Harry Potter et le début de la fin
by gaelle31
Summary: Harry commence sa chasse aux horcrux, les pistes se multiplient sans donner aucun résultat. Entre deux recherches, Harry s’embrouille dans ses histoires de cœur.
1. Chapter 1

-1

Chapitre 1 : La fin chez les Dursley.

Harry ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Il était toujours allongé sur son lit les yeux grands ouverts. Il regarda son réveil qui lui indiqua minuit dix. Il se leva et alla railler un jour de plus sur son calendrier de fortune.

Dans trois jours, il aurait 17 ans et pourrait enfin quitter les Dursley. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait aller après cette date. Le square Grimmaud lui appartenait, mais il ne voulait pas y retourner après la mort de Sirius.

Il gardait l'espoir que son ami Ron Weasley allait l'inviter chez lui, son frère Bill allant se marier. Harry avait été invité et espérait sortir de cette prison le plus tôt possible.

Le faire-part du mariage était arrivé la semaine dernière et il attendait toujours un signe de son ami.

-----------------------------------

À son réveil, Harry ne descendit pas tout de suite.

Il préférait attendre Hedwige en espérant qu'elle amènerait une invitation de Ron. Bien que son retour dans la maison de son parrain semblait inévitable, il espérait quand même que ce jour tarde à venir. Plus tard il arriverait, mieux cela vaudrait aux yeux de Harry.

Il finit tant bien que mal par descendre dans la cuisine en même temps que Dudley, son énorme cousin.

- Alors, il parait que dans trois jours, tu vas nous épargner ta présence parmi nous, c'est vrai ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Harry.

- Tu iras dormir sous les ponts ou chez les autres de ton espèce ?

- Chez moi probablement, répondit-il tristement en repensant à l'invitation qui ne venait pas.

- Chez toi ? demanda Dudley en fixant Harry.

- J'ai une maison, se vanta ce dernier. Dudley n'était pas obliger de savoir qu'il détestait cette maison, pour une fois qu'il le regardait avec envie, Harry n'allait pas se priver.

- Où ça ? demanda un Dudley effaré.

- À Londres, bien que cette information n'ait pas d'importance pour toi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'y inviter.

- Si tu crois que j'aurais envie d'aller dans ta maison… tu te trompes, répondit l'énorme garçon d'un air faussement dégagé.

Ils arrivèrent en bas lorsque la tante Pétunia servait le bacon dans les assiettes.

- Duddy mon chéri, tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, mais il fait trop chaud, répondit Dudley en s'asseyant à la table.

- Foutu temps! Hier, il faisait un froid glacial et aujourd'hui, il fait 40 degré à l'ombre, dit l'Oncle Vernon en levant les yeux de son journal.

Harry regarda avec un triste sourire la seule famille qui lui restait. C'était pratiquement toujours les mêmes scènes du petit déjeuner, chez les Dursley.

Dans trois jours, cela sera définitivement révolu pour Harry.


	2. Le grand départ

**Chapitre 2 : Le grand départ. **

Le grand jour était arrivé. Le 31 juillet, jour de l'anniversaire de Harry, il eut 17 ans.

Ses valises étaient prêtes depuis la veille. Il avait finalement envoyé une lettre à Ron lui annonçant qu'il comptait partir ce jour-là pour venir le rejoindre, et Ron, quant à lui, lui avait envoyer un hibou express l'informant qu'ils viendraient le chercher, pour plus de prudence.

Dans sa lettre, Ron annonçait leur arrivée à onze heure et ne précisait pas s'ils le garderaient en attendant le mariage de Bill et de Fleur. Sans ce mariage, Harry n'aurait pas attendu et serai parti pour Godric's Hollow dès que son réveil lui aurait annoncé qu'il était majeur. 

---------------------------------------------

Harry descendit prendre son tout dernier petit déjeuner en compagnie des Dursley.

En s'asseyant à la table, il sentit le regard de la Tante Pétunia sur lui et lorsqu'il leva la tête, elle se retourna précipitamment en plongeant ses bras dans l'évier. Harry fronça les sourcils et brisa le silence de la cuisine.

- Je pars vers onze. Ils viennent me chercher et mes valises sont déjà prêtes. Je ne devrais plus revenir ici.

Harry avait dit tout ça très vite les yeux rivés sur son bol de céréale. Quelques minutes passèrent et, finalement, l'Oncle Vernon brisa le silence uniquement rompu par le raclement des couverts.

- Très bien, j'imagine que tu vas dans la maison dont tu as héritée ?

- Oui, je crois, répondit Harry qui évita le regard de son oncle. Il ne voulait pas parler de cette maison.

Harry remarqua que la Tante Pétunia était toujours devant l'évier dos à lui, mais elle frottait toujours la même poêle propre.

- Il faut quand même que je vous dise, reprit Harry, Dumbledore est mort assassiné.

Un grand fracas de vaisselle cassée se fit entendre. La tante Pétunia venait de lâcher brutalement la poêle. Surpris, Harry la regarda se retourner lentement.

- Il… il est mort ? demanda-t-elle d'une voie mal assurée.

- Oui, répondit Harry, à la fin du mois de juin.

La tante Pétunia le regarda d'un visage livide.

- Mais et… lui, celui qui a tué tes parents ?

- Voldemort ? demanda Harry, étonné que sa tante puisse comprendre ce que la mort de Dumbledore représentait dans le combat contre Voldemort.

- Il est toujours vivant et cherche toujours à me tuer, continua Harry.

- C'est lui qui a tué Demboredu ? demanda l'oncle Vernon qui sembla soudainement se sentir concerné.

- Dumbledore, corrigea Harry. Non, c'est l'un de ses alliés, Rogue.

- Severus ? demanda la tante Pétunia avant de plaquer une main devant sa bouche, en jetant un regard coupable à Harry qui était de plus en plus surpris.

- Comment tu le connais ? S'enquit-il avec un ton inquisiteur.

Résignée, elle lui répondit en essayant de ne pas regarder son fils et son mari, qui l'observaient tous deux avec de grands yeux exorbités et perdus.

- Severus et ton père se détestaient. Ta mère, me racontait les humiliations qu'ils se faisaient mutuellement subir.

- Ma mère t'a raconter beaucoup de choses ? demanda Harry bouche bée de savoir qu'il y avait une communication entre les deux sœurs.

La tante Pétunia regarda l'oncle Vernon, ferma les yeux et dit simplement:

- Peu, et j'ai pratiquement tout oublié.

Harry était stupéfait, mais il ne voulait pas en savoir plus, malgré le besoin viscéral de connaître le plus d'information sur ses parents. Il savait que sa tante ne dirait plus rien. Il avala donc le reste de son petit déjeuner et monta dans sa chambre.

-----------------------------------------------------

À onze heure moins le quart, Harry descendit ses valises et la cage d'Hedwige. Il avait pris soin de laisser sa chambre la plus vide possible. Dans quelques jours, songea-t-il, elle sera probablement redevenue la deuxième chambre de Dudley.

Assis sur le fauteuil du salon, Harry attendait. Cette fois, la dernière fois, il ne voulait pas attendre sur les marches de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage.

La tante Pétunia était, elle, assise en face de lui, et il espérait bien qu'elle prendrait l'initiative de lui parler à nouveau de sa mère. Il attendit, en vain.

À onze heures dix, la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Harry se leva et alla ouvrir. Charlie, l'un des frères de Ron, était dans l'embrasure de la porte en compagnie de Tonks et Lupin.

- Salut, dit Tonks de son habituelle voix enjouée. Ses cheveux rose vif étincelaient au soleil.

À coté d'elle, Charlie et Lupin adressèrent un sourire commun à Harry.

- Salut, répondit ce dernier, heureux de les revoir.

- Faisons vite Harry, nous sommes pressés, annonça Lupin. Où sont tes valises ?

Harry s'écarta de la porte en montrant le gros tas uniforme. Charlie, Tonks et Lupin entrèrent dans la maison.

- Bonjour, dit Tonks en direction du salon. Les Dursley apparurent finalement, mais ils ne répondirent pas à l'auror à la chevelure artificielle.

- Ron m'a dit que tu savais transplaner, dit Charlie qui parlait pour la première fois.

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas mon permis, répondit Harry, bien qu'il savait que ce détail n'avait pas d'importance.

- On va partir devant avec tes valises et tu nous rejoins, d'accord ? demanda Lupin.

- Je vous rejoins où ? Le questionna Harry en croissant les doigts derrière son dos.

- Au terrier, bien sûr ! répondit Charlie. Ron ne t'a pas prévenu ?

- Il a oublié ce détail, répondit Harry soulagé.

- Il faut que tu assistes au mariage de Bill et Fleurk… pardon Fleur, dit Tonks en souriant.

- Nous y allons, dit Lupin en attrapant la plus grosse valise de Harry.

Charlie et Tonks suivirent en attrapant chacun un des bagages de Harry. Hedwige hulula doucement lorsque Charlie pris sa cage dans ses bras. Peu après, tous deux transplanèrent.

- J'ai été ravi de te voir Pétunia. Lily parlait souvent de toi, dit Lupin en s'adressant à la Tante Pétunia.

Elle le regarda intensément jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse aussi dans un «pop» sonore.

Harry se retourna vers les Dursley.

- Hey bien, adieu à vous trois. Il se retourna vers le mur pour mieux se concentrer sur son transplanage, lorsqu'il entendit une faible réponse à son adieu.

- Au revoir Harry, répondit la tante Pétunia. Écris-nous par la poste, pour avoir ta nouvelle adresse.

Harry la regarda effaré de voir que ses yeux brillaient. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, jeta un dernier regard aux Dursley et au placard derrière eux. Dudley préféra tourner la tête en fermant les yeux plutôt que d'affronter le dernier regard de son cousin. Puis, Harry transplana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Je t'aime moi non plus.**

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était sur le chemin qui menait au Terrier. Au loin il pouvait voir la maison qui était à moitié recouverte d'un immense drap blanc en forme de chapiteau.

- Bienvenue à la maison des hurlements perpétuels!

- Quoi ? répondit Harry en se tournant vers Charlie qui venait de s'approcher de lui.

- Le mariage de Bill et Fleur est dans deux jours maintenant, dit-il, et ça se passera ici, alors c'est l'effervescence des préparatifs.  
Tonks et Lupin avancèrent vers eux.

- Bon, aller on avance maintenant, dit Lupin d'un ton précipité.

- Ne panique pas autant Remus, dit Tonks amusée qui les suivis tout de même.

- Le Terrier a-t-il une protection magique ? demanda Harry. Il ne voulait pas faire courir de risques aux Weasley simplement pour assister à un mariage.

- Celle de Dumbledore est toujours active et il y a aussi celle du ministère, dit Lupin, mais elles sont plus importantes près de la maison, voilà pourquoi plus vite on sera rentré, mieux ça vaudra.

- C'est étonnant que le ministère ait cédé aussi facilement, dit Tonks. D'habitude, il faut insister pour avoir une protection à temps. Cette fois-ci, il n'a fallu qu'une trentaine de minutes après la demande d'Arthur, pour recevoir les instructions de Gawain Robards, le directeur du bureau des aurors.

Ils arrivèrent à la porte lorsqu'un hurlement retentit de l'intérieur de maison.

- C'est normal, rassura Charlie, probablement un problème avec le fleuriste.

Il ouvrit la porte avec un sourire exaspéré.

- C'est nous, dit-il.

- Harry, enfin te voilà! s'exclama Mrs Weasley avant de se précipiter sur Harry.

- Bon anniversaire, continua-t-elle. Comment s'est passé ton départ de chez les Dursley ?

- Bien, en fait, répondit Harry surpris de ses propres paroles.

- Arry !

- Bonjour, dit Harry au petit groupe mené par Fleur qui venait de sortir de la cuisine. Harry reconnaissait derrière elle, sa soeur Gabrielle, Ginny, et une femme qu'il reconnu comme étant la mère de Fleur. Il l'avait aperçut au cours de sa quatrième année.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Fleur. Voici ma mère et tu te rappelles de ma petite sœur Gabrielle ?

- Oui, bonjour Gabrielle, répondit-il en détournant les yeux de Ginny qui lui souriait. Très jolies robes, ajouta-t-il en s'apercevant que Ginny et Gabrielle portaient toutes les deux des robes identiques couleur or pâle.

- Oui, se sont leurs tenues de demoiselles d'honneur, répondit Fleur avec fierté, mais la bretelle de Ginny n'arrête pas de se casser, c'est à devenir dingue.

Harry adressa un sourire compatissant à Fleur, pendant que Ginny levait les yeux au ciel. Harry entendit Charlie murmurer :

- Finalement ce n'était pas le fleuriste.

- Tu devrais déposer tes affaires là-haut, dit Ginny. Je vais t'aider.

- Merci, répondit Harry en la regardant se précipiter sur la cage d'Hedwige.

Quant à lui, il reprit le reste de ses bagages en remerciant Tonks, Charlie et Lupin et suivit Ginny dans les escaliers.

- Alors, comment se passent les préparatifs ? demanda Harry une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment loin pour ne pas être entendu du rez-de-chaussée.

- C'est horrible, répondit Ginny, tout le monde est sur les nerfs, obsédé par le mariage et la sécurité des invités. Ça fait trois heures que Gabrielle et moi on essaie des robes presque toutes identiques.

- Ron et Hermione sont là ? demanda-t-il en essayant de cacher le sourire idiot qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à enlever depuis que Ginny l'avait entraîné dans les escaliers.

- Oui, ils sont dans la chambre de Ron, répondit-elle. Ils sont en train de jouer à leur jeu favori.

- Quel jeu ?

- Je t'aime moi non plus, ricana-t-elle amusée, c'est triste de les voir ensemble, à se tourner autour, il faudrait qu'ils se décident.

Harry ria et la porte de la chambre de Ron, qui n'était plus qu'à quelques pas, s'ouvrit.

- Harry ! Ron, il est arrivé, hurla Hermione.

Ron apparu près de la porte avec un grand sourire.

- Salut comment ça va ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien, répondit Harry.

Ron s'écarta de la porte pour les laisser entrer. Harry fut surprit de voir trois lits dans la chambre.

- Qui dort avec nous ?

- Charlie évidement, répondit le rouquin. Ginny, Hermione et Gabrielle dorment ensemble. Bill et Fleur dans l'ancienne chambre de Fred et George et Marguerite Delacour, la mère de Fleur dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy.

- Ton lit est celui près de la fenêtre, continua Ron.

Harry s'avança vers le lit indiqué et vit caché derrière, un petit tas de cadeau, Harry vit volte-face.  
- Bon anniversaire Harry, dirent en choeur Hermione et Ginny, toute les deux lui souriaient tout comme Ron.

--------------------------------------------------

Une demi heure plus tard, un hurlement en provenance du salon obligea Harry à cesser de s'extasier devant ses cadeaux.

- Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny descendez !

- On ne peut pas avoir deux minutes de répit, se plaignit Ginny. Ils vont tous nous faire travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Ils descendirent donc tous les quatre au rez-de-chaussée. Ginny fut attrapée par Fleur qui tenait à faire de nouveau essayage. Lupin et Tonks étaient repartit. De leur côté, Harry, Ron et Hermione durent installer le couvert du déjeuner sur les tables qui se trouvaient sous le chapiteau. Harry était ravi de pouvoir enfin utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école.

- Poudlard va rouvrir ? demanda Harry à Ron et Hermione.

- Il parait que McGonagall à trouver un compromis pour rouvrir en toute sécurité, dit Hermione, mais ce n'est pas encore sûr.

- On sait ça grâce aux Oreilles à Rallonge, expliqua Ron avec un clin d'oeil complice.

- Comment vont-ils faire pour les sixièmes années? Ils n'ont pas passé leur BUSE, souligna Harry.

- Bien sûr que si, ils les ont passés au Ministère de la Magie, répondit Hermione brusquement. Les septièmes années de l'année dernière y ont passées leurs ASPIC. Ginny a reçu ses résultats hier. Elle a de bonnes notes.

- Après le mariage de Bill et Fleur, demanda Ron prudemment, on va toujours à Godric's Hollow ?

- Vous n'êtes pas forcés de venir avec moi, répondit Harry exaspéré, ça pourrait être dangereux.

- Nous venons avec toi Harry, répondit calmement Hermione, nous viendrons toujours avec toi.

Harry les regarda incertain. Ils paraissaient déterminés.

- Ok, répondit Harry résolu, alors dans trois jours, je vous invite chez moi Square Grimmaurd. Ça sera plus pratique pour éviter les questions de tes parents Ron.

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent.

- Et Ginny ? demanda timidement Hermione.

- Il n'est pas question qu'elle nous accompagne, lui répondit furieusement Harry. Je ne le supporterais pas s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je suis suffisamment inquiet pour vous.

- Elle saura qu'il se passe quelque chose de louche, insista Hermione.

- Ginny sait déjà qu'il se passe quelque chose de louche, lui répondit Ron, Harry n'aura qu'à lui faire un numéro d'amoureux inquiet et elle ne posera pas de question.

Harry se retourna vers Ron, avait-il bien entendu?

Hermione s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Mrs Weasley sortit de la maison en hurlant à la cantonade.  
- On mange !

Ron et Hermione s'éloignèrent en se disputant à voix basse. Ginny arriva en tenant une cruche d'eau à la main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? demanda-t-elle à Harry en désignant Ron et Hermione.

- Ils jouent à « Je t'aime moi non plus », répondit Harry.

Ginny pouffa et Harry surpris Mrs Weasley esquisser un sourire.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le mariage

**Chapitre 4 : Le mariage. **

Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent l'arrivée de Harry au Terrier, la tension ambiante croissait d'heure en heure. Harry, Ron et Hermione furent réquisitionnés d'office pour l'organisation du mariage, ce qui ne leur laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour avoir des conversations privées.

Bill et Fleur avaient invité plus de 120 personnes venant de tous les coins d'Europe et d'Égypte et, organiser un mariage de 120 convives en pleine période de guerre n'était pas chose facile.

Harry s'était rendu compte que Mrs Delacour et Gabrielle parlaient très peu l'anglais, malgré la bonne volonté qu'elles montraient pour se faire comprendre. Lors d'une séance mémorable de dégnomage du jardin, Gabrielle, qui avait tenu à aider, avait prononcé quelques unes des plus belles injures françaises lorsqu'un gnome lui avait mordu la cheville.

Harry n'arrivait pas à se décider à savoir qui poussait le plus de hurlements: Mrs Weasley ou Fleur. Charlie avait raison, le Terrier pouvait être rebaptiser « La maison des hurlements ». Ginny et Ron semblaient, par moment, eux aussi contaminés. Même Charlie ne put se retenir de pousser quelques jurons lorsque les cartes de vœux envoyées par Fred et George lui sautèrent à la figure.

Mais la médaille du hurlement continu revenait à Bill. Les fameuses cartes de vœux avaient visiblement été écrites pour lui hurler dans les oreilles que Fleur était trop jolie pour se marier avec un grand benêt aux cheveux longs.

------------------------------------------------------------

Le grand jour arriva enfin. Les préparatifs étaient officiellement terminés, tout était prêt. Les repas attendaient les cuissons de dernières minutes, les tables était montées et Ginny et Gabrielle étaient en train de mettre leurs robes.

De son côté, Fleur se faisait coiffer par une amie. Mrs Weasley et Mrs Delacour, qui étaient devenues les meilleures amies du monde malgré le fait qu'elles ne se comprenaient pas, avaient ordonné aux autres d'accueillir les invités.

- Pourvu qu'il ne se passe rien, espéra Hermione avec angoisse.

- Tu rigoles, tu as vu la sécurité, répliqua Ron, même les lampions dans les arbres possèdent des sortilèges de repousse mage-noir.

- On dirait que les premiers invités arrivent, dit Harry pour couper court à la conversation qui menaçait de s'envenimer.

Bien qu'il pensa qu'il y avait peu de chance que Ron cherche la bagarre aujourd'hui. Depuis que Hermione était apparu dans sa robe bleu pâle, il ne cessait de la regarder du coin de l'œil et, Hermione faisait visiblement semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

Les quatre personnes qui venaient d'arriver étaient en train de s'installer sous les directives d'Hermione et de Mr Weasley.

Bientôt le chapiteau fut quasiment rempli. Harry avait croisé quelques visages connus dont Fred et George qui étaient venu leur dire bonjour avant d'aller prêter main forte à Charlie qui avait du mal à repousser des gnomes qui tenaient à assister à la cérémonie.

Percy était également venu avec sa petite amie Pénélope Deauclaire. Ce dernier attendait en retrait pendant que sa compagne demandait à un Ron subitement grognon où ils devaient s'installer.

D'autres invités que Harry ne connaissait pas étaient venus se présenter à lui.

- Bonjour, vous êtes Harry Potter ?

- Oui, répondit-il méfiant et lassé, c'était la quatrième fois de la journée qu'on lui posait cette question.

- Dirk Cresswell, poursuivit l'homme, Horace m'a dit que vous étiez l'un de ses élèves favoris.

- Oui, peut-être, répondit Harry, reconnaissant un ancien élève dont Horace Slugghorn lui avait parlé.

- Vous êtes le directeur du Bureau des Liaisons des Gobelins, demanda-il surprit du ton qu'il avait employé. Essayait- il de se faire bien voir par un haut responsable du ministère ?

- Ah ! Je vois qu'Horace vous à parler de moi, répondit le directeur en souriant. En tout cas, lui, ne cesse de faire votre éloge. Il m'a dit que vous souhaitiez devenir Auror.

- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Harry avec le même ton.

- Restez dans les bonnes grâces d'Horace et vous le deviendrez, conseilla-t-il.

- Merci, j'ai été très heureux de faire votre connaissance.

- Moi aussi jeune homme, termina Cresswell avant de s'en aller.

Harry n'en revenait pas, il venait de flatter un membre du Ministère.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques instants plus tard, la musique démarra et Fleur apparu dans l'allée menant à l'autel où Bill l'attendait. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe blanche, mais Harry la remarqua à peine, il gardait les yeux rivés sur Ginny qui suivait Fleur de près avec Gabrielle.

Une demi heure plus tard, Bill et Fleur s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements nourris de l'assistance. Harry se réveilla enfin, il lâcha Ginny des yeux et regarda Ron et Hermione.

- Quel mariage magnifique, s'exclama Harry.

- Tu as vu le mariage ? le nargua Hermione. J'avais plutôt l'impression que la robe de Ginny t'avais tout fait louper.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, répondit Harry, c'était magnifique.

- Eh ho, s'insurgea Ron, t'as quand même pas regardé ma sœur pendant tout ce temps ?

- Tu peux parler, répondit Harry laconiquement, « Monsieur je dévore Hermione des yeux ».

Ron rougissait, pendant que Hermione souriait à ses chaussures.

Après tout, songeait Harry, s'ils ne voulaient pas se décider, comme disait Ginny, il pourrait toujours essayer de leur donner un coup de pouce.

----------------------------------------------------------

Pendant le reste de la journée, Ron et Hermione restèrent très courtois l'un envers l'autre.

En voyant leur petit jeu, Ginny,du regard, interrogea Harry qui lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaule.

Il était persuadé que le bal donné en fin de soirée pourrait aider Ron et Hermione « à se décider ».

Malheureusement devant l'abondance de bièraubeurres, Ron avait du mal à tenir debout à ce moment-là, ce qui amusa beaucoup Fred et George.

Harry du reconnaître que lui non plus n'était plus vraiment en forme.

Après vingt deux heures, la piste de danse lui paraissait flou et il n'osait pas inviter Ginny. Harry et Ron regardaient donc Ginny et Hermione danser avec Fred et George, puis avec d'autres garçons que Harry ne connaissait pas, les jumeaux étant partis danser avec d'autres cavalières.

À la fin de la soirée, les deux Gryffondors marmonnaient des choses incompréhensibles, bien que Harry cru entendre des «Mione» à plusieurs reprises.

Les filles avaient dansé jusqu'à la fin du bal et disaient, à présent, au revoir aux invités avec l'aide de George. Fred, lui, s'était éclipsé avec Angélina Johnson.

Fleur et Bill dansaient toujours enlacés sur la piste, bien que la musique fut arrêtée depuis longtemps.


	5. Chapitre 5 : le départ du terrier

**Chapitre 5 : Le départ du Terrier **

En se réveillant le lendemain, Harry avait une affreuse migraine et à entendre les gémissements de Ron, il n'était pas le seul.

- Voila l'anti-gueule de bois Ron, dit Charlie en entrant dans la pièce, bien dormi Harry ?

- Oui, c'est quoi l'anti-gueule de bois, s'enquit Harry soudain intéressé.

- Une potion et visiblement tu en as besoin, répondit-il en souriant.

Il prit la fiole que son ami lui tendit, et avala son contenu d'une gorgée. Aussitôt, la migraine disparut et sa vue s'éclaircit en même temps que sa voix.

- Ça va mieux, dit Ron.

- Moi aussi, dit Harry.

- Tant mieux, dit Charlie, le jardin a besoin de plusieurs sortilèges de nettoyage.

Harry et Ron s'habillèrent et descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner, à midi.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ils passèrent, en compagnie d'Hermione et Ginny, le reste de la journée à nettoyer le jardin, enlever les tables et les décorations… Tout ranger allait beaucoup plus vite que tout installer, songea Harry.

La plupart des décorations disparaissaient lorsqu'on leur lançait le bon sortilège. En fin de journée, il ne restait plus que le chapiteau à enlever.

- Ron, tu tires trop à gauche, dit Fred.

- Je ne peux pas faire autrement, il menace de s'effondrer sur moi, répondit sèchement Ron.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de rude effort, et après avoir sortit un Ron coincé de sous le chapiteau, tout le monde s'installa à la table pour dîner.

Les convives étaient nombreux quoique moins que la veille.

Mrs Weasley tenait à ce que les surplus de nourriture du mariage soient consommés.

Et pour y parvenir, elle avait invité Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid, McGonagall, Gabrielle, Mrs Delacour, Harry, Hermione, et les Weasley au grand complet, Fleur comprise.

Percy avait été invité mais n'était pas venu. Lui et Pénélope n'avaient assisté qu'à la cérémonie de la veille et étaient repartis après que Pénélope ait souhaité tous ses vœux de bonheur à Fleur et Bill. Néanmoins, Mrs Weasley semblait ravie.

- Cette fois au moins, annonça-t-elle en larmes, il est venu de son pleine gré et a parlé à l'un d'entre nous, enfin à deux d'entre nous, ajouta-t-elle en adressant un sourire affectueux à Fleur, qui le lui rendit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- Potter j'aimerais vous dire un mot.

C'était McGonagall. Elle et Harry s'éloignèrent donc de la table.

- Je voudrais vous redemander encore une fois où étiez-vous lorsque vous êtes partis avec le professeur Dumbledore ?

- Et cette fois encore, professeur, je ne vais pas vous répondre, annonça Harry d'une voix calme et polie.

- J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites Potter, répondit-elle d'une voix qui n'avait rien d'agressif.

- Professeur ? demanda Harry. Le square Grimmaurd est toujours occupé par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

- Oui, mais il vous appartient. Vous pouvez le récupérer.

- Non, dit brusquement Harry, j'aimerais simplement savoir si je peux y habiter et y inviter Ron et Hermione ?

- Naturellement Potter.

- Vous allez rouvrir Poudlard ? demanda Harry avec curiosité.

- Normalement oui, répondit-elle tristement. Vos lettres arriveront demain.

- Je ne pense pas que je reviendrai à Poudlard cette année, professeur.

McGonagall s'arrêta de marcher et regarda Harry.

- J'espère encore une fois que vous savez ce que vous faites. N'oubliez pas que votre enseignement n'est pas terminé. Votre place vous sera réservée dans tous les cas.

- Merci professeur. Vous avez trouvé un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal?

- Peut être, j'ai quelqu'un en vu, mais il me reste à la convaincre, dit-elle prudemment.

Ils retournèrent s'asseoir et Harry fit signe à Ron d'aller annoncer à ses parents que lui et Hermione allaient au square Grimmaurd pour passer la fin des vacances.

-------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, Harry reçu l'habituelle lettre de Poudlard et une convocation du Ministère pour passer le permis de transplanage. Ron et lui avaient reçu la même et devaient le passer le 13 août.

Sans surprise, Hermione avait été nommée Préfète-en-chef.

- Harry, dit Ron paniqué en ouvrant la porte de la chambre à la volée en menaçant de faire tombé Hermione.

- Ginny, elle est en embuscade devant la porte de la maison, poursuivit Ron d'une voix essoufflée. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, pendant que Harry acquiesçait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Les jumeaux Weasley allèrent aider Harry, Ron et Hermione à transporter leurs valises et la nourriture que Mrs Weasley avait insisté qu'ils apportent.

Ron avait raison, Ginny attendait devant la porte de la maison, avec une mine revêche, mais elle n'était pas seule.

Mrs Weasley l'accompagnait. Elles les regardèrent avec un air suspicieux, mais ne posèrent pas de question.

Avant de transplaner vers Londres, Harry pris Ginny dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir, puis il transplana dès qu'il la lâcha, après avoir entendu Ron et Hermione transplaner.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Godric Hollow

**Chapitre 6 : Godric's Hollow **

- Excellent, murmura Ron à Harry, Hermione n'était pas loin.

Ils avaient transplané devant la porte du square Grimmaurd. Fred ouvrit la porte, pendant que George poussait Harry, Ron et Hermione à l'intérieur de la maison sous les hurlements de Mrs Black.

- IMMONDES BÂTARDS, hurla-elle. Vous souillez la maison de…

- Tes ancêtres, on sait, finit George.

Lupin apparut de la cuisine.

- Bonjour tout le monde, dit-il.

Ils lui répondirent chaleureusement, puis se dirigèrent vers les étages.

En montant les marches, Harry entendit Fred et George se disputer à voix basse. C'était la première fois que Harry les entendait se quereller. Il essaya d'échanger un regard inquiet avec Ron et Hermione, mais eux semblaient habitués.

-------------------------------------------------

- Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? demanda Harry une fois que les jumeaux furent repartit dans leur boutique du chemin de Traverse.

- George pense que les Moldus qui sont proches des Sorciers courent des risques plus importants que les autres.

- Et alors c'est un peu vrai, non ? demanda Harry.

- Tu te rappelles de la fille moldue qui vend des journaux dans le village près de chez moi ? demanda Ron.

- Celle qui aimait les tours de magie de George ? demanda Harry qui commençait à comprendre.

- Oui, il sont sortis ensemble, puis George a rompu lorsque trois Moldus mariés à des Sorciers ont été tués par des Mangemorts, dit Ron.

- Il avait peur pour sa petite amie, en somme, dit Hermione, ça ne te rappelle rien ?

- Vaguement, dit Harry en évitant les regards de Ron et d'Hermione.

--------------------------------------------------

Peu avant midi, Harry descendit à la cuisine.

Il était l'hôte et c'était à lui de préparer le repas pour ses amis et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui seraient de passage.

Cette perspective réjouissait Harry. Il n'avait finalement pas grand-chose à préparer. Mrs Weasley avait donné plusieurs boîtes de nourritures avec des instructions simples. À midi et demi, la table et le repas étaient prêts.

- À table, hurla Harry dans la maison, le cri réveilla Mrs Black qui se tut quelques secondes plus tard.

- Mmm…, dit Ron, c'est quoi le menu ?

- Le même depuis deux jours, répondit Harry en regardant Ron grimacé.

Au dessert, Lupin, qui était le seul membre de l'Ordre présent, avec Maugrey, demanda:

- Alors, avez-vous l'intention de nous dire ce que vous espérez cacher aux parents de Ron au point de venir ici ?

Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry qui répondit simplement :

- Godric's Hollow.

- Évidemment, dit Maugrey, vous n'aviez pas l'intention d'y aller sans escorte j'espère ? Voldemort y a sans doute placé quelques Mangemorts.

- Si, répondit Harry.

- Vous vouliez y aller quand ? demanda Lupin.

- Je sais pas, cet après midi ça serait bien, répondit Harry.

- Ça tombe bien, dit Maugrey, Arthur nous a demandé de venir passer la journée ici. Il savait que vous prépariez un coup dans ce genre-là.

----------------------------------------------

L'après midi donc, ils sortirent tout les cinq de la maison et transplanèrent immédiatement. Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il était devant une maison détruite qui lui semblait étrangement familière.

Les quatre autres étaient à quelques pas derrière lui. L'un d'entre eux, probablement Lupin, avait du faire signe aux autres de ne pas bouger, songea Harry.

- Voilà, dit Lupin, c'est là que tu habitais avec tes parents.

Harry s'avança sur les ruines de la maison. Il tourna de long en large pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Et les tombes ? demanda Harry un peu plus tard aux autres restés en arrière.

- À quatre cent mètres sur cette route, répondit Lupin en désignant une petite route qui partait vers la droite.

Harry et les autres s'engagèrent donc sur ce chemin. Il remarqua, pour la première fois, les maisons tout autour de celle de ses parents.

Beaucoup semblaient neuves.

Il songea que la maison de ses parents créait un trou dans le décor, qu'elle ne semblait pas être à la bonne place.

- À qui appartient la maison ? demanda-t-il aux autres silencieux.

- À toi, maintenant que tu es majeur, répondit Lupin. Les papiers de succession doivent se trouver dans ton coffre à Gringott. Je crois que plusieurs entrepreneurs immobiliers vont bientôt chercher à te joindre.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence.

Harry se doutait que l'œil magique de Maugrey, caché sous un chapeau melon, regardait de tous les côtés.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant le cimetière.

Lupin ouvrit la marche à travers les allées, puis il s'arrêta.

Harry tourna la tête sur les tombes que Lupin lui montrait du doigt. Il avait l'impression que sa tête se vidait.

Il n'entendait plus le bruit des oiseaux, ni le bruissement des arbres. Il lut :

Lily Evans Potter,  
James Potter.

Les deux tombes étaient accolées l'une à l'autre.

Des fleurs bleues étaient plantées sur les côtés.

Elles doivent être là depuis plusieurs années, songea Harry, autrement, elles ne seraient pas si grandes.

Il observa les pierres tombales pendant plusieurs minutes et y lut les vieilles plaques funéraires. Sur l'une d'entre elles, on pouvait lire: « à ma soeur ».

- La tante Pétunia est venue ici ? demanda Harry à Lupin.

- Oui, je pense, une vingtaine de jours après la mort de tes parents. répondit-il. Lorsque je suis revenu ici, peu avant la fin du mois de novembre, la plaque était là.

Harry était surprit.

- La tante Pétunia m'a caché beaucoup de choses, dit Harry.

- Tu n'a pas idée, lui répondit Lupin.

Soudain, Maugrey sortit sa baguette, puis la remit dans sa poche.

- Je croyais qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière l'une des tombes, grogna-t-il.

- Et cette plaque-ci ? demanda Harry à Lupin. Elle paraît plus neuve que les autres.

- C'est Sirius.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Première recherches

**Chapitre 7 : Premières Recherches.**

La porte d'entrée se claqua et réveilla Mrs Black.

- MONSTRES, partez de ma maison et rendez-moi mon elfe…

- Tait-toi vieille folle, dit Ron en essayant de fermer les rideaux du tableau.

Harry alla s'asseoir dans le salon qui était à présent désinfecté de toutes les bestioles repoussantes qu'il avait déjà contenues. En revanche, la poussière commençait une fois de plus à s'accumuler.

- Mrs Black a peut-être raison, dit Harry, Kreattur pourrait revenir ici s'il voulait bien faire le ménage.

- Ho, Harry, dit Hermione, je suis sûre que cela rendrait Kreattur très heureux.

- Je plaisantais Hermione, répondit sèchement Harry, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire venir Kreattur ici.

- Non, c'est une bonne idée, il faut mettre Kreattur de ton coté Harry, dit raisonnablement Lupin.

- Excuse-moi Hermione, dit Harry en voyant que sa remarque l'avait vexée.

Elle lança un regard plein d'espoir à Harry. Lupin lui adressait aussi un sourire encourageant. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il se décida :

- KREATTUR, hurla-t-il.

- Le maître m'a appeler, demanda l'elfe qui venait d'apparaître.

- Oui. Où préfères-tu être Kreattur, ici ou à Poudlard ?

- Ici, répondit l'elfe avec espoir, mais Kreattur va où le maître lui dit d'aller.

- Je veux bien que tu restes ici à condition de faire le ménage et de n'insulter personne même à voix basse quand tu crois que personne ne t'entend.

- Très bien, maître, répondit l'elfe en jetant en regard méprisant à Hermione.

- Et surtout, tu ne sors pas de la maison, ajouta Harry.

- Très bien, répéta Kreattur d'une voix qu'il essayait de rendre agréable.

- Bien…dit Harry hésitant, commence à travailler alors.

Kreattur jeta un regard circulaire au salon, puis s'éloigna vers les étages.

- Je dois m'en aller, dit Lupin qui était rester dans l'encadrement de la porte. Si vous voulez aller autre part, Maugrey est là.

Ce dernier était resté près d'une fenêtre pour vérifier que personne ne les avait suivit. Il se retourna enfin et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil à coté de l'arbre généalogique des Black.

Harry qui venait d'avoir une idée attendit que Lupin soit partit.

- Maugrey ? demanda Harry.

- Mmmh… répondit-il.

- Avez-vous une liste des victimes qui sont mortes sur ordre de Voldemort lors de la précédente guerre ? Des membres de l'Ordre, du ministère…

Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry avant de se tourner vers Maugrey.

- Évidemment, j'étais encore Auror à cette époque.

- Vous pourriez m'en donner un exemplaire ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, je dois en avoir un, dans ma malle à l'étage.

Maugrey se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

- Tu crois que RAB se trouve sur cette liste ? demanda Hermione lorsque les pas de Maugrey indiquèrent qu'il se trouvait deux étages plus haut.

- Peut-être, dit Harry en sortant le faux médaillon qu'il gardait dans sa poche.

- RAB dit qu'il « affronte la mort » ça veut dire qu'il se savait en danger.

- Il a peut être réussi à échapper à Tu-Sais-Qui, dit Ron.

Ils se turent en entendant Maugrey qui revenait.

- Tiens Potter, dit Maugrey en lui tendant un parchemin jauni.

- Merci, répondit Harry.

Il ouvrit le parchemin. Il y avait au moins une cinquantaine de noms, suivit de la date de la mort et des noms des meurtriers. Harry remarqua que les deux derniers noms de la liste étaient :

James Potter- 31 octobre- Lord Voldemort  
Lily Potter- 31 octobre- Lord Voldemort.

- Ce sont toutes des victimes de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts ? demanda-t-il, pendant que Ron sentit un frisson au nom de Voldemort.

- Oui, toutes les victimes, qu'elles l'aient combattu ou non.

Harry commença à lire la liste.

Du coin de l'oeil, il voyait Ron et Hermione qui semblaient avoir du mal à se retenir de sauter sur le parchemin. Il ne fallait pas montrer trop d'importance à cette liste devant Maugrey.

- Si tu me dis ce que tu cherches, je peux peut-être t'aider, affirma ce dernier.

- Je ne cherche rien de précis, dit Harry sans grande conviction, je me renseigne, c'est tout.

Maugrey esquiva un sourire.

Maugrey n'était pas idiot, songea Harry, il voyait bien Ron et Hermione jetaient des regards rapides sur la liste.

- Je monte à l'étage, annonça Maugrey, si vous avez besoin d'aide, appelez-moi.

Dès que ses pas retentirent dans les escaliers, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent sur Harry pour lire derrière son épaule.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils avaient fini et n'avaient trouvé personne portant les initiales RAB.

En revenant dans le salon Maugrey demanda :

- Alors vous avez trouvé ?

- Non, répondit Harry.

- Que lui est-il arrivé à votre type ? demanda Maugrey.

- On sait juste que pendant la première guerre, il se savait en danger, dit Harry en abandonnant toute prudence.

- Dans ce cas, ça peut aussi être un Mangemort, dit Maugrey. Certains ont été tués par Voldemort, et d'autres par des Mangemorts. Regardez le frère de Sirius, Regulus.

Harry eut l'impression que la foudre venait de s'abattre sur lui. Il se précipita sur la tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black. Il lut en bas de l'arbre.

- Regulus Black, c'est lui, dit Harry d'une voix aigüe. C'est quoi son deuxième prénom ? demanda Harry à Maugrey.

- Alphard, Regulus Alphard Black, je m'en souviens bien. C'était moi qui était chargé de le retrouver, mais les Mangemorts sont arrivés avant moi.

- C'était sous notre nez, dit Hermione.

Ron semblait pensif.

- Ron ? demanda Harry.

Soudain, Ron se retourna et ouvrit brusquement l'une des armoires vitrées.

- Qu'est qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione inquiète.

- Lorsqu'on a fait le ménage ici il y a deux ans, dit Ron, vous vous souvenez ?

- Oui, répondirent Harry et Hermione en chœur.

- Il y avait un lourd médaillon qu'on n'avait pas réussi à ouvrir, continua Ron.

Harry et Hermione se précipitèrent à leur tour sur les armoires, sous les yeux ébahis de Maugrey.

- Vous cherchez un médaillon ? demanda-t-il.

Harry se retourna vers Maugrey.

- Ne le dites à personne, dit Harry, personne ne doit le savoir.

- Je ne dirais rien, assura Maugrey.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient toujours bredouilles.

- Il n'est plus là, dit Ron, pourtant je me souviens bien que l'on ne l'avait pas jeté.

- Il manque beaucoup d'autres choses dans ces armoires, dit Harry pensif, des choses de valeur.

- Tu penses à quoi ? demanda Ron.

- Mondingus, répondit Harry.


	8. Chapitre 8 : le frère de Dumbledore

**Chapitre 8 : le frère de Dumbledore.**

- Mondingus ? Il est toujours en prison, dit Maugrey.

Harry poussa un juron sonore.

- Il faut savoir s'il a volé le médaillon, dit Harry, on doit lui parler.

- Impossible, dit Maugrey, même les plus hauts membres du ministère ne peuvent voir de prisonniers en dehors du cadre de leur travail.

- Il faut aller voir les personnes à qui il aurait pu proposer de vendre le médaillon, dit Hermione.

- L'année dernière c'était au barman de la Tête de Sanglier qu'il essayait de vendre des objets volés, non? demanda Ron.

- Il faut aller voir à Pré-au-Lard maintenant, dit Harry, je suppose que vous nous accompagnez ? Demanda Harry à Maugrey.

- Personne ne bouge d'ici, répondit Maugrey.

- Quoi ? Il faut aller interroger ce barman, dit Harry furieux.

- Ce barman fait parti de l'Ordre, dit calmement Maugrey, je vais le prévenir et il viendra ici.

Harry était stupéfait, le barman de la Tête du Sanglier, ce bar mal famé, faisait parti de l'Ordre du Phénix.

---------------------------

Ils s'apprêtaient à passer à table pour dîner lorsque Maugrey réapparu.

- Il viendra vers une heure du matin, dit Maugrey, après la fermeture de son bar.

- Vous avez mis du temps à le contacter, dit Harry qui frémissait d'impatience.

- Je n'ai jamais eu affaire à lui, se défendit Maugrey, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois d'ailleurs.

- En fait, j'aurais du me douter qu'il faisait parti de l'Ordre, dit soudain Harry, Dumbledore avait dit qu'il était ami avec les barmans de Pré au Lard.

- Avec celui-la, y'a des chances, dit Maugrey.

Harry, Ron et Hermione regardèrent Maugrey avec interrogation qui leur répondait avec un ricanement.

----------------------------

TOC, TOC. Le bruit fit sursauter Harry qui contemplait encore l'arbre généalogique des Black. Hermione se réveilla, Ron assit en face d'elle sortit de sa contemplation. Harry s'était précipité sur la porte d'entrée.

- Bonjour, dit l'homme en entrant, Maugrey m'a dit que vous vouliez me parlez, faites vite je me lève tôt demain moi.

- On aimerait savoir ce que Mondingus à essayer de vous vendre. 

- Hum ..., dit-il, les temps sont durs pour Mondingus lorsqu'il essaye de me vendre sa camelote.

- Et avant qu'il soit emprisonné, il essayait de vous vendre quoi exactement, demanda Ron avec impatience.

- Des coupes, des bibelots, de l'argenterie...

- Pas de bijoux, risqua Hermione.

- Ça n'a pas d'intérêt pour moi, dit- il, si c'est-ce que vous chercher vous devriez aller vous renseigner chez Barjow et Beurk.

Harry sursauta Barjow et Beurk, la boutique qui s'était déjà trouver en possession du médaillon de Serpentard, la boutique dans laquelle Tom Jedusor avait travaillé.

- Abelforth, dit Maugrey en entrant dans le salon, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, répondit Abelforth, mais je ne pense pas avoir aidé ces jeunes gens.

- Abelforth ? Dit Harry, vous êtes le frère de Dumbledore ?

- Oui, dit Abelforth, bon je vais y aller à moins que vous ayez d'autres questions ?

- Non, répondit Harry abasourdi.

Abelforth Dumbledore sortit de la pièce et claqua la porte d'entrée.

- Je me disais bien, dit Harry, la première fois que je l'ai vu je lui ai trouvé un air familier.

- Tout ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup, dit Hermione.

- Si, dit Harry, demain nous allons dans l'Allée des embrumes.

- Hein ? Demanda Maugrey, pourquoi ?

- Pour aller chez Barjow et Beurk, répondit Ron.

- Vous voulez demander à Barjow si Mondingus lui a vendu le médaillon ?

- Oui, répondit Harry, faudra être discret pour pas que ça se sache.

- Il va nous valoir plus de gardes, répondit Maugrey qui semblait ne pas avoir entendu Harry.

- On pourra peut être acheter nos affaires par la même occasion, ça nous ferait une excuse en or pour aller à Londres, dit Hermione.

- Oui, dit Maugrey, vaut mieux tout faire d'un coup.

----------------------------

Le lendemain après-midi Bill arriva au Square Grimmaud avec trois bourses pleines d'or.

- Harry le tien vient de ton coffre, Hermione c'est l'argent que j'ai changé d'après tes livres sterling, et Ron c'est l'argent que les parents te donnent.

Ils remercièrent Bill, Ron était aux anges, lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit à nouveau. Ron et Hermione allèrent ouvrir. Et Bill se tourna vers Harry.

- Ginny se pose beaucoup de question, dit Bill en souriant.

- Tout le monde sait que vous mijoter quelque chose, poursuivit-il, mais Ginny est très inquiète, peut-être autant que Molly. Et ce n'est pas pour Ron qu'elle s'inquiète le plus.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de répondre mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

- On va pouvoir y aller, dit Maugrey, Hestia vient d'arriver et Tonks nous rejoins.

Ils sortirent donc de la maison et transplanèrent à l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur.

- Pas encore aujourd'hui, dit Maugrey en effaçant le sourire de Tom le barman du Chaudron baveur.

Ils filèrent en direction du Chemin de Traverse. Ils entreprirent de faire leur achat de rentrée le plus rapidement possible, ils passèrent donc en coup de vent dans la boutique de Fred et George. Chez la librairie Fleury et Boots, Hermione fit remarquer:

- C'est étonnant qu'il n'y ait que le livre de sortilège de nouveau, dit-elle.

- Mc Gonagall m'a dit qu'elle avait peut-être trouvé un prof de défense contre les forces du mal, dit Harry, alors on connaîtra le livre choisit par le nouveau prof plus tard.

- Il doit également y avoir un nouveau prof de Métamorphose, continua Hermione

- J'avais oublié, dit Ron.

Ils se séparent pour finir les achats, Ron, Hermione, Tonks et Hestia allaient chez Mrs Guipure et l'apothicaire. Harry et Maugrey allaient dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Maugrey avait tenu à ce que Harry porte sa cape d'invisibilité. Il ne l'enleva qu'une fois rentré dans la boutique. Il n'y avait aucun client dans la boutique. Lorsqu'il avait entendu la sonnette d'entrée Barjow avait accouru mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il reconnu Harry et Maugrey.

- Barjow, dit Maugrey d'un ton glacial.

- Maugrey, répondit Barjow.

- Nous aimerions te poser quelques questions, poursuivit Maugrey.

- Tu ne travaille plus pour le ministère je n'ai donc pas à te répondre.

- Nous aimerions savoir ce que Mondingus vous à vendu, dit Harry pour couper court à la conversation de Maugrey et Barjow.

- Pour peut être l'acheter, précisa Harry bien qu'il savait sa bourse trop légère.  
Barjow se radoucit aussitôt.

- Ils m'a vendu des coupes en argent et différentes autres choses, dit il en montrant plusieurs étagères.  
- Pas de bijoux ? Demanda Harry en reprenant les mots d'Hermione.

- Si, dit Barjow, des bagues et des colliers. Il entreprit de les montrer à Harry, qui après quelques minutes d'habiles questions, ressortit bredouille de la boutique.

- Si Mondingus avait volé le médaillon, dit Hermione plus tard il l'aurait vendu à Barjow.

- Oui, dit Harry, il faut encore fouiller la maison.


	9. Chapitre 9 : le permis de transplanage

**Chapitre 9: Le permis de transplanage**

Harry commençait à désespérer, les pistes pour trouver le médaillon de Serpentard s'étaient multipliées et d'un coup ils se trouvaient dans l'incertitude. RAB était-il bien Regulus Black? C'était fort probable mais il s'était peut-être trompé sur toute la ligne. Le médaillon trouvé deux ans plus tôt était- il celui recherché ? Mondingus avait-il volé le médaillon ? Autant de questions qui semblaient harceler Harry durant les jours qui précédèrent son examen de transplanage.

Lui, Ron et Hermione avaient passé leur temps à chercher dans toute la maison. Mais leurs recherches étaient constamment interrompues par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui allaient et venaient dans la maison. Les réunions et les rendez-vous avait toujours lieu Square Grimmaud, alors ils eurent l'occasion de voir beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre, dont Fred et George qui faisaient parti de l'Ordre à présent.

Mrs Weasley arrivait toujours en avance lorsqu'elle avait rendez-vous Square Grimmaud. À chaque fois elle venait avec des tonnes de nourritures pour remplir les placards de la cuisine. Elle venait également avec Ginny, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Harry, qui attendait chacune des visites de Ginny avec impatience ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Ron et Hermione.

- Arrête d'essayer de te coiffer tu m'énerve, dit Ron, de toute façon tu n'y arrivera pas.

- Je peux toujours essayer, Dit Harry agacé par son propre reflet dans le miroir.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça, personne n'a organisé de bal dans le salon ? Demanda Ron.

- C'est juste parce que... hésita Harry, je veux avoir l'air plus présentable pour aller au ministère.

- On n'y va que demain, dit Ron effaré.

- Justement je m'y prends trop tard, répondit Harry.

- Hein ? Dit Ron.

- C'est vraiment trop bête que tu coiffes tes cheveux Harry, dit Hermione amusé.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Harry qui songeait de plus en plus sérieusement à se raser le crâne.

- Parce que Ginny, qui arrive dans un quart d'heure, adore tes cheveux en bataille.

Harry se retourna brusquement vers elle.

- A bon ? Dit-il sous les ricanements de Ron.

- Oui, répondit Hermione qui menaçait d'imiter Ron.

Harry se retourna à nouveau vers le miroir et se décoiffa se qui transforma les ricanements de Ron en un fou rire et visiblement Hermione faisait de gros effort pour ne pas en faire autant.

Un quart d'heure plus tard Harry attendait devant la cheminée l'apparition de Ginny dans les flammes.

----------------------

Le soir après une petite réunion de membres de l'Ordre :

- Mes chéris, dit Mrs Weasley, Arthur viendra vous chercher demain à 14h, vous irez au ministère avec des renforts pour passer votre permis.

Harry dont l'attention était jusque là concentrée sur la pelote de laine que Ginny faisait rouler en direction de Pattenrond, demanda :

- Qui sont les renforts ? Demanda-t-il en tournant naturellement la tête vers Lupin.

- Deux aurors du ministère, répondit Mrs Weasley, ils viendront en voiture vous chercher au Terrier vous devrez donc transplaner là-bas.

Ils se mirent à table sous les habituelles recommandations de Mrs Weasley. Pendant le dessert Harry posa une question à Lupin qui le tracassait depuis longtemps.

- Que devient le secret lorsque le gardien du secret meurt ?

- Dumbledore est toujours le gardien du secret ici, le sortilège est toujours actif, et plus personne ne peut être mis au courant du secret.

- Mais si tu pense à Rogue, poursuivit Lupin, on a jeté plusieurs sorts qui l'empêche de trouver la maison et d'y pénétrer.

----------------------

Le lendemain Harry attendait avec Ron assis sur deux fauteuils du salon. Harry était fébrile mais comparé à Ron, il ressemblait à un maître yoga.

Hermione tentait désespérément de calmer Ron.

- Ron, tu sais parfaitement transplaner tu l'as fait plusieurs fois même sans permis.

- Oui, mais si ça se trouve j'ai oublié un demi sourcil à chaque fois, répondit Ron nerveux.

- Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien, tu verras, le rassura Hermione en vain.

- Kreattur se demande ce qu'ils ont, dit une voix qui venait d'entrer.

- Ron et Harry vont passer leur permis de transplanage, répondit gentiment Hermione à Kreattur.

Kreattur semblait souffrir qu'Hermione lui adresse gentiment la parole, mais il ne put rien dire, l'ordre que Harry lui avait donné quelques jours plus tôt l'en empêchait. Harry le remarqua.

- Nous allons nous absenter Kreattur, dit Harry, alors pendant ce temps tu obéis à Hermione.  
- Non Harry, intervint furieusement Hermione, je ne veux pas...

- Si elle te demande de parler de ta condition d'esclave ou de n'importe quoi d'autre tu lui réponds sincèrement, poursuivit Harry.

Hermione se radoucit aussitôt, et Kreattur se renfrogna encore plus.

- Kreattur a beaucoup de ménage à faire ici, tenta de protester Kreattur, le maître et ses amis change sans arrêt tout de place.

- Ils fouillent dans la maison de ma maîtresse, ajouta t-il tout bas.

- Ha oui, dit Harry embarrassé en jetant un regard circulaire, la maison était bien entretenu, Harry l'avait déjà remarqué , Kreattur faisait correctement son travail et eux entreprenaient de mettre le plus de désordre possible en cherchant le médaillon.

- J'ai bien vu que tu travailles correctement Kreattur, dit Harry, tu vas pouvoir rester ici, jusqu'à la fin du mois en tout cas.

Hermione et Kreattur semblaient ravis.

-----------------------

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Hermione alla ouvrir et laissa entrer Mr Weasley.

- Vous êtes prêt, dit il, on transplane devant le Terrier la voiture va bientôt arriver là-bas.

Ils sortirent tout les trois de la maison.

- Bonne chance, dit Hermione.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte, Harry entendit un petit bruit curieux derrière lui. En se retournant il vit Hermione, le visage légèrement rosé, fermer la porte et Ron qui se caressait la joue en souriant bêtement.

-------------------

En arrivant sur le chemin qui menait au Terrier, ils virent la voiture du ministère qui s'avançait en direction du Terrier. Tout les trois se retournèrent en faisant semblant qu'ils venaient à leur rencontre, ce que les fonctionnaires ne jugèrent pas très prudent.

En arrivant au ministère Mr Weasley retourna à son bureau et les aurors conduisirent Harry et Ron au niveau six. Harry reconnu là-bas plusieurs élèves de Poudlard, dont Ernie MacMillan qui les salua l'air solennel en leur annonçant qu'il avait été nommé préfet en chef à Poudlard et Neville Londubat que le stress faisait danser d'un pied sur l'autre...

--------------------------

En rentrant dans l'ascenseur une heure plus tard, ils étaient ravis.

- Bon maintenant c'est fait, dit Ron soulagé.

- Oui, dit Harry, maintenant toi et Hermione n'avez plus que vos ASPIC à penser.

- Nous avons tout les trois à penser à nos ASPIC, corrigea Ron avec espoir.

Harry souri timidement aux boutons de l'ascenseur sans répondre.

- Ha, Mr Potter, dit Rufus Scrimgeour lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit devant l'Atrium.

- Comment s'est passé votre examen ?

- Bien, répondit Harry méfiant.

- J'aimerais vous dire un mot, poursuivit Scrimgeour.

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit la peine, répondit Harry sèchement.

- Mr Stan Rocade a été libéré il y a une heure, repris Scrimgeour, cela vaut bien une petite discussion.

Harry hésita, Ron lui fit signe qu'il rejoignait son père, qui attendait accompagné des deux aurors. Harry suivi Scrimgeour près de la fontaine détruite.

- J'imagine que le simple fait que l'on nous voit discuter ensemble devrait suffire à lancer une rumeur que l'Élu aide le ministère, dit Harry sèchement.

- Ne soyez pas si agressif Harry, dit Scrimgeour, je viens vous proposer mon aide.

- Et comment ça ? Demanda Harry.

- Je sais que vous préparez quelque chose, dit-il, vous n'habitez plus ni chez votre Oncle, ni chez les Weasley, depuis quelques jours. Vous préparez quelque-chose j'en suis sur, Dumbledore vous à sûrement dit des choses que nous ignorons.

- Peut être, dit Harry, mais je ne vois pas ce que vous venez faire dans cette histoire.

- Je suis sur que le ministère peut vous aidez d'une façon ou d'une autre, persista Scrimgeour.

Harry réfléchissait, évidemment vu sous un certain angle, les informations que le ministère devait posséder sur Voldemort et ses mangemorts pouvaient aider Harry pour sa recherche des Horcruxes.

- En échange de quoi ? Demanda Harry.

- Une petite visite mensuelle au ministère, répondit Scrimgeour, évidement quelques journalistes pourront se trouver là par hasard prêt à raconter qu'ils vous ont vu ici.

- Dans ce cas, dit Harry avec regret, j'aimerais avoir un accès illimité à la totalité des renseignements du ministère, sans être surveillé cela va de soi, précisa Harry.

Scrimgeour semblait réfléchir.

- Très bien, nous savons à présent ce que vous viendrez faire pendant vos visites mensuelles. Nous vous contacterons donc à Poudlard, pour fixer ces petites visites ou vous aurez accès à tous les documents du ministère.

- Très bien, dit Harry après quelques secondes de réflexions, il lui faudrait revenir à Poudlard.

Harry et Scrimgeour se serrèrent la main en prenant soin d'être vu par les sorciers présents dans l'atrium.

- Ron, dit Harry lorsqu'il le rejoignit auprès de Mr Weasley et des aurors.

- Tu as raison, nous allons passer nos ASPIC tout les trois cette année.


	10. Chapitre 10:ConversationS avec ces dames

**Chapitre 10 : Conversations avec ces dames.**

Hermione faillit sauter aux cous de Ron et Harry lorsqu'ils lui annoncèrent la bonne nouvelle, Mrs Weasley avait eu pratiquement la même réaction quelques minutes plus tôt au Terrier.

Harry descendit les nouvelles boites de nourritures que Mrs Weasley leur avait donné. Il peinait à ranger les boîtes dans les placards déjà pleins, lorsqu'il vit Kreattur sortir de sa chambre aménager sous la chaudière.

- Alors tu as été gentil avec Hermione ? Demanda Harry d'une voix enjouée qu'il avait adopté lorsque Ginny l'avait serré dans ses bras pour le féliciter.

Kreattur lui paru surprit du ton qu'employait Harry pour lui adresser la parole.

- L'amie de mon maître à poser des questions étranges à Kreattur, répondit-il, elle m'a demandé si j'aimerais que le maître me paye tout comme l'elfe Dobby, ajouta t-il d'une voix apeurée.

- Si un jour tu veux que je te paye je serais d'accord, dit Harry en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu Ron et Hermione arriver dans la cuisine.

Lorsque Harry se retourna, Hermione semblait ravi.

- Ron vient de me raconter comment tu as pactisé avec le ministère, dit elle, et que tu reviens à Poudlard.

- Oui, dit Harry, j'aurais besoin de l'aide de la préfète-en-chef de Poudlard pour sortir clandestinement de l'école.

- Je pense que ta cape et mon nouveau pouvoir d'autorité au sein de l'école nous permettrons de sortir tous les trois. (NA : faites comme-ci je n'avais pas oubliée de signaler qu'Hermione et Ernie MacMillan étaient les nouveaux préfets-en-chefs).

- Mais, repris Hermione, je préférerais que tu demandes à McGonagall avant, je pense qu'elle pourrait être d'accord.

Harry réfléchissait, évidemment cela serait plus prudent de demander à McGonagall, mais si elle refusait ?

---------------------------------------

Pendant les jours qui précédèrent la rentrée Harry, Ron et Hermione passaient leur temps à discuter des éventuelles cachettes d'Horcruxes.

Ils continuaient également à rechercher le médaillon mais sans beaucoup d'espoir, Hermione avait même lancé plusieurs sortilèges pour découvrir d'éventuelles cachettes secrètes.

-------------------------------------------------

- Alors Potter, j'ai reçu une étrange demande du ministère ce matin, dit McGonagall qui était venu Square Grimmaud pour demander des explications à Harry.

- J'ai un petit arrangement avec Scrimgeour, dit Harry, j'irais au ministère une fois par mois et en échange j'aurais un accès illimité à leurs documents.

- Je pourrais peut-être aider l'Ordre par la même occasion, ajouta Harry avec l'espoir de faire disparaître la mine revêche de McGonagall.

- J'aurais préféré l'apprendre par vous plutôt que du ministère Potter, dit elle.

- Je suis désolé professeur, dit Harry sincèrement, et vous acceptez ? Demanda-t-il.

- Évidemment, dit elle sèchement.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge, l'air gêné.

- Autre chose, Potter ? Demanda McGonagall suspicieuse.

- Oui, dit Harry, en dehors de mes visites au ministère je pourrais sortir de l'école ?

- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda McGonagall.

- Pour... faire... certaines... choses, dit Harry.

Mc Gonagall haussa un sourcil.

- En réalité professeur, dit Hermione, c'est pour Harry, Ron et moi qu'il faudrait cette autorisation.

- Je vous ai toujours jugée apte à mesurer le danger Miss Granger, dit McGonagall en se tournant vers elle, mais là j'ai bien peur que vous ne vous rendiez pas bien compte de la situation.

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Hermione le devança.

- Et si un professeur se tient garant pour nous ?

Mc Gonagall réfléchissait. Slugorn, c'était à lui qu'Hermione faisait allusion et McGonagall devait s'en douter.

Slugorn était proche de Dumbledore, à sa manière, s'il leur donnait la permission de sortir, Dumbledore l'aurait donc approuvé. Harry espérait que ce soit ce raisonnement que McGonagall faisait.

- Bien, dit elle enfin, si un professeur se porte garant pour vous je veux bien, à condition que vous me signaliez vos sorties et qu'aucuns autres élèves ne soit au courant.

Harry, Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent, et McGonagall s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque Hermione l'arrêta.

- Professeur, avons-nous un enseignant pour les défenses contre les forces du mal ? Il n'y avait pas de livre dans cette matière.

- Parce que je n'avais pas encore de professeur au moment de faire la liste des livres.

- Et pour les métamorphoses ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui, le professeur Robert Lautrec, un de mes ancien élèves enseignera cette matière dorénavant, dit elle avec un sourire affectueux.

- Pour vos livres, continua-t-elle, le professeur Lautrec reprend le même que moi, et pour les défenses contre les forces du mal, votre nouveau enseignant vous les vendra en début d'année, 7 Gallions pour les livres neufs et 17 Mornilles pour ceux d'occasion.

------------------------------------------------

En partant elle claqua la porte et réveilla Mrs Black.

- ABOMINATIONS, cria-t-elle, IMMONDES SANG DE BOURBES...

Ils commençaient à se lasser de ses hurlements répétitifs, Harry s'approcha et attendit calmement qu'elle s'épuise.

- Pourquoi hurler vous ? Demanda Harry quelques minutes plus tard, nous vous avons ramené Kreattur.

- Mais vous êtes toujours là, dit-elle d'une voix forte, ses yeux sortants de leurs orbites.

- Nous allons bientôt partir, la rassura Harry qui venait d'avoir une idée.

- Mrs Blacks, votre fils Regulus était-il déjà mort lorsque ce tableau à été peint ? Demanda Harry

- Oui, dit-elle d'une voix faussement émue, visiblement ravie de parler de son fils.

- A t-il toujours été mangemort après son engagement ? Demanda-il

Mrs Blacks paraissait étonné.

- Oui, répondit-elle, il l'a toujours été bien qu'il cherchait à fuir ses anciens camarades dans les derniers jours de sa vie.

- Où aurait-il caché un objet très précieux ?

- Ici, répondit-elle aussitôt, je me souviens deux jours avant sa mort il était venu nous dire adieu, car il savait que les mangemorts le cherchaient pour le tuer. Il nous avait dit que c'était le seul endroit où se trouvaient les personnes en qui il avait confiance.

- Vous ne voyez aucun autre endroit où il aurait pu cacher un objet qu'il fallait absolument cacher des mangemorts et de Voldemort ?

- Ne prononcer pas son nom, dit-elle épouvanté, non il ne connaissait que la maison.

Harry regarda Ron et Hermione qui écoutaient plus loin.

- Mondingus, il faut encore exploiter cette piste, dit-il.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Les deux espoirs de la Gazette.**

- Ron réveille-toi.

- Quésiya ? Demanda la voix endormie de Ron sous les couvertures.

- Rien de spéciale... répondit Hermione visiblement agacé.

Ron marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible.

- ...C'est juste que dans une heure, le Poudlard express quittera la gare de Londres, dit Hermione en sortant la chambre.

Ron sauta soudain de son lit en s'emmêlant dans ses draps et entrepris de s'habiller vitesse grand V. Harry, hilare, descendit préparer le petit déjeuner.

----------------------------------

- Notre garde rapprochée ne va tarder à arriver, dit Hermione en mangeant un toast.

Ron entra dans la cuisine et se jeta sur les muffins fait par Mrs Weasley.

Un hibou cogna à une vitre de l'étage au dessus, Hermione se précipita pour lui ouvrir.

- HO, s'écria-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

Harry et Ron se précipitèrent dans les escaliers.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

- Une bonne nouvelle, annonça Hermione souriante en montrant la Gazette du Sorcier qu'elle tenait à la main.

- Lit, ordonna Ron.

- Hier soir vers vingt heures le ministère a annoncé la capture de Amycus et Alecto Dynisos, deux mangemorts qui avaient attaqués Poudlard en juin dernier. « Les deux mangemorts captifs sont frère et sœur, ils étaient parmi les plus fidèles de Vous-Savez-Qui », annonçait Rufus Scrimgeour, hier soir. Le ministère ne s'est pas exprimé sur la manière dont les mangemorts ont été capturé, il semblerait, tout fois, que les aurors ne soit intervenus que lorsque les mangemorts étaient déjà maîtrisés. Plusieurs rumeurs courent, selon quoi, ce serait l'Ordre du Phénix qui existe caché et dont les membres sont anonymes, qui serait derrière cette capture.

- Ça expliquerait l'effervescence de hier soir, dit Ron.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête. La veille plusieurs membres de l'Ordre étaient passés square Grimmaud en coup de vent. Ils n'étaient rester que pour échanger des murmures précipités avant de repartir l'air impressionnés et ravis.

- Continu Hermione, dit Ron.

- Albus Dumbledore était le chef de cette organisation clandestine, dont nous ne savons pratiquement rien. Ces dernières semaines tout le monde pensait que cette organisation de défense contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, était dissoute. Le contraire à été prouvé hier soir par Minerva McGonagall, qui succède à Dumbledore au poste de directrice à Poudlard, elle a accepter de répondre à nos questions. « Oui, ce sont bien trois membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui ont capturés Alecto et Amycus Dynisos » affirme McGonagall. « Soazick Robert, qui est une ancienne élève de Dumbledore, à une grande part de responsabilité dans cette capture qui n'a fait aucun blessé. Soazick Robert, enseignera cette année les Défenses contre les forces du mal, à Poudlard », déclarait McGonagall. La rentrée de la célèbre école a lieu aujourd'hui, la présence de Mlle Robert en tant qu'enseignante montre la volonté de la nouvelle directrice à rassurer les parents d'élèves toujours réticents à laisser leurs enfants dans l'école... La mort de Dumbledore semblait annoncer la fin de la résistance, mais avec ses deux anciens élèves Soazick Robert et Harry Potter un nouveau souffle d'espoir jaillit sur toute la communauté des sorciers. Rappelons que l'élu âgé de seize ans l'année dernière aurait, selon certaines rumeurs, affronté plusieurs mangemorts dont...

- Ensuite, dit Hermione, il résume tes exploits et il parle même de ta discussion avec Scrimgeour au ministère.

- Super, dit Harry amère.

Ils retournèrent dans la cuisine pendant qu'Hermione finissait le très long article.

- Hé, dit-elle soudain, Ron on parle de nous.

- Quoi ? Demanda Ron.

- « Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, sont les deux plus grands amis d'Harry à l'école, ils ont eux-mêmes combattus à ses cotés en compagnie d'autres élèves comme mon petit-fils Neville et l'une de ses amies » nous déclarait Mrs Augusta Londubat, il y a une semaine.

- Après ils parlent des parents de Neville, résuma Hermione.

--------------------------------------------

Plus tard ils amassaient leurs valises dans le hall de la maison lorsque Maugrey et Mr Weasley arrivèrent.

- On y va, la voiture est dehors, annonça Mr Weasley, Molly nous attend là-bas avec Ginny.

-----------------------------------------------

Dans la voiture Mr Weasley avait pris le volant.

- Qui est Soazick Robert ? Demanda Harry à Maugrey.

- Vous avez lu la Gazette ce matin, répondit-il en souriant.

- Oui, répondit Harry.

- Eh bien elle est membre de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis quelques semaines et elle est votre nouveau professeur de DCFM.

- Pourquoi on le l'a jamais vu ? Demanda Ron.

- Elle ne voulait pas faire partie de l'Ordre alors Dumbledore ne lui a jamais donné l'adresse du Square Grimmaud, répondit Maugrey.

- Et pourquoi maintenant elle accepte de faire partie de l'Ordre ? Demanda Hermione.

- Elle avait promit à Dumbledore, répondit Maugrey.

- Promit quoi ? Demandèrent Ron et Hermione en chœur.

- Certaines choses, répondit Maugrey en jetant un regard furtif à Harry.

- C'est étonnant que McGonagall ait réussi à la convaincre d'enseigner, dit Mr Weasley.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron.

- Soazick n'aime pas être une sorcière, répondit Maugrey alors enseigner la sorcellerie était impensable...

- La Gazette a dit que Dumbledore avait été son enseignant, dit Harry, elle doit avoir à peu près l'age de Voldemort alors.

- Hum... non, dit Maugrey, Dumbledore lui a donné des cours particuliers uniquement ces dernières années, en fait je crois que dès le lendemain du retour de Voldemort, il est allé la chercher. C'est Madame Maxime qui lui avait parlé d'elle.

- Pourquoi il est allé la chercher ?

- Elle devait aller à Beauxbaton mais elle a refusé, dit Maugrey, selon Madame Maxime elle pratiquait déjà énormément la magie sans le vouloir, ça faisait fait peur à Soazick, c'est pour ça qu'elle a refusé d'apprendre la magie.

-------------------------------------------------

En rentrant dans le train, après les embrassades interminables de Mrs Weasley, Harry se mit à penser que cette femme Soazick Robert, devait avoir des pouvoirs impressionnants pour que Dumbledore se donne la peine de lui donner des cours particuliers en pleine guerre.

Si elle pratiquait déjà la magie, en grande quantité, étant enfant cela lui faisait un point commun avec Voldemort.

- Bonjour Harry, bonjour Ginny, dit une voix rêveuse

- Bonjour Luna, répondirent-ils.

Ron et Hermione étaient déjà partis dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets.

- Ce compartiment est libre, dit Luna.

- Merci, dit Ginny.

Ils s'installèrent dans le compartiment et furent bientôt rejoins par Neville Londubat et son crapaud, Trevor.

Pendant les premières minutes du voyage Harry remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Luna riait très fort, encore plus fort que d'habitude si c'était possible, aux blagues de Neville. Qui lui avait une voix soudain plus grave lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle. Ginny aussi semblait s'être rendu compte de ce nouveau et étrange comportement.

- J'ai l'impression d'être dans un roman à l'eau de rose, murmura Ginny à Harry en pouffant.

- Si ces deux là si mettent aussi, comme Ron et Hermione, il ne restera plus que nous deux, poursuivit Ginny à voix basse.

Elle sortit du compartiment en souriant. Harry avait l'impression que son cerveau essayait de lui faire passer un message, enfin il se réveilla et sorti du compartiment derrière Ginny. Harry se figea sur place il voyait Ginny, mais elle n'était pas seule, elle discutait avec ...


	12. Chapitre 12 : Jaloux, vous avez dit jalo

**Chapitre 12 : Jaloux, vous avez dit jaloux ?**

Ginny discutait avec animation avec Blaise Zabini. Ginny riait à ce qu'il lui racontait. Harry était partagé entre l'idée de retourner dans le compartiment avec le risque de surprendre Neville et Luna à un moment ou justement ils ne voudraient pas être surpris, ou de se précipiter sur Zabini pour lui montrer à sa manière qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire rire Ginny. Il opta finalement pour la première option, plus prudente, au moment ou Ginny l'aperçut.

- Harry ! Appela-t-elle.

Résigné Harry s'approcha d'eux, Zabini ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de la présence d'Harry.

- Blaise vient de me dire que Slugorn reprend ses soirées du Club de Slug, il va falloir préparer des excuses pour ne pas y aller, dit Ginny.

Harry lui adressait un signe de tête, il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il bouillonnait de colère. Blaise, elle l'avait appelé Blaise, il est à Serpentard, c'était un ami de Malefoy et elle l'appelle par son prénom.

- Je retourne dans mon compartiment, dit Zabini, à plus tard Ginny.

Ginny, il l'appelait Ginny... Harry eut du mal à se retenir à frapper Zabini.

- Harry, ça va ? Demanda la voix lointaine de Ginny.

- Oui, répondit-il, je ne savais pas que tu connaissais aussi bien Zabini.

- C'est à cause du Club de Slug, une fois j'ai été obligée d'y aller, je me suis retrouver toute seule parce qu'Hermione essayait de sortir avec Smith ou Mc Laggen tu te rappelles ? Elle essayait de rendre Ron jaloux. Eh bien je me suis rendu compte que Blaise lui non plus n'appréciait pas beaucoup les réunions de Slugorn, alors on a sympathisés.

Harry était horrifié.

- Tu sais, dit Harry qui venait d'avoir une idée, l'année dernière lors du voyage de rentrée, j'ai surpris une conversation entre lui et d'autres Serpentards, il disait que tu étais traître à ton sang et pleins d'autres méchancetés à ton sujet... poursuivit Harry en prenant bien soin de ne pas signaler que Zabini avait aussi dit qu'il trouvait Ginny jolie.

- Je sais, dit Ginny, il m'a dit que tous les Serpentards insultent les Weasley, et du coup il est obligé de dire pareille, bien qu'il pense le contraire.

Harry cherchait à répliquer pour lui montrer que Zabini n'était qu'un monstre, un idiot, un manipulateur, un pervers qui...

- À vous voilà, dit Hermione en arrivant avec Ron.

- On est dans ce compartiment, dit Ginny, en avançant vers eux.

En entrant Harry se doutait que quelques minutes plus tôt Neville et Luna avait une conversation des plus importantes.

- Pff, dit Ron, on a autant de travail que l'année dernière.

- C'est un peu normal, non ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers Hermione qui levait les yeux au ciel.

- Il y a moins d'élèves, il devrait y avoir moins travail pour les préfets, dit Ron.

- Bon je ressors, j'ai pas eu le temps de trouver mes amies, dit Ginny en s'adressant à Harry.

- Pourquoi elle n'a pas eu le temps ? Demanda Hermione lorsque Ginny referma la porte coulissante.

- Elle a croisé Zabini, dit Harry en espérant trouver des alliés dans sa nouvelle théorie « Zabini est un méchant avec qui Ginny ne doit pas discuter ».

- Je suppose qu'ils ont parlés des réunions de Slugorn qui recommencent, dit Hermione.

- Oui, mais il est à Serpentard, c'était un ami de Malefoy, elle ne doit pas l'appeler par son prénom.

Harry se rendit compte, trop tard, des regards amusés qu'échangeaient Hermione, Luna et Neville. Harry se tourna donc vers Ron.

- Elle m'a dit qu'ils avaient sympathisé, dit Harry à Ron qui semblait partagé entre l'avis d'Harry et celui d'Hermione qui regardait fixement Harry un sourire sarcastique accroché à ses lèvres.

- Harry, dit Hermione, Blaise n'est pas ami avec Malefoy, ils étaient justes dans la même classe et Blaise n'a pas ces idées de sang pur, bien qu'il le cache aux autres Serpentards.

- Toi aussi, tu le trouves sympathique et tu l'appelles par son prénom, dit Harry horrifié.

- Moi aussi, dit soudain Neville.

Harry le regarda avec étonnement.

- Évidemment pas devant les autres Serpentards sinon il le rejetterait, dit Neville, mais il est sympa.

- Non, il n'est pas sympa, dit furieusement Harry, il est à Serpentard...

- Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas comme Malefoy, dit calmement Hermione.

- Je le sais bien, dit Harry soudain conscient de s'être emporté.

- On ferait bien de se changer, dit Luna qui semblait ne pas avoir écouté un mot de la conversation.

- On approche de Poudlard, dit-elle.

-------------------------------

Quelques minutes plus tard Ginny les rejoins.

- Harry t'a dit que Slugorn reprenait ses réunions ? Demanda-elle à Hermione.

- Oui, il en a vaguement parlé, répondit-elle en regardant Harry amusée.

---------------------------

Lorsqu'ils descendirent du carosse tiré par les sombrals, les élèves eurent la surprise de voir, à mi-chemin du terrain de quidditch, une énorme cage, grande comme un terrain de tennis. Les élèves s'étaient amassés en haut des marches près de la grande porte pour mieux voir.

- À quoi elle sert à votre avis ? Demanda Ron.

- À quoi elles servent, corrigea Hermione, il y a deux cages accolés l'une à l'autre.

- D'accors, alors à quoi elles servent à votre avis, dit Ron.

- Aucune idée, dirent Harry et Hermione en chœur.

- Ginny t'a pas une idée ? Dit Harry en se retournant, mais Ginny n'était plus là, la vision furtive de Ginny et Zabini en train de discuter avec animation frappa Harry qui se mit aussitôt à chercher Ginny des yeux. Il rentra dans le château suivit de près par Ron et Hermione. Harry fut soulagé de voir les cheveux roux flamboyants.

- Ginny ! Dit-il en agrippant son bras.

- Tu fais erreur, dit gentiment la propriétaire du bras qui n'était pas Ginny.

- Désolé, dit Harry.

La jeune femme n'était pas élève à Poudlard, songea Harry, sinon il s'en souviendrait, et pourtant ils devaient avoir le même age. Que faisait t-elle à Poudlard alors ?

- ... Harry Potter, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en regardant la cicatrice sur le front d'Harry.

- Heu... oui, dit Harry.

La jeune femme regarda Ron et Hermione derrière Harry, et elle sourit.

- La cérémonie ne va pas tarder à commencer vous devriez aller dans la Grande Salle. Elle se retourna et grimpa les escaliers.  
- Harry, dit Hermione, Ginny vient de rentrer dans la Grande Salle.

- Mmm..., dit Harry il avait oublié qu'il cherchait Ginny, la jeune femme rousse le lui avait fait oublier.

----------------------------------------

- Il manque la moitié des élèves, dit Hermione.

Harry regarda autour de lui, elle avait raison, Harry lui s'inquiétait surtout de ne pas voir la fille qu'il avait vue quelques minutes plus tôt.

Les nouveaux élèves arrivèrent en suivant McGonagall. Devant la table des professeurs, le choixpeau magique était prêt à chanter sa chanson.

-------------------------------------

Sous les applaudissements, les nouveaux élèves coiffaient, un par un le choixpeau et s'installaient là ou celui-ci l'ordonnait.

- Je ne vais pas faire de long discours, dit McGonagall une fois tous les élèves placés, juste vous présenter les nouveaux enseignants. Le professeur Robert Lautrec qui enseignera les métamorphoses.

Harry remarqua un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année avec une longue barbe pratiquement blanche.

- Et le professeur Soazick Robert (NA/ vous l'aurez compris j'adore le nom Robert et les noms breton), qui enseignera les Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.

Elle désigna en bout de table la jeune femme rousse que Harry avait confondue avec Ginny.

- Elle est très jeune, dit Harry alors que les plats apparaissaient.

- Oui, dit Hermione, elle doit avoir notre âge, elle risque d'avoir des problèmes d'autorités.

------------------------------------

- J'ai vu que ta grand-mère a donné une nouvelle interview à la Gazette du Sorcier, dit Harry à Neville.

- Oui, elle est très fière de moi lorsque je manque de me faire tuer, elle le dit à tout le monde, dit Neville exaspéré, enfin sauf à Luna.

- Pourquoi, pas à Luna ? Demanda Hermione.

- Lorsqu'on s'est croisés sur le chemin de traverse, dit Neville, ma grand-mère a cessé de parler de son petit-fils prodige.

- J'aurais du inviter Luna chez moi cet été, ça m'aurait fait des vacances, conclu Neville en souriant.

-----------------------------------------------

Dans le dortoir le soir Harry et Ron étaient épuisés.

- Tu crois que j'ai bien fais de laisser Kreattur Square Grimmaud ? Demanda Harry à Ron.

- Oui, s'il doit revenir à Poudlard, Lupin ou McGonagall te le diront.

Ils se couchèrent dans les couvertures tièdes.

- Tu crois qu'elle pense à moi ? Demanda Ron après quelques minutes.

- Qui ça ? Demanda Harry stupéfait.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Arrivées

Chapitre 13 : arriver de dernière minute et flagrant délit.

- Tu crois qu'elle pense à moi ? Demanda Ron après quelques minutes.

- Qui ça ? Demanda Harry intrigué, Hermione ?

- Hein...? Non Lavande, dit Ron, elle tirait une tête d'enterrement au dîner.

Harry s'enfonça dans les couvertures, déçu.

- Ça doit être parce que Parvati n'est pas revenue à Poudlard, dit Harry.

- Oui sûrement, dit Ron soulagé de l'avis d'Harry.

Peu de temps après Harry s'endormi. Il n'entendit pas Ron l'appeler, il avait enfin réussit à rassemblé son courage pour lui parlé d'une autre fille.

------------------------------------

- Ron réveille toi ! Ordonna une voix autoritaire.

- Ça fait deux fois en deux jours que tu réveilles Hermione, marmonna Ron sans se lever de son lit.

- McGonagall à besoin de préfets, dit Hermione, alors lève toi !

Hermione sortie de la pièce en laissant les cinq garçons du dortoir se lever en maugréant contre la préfète-en-chef.

- Un jour peut-être elle me réveillera gentiment, dit Ron avec espoir.

- A moins que tu deviennes adorable avec elle, il y a peut de chance que ça arrive, dit Harry avec sarcasme.

Pour lui répondre Ron se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Comment ça se fait que les filles peuvent aller dans le dortoir des garçons ? Demanda Dean, moi une fois j'ai essayé d'aller dans celui des filles, mais leur escalier s'est transformé en toboggan.

- Pourquoi t'a essayé d'aller dans le dortoir des filles ? Demanda Ron en gloussant.

- heu.., hésita Dean en jetant des regards inquiets vers Ron.

- Attends j'ai pas envie de le savoir, dit soudain Ron.

Quelques minutes plus tard Ron rejoignit Hermione.

- J'espère qu'on a un cour de Défense contre les Forces du mal aujourd'hui, dit Seamus, pour une fois qu'on à une prof agréable à regarder.

- Ils ont parlé d'elle dans la gazette, vous avez vu ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, répondirent-ils.

- Cet article a rassuré ma mère, dit Seamus, elle ne voulait pas que je revienne à Poudlard, mais comme je suis majeur, je suis quand même revenu.

----------------------------------------

Lorsqu'il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner Harry du rester avec Neville, Dean et Seamus parce que Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas là.

- Quand est-ce tu vas faire les sélections de quidditch ? Demanda Dean.

Harry avait complètement oublié le quidditch, en tant que capitaine il devait en plus choisir un nouveau joueur.

- Je ne sais pas encore, dit Harry, mais je vais prendre des remplaçants officiels cette année.

A ce moment les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer, Ernie MacMillan, Hannah Abbot et trois autres élèves de Poufsouffe, à entendre les exclamations joyeuses de la table voisine, ces trois élèves venaient d'arriver à Poudlard. Peu après trois préfets de Serdaigle accompagnaient quatre élèves qui eux aussi furent acclamés par leurs camarades des Serdaigles.

Deux élèves de Serpentards arrivèrent mené par Pansy Parkinson qui faisait la moue au les voyant courir vers la table des Serpentards. Bientôt tous les élèves de Gryffondor étaient en effervescence, il manquait deux préfets à la table des Gryffondors, de nouveaux élèves allaient donc arriver.

A force de se ronger les ongles elle ne va plus en avoir, songea Harry en regardant Lavande qui fixait la porte. Bientôt celle-ci s'ouvrit (NA la porte, pas Lavande) pour laisser passer Ron, Hermione et trois élèves de Gryffondor dont Parvati Patil.

Lavande poussa un véritable hurlement de bonheur, elle et Parvati se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Harry se demanda s'il devait être ému ou écœuré, finalement il replongea dans son bol.

- McGonagall nous à dit que douze élèves sont finalement revenus, dit Hermione, l'article de la gazette a fait bonne d'impression.

- Faudrait dire à Soazick Robert de retourner chercher quelques mangemorts, dit Ron, McGonagall est sur un petit nuage.

Harry regarda la table des professeurs, McGonagall n'était pas là, Harry croisa le regard d'Hagrid avec qui il échangea un signe de la main, le siège de Rogue était à présent occupé par Soazick Robert qui discutait avec le professeur Chourave, Harry remarqua que Slughorn était en pleine conversation avec Trelawney qui avait quitté sa tour.

Harry trouva finalement McGonagall en train de distribuer les emplois du temps aux élèves.

- Ha, dit Seamus, on a Défense contre les forces du mal cet après midi.

- Et maintenant on a potion, dit sombrement Ron.

- Ho non, s'exclama Harry horrifié.

- Quoi ? S'inquiétèrent Ron et Hermione.

- J'ai pas racheter de livre de potion, dit Harry, j'étais tellement concentré sur... autre chose lorsqu'on était sur le chemin de traverse, que j'ai oublié que je n'avais plus de livre de potion.

- Hum, dit Hermione, l'autre livre, il est ou ?

- Dans la salle sur demande, répondit Harry.

- Tu n'a qu'a le prendre le temps d'en acheter un neuf, dit Hermione, du moment que tu ne suis que les instructions officielles.  
Harry répugna à l'idée de retourner chercher l'ancien livre de Rogue.

- On va être en retard, dit Ron, si en plus tu dois aller au septième étage pour redescendre dans les cachots, on ferait bien de se dépêcher.

À contre cœur Harry pris son sac et suivit Ron et Hermione vers la salle commune.

- On va trouver une excuse pour Slughorn, dit Hermione en redescendant les marches, mais fais vite.

Harry courut donc vers le couloir du Septième étage, il passa trois fois devant la porte en pensant « j'ai besoin de récupérer mon livre de Potion... ». La porte apparut et Harry entra dans la salle devenue aussi grande qu'une cathédrale, il leva la tête et chercha le buste écailler qu'il avait coiffé d'une perruque et d'un diadème.

Il trouva enfin la statue, il ouvrit le placard dessous et prit le livre caché derrière la cage du squelette de l'animal à trois pattes. En revenant sur ces pas, Harry remarqua un emplacement vide, la ou aurait du se trouver l'armoire à Disparaître. Il bouillonnait de rage, si seulement il avait su, il était passé devant cette armoire peu de temps avant qu'elle fonctionne.

Harry se retourna brusquement, il y avait quelqu'un dans l'allée d'à coté, Harry sorti sa baguette et avança prudemment. Il vit Trelawney qui cachait des bouteilles vides dans une petite commode, soudain elle se retourna en entendant Harry.

- Excusez moi professeur, dit Harry en abaissant sa baguette, je ne savais pas que c'était vous.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Trelawney embarrassée, mais que faites-vous ici ?

- Je..., dit Harry en regardant les bouteilles qui dépassaient de la commode, Harry s'arrangea pour que Trelawney surprenne son regard.

- Oui, bon, dit-elle, allez en cour maintenant.

Harry fila aussitôt, content de son coup.

-------------------------------

- Mr Potter, Mr Zabini j'aimerai vous parler, dit Slughorn à la fin du cour de potion.

Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de Slughorn précédé de Zabini.

Slughorn attendit que les autres élèves soient partis pour parler.

- J'organise une petite soirée samedi soir et je serais ravi de vous compter parmi les personnes présentes, dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

Après avoir promit à Slugorn qu'ils seraient là Zabini et Harry sortirent de la classe. Ils avaient tous les deux cour de botanique, ils marchèrent donc côte à côte en s'ignorant.

--------------------------------

L'après midi, Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la salle de Défense contre les Forces du mal. Soazick Robert ouvrit la porte et dit à ses élèves.

- Allez poser vos sacs, ne prenez que votre baguette on va dehors


	14. Chapitre 14 : défilé d'arraignés

**Chapitre 14 : Défilé d'araignées **

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient dehors, les élèves étaient surexcités, ils n'avaient presque jamais eu de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal leur donnant des cours pratiques.

- Mettez-vous tout autour de la grande cage, dit Soazick Robert.

Ils s'exécutèrent et Soazick entra dans la grande cage. La seconde, et plus petite cage était recouverte d'un grand voile mauve et de se qui ressemblait à un sort « assurdio » (NA/ le silence).

- Bien, dit Soazick une fois au centre de la cage, c'est votre dernière année d'étude à Poudlard, à la fin de l'année vous passerez vos ASPIC. Ce cour vous préparera au mieux a vos examens, mais pas seulement.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de poursuivre.

- Lors de la précédente guerre, la plus grande faille du système de défense, était que seul quelques sorciers savaient se défendre. Donc cette année vous allez apprendre à vous défendre et à vous battre contre des attaques de mangemorts et de créatures dont Voldemort se sert pour essayer de régner à nouveau.

En entendant le nom prononcé la plupart des élèves paraissaient effrayés.

- Il y a dans la forêt interdite quelques créatures qui embêtent Hagrid et les autres créatures qui vivent dans la foret. On en a capturés quelques unes pour essayer de calmer les autres.

En disant cela elle montra la cage, et plusieurs élèves s'en éloignèrent aussitôt.

- J'ai besoin d'un volontaire, dit-elle.

Les élèves regardaient de tout les cotés qui serai assez fou pour répondre a l'appel de Soazick.

- Eh bien, dit Soazick ne vous bousculer pas. Où sont les Poufsouffes qui aiment travailler, les Serdaigles qui aiment l'intelligence, les Serpentards qui arrivent toujours à leurs fins, les courageux Gryffondors ? C'était juste une chanson, alors ?  
Elle avait touché un point sensible, les élèves se réveillèrent, pas pour se proposer mais pour suggérer à leurs camarades de maison de se proposer.

Soazick afficha un sourire amusé.

- Aller on va pas prendre de risque, dit-elle, Harry Potter entre donc dans l'arène.

Elle regarda Harry en montrant l'entrée de la cage, Harry avança mécaniquement vers l'entrée de la cage sans quitter Soazick des yeux, qui sortit de la cage.

Harry s'avança au milieu de la cage, il voyait Soazick escalader les barreaux pour se mettre à la hauteur d'un levier.

- Les mangemorts disent que tu as seulement beaucoup de chance et que tu es bien entouré, dit-elle, on va pouvoir vérifier.

Elle actionna le levier, Harry pointa sa baguette en direction de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrit.

Des pattes, d'immenses pattes noires, se fut la seule chose qu'on pouvait voir pour le moment. Harry entendit les élèves derrière lui pousser des exclamations d'horreurs.

Une araignée géante, pensa Harry, aussitôt il chercha dans sa mémoire tous les sortilèges qu'il connaissait lui permettant de vaincre cette créature.

Soudain la créature se précipita sur Harry

- Impedimenta, lança Harry.

L'araignée ralentie mais ne s'arrêta pas.

- Incendio, lança Harry.

Aussitôt un mur de flamme apparu entre Harry et l'araignée. Harry réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de mettre l'araignée hors combat.

L'araignée, elle, s'était précipité à l'opposer d'Harry et essayait d'attraper des élèves à travers les barreaux. Il régnait un grand tumulte à présent, autour de Harry.

- Je ne veux pas que tu l'a repousses, dit Soazick, je veux que tu l'a combattes.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Soazick, et leva le sortilège de l'Incendio, l'araignée se précipita sur Harry.

------------------------------------------

Quatre sorts plus tard Harry n'avait pratiquement pas bougé de place, il était resté très calme, à présent il regardait l'araignée sur le sol qui se convulsa de douleur.

Soazick entra dans la cage, les élèves étaient redevenus silencieux après avoir acclamé Harry.

- Jolie performance, dit Soazick en entrant dans la cage.

Elle fit apparaître un poignard qu'elle enfonça dans le crâne de l'araignée, pour mettre fin à ces souffrances.

- Voila qui devrait remplir les caisses de Poudlard, dit Soazick à voix basse.

- SUIVANT, hurla-elle soudain.

Elle fit léviter l'araignée hors de la cage, Harry la suivit.

Quelques instants plus tard aucun élève ne s'était désigné.

- Bien alors, Neville Londubat, dit elle.

En retournant auprès de Ron et Hermione, Harry croisa Neville plus pale que jamais. Avant de le laisser entrer dans la cage Soazick lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, Neville acquiesça et entra. Soazick fit entrer une nouvelle araignée.

------------------------------

Neville ne s'en était pas trop mal sortit, bien que sa robe était déchirée par endroit et qu'il était en sueur pour avoir couru de long en large de la cage, sous les yeux inquiets des élèves, hormis ceux de quelques Serpentards.

- Pas mal, dit Soazick, dommage que tu manques autant de confiance en toi, il faut apprendre à te contrôler. SUIVANT.  
Une fois de plus Soazick du nommer un élève, Ernie MacMillan.

Il fallut plus de temps à Ernie et un petit coup de pouce de Soazick, au moment où l'araignée allait lui arracher la tête.

- AU SUIVANT.

Soazick nomma Padma Patil qui du faire un rapide saut a l'infirmerie pour soigner une grosse écorchure au bras.

- AU SUIVANT.

Blaise Zabini, malgré le fait qu'il ne lui avait rien fait de mal, Harry espérait bien que l'araignée le déchirerait en deux avant que Soazick ne puisse intervenir. Mais Zabini s'en sortit plutôt bien, il avait passé les trois quart du temps a repousser l'araignée au lieu de la combattre.

- La pratique est terminée pour aujourd'hui on retourne en classe.

Padma Patil les rejoignit lorsqu'ils montaient les marches.

----------------------------------

Pendant le reste du cour Soazick énuméra les sorts les plus efficaces pour combattre une araignée géante, Harry n'avait jamais vu les élèves aussi attentifs. Ils doivent être terrorisés à l'idée d'un futur combat contre des araignées, songea Harry.

Soazick donna comme devoir de savoir maîtriser plusieurs sorts, peu connus, simples, mais utile.

- Je vais également donner quelques cours particuliers tout les vendredis soirs, annonça Soazick, je préviendrais

individuellement les élèves que j'aimerais voir à ces cours qui ne seront pas obligatoires.

La cloche retentit et les élèves sortirent

- Harry Potter, dit Soazick.

Harry s'approcha du bureau, c'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'un professeur tenait à lui parler après le cour.

- Je commencerais les cours particuliers la semaine prochaine à dix neuf heure, dit-elle, et je voudrais que tu viennes, tu n'es pas obligé de ...

- Je viendrais, coupa Harry.

Soazick sourit devant l'enthousiasme d'Harry.

Harry lui ne savait pas pourquoi il tenait tant à venir, mais le sourire de Soazick le rassura et il se dit qu'il avait eu raison.

- Comment as-tu trouvé ce cours, Harry ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bien, très instructif, répondit Harry.

- Pas trop effrayant ?

- Si, mais il faut, répondit Harry.

Elle adressa un nouveau sourire à Harry et tous les deux sortirent ensemble de la salle de classe.

----------------------------------------

Un peu plus loin Ron et Hermione attendaient Harry en se disputant pour des broutilles, comme d'habitude.

- Heu... dit Soazick qui ne savait visiblement pas si elle devait intervenir.

- Ne vous en faites pas, dit Harry, ils jouent sans arrêt à ce jeu.

- Quel jeu ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée.

- « Je t'aime moi non plus », dit Harry.

Soazick pouffa silencieusement. Ron et Hermione qui venaient de se rendre compte de leur présence se tournèrent versHarry .

Soazick s'éloigna les laissant seuls.

- Pourquoi elle riait ? Demanda Hermione intrigué.

- Je lui ai expliqué le fonctionnement étrange de certains de ses élèves, répondit Harry.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Qu'estce que tu nous fait

**Chapitre 15 : Qu'est-ce que tu nous fait là ?**

- Où est Hermione ? Demanda Ron qui venait de remarquer son absence à la table des Gryffondors.

- J'en sais rien, répondit Harry en levant la tête de son bol.

- Attends, dit Ron en balayant la salle des yeux, il manque des préfets dans toutes les maisons.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Seamus avec espoir.

- Tu crois que de nouveaux élèves vont arriver ? Demanda Harry à Ron.

- Je ne sais pas, ça n'a peut être rien à voir, répondit Ron songeur.

- Avec l'article qu'il y a encore eut dans la gazette hier, dit Seamus, McGonagall à peut être réussi à convaincre d'autres parents de laisser leurs enfants retourner à Poudlard.

La veille, la gazette du sorcier avait publié en première page un article racontant comment une attaque de mangemort à Pré au Lard, avait lamentablement échoué, de nouveaux sortilèges de défense du village avaient fonctionnés à la perfection. La gazette laissait entendre qu'un mangemort avait été capturé par Soazick Robert.

La grande porte s'ouvrit, de nouveaux arrivants de Serdaigle et Serpentard arrivèrent en premier avec des préfets de leurs maisons. Ceux de Gryffondor et Poufsouffe arrivèrent peu après.  
Hermione rayonnante vint s'asseoir à coté de Ron.

- Il y a neuf nouveaux élèves, dit-elle.

- Pourquoi t'a choisi un préfet de cinquième année pour t'accompagner ? Demanda Ron furieux à Hermione.

- Je croyais que ça te dérangerait d'être réveillé aux aurores un samedi matin.

Ron s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Ginny le coupa, elle venait de s'asseoir a leur table.

- Ça consiste en quoi votre travail, lorsque McGonagall reçoit de nouveaux élèves ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Les préfets de Gryffondors attendent dans le bureau de Lautrec, les élèves arrivent par les cheminées, on leur donne leur emploi de temps et une fois que tous les élèves sont là et en uniforme on vient ici.

- Ils mettent longtemps à arriver ? Demanda Ginny.

- Aujourd'hui ça allait, mais lundi, Ron et moi on a attendu pendant une heure que le premier élève arrive enfin.

- Donc pendant une heure, toi et Ron êtes restez seuls à attendre ? Demanda Ginny.

Hermione se redressa et regarda Ginny dans les yeux.

- Oui, répondit-elle lentement.

- Ceci explique cela, dit Ginny en regardant Ron.

- Bon, dit Ron qui commençait à rougir, je vais me préparer pour les auditions de quidditch.

Harry et Ginny échangeait des regards éloquents pendant que Ron fuyait et que Hermione se passionnait pour son bol de céréales.

---------------------------------

Deux heures plus tard Harry finissait d'éprouvantes auditions pour l'équipe de quidditch.

L'équipe était la même que l'année dernière, sauf que Katie avait été remplacé par Dean Thomas, et que Euan Abercrombie et Nathalie MacDonald avaient été nommés suppléants officiels et devaient assister à la moitié des entraînements.

-----------------------------

- Ça c'est pas trop mal passé, dit Ron.

- Oui, tu peux arrêter de trembler maintenant, dit cyniquement Ginny.

Harry songea que cette fois-ci Hermione n'avait pas eu besoin de jeter des sorts aux autres concurrents.

- Regardez, dit soudain Hermione en montrant les cages.

Soazick et Hagrid avaient visiblement réussi a capturé une vingtaine d'araignées, ils étaient en train de recouvrirent la petite cage avec le voile mauve. Le quatuor s'approcha d'eux.

A leur niveau ils entendirent Soazick et Hagrid parler, Hagrid avait la voix rauque comme s'il venait de pleurer.

- Ça se passera bien Hagrid, dit Soazick, tu n'a pas à t'en faire.

- Et si tu n'arrives pas à les convaincre ? Demanda Hagrid.

- J'y arriverais, dit Soazick.

- Heu... vous avez besoin d'aide ? Demanda timidement Hermione.

- On vient de finir, lui répondit Soazick.

Un bruit sourd provenant de l'intérieur de la cage retentit, Ron s'en éloigna encore plus l'air apeuré. Soazick le regarda avec étonnement.

- Il n'aime pas beaucoup les araignées, dit Harry.

Soazick se tourna vers lui.

- Je n'avais jamais vu de sorcier sur un balai, mais tu voles vraiment très bien, je trouve.

- Merci, répondit Harry flatté.

- Bonne journée à vous cinq, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

---------------------------------------

- Qu'est qui se passe, Hagrid ? Demanda Hermione inquiète.

- C'est Graup le ministère veut l'enfermer, dit il, Soazick a promit de m'aider.

- Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça, s'écria Harry avec ferveur.

Hagrid haussa les épaules.

- On pourrait pas s'éloigner ? Demanda Ron de plus en plus livide.

- Vous avez un très bon prof de Défense contre les forces du mal, cette année, dit Hagrid quelques secondes plus tard.

- Je le crois aussi, dit Hermione, bien qu'elle soit très jeune.

- Je l'ai vu faire des choses avec sa baguette, à part avec Dumbledore j'ai jamais vu ça, dit Hagrid en prenant un air impressionné.

- Les deux premiers cours qu'elle nous a donnés étaient plutôt bien, dit Hermione, bien que lundi avec les araignées c'étaient plutôt dangereux.

- Vous en ferrez d'autre pourtant, dit Hagrid.

- J'espère, dit Ginny, je veux absolument affronter une araignée moi.

- Moi aussi, dit Hermione.

- Hein...? Dit Ron.

- Quoi ? Demanda Hermione.

- Tu veux affronter l'une de ces bestioles ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit Hermione avec assurance.

- Mais c'est dangereux, dit Ron, je ne veux pas que tu affrontes cette...

- Depuis quand t'a un mot a dire là-dessus ? Coupa Hermione.

- Heu... tu vas à la fête de Slughorn ce soir, Harry ? demanda Ginny pour couper court à la dispute qui menaçait.

- Oui, pas le choix, répondit Harry.

- Au moins on sera tout les trois, dit Ginny exaspérée

Ron grogna.

----------------------------------------------

- Ha, Harry vous voilà, dit Slughorn en ouvrant la porte, et les miss Ginny et Hermione.

Une heure plus tard Harry, Ginny et Hermione étaient installés au fond de la salle, plusieurs élèves vinrent les saluer, dont Zabini avec qui Ginny discutait au moment ou Soazick s'assit à leur table.

- Vous vous êtes repliés ? Demanda-t-elle amusé, cachés au fond de la salle.

- Oui, répondit Hermione.

- A partir de quand on peut partir sans paraître impolie ? Demanda Soazick.

- Bientôt j'espère, dit Harry qui lâcha Ginny et Zabini des yeux.

- Heu... professeur ? Demanda Hermione, lundi on affrontera les araignées ?

- Appelle moi Soazick en dehors des cours, on doit avoir le même age, et oui lundi on assistera a un nouveau défilé d'araignées.

--------------------------------

Une heure plus tard Harry, Hermione et Soazick jugèrent qu'ils pouvaient enfin partir. Ginny avait disparu avec Zabini et à son grand étonnement Harry ne s'en souciait même plus.

- Bonne nuit, dit Soazick à Harry et Hermione aux croisements de deux couloirs.

- Bonne nuit, répondirent-ils.

Soazick s'éloigna, ses cheveux roux flamboyants, étincelaient dans la pénombre du couloir. Harry la regarda pendant de longues secondes.

- Harry !

- Harry ! Répéta Hermione.

- Quoi ? Demanda Harry en se réveillant surpris par le regard d'Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là ?

- Quoi ? Répéta Harry légèrement inquiet.

- En plus elle est notre professeur, dit Hermione d'une voix presque suraigu.

- Je sais, dit Harry avec regret.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ho ce n'est pas vrai! Murmura-t-elle.

Harry ne chercha pas à répondre. Hermione avait comprit en même temps qu'Harry.


	16. Chapitre 16 : le pire sortilege

**Chapitre 16 : Le pire sortilège impardonnable.**

- Déposer vos affaires, ne prenez que vos baguettes, on va dehors.

L'ordre de Soazick fut exécuté à une vitesse ahurissante, les élèves couraient presque dans les couloirs.

Harry attendit volontairement, pour fermer la marche avec Soazick. Visiblement Neville avait eu la même idée, lui et Soazick étaient déjà en pleine conversation.

- Peut être, dit Soazick en marchant côte à côte avec Neville.

- Je me suis entraîné toute la semaine, je veux savoir si je peux faire mieux.

Soazick se tourna vers lui pensive.

- Tu t'es pourtant bien débrouillé avec cette araignée la semaine dernière.

- Je voudrai essayer de nouveaux sorts, répondit Neville.

- Tu auras les occasions pour ça ne t'inquiète pas, dit Soazick, et toi Harry tu veux combattre une nouvelle araignée ?

Harry, resté silencieux jusqu'ici, sursauta.

- Oui, mais je ne voudrai pas prendre la place des autres, répondit Harry.

- Je ne pense pas que les autres aient très envie d'entrer dans la cage, je vais encore avoir du mal à choisir les combattants, dit Soazick.

--------------------------

Soazick se plaça devant le levier actionnant la porte conjointe des deux cages.

- Un volontaire aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle.

Au grand étonnement d'Harry et de Soazick visiblement, quatre ou cinq mains timides se levèrent. Parmi elles, celle d'Hermione.

- Hermione arrête, murmura Ron à coté d'Harry.

- Mais laisse moi, je veux essayer, protesta Hermione.

Harry vit que Ron avait agrippé le bras d'Hermione en l'empêchant de le lever. Hermione leva alors l'autre bras, que Ron essaya d'attraper aussi.

Soudain Ron et Hermione s'immobilisèrent, ils étaient à présent face à face, leurs visages se touchant presque. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre, troublés.

Plusieurs élèves qui avaient assisté à la scène, ricanèrent, Hermione les ignora et leva sa main.

- Hermione Granger, en piste, s'écria Soazick un sourire en coin qui indiquait qu'elle avait suivit la scène.

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient volontairement mit à coté de l'entrée de la porte, et de Soazick. Hermione s'avança dans sa direction suivit de près par Ron qui essayait en vain de la retenir.

- Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles, maugréa Ron.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, le professeur Robert est prête à intervenir en cas de problème, répondit calmement Hermione.  
- Soazick intervient trop tard, dit furieusement Ron.

- Ron tu es au courant que je suis à un mètre de toi et que j'entends ce que tu dis, dit Soazick.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle y aille, lui dit Ron sèchement.

Soazick regarda Ron pendant qu'Hermione entrait dans la cage.

- Ne montre pas tes faiblesses aussi facilement Ron, répondit simplement Soazick, surtout pour un futur auror.

Soazick actionna le levier.

- J'en était sur, dit la voix de Lavande à droite d'Harry.

- Quoi ? Demanda celle de Parvati.

- Il est amoureux d'elle.

Harry se tourna vers Ron, il était toujours à coté de Soazick, il avait sorti sa baguette et s'agrippait aux barreaux. Il était très pale.

------------------------

Hermione s'en était bien sortit, elle avait mit le temps, mais elle n'avait pas la moindre égratignure.

- C'était sur que tu y arriverais, dit Harry à Hermione.

- Merci Harry, répondit elle essoufflée.

Ron essaya de parler à Hermione, mais on ne comprit qu'une suite de grognements, ou « Mione » était le seul mot compréhensible.

------------------------------

Hannah Abbot qui faisait partie des derniers arrivés, fut la suivante, vint ensuite Terry Boot de Serdaigle, Théodore Nott de Serpentard et Justin Flinch-Fletcher de Poufsouffe, ils sortaient de la cage avec des blessures, déçus ou ravis de leurs performances.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de volontaire, dit Soazick, il me reste encore quatre araignées pour ce cour, personne d'autre ne se porte volontaire.

Neville essaya de tendre son bras, mais Soazick arrêta son geste d'un regard.

--------------------

Soazick nomma trois autres élèves terrifiés, Parkinson, Moon et Goldstein.

- AU SUIVANT, s'écria Soazick.

Une fois de plus aucune main ne se leva. Soazick examina ses élèves qui entouraient la cage. Il n'y avait plus qu'une araignée, plus qu'un seul combat.

- Ron Weasley, dit-elle enfin.

Harry se tourna vers Ron, il était terrifié.

- Non, dit Ron a lui-même.

- Ron Weasley, répéta Soazick.

Ron s'approcha de Soazick, Harry et Hermione inquiets le suivaient.

- Les araignées me terrifient, dit-il à Soazick, je préférerais affronter un mangemort.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas montrer autant tes faiblesses, répondit Soazick.

Hermione fronça les yeux.

- Elle le lui a dit au moment où tu étais au centre de la cage, murmura Harry à Hermione.

Hermione essaya de cacher son sourire.

Finalement Ron s'approcha de la porte.

- Bonne chance, dit Hermione.

Lorsque Soazick actionna le levier, Harry eut l'impression que Ron allait s'évanouir.

L'araignée géante se mit à courir en direction de Ron qui restait toujours immobile.

Il se réveilla enfin et lança un puissant sort à l'araignée qui voltigea à l'autre bout de la cage et atterris dans un bruit assourdissant.

Tant bien que mal l'araignée se remit sur pattes et fonça à nouveau sur Ron, cette fois ci il n'eu pas la force de lever son bras, sa baguette pointé vers le sol, il parvint à jeter un nouveau sortilège informulé. Ron s'éleva dans les airs comme une fusée, il se rattrapa avec son bras gauche aux barreaux du plafond de la cage.

D'en haut il jeta un sortilège à l'araignée qui attendait au dessous de lui. Ron fit ensuite apparaître un énorme oreiller de la taille d'un matelas, il se laissa tomber dessus.

A peine relever Ron fut obliger de lancer un maléfice à l'araignée, cette fois-ci l'araignée sembla vaincu, elle se convulsait à trois mètres de Ron.

Des acclamations retentissaient autour de la cage, rapide et impressionnant, songea Harry en applaudissant avec les autres.

Probablement pour retarder le moment où il devrait rejoindre les autres, Ron se tourna vers son oreiller géant et le fit disparaître. Soazick, tout sourire, entra dans la cage, un couteau à la main.

Soudain l'araignée se releva et se jeta sur Ron, celui-ci eut a peine le temps de plonger sur le coté, l'araignée se pencha sur Ron lorsque...  
- Avada Kedavra, s'écria Ron.

Une puissante lumière verte apparut, l'araignée tomba morte. Un grand silence s'abattit sur le parc.

- Je suis désolé, dit Ron quelques secondes plus tard à Soazick.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ce genre de chose allait forcement arrivé, dit-elle en s'approchant de Ron.

- Je vais avoir des ennuis, dit Ron.

- Non, dit-elle, j'ai déjà un arrangement avec le ministère.

Ron se releva en chancelant.

- Félicitation, s'écria Soazick pour dissiper la gène installée, tu as été l'un des plus brillants.

- Merci, répondit faiblement Ron.

---------------------------------

Tu vois tu n'avais pas à t'en faire, dit Hermione d'une voix mal assurée en remontant les marches qui menait à la salle de classe.

- J'ai jeté le pire sortilège impardonnable, dit Ron.

- Tu n'as pas fait exprès, dit Hermione.

- Je me demande si ce n'est pas ça le pire, répondit-il sombrement.

------------------------------------

Quelques minutes plus tard les élèves étaient installés dans la classe. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement, tout autour d'eux on entendait des murmures précipités, et pour une fois Harry n'y était pour rien.

- Silence, dit Soazick.

Elle fit apparaître deux grandes photos sur le tableau.

- Le couple Lestrange, dit-elle en désignant les photos, ce sont des mangemorts ils comptent parmi les plus fidèles de Voldemort.

La classe frissonna mais personne ne dit un mot, ils étaient habitué à entendre Soazick prononcer son nom.

- Rodolphus Lestrange était à Poudlard en même temps que Voldemort, qui à cette époque s'appelait encore Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Des murmures parcoururent la salle.

- Bellatrix Lestrange, elle, n'est devenu mangemort que quelques années plus tard...

-----------------------

Durant pratiquement tout le cour Soazick parla du couple Lestrange, de leurs sorts favoris, de leurs victimes, de leur lien avec les autres mangemorts...

-------------------------------

- Allez-y, je vous rejoins, dit Harry à Ron et Hermione.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, Harry la regarda l'air coupable.

C'était la fin du cour les élèves sortaient après avoir noté leurs devoirs.

- Tu veux me demander quelque chose ? Demanda Soazick en remarquant qu'Harry était toujours dans la salle.

- Heu... Oui, dit Harry en réfléchissant à toute vitesse, c'est pour Ron vous êtes sur qu'il n'aura pas d'ennui ?

- Oui, j'ai un arrangement avec le ministère, et si j'en crois les rumeurs nous avons pratiquement le même.

- Ha oui, c'est vrai, dit Harry, pour le moment on ne m'a pas demandé de venir au ministère.

- J'y vais demain soir, dit Soazick exaspérée, je suppose que tu es prévu pour la semaine prochaine.

Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles Harry fit fonctionner son cerveau à toute vitesse.

- Qui viendra vendredi soir ? Demanda-il enfin.

- Pour le moment vous êtes quatre, je dois demander à deux autres élèves, normalement vous serez six pour la première leçon.

- Ha... très bien, dit Harry à court d'idée.

Tout les deux se dirigèrent vers la porte

.  
- Je ne pensais pas que j'arriverais à maîtriser aussi bien les élèves, dit Soazick, ils écoutent ce que je dis alors que j'ai le même âge que les septièmes années.

- C'est normal, vous impressionnez la classe...

- Tu peux me tutoyer en dehors des cours.

- D'accord, donc tu impressionnes beaucoup les élèves avec tes pouvoirs, ce qu'on dit sur toi dans la gazette... et tu est très jolie.

Soazick s'arrêta, Harry fit de même, il l'a regarda droit dans les yeux avec un léger sourire, elle était légèrement plus petite que lui. Soudain une petite boule bleu volante apparut elle s'aprocha de Soazick qui l'attrapa au vol.

- Un mangemort derrière les montagnes, coté moldu, dit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là tout seul ? Demanda Harry agacé par cette boule qui les avaient interrompu.

- Il essaye de comprendre le fonctionnement du système de défense de Poudlard et de pré au Lard, c'est le troisième depuis le début du week-end, le temps que j'arrive il aura transplané.

Soazick lança la boule à travers le sol.

- Je l'ai envoyé e prévenir Minerva, dit Soazick pour expliquer son geste.

- Eh bien à plus tard, dit-elle génée par sa proximité avec Harry.

- À plus tard, répondit-il.

-----------------------------------

Si seulement cette foutu boule n'était pas arrivée Harry aurait pu... qu'aurait-il fait d'ailleurs ? Il avait rompu avec Ginny pour ne pas la mettre en danger et il essayait avec une autre fille ?

Oui, mais celle-là c'est différent, dit une voix dans sa tête, elle est déjà en danger, elle doit être sur la liste des personnes à abattre de Voldemort. Et puis, pensa Harry, Ginny est de plus en plus souvent avec Zabini.

C'était vrai. Beaucoup de rumeur circulait depuis le début de la semaine, une Gryffondor, ex de Harry Potter et un Serpentard, forcément les commères trouvaient le sujet intéressant.

Elle avait l'air troublée, songea Harry, j'aurais d'autre occasion de toute façon.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Échecs en série pour Harry

Chapitre 17 : Échecs en série pour Harry.

- Où est Hermione ? Demanda Ron.

- Tu poses souvent la question, je trouve, répondit Harry laconiquement, elle doit être à la bibliothèque.

- Oui sûrement, dit Ron, il n'y a pas de préfets manquant dans les autres maisons.

- Là voila, dit Harry.

Hermione avançait entre les tables du petit déjeuner l'air ravie.

- Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ?demanda Ron.

- Ho, dit Hermione soudain hésitante, rien juste que Soazick m'a demandé de venir ce soir pour ses « leçons particulières ».

- Super, dit sombrement Ron, après les réunions Slugorn les réunions Soazick.

- C'est différent, dit Harry, là il n'y aura que six élèves en tout.

- Je me demande qui sont les autres élèves, dit Hermione en regardant autour d'elle.

- Probablement les meilleurs élèves de l'école, dit Ron, genre Ernie MacMillan...

- Non je ne pense pas, dit Hermione.

-----------------------------

Ils sortirent pour leur premier cour de la journée.

- Il y a combien de paire de jumeaux en tout à Poudlard, demanda Ron en regardant les escaliers.

Harry tourna la tête, deux sorcières discutaient, elles avaient à peu près la même taille, les mêmes cheveux roux flamboyants.

De là où était Harry la seule différence notable qu'on remarquait était que l'une des filles portait l'uniforme de Poudlard aux couleurs de Gryffondor, et l'autre un assemblage de vêtements moldus et sorciers.

- C'est vrai que de loin Soazick et Ginny se ressemblent beaucoup, dit Hermione on pourrait les confondre.

Harry était surprit de ne pas les avoir reconnues tout de suite. La conversation entre les deux filles cessa et Ginny monta l'escalier. Soazick s'approcha du trio.

- Vous allez être en retard, dit-elle.

- Oui, dit Hermione, dépêchez-vous les garçons.

- J'ai un mot à te dire Ron, dit Soazick.

Harry et Hermione s'éloignèrent. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie en voyant Soazick entraîner Ron dans une classe vide.

--------------------------

- Vous êtes en retard Weasley, dit McGonagall.

- Excuser moi professeur, répondit Ron en tendant un morceau de parchemin.

Ron rejoignit Harry et Hermione à leur table.

- Quand je pense qu'elle n'a choisit que six élèves en tout, et que j'en fais parti, murmura Ron en souriant.

----------------------------------

Le vendredi soir le trio frappa à la porte de la salle de classe de Soazick.

- Entrez.

Ils ouvrirent la porte.

Ginny et Soazick étaient en pleine discussion.

- Ginny, dit Ron, t'aurais pu nous prévenir que tu venais.

- Je suis désoler j'ai complètement zappé, dit Ginny, et toi et Hermione, vous non plus vous ne m'avez pas prévenu.

- Je ne leur ait dit que ce matin, dit Soazick.

-------------------------------

Quelques minutes plus tard, Neville et Luna entraient à leur tour dans la salle.

- Fais attention, dit Ginny à Soazick, lorsqu'on est tout les six ensemble il se passe quelque chose.

- J'essayerais de m'en souvenir, dit Soazick en souriant, bien je vais jeter des sortilèges à chacun de vous à tour de rôle, vous devrez les combattre sans votre baguette, c'est de la concentration. Qui commence ?

- Moi, dit Harry qui espérait impressionner Soazick.

Harry s'avança au centre de la pièce face à Soazick.

Soazick pointa sa baguette. Le sortilège informulé qu'elle lança à Harry le frappa de plein fouet. Harry ne parvint pas à empêcher ses jambes de danser.

- Essaye de le repousser maintenant, dit Soazick.

Harry essaya de se concentrer, ce qui n'était pas facile.

Après dix minutes d'efforts vains, Soazick leva le sortilège.

- Ce n'est ne pas grave, dit Soazick à Harry furieux d'avoir échoué, ensuite qui veut essayer ?

---------------------

Ni Ginny, ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni Neville, ne parvinrent à un résultat. Ginny avait une entaille au bras droit, Soazick n'avait pas réussi à la soigner totalement, Neville avait une bosse de la forme d'un œuf, Ron s'était foulé le poignet, et Hermione à moitié assommée était soutenu par Luna.

Tout les six étaient assit les uns à coté des autres appuyés contre un mur.

- Luna il ne reste plus que toi, dit Soazick en jetant un regard inquiet à Hermione.

- Tu la tiens ? dit Luna à Ron.

Luna se leva. Ron et Hermione étaient très gênés, Hermione se retrouva bientôt blottie dans les bras de Ron.  
- Prête ? Demanda Soazick.

Luna acquiesça, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle se retrouva presque aussitôt pétrifiée, et tomba à terre.

--------------------------------

Tout les sept attendaient que quelque chose se passe.

Cinq minutes après le début du sortilège, un petit filet de fumée blanche sortit de Luna. Soudain Luna bougea un doigt, puis deux, puis la main, après quelques secondes elle se leva.

- T'as réussi, dit Ginny abasourdi.

- Oui, c'est un très bon début Luna, dit Soazick.

Luna semblait épuisée, elle avança en titubant vers le mur.

- On ne pourra rien faire de plus aujourd'hui, dit Soazick, alors à la semaine prochaine.

Tout les six se levèrent, Ron soutenait Hermione, et Neville accourait pour aider Luna.

En sortant Harry regarda Soazick, il avait une nouvelle occasion.

- Je vous rejoins, dit Harry aux autres.

- Harry, dit Soazick, tu as encore oublié quelque chose ?

- Non, répondit Harry.

- Eh bien ? Demanda Soazick après quelques secondes de silence.

- Attends je cherche, répondit Harry en souriant.

- Tu cherches quoi ?

- Un truc pour justifier ma présence avec toi maintenant.

- Harry écoute, dit Soazick en s'approchant lentement de lui.

- Je suis ton professeur, dit-elle en s'arrêtant de marcher.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Harry qui s'approcha d'elle.

- On a le même âge, répondit Harry d'une voix qu'il essayait de rendre suave, c'est toi qui l'a dit.

- Je sais, dit Soazick qui restait immobile alors qu'Harry s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle.

- De toute façon, reprit Soazick, le règlement de l'école m'interdit d'avoir des relations autres que professeur-élèves avec mes élèves.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Soudain une petite boule bleue apparut, et vola à toute vitesse a travers la pièce.

Harry se retint de pousser un juron lorsque Soazick se précipita pour attraper la boule.

- Ça fait deux fois, dit Harry en rejoignant Soazick.

- Et c'est très bien comme ça, dit Soazick en évitant le regard d'Harry, je dois y aller, à plus tard Harry.

Elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce en laissant Harry dépité.


	18. Chapitre 18 : courrier et occasion

Chapitre 18 : courrier et occasion.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner les six élèves, qui avaient participés au cour de Soazick la veille au soir, étaient sur pied. Ceux de Gryffondor s'étaient rassemblés à leur table pour éviter les commentaires des autres élèves.

Les noms des élèves choisit avaient circulés dans toute l'école, les pronostiques pour savoir qui seraient les suivants était le sujet favori du moment.

- Je me demande comment Luna à fait pour réussir, dit Hermione, je croyais qu'il fallait avoir de la concentration et Luna n'en a pas tellement par moment.

- Uniquement par moment, intervint Neville, parce qu'elle arrive à faire des trucs hallucinants quand elle veut.

- Oui, dit Hermione pensive, peut être qu'il faut repousser le sortilège comme-ci on était à coté de son corps.

- Faudrait demander plus de précision à Soazick, dit Ginny, elle ne nous a pas bien expliqué comment si prendre.

- Non, dit Hermione, si elle ne nous a pas tout expliqué c'est parce qu'on doit comprendre par nous même.

- Oui, sûrement, dit Ginny.

- Il t'en a fallu du temps pour revenir hier soir, dit Ron à Harry, t'as demandé des conseils à Soazick ?

- Non je me suis baladé dans le château, dit Harry.

Après son nouvel échec Harry avait déambulé durant deux heures dans le château, il s'était caché grâce à sa cape, qu'il gardait toujours sur lui.

- Le courrier arrive, dit Harry.

Hermione regardait fixement Harry, probablement pour savoir s'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Soazick.  
Pendant que les autres levaient la tête pour voir les hiboux, Harry fit un bref signe négatif à Hermione, qui parut aussitôt rassurée.

Une chouette hulotte atterrit devant Harry. Il détacha la lettre et la lut rapidement.

- Rufus Scrimgeour, dit Harry, il veut que je vienne mercredi après-midi.

- Tu ne vas même pas louper de cours, dit Ron, on a rien à cette heure-là.

- Ils viendront te chercher ? Demanda Ginny.

- Oui, dit Harry, enfin ils m'escorteront.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là-bas à part te montrer aux journalistes ? Demanda Ginny.

- Rien de spécial, mentit Harry, je vais leur parler de Graup je pense.

- Hermione qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Ron inquiet à Hermione cachée derrière la Gazette du Sorcier.

- C'est atroce, dit-elle la voix rauque, une famille tout entière tuée même les enfants, le ministère ne sait pas comment joindre la famille moldu du père, il n'a laissé aucune indication, ils n'étaient pas enregistrés coté moldu.

Harry avait mal à l'estomac en voyant les larmes silencieuses d'Hermione. Il repensa aux yeux brillants de la Tante Pétunia avant de partir de Privet Drive.

- Il faut s'enregistrer côté moldu ? Demanda Harry.

- On est pas obligés, répondit Ron, il faut demander au ministère, ils ont une procédure pour enregistrer les sorciers coté moldu, dit Ron, ça te permet de recevoir des allocations moldu, des impôts moldu, une boîte postale moldu... même si tu n'habites nulle part.

- Mr Potter, dit la voix de McGonagall.

Harry se leva pour lui faire face.

- Justement professeur il faut que je vous parle... dit Harry.

- Je sais le ministère m'a contactée, dit-elle, ils vous attendront mercredi à quatorze heure, je ne veux pas que vous traversiez le parc tout seul, quelqu'un vous attendra dans le hall.

- Bien, professeur, dit Harry alors McGonagall tournait les talons.

------------------------------

- Je n'arriverais jamais à transformer cette pierre, dit Ron désespéré elle est beaucoup trop grosse.

- Concentre toi un peu, dit Hermione, tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre.

Tout les trois étaient dans le parc à profiter de la dernière belle journée de l'année. Ron essayait de changer un rocher en mouton.

- Je préférerais retourner m'entraîner au quidditch, dit Ron en montrant son balai posé contre un arbre à coté de celui d'Harry.

- Tu t'entraînes beaucoup plus au quidditch qu'en métamorphose, dit Hermione, alors travailles.

- En plus ce sortilège est beaucoup trop compliqué, maugréa Ron.

- Tu y arrives pourtant bien avec les sortilèges compliqués, dit Harry en souriant, l'Avada Kedavra est très dur à lancer.

- Ouais, dit Ron en regardant ses chaussures.

- Le soleil va bientôt se coucher Ron, dit Hermione, fais encore trois ou quatre essai.

Ron pointa sa baguette sur rocher, presque aussitôt il se transforma en mouton. Il bêla et s'enfuit.

- Non attends reviens, hurla Ron.

- Tu vois, dit Hermione ravie, tu as réussis par contre il faudrait mieux que tu le récupères.

Rageur Ron empoigna son balai, et fila dans les airs en direction de son mouton.

- Il en fait un peu trop, non ? Demanda Hermione à Harry.

Elle avait raison, mais Harry n'allait pas le lui dire. Ron effectuait des pirouettes pour repousser le mouton qui se dirigeait vers le lac.

Des filles de cinquième année regardaient le spectacle. Enfin Ron retransforma son mouton en rocher, ce qu'il réussit du premier coup cette fois-ci. Les filles qui avaient assistés à la scène approchaient en gloussant, se qui visiblement faisait enrager Hermione.

- T'as vu Hermione, dit Ron, j'ai réussi du premier coup pour lui rendre sa forme normale.

- Humf, dit Hermione, j'ai vu, tes admiratrices arrivent.

- Ron, dit Romilda Vane, c'est bien comme ça que tu t'appelles ?

- Heu oui, répondit Ron.

- C'était superbe comme demonstration de vol, reprit Romilda, c'est vrai que tu as jeté l'Avada Kedavra à l'une des araignées, et que tu fais partis des six élèves du prof de défense contre les forces du mal ?

- Heu oui, répéta Ron.

Les filles derrière Romilda se mirent à glousser.

- Eh bien à plus tard Ron, dit Romilda avec un sourire séducteur.

- D'où est-ce qu'elles m'ont vu voler ? Demanda Ron lorsque les filles s'étaient suffisamment éloignées.

- Elles étaient juste à coté d u lac, dit Harry stupéfait, tu ne les a pas vues ?

- Non, répondit Ron.

- Pourquoi tu as fais toutes ces figures acrobatiques, Alors ? Ho..., dit Harry en jetant un bref d'œil à Hermione qui s'était radoucit en entendant Ron dire qu'il n'avait pas vu les filles.

Le lac, le parc, le soleil qui se couche... songea Harry.

- Je vais vous laisser j'ai un truc à faire, dit Harry en adressant un regard éloquent à Ron.

- D'accord..., dit Ron.

Harry attrapa son balai et s'éloigna à grands pas, Ron et Hermione étaient à présent en tête à tête.

- AAAAAHHHHH, hurla Hermione.

Harry se retourna et vit une nouvelle boule bleue filer vers le château.

De là ou il était Harry essaya de faire comprendre à Ron et Hermione que ce n'était pas dangereux, peine perdu, Ron et Hermione arrivaient déjà à la rencontre d'Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Hermione, ce truc m'a frôlé

- Ça fait partit du système de protection de Poudlard, répondit Harry, enfin c'est sensé être sa fonction principale, mais à mon avis c'est plutôt « un briseur de chance ».

- Je retourne chercher mes affaires, dit Hermione en revenant sur ses pas.

- Ça fait trois fois, dit Harry.

- Trois fois que quoi ? Demanda Ron.

- Lundi et hier cette fichu boule m'a interrompu lorsque j'étais avec Soazick, répondit Harry.

- Depuis quand tu..., interrompu pourquoi ? Demanda Ron amusé.

- Interrompu comme toi et Hermione y'a trente secondes, répondit Harry.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Mondingus Fletcher

**Chapitre 19 : Mondingus Fletcher.**

Lorsqu'il entra dans le hall du ministère, Harry remarqua que la fontaine magique était toujours détruite, et n'avait pas été remplacée.

- Et maintenant, on va où ?demanda Harry à l'un des aurors qui l'escortait.

- Un responsable va arriver, répondit-il, on l'attend.

Harry regarda les personnes présentent dans l'atrium, il aperçut Rita Skeeter qui approchait vers lui accompagnée d'un photographe.

- Harry ! Quel merveilleux hasard, dit-elle.

- Bonjour, dit prudemment Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire au ministère ? Demanda Rita.

- Une simple petite visite, répondit Harry.

- Tu permets que Bozo te prenne en photo ? Demanda Rita en montrant le photographe derrière elle.

Harry était plus que réticent, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- D'accord, dit Harry, une photo et c'est tout.

Le dénommé Bozo se positionna devant Harry et actionna un puissant flash.

- Bien, dit Rita, alors Harry dis-moi qui est cette mystérieuse Soazick Robert qui enseigne à Poudlard ? Et comment fait-elle pour participer aux captures d'autant de mangemorts.

- On avait dit juste une photo, protesta Harry.

Rita eut un petit sourire coupable.

- Juste ton avis sur ce sujet, dit elle.

- Elle est extraordinaire, dit Harry à regret, elle est l'une des meilleures enseignantes qu'on est eut en Défense contre les forces du mal, elle assure une partie de la sécurité de Poudlard... On peut dire que pour une fois la Gazette du sorcier à visé juste, au sujet de Soazick Robert en tout cas.

- Merci Harry, dit Rita en souriant.

Rita et Bozo s'éloignèrent.

- Voilà le responsable, dit l'un des aurors.

Harry regarda dans la même direction que les aurors.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour Percy, répondit Harry abasourdi.

- On va voir le ministre, dit Percy d'une voix neutre.

Harry suivit Percy dans l'ascenseur bondé.

-------------------------------------------

- Harry, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Rufus Scrimgeour.

- Bien, répondit Harry.

- Tu as rencontré Rita Skeeter, je crois ?

- Oui, dit Harry, j'ai fait ma part de notre engagement.

- Et je vais tenir ma part, dit Scrimgeour, qu'es-ce que tu veux ?

- Je voudrais parler à l'un de vos prisonniers, dit Harry.

- Lequel ? Demanda Scrimgeour stupéfait.

- Mondingus Fletcher, répondit Harry, et je veux que personne ne soit au courant de notre entrevu.

- Bon, dit Scrimgeour, je vais m'en occuper, il devrait être la dans une ou deux heures.

Harry acquiesca.

- En attendant, dit Scrimgeour, Percy te conduira ou tu veux dans le ministère, tu peux aller aux archives...

Scrimgeour sortit de la pièce laissant Harry et Percy seuls.

- Par où tu veux commencer ? Demanda Percy.

- Je voudrais savoir ce qui se passe avec Graup, le petit frère d'Hagrid ?

- Cette histoire devrait être réglé avant la fin du mois.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Harry.

Percy attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre

- C'est Soazick, elle nous a promit qu'elle mettrait deux nouveaux mangemorts hors combats, et qu'elle laisserait le ministère s'accaparer une partie du mérite, comme les dernières fois.

- Les dernières fois, le ministère n'avait rien fait ? Demanda Harry.

- Les aurors du ministère recevaient le signale d'alarme de Poudlard, mais lorsqu'ils arrivaient, Soazick les attendait avec des mangemorts ligotés, soit elle avait tout fait toute seule, soit il y avait des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui fuyaient pour que le ministère ne les identifie pas.

- Et si elle n'arrive pas à capturer ou tuer deux mangemorts ? Demanda Harry.

- La procédure contre Graup reprendra, répondit Percy.

- Autre chose ? Demanda Percy.

- Oui je voudrais me faire enregistrer coté moldu, dit Harry.

- D'accord, dit Percy, on y va.

--------------------------

Harry était en train de répondre aux questions d'une fonctionnaire, lorsqu'un avion de papier violet arriva sur Percy.

- Et pour finir, dit la sorcière dernière son comptoir, l'adresse où le courrier moldu doit vous être envoyé ?

- Je préfèrerais une boîte postale à Londres, répondit Harry.

- J'ai toutes les informations nécessaires, Mr Potter, dit-elle, vous recevrez une confirmation d'inscription.

Harry la remercia et s'éloigna avec Percy.

- Le ministre nous attend, dit Percy en montrant la note de service qu'il avait toujours à la main.

-------------------------

Percy conduisit Harry dans l'une des vieilles salles de justice. Au centre de celle-ci Mondingus était attaché et entouré de deux sorciers et de Scrimgeour.

- Voilà, dit Scrimgeour, tu vois j'ai tenu parole.

- Je vous remercie, dit Harry, je voudrais lui parler en tête à tête.

Scrimgeour hésita puis finalement fit signe aux autres de le suivre dehors. Lorsque Harry fut seul avec Mondingus, il lança un sortilèges sur la porte pour être sur de ne pas être entendu. Mondingus était très pâle, il avait maigri et semblait épuisé.

- Mondingus ? Demanda Harry.

- Ça me fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un d'autre que ces idiots de gardien, dit Mondingus faiblement.

- Vous êtes bien traité ? S'inquiéta Harry, les détraqueurs ne sont plus gardien.

- Je suis étonné que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, dit Mondingus, je t'ai volé, je ne mérite pas cet intérêt de ta part.

- En fait c'est justement parce que vous avez volé dans la maison de Sirius que je viens vous voir.

Mondingus parut étonné.

- Décrivez-moi tout les bijoux que vous avez pris.

- Il y en a beaucoup, dit Mondingus, je dirais une dizaine de bagues...

- En fait je ne m'intéresse qu'aux colliers.

- Je n'en pris que deux, le premier représentait les points cardinaux comme une boussole, et le second portait la marque des Blacks.

Harry était déçu.

- Vous êtes sur de ne pas en avoir prit un avec... un serpent ? Murmura Harry.

- Non, répondit Mondingus étonné.

Harry resta pensif durant quelques minutes, son dernier espoir pour retrouver le médaillon s'effondrait.

- Vous sortez dans combien de temps ? Demanda Harry en voyant Mondingus les yeux lourds.

- Je passe en jugement final le mois prochain, dit Mondingus, je sortirais dans trois ou quatre ans maximum.

- Ne dites rien a personne au sujet de ce que nous avons parlé, dit Harry.

Mondingus promit et Harry alla chercher les membres du ministère restés derrière la porte.

- Vous pourriez faire quelque chose pour Mondingus ? Demanda Harry à Scrimgeour avant de repartir à Poudlard.

- Il suffit de faire courir le bruit que c'est l'un de vos amis, répondit Scrimgeour, et sa peine sera plus courte.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Nouveau cours pratique

Chapitre 20 : Nouveau cours pratique.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Mondingus avait révélé à Harry qu'il n'avait pas volé le médaillon. Depuis Harry, Ron et Hermione passaient leur temps à échafauder de nouvelles théories et envisageaient de retourner Square Grimmaud pour le week-end.

- Après tout, dit Ron au petit déjeuner, RAB n'est peut-être pas Regulus Black.

- Même, c'est étonnant que le médaillon qui se trouvait dans les armoire vitrées ait disparu, dit Hermione.

- Peut-être que Sirius l'a jeté, dit Harry.

- Je n'espère pas, dit sombrement Ron.

Le courrier arriva, comme d'habitude une chouette hulotte fondit sur Hermione pour lui apporter la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Rien de spéciale ? demanda Ron à Hermione.

- Si ! Il y a un encore un article sur Soazick.

- Lis-le, ordonna Harry.

- Soazick Robert qui enseigne actuellement à Poudlard, semble donner des cours très particuliers à ses élèves. Mercredi dernier notre reporter qui a rencontré Harry Potter lors de l'une de ses visites au ministère de la Magie, lui a demandé son avis sur son professeur, celui-ci a indiqué qu'elle était l'une des meilleurs enseignantes qu'il ai eu en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et qu'elle s'occupait d'une partie de la sécurité à Poudlard, ce qui confirme certaines rumeur qui disent que sans la participation de Soazick Robert, Poudlard n'aurait pas rouvert cette année.

Selon nos informations, Soazick Robert, enseigne de façon classique aux élèves des premières années. Pour les autres, à partir de la cinquième année, les cours sont un peu plus violents.

Jusque ici, certains élèves ont du affronter, seul ou à plusieurs, des araignées géantes à l'intérieur d'une cage, aucun élève n'a été blessé, et au grand étonnement de leurs parents beaucoup d'élèves se portent volontaires pour affronter le danger.

Soazick Robert interroger sur le sujet affirme qu'elle essaie de préparer cette génération à se défendre contre Celui-dont-on-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et ses mangemorts, en plus du programme habituel.

Le ministère, Poudlard et une majorité de parents d'élèves, approuvent les cours de Soazick, malgré une nouvelle pointe d'inquiétude qui a surgit lorsqu'un élève lors d'un cours pratique à jeté, par réflexe, un sortilège impardonnable, le sortilège de la mort.

Heureusement ou malheureusement, les cours de combat contre les araignées géantes sont terminés, Soazick Robert nous a annoncée que ce sont les élèves de septième années, qui inaugureront aujourd'hui, les nouvelles créatures à affronter.

En plus de ces cours pratiques l'enseignante donne régulièrement des informations pour identifier des mangemorts et les affronter s'ils se trouvaient faces à eux.

Soazick à cité les faiblesses de plusieurs mangemorts, que même le ministère ne connaissaient pas.

Mais ce que les élèves auront le plus retenu c'est la véritable identité de Vous-Savez-Qui, que Soazick a révélé. Selon Soazick il s'appelle Tom Elvis Jedusor, et son père est un moldu que Vous-Savez-Qui a tué lorsqu'il avait seize ans...

Soazick Robert a également crée une classe d'élite, qui pour le moment ne compte que six élèves, dont évidemment Harry Potter, les autres élèves semblent très populaire à Poudlard pour avoir affrontés des mangemorts. Elle donne à cette classe de volontaires des cours très mystérieux...

- Très mystérieux, dit Harry, la technique pour repousser les sortilèges est effectivement très mystérieuse.

- Oui, dit Hermione amère, en deux cours j'ai réussi à m'évanouir deux fois, c'est loin d'être brillant.

- Tu forces trop, dit Ron.

- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, tu as réussi, grogna Hermione.

- Pendant deux secondes, c'est pas ce que j'appelle réussir.

- Dix secondes, corrigea Harry en essayant de dissimuler sa jalousie.

Le vendredi précédant, Luna avait fait un nouvel exploit, et Ron avait donné un résultat très encourageant selon Soazick.

- Je me demande quelles seront les nouvelles créatures à affronter, dit Hermione.

Ils passèrent la journée, comme tous les autres élèves de Poudlard, à commenter l'article de la Gazette et des révélations que Rita Skeeter y faisait.

----------------------------

L'après midi lorsque les élèves de septièmes années virent Soazick apparaître dans le couloir pour ouvrir la porte de sa classe, ils s'attendaient a entendre l'habituel, "déposer vos affaires, on va dehors", mais Soazick se contenta de rester silencieuse et d'éviter de regarder Harry.

Dans la classe les tables étaient repoussées au maximum contre les murs, une armoire, une penderie et une grande horloge trônaient devant un espace aménagé au centre de la pièce.

----------------------------

- La peur est le plus gros handicap d'un sorcier lorsqu'il se trouve devant l'ennemi, dit Soazick à la classe silencieuse, si vous avez peur de prononcer le nom de Voldemort, le jour où vous l'affronterez, il aura déjà gagné la moitié du combat. Nous allons donc affronter vos plus grandes peurs. Remus Lupin m'a dit que vous savez vous débarrassez d'un épouvantard, pour aujourd'hui vous allez oublier que vous affrontez un épouvantard, et entamer un combat avec ce qui vous fait peur. Qui veut commencer ?

- Moi, dit Neville.

Toute la classe se tourna vers lui, il était pale, mais déterminé.

- Quelles est ta plus grande peur, Neville ?

- La dernière fois c'était Severus Rogue, je pense que c'est toujours la même chose, à moins que ça ne soit Bellatrix Lestrange, dit Neville tremblant.

Soazick sortit sa baguette et indiqua le centre de la pièce devant l'armoire qu'elle ouvrit.

Aussitôt un mangemort masqué apparut.

- Stupéfix, lança Neville.

Le mangemort masqué s'arrêta de marcher. Neville lui lança un sort pour voir qui se cachait derrière le masque.

Aucun visage n'était derrière le masque, le costume du mangemort était vide. Soazick fit signe à Neville de faire rentrer l'épouvantard dans l'armoire.

- C'est tout ? demanda Neville.

- Tu as réussit à la perfection, Neville, dit Soazick, tu ne peux pas affronter l'épouvantard comme si il était mangemort, il est incapable de te jeter le moindre sort. Le but de l'exercice est d'entamer le plus vite possible un combat.

- Ça veut dire que ce sont les mangemorts ma plus grande peur ? demanda Neville.

- Non, tu aurais vu tous les mangemorts défiler les uns après les autres en voyant leurs visages, dit Soazick.

- Alors pourquoi un seul et sans visage ? demanda Neville.

- Parce que toi même tu ne sais pas de quel mangemort il s'agit.

Neville était pensif en rejoignant les autres élèves.

- SUIVANT, s'écria Soazick.

Harry courut presque jusqu'au centre de la classe. Harry souri à Soazick qui lui rendit son sourire.

- Alors Harry, qu'est-ce qui te fait le plus peur ? demanda Soazick qui rougissait légèrement sur le regard d'Harry.

- Les détraqueurs, je pense, dit Harry.

- La peur elle-même, je suis impressionnée, dit Soazick en ouvrant la porte de l'armoire.

En voyant un détraqueur s'avancer vers lui, Harry sentit ses entrailles se glacer, il devait pourtant prendre sur lui, et lever sa baguette pour lui jeter un sort, n'importe lequel... Une seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes...

- Pétrificus Totalus, lança enfin Harry.

Le détraqueur fit un tour sur lui même et tomba par terre, devant l'étrange comportement de l'épouvantard face au sort d'Harry, la classe éclata de rire, l'épouvantard recula.

Soazick fit signe à Harry, il projeta l'épouvantard dans l'armoire.

- Bien, mais un peu trop long Harry, dit Soazick.

Harry était vert de rage, il voulait a tout prix impressionner Soazick et il n'y arrivait pas.

- SUIVANT, s'écria Soazick.

Tous les élèves de la classe étaient bientôt passés. Lorsque ce fut au tour d'Hermione, Harry et Ron étaient stupéfait de voir que la plus grande peur d'Hermione était ses parents, et visiblement Hermione non plus ne s'attendait pas à ça, il lui fallut plus de quinze secondes pour réagir.

-----------------------------

Lors de l'exercice l'épouvantard eut un comportement étrange, du à son épuisement, ce qui insita Soazick à utiliser l'épouvantard de la penderie.

- Qui n'est pas encore passé ? demanda Soazick quelques minutes avant la fin du cour.

Ron leva la main, il était le dernier.

- A toi Ron, qu'est ce qui te fait le plus peur ?

- La dernière fois c'était les araignées, répondit Ron.

- Ha oui, c'est vrai, dit Soazick, ça ne devrait pas être long.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit un épais brouillard envahi l'espace devant la penderie. Lorsqu'il s'estompa, on distinguait une forme allongée sur le sol.

- Hermione, dit Ron.

Harry regarda Hermione à coté de lui, elle s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'elle reçu un sort qui la rendit muette. Harry vit Soazick abaisser sa baguette, les yeux rivés sur Ron.

- Hermione, répéta Ron d'une voix rauque.

Ron s'approcha du faux corps inanimé d'Hermione.

- Non, dit Ron en reculant soudain, il trébucha et tomba.

- Ron réveilles-toi, ordonna Soazick.

Ron resta assis sur le sol, les yeux sur le faux corps d'Hermione, aucuns élèves n'osaient faire le moindre bruit. Finalement Soazick avança, la baguette en avant.

- Ron viens, dit Soazick, Hermione est derrière toi.

Soazick lança un sort à Hermione qui retrouva l'usage de la parole. Ron se retourna pour voir la classe toute entière qui le regardait les yeux ronds. Il se leva et avança en direction d'Harry et Hermione, il garda le tête baissée sans oser regarder Hermione.

L'épouvantard en voyant Soazick à coté de lui changea de forme en ... Soazick. L'épouvantard-Soazick, avait le même air maléfique que Voldemort, ses yeux avaient la même forme, la même couleur, ses mains étaient blanches, ses doigts était très long... La vraie Soazick renvoya la fausse dans sa penderie.

- Le cours est terminé, annonça Soazick, révisez le chapitre quatre pour le prochain cours.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Révélation sur Soazick, 1è

Chapitre 21 : Révélation sur Soazick, 1ère partie.

- Pourquoi l'épouvantard de Soazick a prit son apparence, à ton avis ? Demanda Harry à Ron.

Harry cherchait par tous les moyens à briser le silence de Ron depuis que l'épouvantard avait prit l'apparence du cadavre d'Hermione.

- J'en sais rien, répondit Ron, au dîner tu as bien dis que ses yeux était les mêmes que Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- Pas seulement les yeux, mais aussi ses mains, je crois que même la démarche était identique, répondit Harry.

- Elle a du le rencontrer alors, dit Ron.

- Probablement.

Ils marchaient en direction du stade de quidditch, leurs balais à la main.

- Comment s'appellent les parents d'Hermione ? Demanda soudain Ron.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry surprit de ne s'être jamais posé la question, tu savais que ses parents la terrifiaient ?

- Je pensais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche, répondit Ron, tous les étés quand elle m'écrit, elle fait des sous-entendus pour que je l'invite le plus rapidement possible. À la première lecture de ces lettres, on ne s'en rend pas compte, il faut les lire au moins une dizaine de fois pour voir les petites subtilité d'Hermione.

- T'aurais pu me le dire, dit Harry, si Hermione à des problèmes avec ses parents on peut peut-être l'aider.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec ses parents, je pensais que c'était... aucune importance.

Ils avaient atteint le stade à présent, Ginny arrivait à leur rencontre.

- C'est vrai ce que raconte Dean ? Demanda Ginny à Ron.

- A quel sujet ? Demanda Ron.

- Ton épouvantard, c'est vrai que c'est le cadavre d'Hermione ?

- Oui, répondit Ron grognon.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu... commença Ginny, enfin si... mais pas à ce point.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Ron étranglé.

- Rien, répondit Ginny, un conseil de ta petite sœur, fais comme si tu n'avais pas vu l'épouvantard et comporte toi normalement avec Hermione, elle avait l'air déprimé au dîner lorsque tu ne la regardais pas.

- J'y penserais, grogna Ron en s'éloignant.

Harry échangea un bref regard avec Ginny, et monta sur son balai pour commencer l'entraînement.

---------------------------

Une heure et demi plus tard, l'entraînement était terminé. Les joueurs étaient repartis vers le château. Harry restait sur le terrain et volait de long en large, il voulait laisser Ron et Hermione en tête à tête.

Un faible bruit sourd retentit derrière une petite colline. Une boule bleue en sortit et fila vers le château. Il devait y avoir des mangemorts, Harry était partagé entre l'idée d'aller voir ce qui se passait derrière la colline et retourner se mettre à l'abri au château.

Les portes du château s'ouvrirent à la volée, Soazick sortit du château en courant, la baguette à la main. Harry opta pour un troisième choix, il fonça sur Soazick, et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

- Montes, cria Harry.

Soazick surprise, grimpa derrière Harry.

Malgré la vitesse et l'état de concentration dans lequel il était, Harry ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de faire des loopings en sentant les bras de Soazick l'entourer.

- Arrêtes toi derrière cet arbre, murmura Soazick dans le creux de l'oreille d'Harry.

Harry s'exécuta. Il sortit sa baguette et suivit Soazick qui avançait à pas de loup en direction des voix qui retentissaient pas très loin d'eux.

- Allez viens on s'en va, dit l'une des voix, la fille ne va pas tarder maintenant.

- Pas tout de suite, dit une seconde voix, on dirait un vieux sortilège un peu comme le Fidélita...

- Le maître saura peut-être de quoi il s'agit alors, dit la première voix apeuré, aller maintenant on s'en va.

À présent Harry voyait ce qui se passait, il y avait deux mangemorts, l'un jetait plusieurs sortilèges contre se qui ressemblait a un bouclier magique géant, l'autre était dos à lui et jetait des coups d'œil dans tout les sens.

Soazick fit signe à Harry de passer par la gauche alors qu'elle prenait à droite, elle voulait les encercler.

- Stupéfix, lança Soazick.

Le mangemort qui faisait le guet tomba à terre. Le second se retourna brusquement, il leva sa baguette en direction de Soazick.

- Stupéfix, lança Harry.

Le second mangemort fut frappé dans le dos et s'écroula lui aussi à terre.

- C'était trop facile, dit Soazick déçu, et la cavalerie arrive, toujours trop tard.

Soazick fit léviter les corps inconscients de l'autre coté du bouclier, coté Poudlard.

- Soazick, dit Tonks essoufflée, tu as encore réussit... et Mr Harry Potter.

Tonk et trois autre sorciers venaient d'arrivés. Devant les autres sorciers Tonks ne pouvait pas montrer qu'elle connaissait bien Harry.

- Ils sont stupéfixés, dit Soazick en montrant les mangemorts, je vous laisse vous en occuper, maintenant.

Soazick attrapa le bras d'Harry et l'entraîna vers l'éclair de feu. Arrivé près du balai, ils montèrent dessus et s'éloignèrent.

- Arrêtes toi un peu plus bas, dit Soazick, je veux être sûr qu'aucuns autres mangemorts n'arrivent.

Harry descendit donc au sol.

C'était l'occasion rêvée, songea Harry. Soazick et lui étaient seul dans une partie peu fréquentée du parc, et Harry venait de stupéfixer un mangemort.

- Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, répondit Soazick intriguée.

- Tu as affrontée Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit Soazick, en juillet après la mort de Dumbledore, il fallait que je montre à Voldemort que quelqu'un lui avait échappé. Jusque là je n'avais affronté que quelques mangemorts, ils m'ont parlés de toi d'ailleurs, ils ne t'aiment pas beaucoup.

- Tu m'étonnes, se vanta Harry.

- C'est étonnant que Dumbledore ait attendu aussi longtemps pour te faire part de la prophétie, dit Soazick, il t'a expliqué pourquoi ?

- Oui, dit Harry surprit, tu connais l'existence de la prophétie ?

- Oui, « aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit », pas trop terrifié ?

Harry était stupéfait, c'était la dernière ligne de la prophétie elle connaissait donc la prophétie dans son intégralité.

- Pas tellement, en fait, répondit Harry, je dois faire un peu prétentieux en disant ça, mais c'est la vérité, c'est bizarre, non ?

- Non, c'est normal, au fond de toi tu as toujours su que tu l'affronterais un jour, dit Soazick, entraînes toi aux sortilèges informulés quand même, à ce niveau tu as du retard.

- D'accord, dit Harry, Soazick... tu viens d'où exactement ?

- De France, mes parents sont des moldus, je devais aller à Beauxbâtons, mais j'ai refusé. Et il y a deux ans et demi, Dumbledore est venu me voir pour m'enseigner la magie, selon lui comme je savais pratiquer la magie sans baguette, je pouvais être utile dans la guerre qui se préparait. Il m'a dit tout ce qu'il savait sur les mangemorts et Voldemort...

- Tu parles bien anglais, pour une Française, dit Harry en songeant à Fleur.

- En deux ans et demi j'ai eu le temps de me perfectionner, et mes parents sont anglais, dit-elle, à mon tour de te poser une question, tu as trouvé un Horcrux ?

- Quoi ? S'écria Harry, tu sais pour les Horcruxes ?

- Oui, les sept Horcrux, la bague, le journal... la dernière fois que j'ai vu Dumbledore, il était sur une piste.

- Elle n'a rien donné, dit Harry qui ne savais pas jusqu'à quel point il pouvait faire confiance à Soazick.

- On peut y aller je pense, dit Soazick, les informateurs de Voldemort au ministère ont du le prévenir que deux mangemorts ont été capturés.

- Si tu veux, dit Harry, je t'apprendrais à voler sur un balai.

- Ça me serait utile, dit Soazick.

Soazick et Harry se rapprochèrent tous les deux du balai, et donc l'un de l'autre. Le visage de Soazick n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres de celui d'Harry. Harry réduit encore cette distance, Soazick ne bougea pas, alors Harry l'embrassa.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 : Apparitions humaines dans les couloirs.**

Quatre jours étaient passés depuis qu'Harry avait échangé un baiser avec Soazick.

Depuis celle-ci semblait éviter Harry.

Un nouvel article était paru dans la Gazette du Sorcier, il titrait "L'Élu et la Lionne alliés au ministère". Dans cet article le ministère revendiquait une bonne partie du succès de la capture des mangemorts.

Soazick avait adressé une courte lettre à Harry lui demandant de ne pas contredire la version officielle. Harry savait que la liberté de Graup était en jeu, il ne dit donc rien à personne seul Ron, Hermione et Ginny connaissaient la vérité.

L'école ne parlait que de cet article, plusieurs élèves avaient appelé Harry l'Élu, quant à Soazick son nouveau surnom de Lionne avait très bien été adopté par les élèves.

Étrangement Ron avait appliqué les conseils de Ginny, il faisait comme si le cour de Soazick avec l'épouvantard n'avait jamais eu lieu.

La relation entre Ron et Hermione était redevenue normale, bien qu'ils semblaient trop polis l'un envers l'autre, à aucun moment ils ne s'étaient chamaillés ce qui aux yeux d'Harry, n'était pas bon signe.

Harry n'avait raconté à personne ce qui s'était passé avec Soazick après la capture des mangemorts, malgré tout Hermione n'était pas dupe.

Harry avait espéré que les difficultés relationnelles que Ron lui imposait la rendrait moins lucide, en vain. Hermione fronçait les sourcils à chaque fois qu'Harry parlait trop de Soazick, elle se doutait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, sans avoir eu besoin de poser la moindre question à Harry.

--------------------

- Dis Hermione, elle va bien Ginny ? demanda Ron l'air faussement décontracté, alors que le trio se rendait au cours particulier de Soazick.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? répondit Hermione stupéfaite.

- Ben, les filles entres elles... parlent, et j'ai l'impression que depuis quelques jours Ginny est un peu déprimée, justifia Ron.  
- Les garçons ne se parlent pas entre eux ? demanda Hermione amusée.

- Ça dépend de quoi, répondit gêné Ron, on parle pas de truc trop personnel.

- C'est vrai, ajouta Harry à Hermione, si je voulais parler de truc très personnel c'est plutôt toi que j'irais voir.

- Mais aucun de vous deux ne parle jamais de ces choses personnelles, dit Hermione amusée.

- Pour moi ce n'est pas la peine, dit Harry, tu devines tout.

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Donc je ne me suis pas trompée, dit-elle en regardant Harry, j'en était sûre.

- On peut revenir à Ginny, dit Ron qui ne comprenait rien à la conversation.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça aussitôt.

- Elle est juste... un peu perdue, dit-elle prudemment.

- Tu ne lui as rien fait toi au moins, demanda Ron suspicieux à Harry.

- Hein...moi ? Non je suis normal avec Ginny, dit Harry.

- Elle doit encore penser à Harry, dit Ron à Hermione avec espoir, c'est pour ça qu'elle est malheureuse en ce moment ?

- C'est un tout, répondit vaguement Hermione.

- Tu ne pourrais pas dire clairement ce qui lui arrive ? Dit Ron qui commençait à s'énerver.

- C'est sa vie Ron, dit Hermione furieuse, et je n'ai pas à divulguer ses secrets qu'elle a déjà du mal à me confier.

Et c'est reparti, songea Harry soulagé, depuis le lundi précédent Ron et Hermione n'avaient à aucun moment joué à leur jeu favori.

Pendant que Ron et Hermione se disputaient, Harry commençait a être pris de remords, il n'avait pas vu que Ginny n'allait pas très bien, et si s'était à cause de lui ? Il n'avait pourtant rien montré de l'attention particulière qu'il avait envers Soazick. Évidemment sans Voldemort, Harry passerait volontairement plus de temps avec Ginny, mais ce n'était pas le cas, il devait garder ses distances avec elle.

Pour Soazick c'était différent, elle était déjà dans le collimateur de Voldemort et ses mangemorts, qu'Harry sorte avec elle n'y changerait rien.

- C'est vous qui faites ce boucan ? Demanda Soazick en apparaissant dans le couloir, je croyais à une attaque de mangemort.  
Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la classe l'air coupable.

----------------------------

Qui passe en premier ? Demanda Soazick.

Hermione se porta volontaire, pour la première fois elle parvint à repousser le sortilège que lui lança Soazick.

- C'est très encourageant, dit Soazick souriante, on dirait que tu t'es enfin détendue.

----------------------

- Bon sang Neville, dit Soazick exaspérée, décides toi.

Neville était soumis à un sortilège Stupéfix.

- Essaye de faire fonctionner ta colère, c'est un bon stimulant, dit Soazick.

Quelques secondes plus tard une vague d'onde magique sortit de Neville en renversant tout et tout le monde.

- Tu vois, dit Soazick en se relevant, je ne m'était pas trompée, tu as beaucoup de possibilité, il faut juste que tu te décides  
Harry sentait la pression monter, ils avaient tous obtenu d'excellents résultats. Ginny avait, elle aussi réussi pour la première fois.

- Harry c'est ton tour, il ne reste plus que toi, dit Soazick.

Harry s'installa face à Soazick en essayant de lui adresser un regard complice.

- Imperimenda, lança Soazick.

----------------------------

Cela faisait au moins quatre minutes qu'Harry était soumis au sortilège sans pouvoir le repousser.

La colère, songea Harry, je dois me mettre en colère ça va peut être marcher.

Harry essaya de rassembler les souvenirs qui le mettait le plus en colère, la trahison de Rogue, celle de Queudver, la mort de Dumbledore, celle de Sirius...

- Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de te mettre en colère Harry, dit Soazick, ça ne marchera pas pour toi.

Super, songea Harry, alors qu'est-ce qui marche pour moi ? Ha oui, songea Harry furieux, l'amour.

Harry regarda attentivement Soazick et les cinq élèves derrière elle. Soudain le sortilège cessa dans un éclat doré.

- Bravo, dit Soazick, on arrête là pour aujourd'hui, maintenant que vous maîtrisez le technique dans son ensemble, on va pouvoir accélérer, perfectionner d'abords, puis faire de nouvelles choses plus dangereuses et difficiles.

- Je vous rejoins dans deux minutes, dit Harry à Ron et Hermione.

Harry ne voulait pas montrer aux autres, et en particulier à Ginny, qu'il passait du temps avec Soazick.

- Soazick, dit Harry maladroit lorsque les autres furent sortit de la pièce, on... pourrait se voir tout à l'heure ? Disons pour une ballade dans le parc... dans une petite heure ?

- Harry, dit Soazick, je regrette ce qui c'est passé lundi soir, je suis ton professeur je n'ai pas le droit.

- À la fin de l'année tu ne seras plus mon professeur, en attendant on est pas obliger de crier sur les toits, dit Harry.

Il s'était rapproché de Soazick, mais elle s'éloigna.

- Je regrette Harry, c'était une erreur qui ne doit pas se reproduire.

-------------------------

Deux minutes plus tard, Harry furieux, rejoignait Ron et Hermione qui montaient très lentement les marches qui conduisaient à la salle commune.

- On t'attendait, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Demanda Ron.

- Rien, répondit Harry en évitant le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione.

- Que faites-vous dans les couloirs à une heure pareille ? Demanda Slugorn en apparaissant à l'angle d'un couloir.

- On revient des cours des cours particulier de So... du Professeur Robert, répondit Hermione.

- Ha oui, dit Slugorn le visage illuminé, ça tombe bien que je vous croise, j'organise mercredi soir, une petite soirée pour quelques élèves de sixièmes et septièmes années, je serai ravi de vous y voir.

- Je suis désolée professeur, dit Hermione sincèrement, j'ai mon tour mon tour de garde mercredi.

- Je te remplace si tu veux, dit Ron.

- Non, non, dit Slugorn j'aimerais aussi vous voir à cette soirée Mr Weasley, Soazick m'a beaucoup parlé de vous... Alors je compte sur votre présence a vous trois mercredi soir à vingt heures dans mon bureau.

- Faites moi penser à remercier Soazick, dit Ron stupéfait.

- Après mercredi tu ne diras pas la même chose, dit sombrement Harry.

----------------------

On devrait peut-être aller Square Grimmaud demain, dit Harry en atteignant le portrait de la grosse dame.

- Oui, c'est la seule chose à faire, dit Hermione.

- Vous êtes bien mieux ici, dit Maugrey en apparaissant dans le couloir.

- Maugrey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites à Poudlard ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je suis venu voir Soazick, vous savez bien qu'on ne peut pas la voir Square Grimmaud... on s'éloigne ? Dit Maugrey en montrant la grosse dame attentive à la conversation.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce vide, celle où Hermione avait envoyé une volée d'oiseau à Ron.

- Tonks m'a dit que tu as vu Mondingus, dit Maugrey, ça a donné quelque chose ?

- Non, dit Harry déçu, rien on est revenu au point de départ.

- Bon tant pis, dit Maugrey j'aurais peut-être enfin pu savoir ce que ce médaillon a de si important.

- De toute façon non plus, dit Harry, pas encore.

- Bah, dit Maugrey avec un haussement d'épaule, si vous retournez Square Grimmaud, attendez vous a une surprise, Kreattur à très bien entretenu la maison.

- Il a intérêt, vociféra Harry.

-----------------------

La salle commune était vide, il était près de minuit, le trio continuait de parler du médaillon.

- Attends, tu nous a dit que Soazick était au courant pour les Horcruxes, peut être que RAB n'était pas anglais, dans ce cas on devrait demander Soazick au moins des noms Français pour les autres tu iras voir lors de l'une de tes visites au ministère.

- Oui, c'est bien comme idée ça, dit Ron, on n'a cherché que des victimes anglaises...

- Attendez, dit soudain Harry, on a oublié quelqu'un.

- Qui ça ? Demandèrent Ron et Hermione en chœur.

- Kreattur, dit Harry, il connaissait Regulus et il avait accès au médaillon.

- Oui, on peut lui demander, dit Hermione, mais les Black n'ont jamais donné beaucoup d'importance aux elfes...

- Voldemort non plus..., dit Harry pensif, il ne pense pas que les pouvoirs d'un elfe puissent être important, comme il ne pensait pas que les pouvoirs d'un sorcier de seize ans puissent être important.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Ron.

- Lorsque j'étais dans la grotte, dit Harry, au moment de monter dans la barque, Dumbledore a dit qu'une seule personne pouvait monter dans la barque, mais que moi je ne comptais pas parce qu'aux yeux de Voldemort un sorcier de seize n'avait pas assez de pouvoir pour arriver là.

Regulus lui aussi à du venir avec quelqu'un, puisqu'il est impossible d'arriver seul à prendre le médaillon, il faut être deux, la personne la mieux placée dans l'entourage de Regulus, et qui n'a pas de grand pouvoirs selon Voldemort, c'est Kreattur.


	23. Chapitre 23 : derniers obstacles

Chapitre 23 : Derniers obstacles

- Ron tu fais trop de bruit, chuchota Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas facile de faire autrement, murmura Ron, je te rappelle qu'on est trois sous une cape prévu pour une personne.  
- C'est bon on est presque arrivés, chuchota Harry, je vois la tapisserie des trolls qui apprennent à danser.

Ils passèrent trois fois devant le mur et entrèrent dans la salle sur Demande.

- Ouf, dit Hermione en enlevant sa cape.

- Kreattur, appela Harry.

- Le maître m'a appelé, dit l'elfe qui venait d'apparaître.

- Pour commencer je voudrais que tu ne répètes à personne la conversation que l'on va avoir, dit Harry méfiant.  
- Bien maître, dit Kreattur étonné.

- Heu... dit Harry qui ne savait pas par où commencer.

- Maugrey nous a dit que tu faisais du bon travail, dit Harry.

Kreattur ne répondit pas.

- Cet été j'ai parlé au portrait de Mrs Black, dit Harry, nous avons parlés de Regulus et des quelques jours qui ont précédés sa mort. Tu l'avais vu toi aussi, à ce moment là ?

Visiblement l'allusion à Mrs Black avait éveillé toute l'attention de Kreattur.

- Oui, répondit Kreattur, le maître Regulus me faisait beaucoup confiance.

- Il t'a donné quelque chose de spéciale à boire ? Demanda Harry, dans un endroit un peu spécial ?

Kreattur attrapa sa gorge avec ses mains.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Kreattur.

- Tu dois me dire la vérité normalement, dit Harry calmement.

- Je ne sais pas, répéta Kreattur qui se tenait toujours la gorge.

- Regulus t'a confié un objet ? Demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, répéta Kreattur qui se tenait toujours la gorge.

- Arrête de répéter ça, dit Harry agacé, est-ce qu'il t'a emmener au bord de la mer ?

- Je ne sais pas, répéta Kreattur une nouvelle fois.

Kreattur resserra encore plus ses mains autour de sa gorge.

- Je crois qu'il est soumis à un sortilège, dit Hermione en s'approchant de Kreattur.

- Je me disais bien qu'il était encore plus bizarre que d'habitude, dit Ron.

- Je me trompe, dit Hermione qui faisait sortir des petites étincelles de sa baguette, c'est une malédiction.

- Il peut nous falloir des années pour la brisée, dit Ron.

- Elle s'applique pour quoi, cette malédiction ? Demanda Harry.

Le fait qu'Harry n'ait pas grandit dans une famille de sorciers, le désavantageait dans cette situation. Il n'avait pratiquement aucune connaissance sur les malédictions contrairement à Ron et Hermione.

- Pose lui une question sans importance, dit Hermione.

- Il y avait quelqu'un square Grimmaud avant que tu ne partes ? Demanda Harry.

Kreattur lâcha sa gorge.

- Non personne, répondit-il.

- Tu sais qu'il y a une malédiction sur toi ? Demanda Ron.

- Oui, répondit Kreattur.

- Tu sais comment la briser ? Demanda Hermione.

Kreattur adressa un regard méprisant à Hermione.

- Réponds lui, ordonna Harry.

- Il faut me convaincre, dit Kreattur.

- Te convaincre de quoi ? Demanda Harry.

Aussitôt Kreattur rattrapa sa gorge.

- D'accord, dit Harry en se tournant vers Ron et Hermione.

- Je pense que tu devrais tout lui raconter, dit Hermione, ce qui c'est passé en juin avec Dumbledore, les découvertes sur RAB...

Harry lui obéis et raconta tout à Kreattur.

- Voilà, dit Harry, alors est-ce que tu as ce médaillon.

Kreattur se resserra la gorge.

- Au moins on peut-être sur que cette malédiction et le médaillon ont un lien, dit Hermione en observant Kreattur.

- Qu'est-ce que je lui dis maintenant ? Dit Harry.

- Eh bien, je suppose que Regulus n'a pas prit autant de risque pour le converser cet horcrux, dit Hermione, il l'a prit pour le détruire.

- Oui, dit Harry en sortant de sa poche le faux médaillon, il avait laissé un mot disant qu'il cherchait le moyen de détruire l'horcrux.

- Harry, dit Hermione.

Harry leva la tête vers elle, Hermione fixait Kreattur qui essayait de parler avant de remettre ses mains à sa gorge.  
Harry s'approcha de Kreattur.

- Nous aussi on veut détruire le médaillon, dit-il, et si Regulus n'a pas réussit, nous on peut y parvenir.

Kreattur ôta aussitôt les mains de sa gorge, prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène et disparu.

- Où est-il parti, dit Ron, ça fait parti de la malédiction ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Hermione pensive.

Soudain Kreattur réapparu.

- Comment allez-vous le détruire ? Demanda Kreattur suspicieux.

- Je pense que Dumbledore voulait me montrer comment faire, mais il est mort avant, dit Harry.

- Tu es parti chercher le médaillon, dit Hermione à Kreattur, la malédiction est levée n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, dit Kreattur, il fallait me convaincre que vous le vouliez pour le détruire.

Kreattur montra un gros médaillon qu'il avait dans sa petite main.

- Tu me le donnes, dit Harry.

Kreattur donna le médaillon. Harry observa le médaillon que Kreattur venait de lui donner, le médaillon de Serpentard, le vrai, celui qui contenait l'une des sept parties de l'âme de Voldemort.

- Merci Kreattur, dit Harry sincèrement.

- Juste par curiosité, dit Harry, Regulus t'a fait boire le liquide vert ?

- Oui, répondit Kreattur.

- Comment il t'a fait boire de l'eau après ? Demanda Harry.

- Le maître Regulus n'est pas parvenu à faire apparaître de l'eau avec sa baguette, et il ne voulait pas prendre celle du lac, de peur de réveiller les inférus.

Harry était pour la première fois prit de pitié envers Kreattur, Regulus l'avait laissé à l'agonie.

- Rentre Square Grimmaud et ne répète ce qui vient de ce passer à personne, dit Harry.

Kreattur disparu.

- Maintenant il faut le détruire, dit Ron, par quels sorts on commence ?

---------------------

Trois heures plus tard, le trio était éreinté, ils avaient épuisé tous les sorts de leurs connaissances et ceux des livres de la salle sur demande. Ron avait essayé, sans grande conviction, de détruire le médaillon en le projetant à travers la pièce et en sautant dessus. Le médaillon n'avait toujours pas la moindre égratignure.

- On pourrait demander de l'aide à Slugorn, dit Hermione affalée sur un sofa.

- Ou à Soazick, dit Ron.

- Oui, dit Hermione, Soazick doit savoir.

- On va lui demander maintenant ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, plus tôt ce serait fait, mieux ça sera, dit Hermione en se levant.

--------------------------

Soazick enveloppée dans une cape ouvrit la porte de son bureau.

- C'est normal de voir trois têtes flotter, à quatre heures du matin dans les couloirs de Poudlard ? Demanda Soazick.  
Harry ôta la cape qui ne les recouvraient que partiellement.

- Laisse nous entrer, dit-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Soazick quelques secondes plus tard.

- Comment faire pour détruire un Horcrux ? Demanda Harry.

- Dumbledore ne t'a pas expliqué ?

- Non, répondit Harry.

- Il m'a montré lorsqu'il a obtenu la Bague des Gaunt.

- Et comment on fait ? Demanda Harry.

Soazick alla dans une pièce voisine qui devait conduire à ses appartements.

- Voilà la liste des sortilèges, anti-sortilèges, maléfices..., dit Soazick en revenant.

Elle donna un long parchemin à Harry, le trio se pencha pour le lire. Il y avait quatre colonnes sur le parchemin dans la première les noms des sorts à jeter, dans la seconde l'incantation, dans la troisième la nature du sort, et dans la quatrième une ou deux lettres.

- Je n'en connais pas la moitié, dit Hermione paniquée.

- Ça veut dire quoi R ou NR, dans la dernière colonnes ? Demanda Ron.

- R c'est pour répertorié et NR pour non répertorié, répondit Soazick.

- Comment faire pour les connaître s'ils ne sont pas répertoriés ? Demanda Hermione de plus en plus paniquée.

- Dumbledore m'a laissé des petites notes pour chacun des sorts.

- Il faut jeter tous ces sorts sur un Horcrux pour qu'il soit détruit ? Demanda Harry.

- Vous avez trouvé un Horcrux, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Soazick.

Le trio regarda Soazick l'air gêné.

- Il faut que tu apprennes l'Occumencie Harry, justifia-elle.

- J'ai déjà essayé de l'apprendre, dit sombrement Harry.

- C'est normal que votre confiance en moi soit limitée, dit Soazick, mais je peux détruire cet Horcrux et vous montrer comment faire.

- C'est un risque à prendre, dit Hermione à Harry et Ron.

Harry sortit le médaillon et le posa sur une table.

- Le médaillon de Serpentard, dit Soazick abasourdie,...le premier est un maléfice le « Van loton ».

--------------------------------------------

Deux heures plus tard, pratiquement tous les sorts de la liste avaient été jetés sur le médaillon. L'exercice en soit était simple, mais fastidieux.

- Et le dernier un simple sort « d'évien », dit Soazick.

Le médaillon s'illumina d'une forte lumière blanche. Soazick fit apparaître une massue de troll et l'écrasa contre le médaillon qui se fissura en plusieurs endroits.

- Il est détruit, dit Hermione ravie.

- Maintenant vous savez le faire, dit Soazick épuisée mais ravie elle aussi, la prochaine fois vous me laisserez dormir. Par contre, si c'est moi qui ait besoin d'aide, je ne me priverais pas d'aller vous réveiller en pleine nuit.

- Ça en fait un de moins, dit Harry.

- Plus que trois Horcruxes, dit Soazick, il se peut que j'aie une piste pour la coupe, je vous tiens au courant.

- Et pour l'objet ayant appartenu à Serdaigle ou Gryffondor ? Demanda Harry.

- Aucune idée, répondit Soazick, je pense qu'il ne faudra s'occuper de Nagini qu'en dernier, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Voldemort. Pour cela le plus sûr serai d'avoir des alliés parmi les mangemorts.

- Ça risque de ne pas être facile d'en trouver, dit Ron.

- Pas sur, dit Soazick, j'ai repéré deux ou trois trucs louches chez certains mangemorts. Aller, maintenant tout le monde au lit.

Le trio sortit du bureau. Harry conservait à présent deux médaillons, une copie de la liste, des notes de Soazick et de Dumbledore. Harry pensait déjà aux autres Horcruxes, Comment les trouver ? Pour les deux objets, il n'avait aucune piste, hormis celle que Soazick disait avoir pour la coupe.


	24. Chapitre 24 : Culpabilité

Chapitre 24 : Culpabilité

- Ron arrêtes tes vêtements sont très bien, dit Harry impatient.

Il était huit heures moins cinq, ils devaient aller à la réunion qu'organisait Slugorn. Hermione et Ginny devaient déjà être en route pour son bureau.

- Ron, dit Harry amusé par l'attitude de Ron devant son reflet, c'est juste une réunion entre élèves chouchous de Slughorn, ce n'est pas un bal ou un truc dans le genre.

- Je sais, répondit Ron qui s'attaquait à présent à sa coiffure.

Harry dut réprimer un fou rire, pourtant cet été dans la même situation que lui, Ron ne s'était pas privé pour éclater de rire.  
- Il n'y aura pas de musique, dit Harry, tu ne pourras pas l'inviter à danser.

- Qui voudrais-je inviter à danser ? Demanda Ron en lâchant son peigne.

- Une fille qui traîne souvent avec nous, répondit Harry sarcastiquement, elle a des cheveux en broussaille, elle sait toujours tout sur tout et tu n'arrêtes pas de te chamailler avec elle. Tu ne vois pas de qui je veux parler ?

- Ha ha, grogna Ron, je suis mort de rire.

- A mon avis ce soir, elle doit être en train de nous attendre, les cheveux coiffés et avec une jolie robe, dit Harry.

- Bon on y va, dit soudain Ron en se précipitant vers la porte.

Cette fois-ci Harry ne réussit pas se retenir, il éclata de rire.

---------------------------------------

En entrant dans la salle Harry remarqua tout de suite Hermione et Ginny en train de discuter avec Blaise Zabini.

- À vous voilà, dit Hermione.

- Vous en avez mis du temps à vous pouponner, dit Ginny le regard appuyé sur Ron.

- Non, dit Harry, on avait complètement oublier la soirée c'est tout.

Ginny fit une moue dubitative

La soirée passait lentement et Harry redoutait de voir Slughorn se précipiter vers eux. Au contraire, il aurait aimé voir Soazick, il voulait la faire changer d'avis.

Malgré que la plupart de ses pensées étaient orientées vers Soazick, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que Ginny et Zabini semblaient très bien se connaître.

Zabini était resté avec eux pour discuter, il n'adressait quasiment pas la parole à Harry, par contre il semblait faire des efforts considérables pour se lier d'amitié avec Ron.

Harry espérait voir Zabini s'éloigner très vite d'eux, lui et Ginny étaient vraisemblablement très proche et il mettait tout en œuvre pour se faire bien voir par l'un des frères de celle-ci, ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

Harry s'imaginait très bien jeter quelques sorts à Zabini, à la seconde où il aurait le dos tourné.

Finalement Soazick fit son apparition à la soirée, mais Harry n'avait plus tellement envie d'aller lui parler, il préférait surveiller Zabini.

- Ah Blaise ! dit Slughorn en faisant sursauter Harry, je suis ravi que vous appliquiez mes conseils en se qui concerne l'amitié entre les différentes maisons.

- Je fais de mon mieux, dit Zabini en jetant un regard triste à Ginny.

C'en était trop pour Harry, il venait d'avoir la preuve que Zabini espérait fricoter avec Ginny. Et Ginny, elle le laissait parler, alors que ce n'était qu'un manipulateur pervers. Harry voulait à tout prix arrêter ça, mais comment s'y prendre ?

- Alors Ron, poursuivit Slughorn, cette première soirée en tant que membre du Club de Slug vous plais ?

- Oui, répondit Ron.

- Tant mieux, tant mieux, dit Slughorn en s'éloignant.

-------------------------

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'invite ? Demanda Soazick qui venait de rejoindre le groupe, je ne suis pas une élève.

- Tu as le même âge que nous, tu es brillante et tu es la Lionne, lui répondit Zabini moqueur.

- Rigoles, dit Soazick amusée, je suis quand même ton professeur.

- Vu les rumeurs qui courent, c'est bien dommage pour certains élèves, dit Ginny.

- Arrêtes de dire ça, soupira Soazick, vous croyez qu'on peut partir maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Ginny, mais moi je vais me coucher.

- Je t'accompagne, dit précipitamment Zabini, on ne sait pas ce qui peut t'arriver, seule dans les couloirs.

- Merci Blaise, dit Ginny souriante.

Harry hurlait à l'intérieur de lui.

- Soazick, murmura Hermione, elle donne quoi ta piste pour retrouver la coupe ?

- J'avance lentement, répondit Soazick.

- C'est quoi exactement cette piste ? Demanda Ron à voix basse.

- En fait c'est un sort très complexe qui permettrait de trouver ce qui revient aux héritiers, chuchota Soazick. Il suffit de trouver un héritier de Poufsouffe et grâce à lui, je ne sais pas exactement comment, mais on pourrait savoir précisément où se trouve la coupe.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux comme sort ? Intervint Hermione, la plupart des sorts qui utilise les lignées de sang, sont très violents.

- Oui, c'est de la magie noire, dit Soazick avec regret, mais il faut savoir faire quelques concessions.

------------------------

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortaient enfin du bureau de Slugorn.

- Quel abruti ce Zabini, dit Harry à Ron et Hermione.

- Je l'ai trouvé sympas finalement, dit Ron, pour un Serpentard.

- Tu as vu comment il est avec Ginny ? Hurla à moitié Harry.

- Oui, je crois qu'il en pince pour elle, dit Ron pensif.

- C'est un manipulateur ce type ! Dit Harry furieux, il ne faut pas qu'il sorte avec Ginny.

- Toi tu ne t'es pas gêné pour embrasser Soazick, alors que si ça se trouve, Ginny est encore amoureuse de toi, dit Ron.

Ces mots claquèrent dans les oreilles d'Harry. Ron avait dit tout haut ce qu'Harry craignait.

Harry regarda Hermione, elle gardait les yeux rivés sur les dalles du couloir. Rongé par la culpabilité, Harry ne dit plus rien de la soirée.

- Au fait, dit Ron dan son baldaquin, t'avais raison elles sont ennuyeuses ces soirées.

Harry souri à sa prédiction vérifiée. Il ne put s'endormir que très tard dans la nuit.


	25. Chapitre 25 : Discutions d'eleves

**Chapitre 25 : Discutions d'élèves.**

Moins d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la réunion de Slughorn. Harry était complètement déboussolé.

Dès qu'il croisait Blaise Zabini dans les couloirs il n'avait qu'une envie, le frapper, dès qu'il voyait Ginny il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer fort, dès qu'il voyait Soazick il voulait l'embrasser.

Harry était complètement perdu, laquelle des deux rousses préférait t'il ? Ginny ou Soazick ? Ginny... non, Soazick non, Ginny, Ginny ? Ginny. En même temps... non... Ginny.

Pour éviter de penser à la complexité de ses sentiments Harry avait passé tout son week-end à réviser ses cours et examiner la liste des sorts pour détruire l'horcruxe. À présent Harry en maîtrisait au moins la moitié, encore un mois et il en maîtriserait la totalité.

------------------

- Déposez vos affaires on va dehors.

Le lundi était finalement arrivé. En voyant Soazick, Harry sentit ses entrailles se contracter, mais dès qu'il pensa à Ginny, il oubliait Soazick.

- Encore des araignées, à votre avis ? Demanda Neville au trio.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit Hermione, ce week-end des membres du ministère n'ont pas arrêté d'aller et venir. Je suppose que c'est quelque chose de plus dangereux.

- Tu as vu des membres du ministère ce week-end, et tu ne nous as rien dit ? Demanda Harry furieux.

- Si, répondit Hermione énervée, Ron et moi on t'en a parlé. Tu devais être trop concentré sur ton labeur pour t'en rendre compte.

- Excuse moi, dit Harry.

----------------------------

- Aujourd'hui, dit Soazick à l'intérieur de la cage, vous n'aurez pas à abattre les créatures. Il faudra juste traverser la cage. En entrant par cette porte et en sortant par celle-ci.

Soazick montra la nouvelle porte aménagée.

- Naturellement vous devrez vous défendre contre les créatures qui essayeront de vous tuer. Le but de la manœuvre est d'arriver le plus rapidement possible et entier, à la porte de sortie. Qui veut commencer ?

Aucun élève ne se porta volontaire. Soazick sortit de la cage et actionna le levier, elle laissa sortir cinq inférius. Aussitôt plusieurs élèves se mirent à crier en reculant des cages.

- Le ministère m'a autorisé à utiliser des inférus, hurla Soazick pour couvrir les cris des élèves et le vacarme que faisait les inférus. Par contre, je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire d'où ils viennent. Alors qui commence ?

Soazick laissa les élèves regarder les inférus.

- Le traître des Serpentard n'a qu'a essayé, murmura une voix pas très loin d'Harry.

- Ça ne sera pas une grosse perte, minauda Pansy Parkinson.

Harry observa du coin de l'œil les élèves de Serpentard qui acquiesçaient à la remarque de Pansy.

- Il est ou d'ailleurs le traître ? Demanda Théodore Nott.

- Avec les Serdaigles, répondit Pansy. D'abord une Gryffondor maintenant des Serdaigles.

- Je vois que ce que je raconte vous intéresse beaucoup, Théodore et Pansy, dit Soazick. Alors pourquoi tu n'entrerais le premier dans l'arène, Théodore.

Théodore Nott s'avança vers Soazick avec un air de défi. D'un sortilège Soazick repoussa les inférus qui étaient près de la porte, elle l'ouvrit et Nott entra.

Les inférus se précipitèrent, ou plutôt boitaient, vers lui. Tant bien que mal, Nott leur lança une dizaine de sortilèges qui n'eurent aucuns effet, Soazick intervint en repoussant à nouveau les créatures. Nott relança de ses sortilèges informulés, et Soazick dû encore intervenir, Nott la regarda pour savoir ce qu'il fallait faire.

- Trouve tout seul, dit Soazick.

- Très bien, dit Nott furieux.

Il repartit dans ses jets de sortilèges qu'il prononçait à haute voix, à présent.

- Petrificus totalus, impemendia...

- Fiat voluntas, hurla Nott.

Soudain les inférius s'arrêtèrent et tombèrent, Nott s'avança vers la seconde porte et la franchit, puis il leva son maléfice.

- Vu que tu es le premier à passer, dit Soazick, c'est excellent, j'aurais préféré que tu n'utilises pas la magie noire pour y arriver, mais bon.

Les élèves regardèrent Nott avec des yeux ronds, de la magie noire ?

- SUIVANT, hurla Soazick.

-----------------------

Tous les élèves passèrent, mais aucun autre après Nott atteint la seconde porte. Hermione avait réalisé un exploit en atteignant le milieu de la cage, mais elle du fuir avec l'aide de Soazick.

- Qui est le dernier ? Demanda Soazick.

- Moi, répondit Harry.

Aucun élève ne s'était porté volontaire, et visiblement Soazick espérait ne pas avoir Harry à nommer. Harry s'avança en direction de Soazick, il savait très bien comment repousser les inférus.

Dès qu'il entra, Harry fit apparaître un mur de flamme, les inférus paniqués se bousculèrent et ils coururent à l'opposé d'Harry. Calmement Harry marcha en direction de la seconde porte. Fier, il avait réussit à faire quelque chose d'impressionnant devant Soazick.

- Bravo Harry, dit Soazick, on rentre maintenant.

En deux secondes elle renvoya les inférus dans la petite cage.

------------------

- Je me demande si Soazick à un petit ami, dit Seamus alors que la classe s'installait dans la salle de cour.

- Arrête, lui répondit Dean hilare, elle est notre prof.

- C'est ça qui est cool, répondit Seamus en éclatant de rire.

Harry détourna la tête il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il avait entendu la conversation.

- Pour le prochain cours je veux que vous trouviez les cinq meilleures façons de repousser les inférus, dit Soazick. Il vous faudra faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Il nous reste trois minutes avant la fin du cours, avez-vous des questions sur les cours ?

Seamus leva aussitôt la main.

- Combien de temps allez vous enseignez ici, demanda t'il.

En repensant à la conversation qu'il avait surprise quelques secondes plus tôt, Harry se doutait que la question n'était pas innocente.

- A cause de la malédiction, moins d'un an je suppose, répondit Soazick.

- Alors c'est vrai que ce poste est maudit ? Intervint Lavande.

- Oui, dit Soazick, il y a peu près quarante ans, Voldemort, qui n'était pas encore reconnu comme étant dangereux, est venu demander le poste de professeur contre les forces du mal à Dumbledore, celui-ci a refusé. Depuis aucun professeur n'est resté à ce poste plus d'un an.

- C'est Vous-Savez-Qui qui aurait lancé cette malédiction ? demanda Pavarti.

- Oui, répondit Soazick, je suppose que c'est comme ça que Dumbledore a su que Voldemort n'était pas mort, parce que ce genre de malédiction n'aurait pu être brisée qu'a sa mort. Donc si j'enseigne le dernier jour de l'année cela voudra dire que Voldemort est mort. De toute façon il y aura un nouvel enseignant l'année prochaine...

La sonnerie retentit, et les élèves sortirent presque à regret, ils auraient voulu en entendre plus.

------------------

- Pourquoi a t'elle raconté la malédiction ? demanda Ron, s'il fallait le faire Dumbledore l'aurait dit.

- La situation a changé, dit Harry, Dumbledore est mort.

- Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, dit Hermione, enfin j'espère. Comment j'ai fait pour oublier que les inférus ne supportaient pas le feu.

---------------------

- Vous avez entendu ce que Seamus a dit à Dean tout à l'heure ? demanda Harry après quelques secondes.

- J'ai faillit éclater de rire, dit Ron, s'il savait que tu es passé avant.

- Comment tu le sait que je suis passé avant ? demanda Harry qui venait de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas raconté à Ron ce qui s'était passé avec Soazick.

- C'est Hermione qui me l'a dit.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, justifia Hermione, Ron se faisait des idées, il trouvait qu'on échangeait des regards bizarres, je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Harry n'en voulait pas à Hermione, c'était mieux comme ça, de toute façon.

- Au fait t'en es ou avec elle ? demanda Hermione.

- Nul part, répondit Harry, je crois que j'abandonne.

- Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas, dit Hermione.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Harry surpris, et Ginny ?

- Je sais pas, dit Hermione, mais si Soazick te plait, après tout...

Hein ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait là ? Depuis le début Hermione essayait d'éloigner Soazick d'Harry et de rapprocher Ginny. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?


	26. Chapitre 26 : la lionne et la furie

Chapitre 26 : La lionne et la furie.

- Prêt Neville ?

- Prêt.

- Petrificus Totalus, s'écria Soazick.

Moins de dix secondes plus tard, Neville était debout.

- Stupéfix, s'écria Soazick.

Cette fois-ci vingt secondes furent nécessaires à Neville pour se relever.

- Tu maîtrises parfaitement la technique, dit Soazick ravie, on ne pourra pas obtenir de meilleurs résultats. Ron a toi.

Malgré les éloges de Soazick, Neville ne paraissait pas très heureux. Harry fut très étonné de le voir s'asseoir entre lui et Hermione, d'habitude Neville s'installait toujours à coté de Luna.

- Ça va ?demanda faiblement Hermione.

- Oui, répondit Neville.

Harry avait l'étrange impression que la question d'Hermione n'avait aucun rapport avec l'épuisement causé par l'exercice. À bien y réfléchir, Luna aussi était un peu étrange son regard était, comme souvent, perdu dans le vide, sauf que là, elle paraissait légèrement déprimée. Harry se promit de questionner Hermione à ce sujet.

- Bien, dit Soazick, fini pour aujourd'hui, vous maîtrisez tous globalement la technique. On va bientôt pouvoir faire venir de nouveaux élèves.

- Quand ? Demanda Hermione en soutenant Ron pour éviter qu'il ne s'écroule.

- Au cours du mois de novembre je pense, dit Soazick, j'aimerais vous donner un nouvel exercice avant, mais comme il n'est pas très légal...

Les six élèves sortirent de la classe. Ginny couru presque dans les couloirs.

- Où elle va ? Demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione d'un ton faussement désinvolte, tu pourrais peut-être aller demander des nouvelles à Soazick, sur sa piste de la coupe.

Harry s'arrêta de marcher, il regarda Hermione, puis Ginny qui disparaissait dans les escaliers. Il fit volte face.

-----------------------------

- Entrer, dit la voix Soazick derrière la porte.

Harry ouvrit la porte, et la ferma derrière lui.

- Ha, c'est toi, dit Soazick.

Elle ressortit un énorme ouvrage qu'elle avait visiblement caché à la va-vite en entendant frapper à la porte.

- Je viens aux nouvelles pour ta piste de la coupe, dit Harry.

- J'avance lentement, dit tristement Soazick.

- Je peux t'aider ?

- Tu sais lire le latin ?

- Non.

- Dans ce cas j'ai bien peur que tu ne puisses m'aider, dit Soazick à regret.

Harry s'approcha du bureau de Soazick, le livre qu'elle feuilletait était très ancien, couvert de symboles et d'illustrations plus terrifiantes les une que les autres. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait faire demi-tour, ou poser les questions qui le dérangeaient à Soazick.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as parlé de la malédiction lundi ?

- Celle qu'il a sur le poste de professeur contre les forces du mal ? Demanda Soazick.

- Oui.

- En fait j'essaie de rendre Voldemort moins terrifiant, d'une certaine manière j'essaie de rappeler qu'il est humain, enfin qu'il a été humain.

- Tu devrais peut-être préciser aux élèves de ne pas en parler à la Gazette, toutes les semaines il y a un nouvel article sur les révélations sur Voldemort faîtes par Soazick Robert.

- C'est moi qui demande à la Gazette d'interviewer les élèves.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry surprit.

- J'utilise les armes de Voldemort contre lui.

- Quels armes ?

- La peur. Il utilise la peur des gens pour régner, il prône la haine des sang de bourbes, entre autre, pour rassembler des mangemorts. Grâce à ces articles, c'est Voldemort qui doit avoir peur. Peur de ce que je pourrais encore raconter, peur de ce que je sais. Il pensait que Dumbledore était le dernier à savoir autant de chose sur lui, mais comme Dumbledore nous a montré la vie de Voldemort à travers la pensine, Voldemort est paniqué, il pensait que Dumbledore mort, le problème serait réglé au lieu de ça on est vivants tous les deux, et le reste du monde sorcier en apprend toujours plus sur lui.

- Tu crois que ça peut marcher ?

- Ça marche déjà, dit Soazick, des mangemorts commencent à douter.

- Lesquels ?

- Eh bien il y a déjà Malefoy fils, il n'était pas très combatif quand je l'ai vu, je l'ai laissé filé, j'aurais peut-être pas dû, mais il m'a paru près à changer de camp. Vu qu'il a faillit tuer Dumbledore je ne pense pas faire autre chose de lui que de l'enfermer, mais bon...

- Il n'aurait jamais tué Dumbledore, dit Harry avec amertume, il abaissait sa baguette lorsque les autres mangemorts sont arrivés.

Soazick était surprise par l'information d'Harry.

- Tu... tu es sur ?

- Oui.

Soazick se prit la tête dans ses mains.

- D'accord, dit-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

Elle se mit à marcher de long en large de son bureau. Harry avait d'autres questions sans aucun rapport, qu'il aurait bien posé à Soazick.

- Soazick ?

- Hm ?

- Si tu étais élèves ici, ou que moi je ne le serais pas, tu m'aurais repoussé y'a deux semaines ?

Soazick s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers Harry.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Pour savoir, répondit Harry.

- Eh bien... je ne sais pas, répondit Soazick évasive.

- Tu es sur ? Demanda Harry en se rapprochant de Soazick.

- Certaine... je ... je dois travailler maintenant Harry, dit-elle hésitante.

Harry arrêta de marcher vers Soazick, il avait l'impression de revivre toujours la même scène avec Soazick. Harry ne chercha pas à discuter, Soazick s'était déjà réinstallée devant son livre latin. Harry sortit.

Dès qu'il franchit le seuil de la porte, il se mit à penser à Ginny, il n'aurait pas du essayer encore avec Soazick. Cela ferait sûrement souffrir Ginny, il revoyait l'air déprimé qu'elle adoptait par moment. Comment Harry pouvait-il essayer de sortir avec une autre fille ? C'était Ginny qu'il voulait, il y avait renoncé pour ne pas la mettre en danger, mais c'était elle qu'il voulait. Harry était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était trompé de chemin. Il s'arrêta pour essayer de savoir ou il se trouvait, il reconnu le reste du marécage de Fred et George. Harry s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd provenant de la salle à coté de lui. Harry avait un pressentiment, un mauvais pressentiment, il sortit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit.

Ginny et Zabini.

Harry resta paralysé la baguette en avant.

Ginny et Zabini étaient en train de s'embrasser, ils ne remarquaient même pas Harry qui aurait crié de douleur s'il en avait eu la force. Après quelques secondes interminables. Harry referma silencieusement la porte. Il se mit à courir, courir droit devant lui. Alors c'était pour ça qu'elle était pressée de quitter le cours de Soazick, elle voulait rejoindre son Blaise. C'était pour ça qu'Hermione avait changé de comportement. C'était ce qui avait changé, Ginny et Blaise sortaient ensemble, alors qu'Harry lui, était prit de remords parce qu'il avait approché Soazick de trop près. Soudain Harry arrêta de courir, il fit demi-tour et se remit à courir vers le bureau de Soazick. Arrivé devant la porte il ne frappa même pas, il ouvrit la porte à la volée.

- Harry qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Soazick effrayée.

- Je te repose ma question, si je n'était pas ton élève tu continuerais à me repousser ? Demanda Harry essoufflé.

- C'est pour ça que tu débarques comme ça ? Demanda Soazick furieuse.

- Oui ou non ? Demanda Harry empressé.

- Harry !...

- Oui ou non ? Demanda Harry plus calmement.

- Oui, je te repousserais, dit Soazick.

- Je ne te crois pas.

Harry s'avança rapidement vers Soazick, la prit par la taille et l'embrassa.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27 : Elle te plait et tu lui plait, c'est simple ?

Lorsque Harry se réveilla il se rendit compte qu'il était très tard, il avait probablement loupé l'heure du petit déjeuner. Il s'habilla et descendit à la salle commune.

- Harry ! Appela Ron.

Ron et Hermione s'étaient installé à une table à l'écart, la pile de livres indiquait qu'ils faisaient leurs devoirs.

- On t'a mis des toasts de coté, Ron ne voulait pas te réveiller, dit Hermione.

- Il avait besoin de sommeil, justifia Ron un sourire accroché aux lèvres, il est rentré au milieu de la nuit.

- Merci, dit Harry en prenant les toasts, vous travaillez sur quoi ?

- On s'en fout, dit Ron, raconte ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

- Ron ! Dit Hermione furieuse.

- Ben quoi ? Dit Ron, j'espère pour toi, Harry, que Ginny n'a plus de sentiments pour toi, parce qu'elle le veuille ou non, je suis son grand frère... A part ça, raconte ce qui s'est passé avec Soazick.

- T'inquiètes pas pour Ginny, dit Harry en regardant Hermione, elle a trouvée quelqu'un d'autre.

- Qui ça ? Demanda Ron.

- C'est pour ça que tu me pousses dans les bras d'une autre fille ? Demanda Harry à Hermione, parce qu'elle sort avec un autre ?  
Hermione eut l'air coupable.

- S'il te plait Harry ne dit rien à personne, dit Hermione, si ça venait aux oreilles des Serpentard, imagine ce qu'ils feraient à Blaise.

- Blaise ? Dit Ron.

- Oui Blaise, répondit Hermione, au fait comment tu sais ?

- Je les ai surpris, dit Harry.

- Ginny ne m'a rien dit, s'étonna Hermione.

- Ils étaient trop occupés pour se rendre compte que j'étais là, maugréa Harry.

- Oh Harry je suis désolée, dit Hermione.

- Alors si j'ai bien comprit, t'es rentré au milieu de la nuit parce que tu déprimais, et pas à cause de Soazick ? Demanda Ron déçu.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas ? Dit Hermione furieuse à Ron.

- Ben en fait..., dit Harry.

- Quoi ? demanda Hermione étonnée.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas ? Dit Ron moqueur à Hermione.

- Ça va, dit Hermione, alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

- Oui, répondit Harry qui ne cherchait pas à nier.

Ginny avait une histoire avec un autre garçon Harry comptait bien prouver que lui aussi pouvait avoir une histoire avec une autre fille.

- Et ? Demanda Ron.

- Et quoi ? Demanda Harry hilare, j'ai pas l'intention de la laisser me sortir le couplet du prof-élève, cette fois. Elle me plait, je pense que je lui plais, alors y'a pas de raison de compliquer les choses.

- Et quand est-ce que vous vous revoyez ? Demanda Hermione.

- Ce soir elle à des trucs à faire aujourd'hui, répondit Harry.

- Si vous sortez ensemble, je pense qu'il faudra quant même vous cachez, dit Hermione.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

- Eh bien parce qu'elle risquerait d'être renvoyée, pour commencer, dit Hermione.

- Ha oui, dit Harry qui n'avait pas vu les choses comme ça.

- L'entraînement de quidditch est avec les suppléants aujourd'hui ? Demanda Ron.

- L'entraînement de quidditch, dit Harry, j'avais complètement oublié, oui il y aura les suppléants pour la dernière fois avant le match contre les Serdaigles.

Harry et Ron parlèrent quidditch pendant qu'Hermione feuilletait son livre de sortilège.

- Comment Soazick avance sur la piste de la coupe ? Demanda Hermione.

- Lentement, répondit Harry.

- Tu m'étonnes pour retrouver ce genre de sortilèges, il peut falloir des années.

- Faudrait commencer à chercher l'autre objet, dit Ron.

- Oui, dit Harry.

Neville traversa la salle.

- Dis Hermione qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Luna et Neville ? Demanda Harry.

- J'ai encore loupé un truc, dit Ron en regardant Hermione.

- Ben je pense qu'ils se sont beaucoup écrits cet été, dit Hermione.

- Ils sortent ensemble ? Gloussa Ron.

- Non, dit Hermione, Neville devait en avoir l'intention en arrivant à Poudlard, mais il a changé d'avis.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

- Luna est un peu spéciale, elle doit faire peur à Neville.

Hermione prit quelques notes sur un parchemin.

- Je dois aller à la bibliothèque, dit Hermione en se levant.

Ron attendit qu'elle soit partie pour prendre son parchemin de notes.

- Comment elle fait pour se souvenir de tout ça ? Dit-il en montrant le parchemin à Harry.

- Elle s'entraîne depuis notre première année, répondit Harry.

Ron eut un faible sourire.

- Alors toi et Soazick... hésita Ron.

- Ben oui, dit Harry gêné.

- Mais je croyais elle te repoussait parce qu'elle est prof ? Dit Ron tout aussi gêné qu'Harry.

- Je l'ai fait changer d'avis, dit Harry, ... ça fait bizarre de parler de ça sans Hermione.

- Ouf... à toi aussi, avoua Ron, on va attendre qu'elle revienne.

- Oui, dit Harry soulagé.

Harry et Ron feuilletaient les livres d'Hermione lorsque celle-ci apparut dans la salle. Elle s'arrêta pour discuter avec Pavarti.

- En fait, c'est simple, dit Ron, si une fille te plait et que tu pense que tu lui plait, c'est simple.

- Oui, dit Harry avec espoir, Ron regardait Hermione. C'est très simple.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, dit Ron en replongeant dans un livre.

Encore loupé, songea Harry.

-------------------

Au petit déjeuner Harry reçut une lettre du ministère qui lui demandait de venir le mercredi suivant.

---------------------

- Je me demande ce que je vais faire mercredi au ministère, dit Harry, je peux toujours demander à voir tout les documents qu'ils ont sur Voldemort.

- Tu pourrais m'aider sur le sortilège que je cherche, dit Soazick.

- Comment ?

Le soleil était couché depuis quelques heures. Harry avait rejoint Soazick dans son bureau. Harry craignait que Soazick n'ait changé d'avis. Ils discutaient en tête à tête, mais Soazick veillait à laisser au moins un mètre entre eux deux.

- Tu demandes à aller au département des mystères pour voir les archives de la magie noire, dit Soazick, ils ont beaucoup de trucs répertoriés pour identifier des choses étranges auquel ils sont confrontés. Le ministère conserve plein de livre de magie noire, des trucs extrêmes, des livres qu'ils ont confisqué le plus souvent. Lorsque tu arrives dans la salle, consulte l'armoire numéro 731, c'est la suivante sur ma liste, fait des copies de ce qui parle de près ou de loin au « Ktêma majorum ».

- Armoire 731, « Ktêma majorum », je retiens, récita Harry.

Une boule bleue traversa le mur de droite.

- Des mangemorts ? Demanda Harry.

- Ils sont déjà partis, dit Soazick à regrets, je vais quand même aller voir. À demain Harry.

- Attends, dit Harry.

Il se rapprocha de Soazick et lui déposa un long baiser.

- On ne dit rien à personne, dit Soazick, d'accord ?

- Ron et Hermione sont déjà au courant...

- Seulement eux alors, dit Soazick, on risque plus que mon poste.

Soazick se retira de l'étreinte d'Harry et se dirigea vers la porte, elle renversa une table au passage. Harry sourit et la suivit quelques secondes plus tard.

-----------------

- Alors Harry tu veux voir quoi ? Demanda Percy Weasley.

A contre cœur, Harry était venu au ministère, il avait été pris en photo au moment de rentrer dans l'ascenseur accompagné de Percy, qui était une nouvelle fois chargé de conduire Harry dans l'enceinte du ministère.

- Au département des mystères, je veux voir les archives de la magie noire, répondit Harry.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28 : Le nouvel indic.

Harry n'avait pu réunir que quelques documents venant de l'armoire 731, au ministère. Soazick semblait pourtant ravie, Harry lui, parvenait à peine à déchiffrer les parchemins qu'il avait copié.

La plupart des inscriptions n'étaient pas en anglais, son seul repère était le nom du sortilège Ktêma majorum, qui ne changeait pas, qu'importe la langue utilisée.

---------------------

Le vendredi soir Soazick avait enseigné de nouveaux sorts, à voir la tête d'Hermione, elle ne les connaissait pas tous. Harry trouvait que certains maléfices pouvaient être très utiles.

L'un d'entre eux permettait de faire gonfler la main de son adversaire, de façon que celui-ci ne puisse plus tenir sa baguette.

-----------------------

Après un week-end studieux et sportif, le match de quidditch opposant Gryffondor et Serdaigle était prévu pour le samedi suivant. Les cours avaient repris.

- On est en avance ? Demanda Dean.

- Non, répondit Ron, le cours aurait du commencer il y a dix minutes.

- J'espère que Soazick va bientôt arriver, dit Neville, je veux affronter les inférus une nouvelle fois.

- On a du t'emmener à l'infirmerie le dernière fois, dit Seamus étonné.

- Justement, grinça Neville.

- Moi aussi j'espère que Soazick va arriver, dit Seamus, mais pas pour les inférus, mais pour voir Soazick elle n'était pas au déjeuner.  
Harry aussi avait remarqué que Soazick n'était pas présente à la table des professeurs. En fait, il manquait plusieurs professeurs.

- Son sourire me manque, poursuivit Seamus, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ?

Harry se retint de répliquer à Seamus, personne ne devait savoir que lui et Soazick filaient le parfait amour.

Enfin, Soazick apparut essoufflée et en tenue moldu.

- Excusez-moi pour le retard, dit elle, ne déposez pas vos affaires on descend tout de suite à la cage.

Soazick menait la marche pour faire accélérer les élèves qui traînaient.

----------------------

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harry à Soazick, alors que les élèves étaient occupés à regarder Neville s'acharner contre les inférus.

- Huit mangemorts se sont évadés, chuchota précipitamment Soazick.

- Quoi ? Murmura Hermione, c'est pas possible.

- Si, dit Soazick, l'avantage c'est qu'ils sont très diminués, sans les détraqueurs, le ministère a bien été obligé de trouver d'autres moyen de garder ses prisonniers. Il leurs faudrait au moins deux mois, voir trois, pour récupérer complètement leurs facultés. C'est maintenant qu'il faut les récupérer, pendant qu'ils sont faibles.

- Lorsque j'ai vu Mondingus en septembre, c'est vrai qu'il ne paraissait pas bien du tout, dit Harry.

Soazick acquiesça.

Harry lui avait raconté, avec l'accord de Ron et Hermione, toute la piste du médaillon. Soazick avait fait répéter trois fois à Harry ce qui s'était passé avant que lui et Dumbledore partent pour la caverne. Elle trouvait suspecte les révélations sur Rogue et la prophétie. Soazick avait avoué à Harry qu'elle avait convaincu McGonagall de ne pas renvoyer Trelawney, alors qu'elle envisageait de le faire.

---------------------

Durant toute la semaine, Poudlard ne parla plus que de l'évasion, relayé par la Gazette du Sorcier. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient demandé à Soazick d'assister aux cours particuliers, tout le monde remarquait les performances magiques des six privilégiés. Finalement Soazick avait placardé une annonce disant qu'elle choisissait de nouveaux élèves, qui commenceraient les cours le 1er novembre.

-----------------------------

- C'est notre dernier cours à sept, dit Soazick, l'occasion de faire le bilan de ce que je vous ai enseigné. Vous allez vous mettre par deux et combattre. Ron et Luna ensemble, Ginny Hermione, et Harry Neville. N'utiliser que des sorts réversibles

Harry avait l'étrange impression que ce cour, plus que les autres, était une préparation au combat, Soazick peaufinait les choses pour mettre l'adversaire hors d'état de nuire.

- Soazick, c'est quoi la nouvelle technique du ministère pour conserver les prisonniers ? Demanda Ginny à la fin du cour.

Un article était paru dans la Gazette du Sorcier, parlant de cette nouvelle et mystérieuse technique.

- Un collier, répondit Soazick, impossible à enlever, sauf pour les trois concepteurs, dès qu'un prisonnier sort de la prison, il subit le sortilège Doloris.

- Pourquoi ne pas simplement les tuer, s'offusqua Neville.

- Parce que sinon la quasi-totalité des prisonniers seraient tenté de sortir de la prison.

Hermione frissonna.

- C'est qui les trois concepteurs ?

- Ça, c'est confidentiel, répondit Soazick avec un sourire.

-------------------------------

- Et le match commence ! Hurla Zacharias Smith. Le souaffle aux Serdaigles... Cette année le capitaine des Gryffondor à entraîné des suppléants, probablement de la pure perte de temps. Il y a peu de chance que l'équipe des Gryffondor soit restée au même niveau que l'année dernière.

---------------------------------------

Une heure plus tard les Gryffondor prouvait à Zacharias Smith et à toute l'école, que leur équipe était toujours au niveau.

------------------------------

La nuit était tombée, lorsque Harry décida de quitter la tour des Gryffondor survoltée, pour voler encore une fois au dessus du terrain. Il avait un pincement au cœur, certes les Gryffondors avaient gagné mais Harry aurait voulu que Soazick, absente, assiste à sa victoire.

- Harry !

Il rejoignit Soazick l'air confite, qui l'appelait depuis les gradins.

- Le match est terminé ? Demanda t-elle.

- Depuis plusieurs heures, répondit Harry, on a gagné.

- Harry je suis désoler, dit Soazick, je sais que je t'avait promit de venir te voir jouer, mais j'ai un nouvel indic chez les mangemorts et...  
- Quel indic ? Demanda Harry neutre.

- Tu le sauras bientôt, dit Soazick, tu m'en veux ?

- Oui, dit Harry glacial.

- Harry... supplia Soazick.

Harry montra son balai.

- Il va falloir te rattraper, dit Harry avec malice, prêtes pour ta première leçon de vol ?

- Prête ! Répondit Soazick soulagée.

Bientôt Harry et Soazick abandonnèrent les airs pour se réchauffer mutuellement.

----------------------

- Et voila, dit Ron nostalgique, c'était notre dernier banquet d'halloween.

- Ne déprime pas maintenant Ron, dit Hermione, l'année est loin d'être finie.

- Oui, dit Harry qui sentait une occasion, mais dans quelques mois on ne se verra plus tous les jours, souvent mais plus autant, vous me manquerez.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, dit Hermione, toi et Ron vous suivrez les mêmes études d'auror.

- Mais toi, dit Harry, on te verra beaucoup moins, tu seras obsédée par tes études, de notre coté on ramera sans toi. Bref on n'aura plus beaucoup le temps de se voir. Plus beaucoup de temps pour se parler, et dire ce qu'on veut se dire depuis longtemps.

- Hein ? Demanda Hermione.

- Ça marche aussi pour toi, dit Harry, je vais me coucher bonne nuit.

Harry monta dans son dortoir, quelques secondes plus tard Ron entra à son tour.

- Déjà ? Demanda Harry déçu

- Toi et Ginny vous ne vous seriez pas mis d'accord pour me lancer des signaux, dit Ron suspicieux.

- Non, répondit Harry, on s'est mis d'accord pour lancer des signaux à toi et à Hermione.

- Ha..., dit Ron surpris.

- Elle n'est peut-être pas encore montée se coucher, dit Harry avec espoir, tu peux la rattraper avant.

- Non...dit Ron.

Quelques minutes passèrent, puis Ron couru jusqu'à la porte du dortoir.

Harry se coucha ravi, même si encore aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas vu Soazick, Ron était décidé et rien ne pourrait le décourager sur sa lancée. Enfin...

- Elle est déjà montée, grogna Ron en ouvrant la porte.

Harry grinça des dents. Dès demain Ron aurait tout oublié et il rejouerait à « je t'aime, moi non plus », avec Hermione.

----------------------------

Une main collée à sa bouche réveilla Harry, en se débattant Harry reconnu la tête de Soazick flotter dans les airs. Elle lui fit signe de sortir et remit sa cape.

Neville attendait déjà derrière la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Neville.

La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement, Ron et la tête de Soazick sortirent de la pièce. Soazick ôta sa cape d'invisibilité.

-On prépare un coup, murmura-t-elle, avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, plus nombreux ont sera, plus ce sera facile, vous venez ?

- Quand ? Demanda Ron endormi.

- Maintenant, dit Soazick, Ginny et Hermione se préparent Hagrid attend en bas, lui et Flitwich assureront la sécurité de Poudlard, McGonagall est déjà partie. Vous venez ?

- Oui, répondirent-ils en chœurs.

Soazick entrouvrit la porte du dortoir, et fit sortirent de sa baguette une petite brume.

- Ils dorment, utilisez le sortilège de têtenbulle sur vous, dit Soazick, ou vous dormirez à la seconde où vous passerez le seuil de la porte.

Ils s'exécutèrent.

- Dépêchez vous, on vous attend dans le hall.

Elle s'éloigna à toute allure.

Harry, Ron et Neville entrèrent et s'habillèrent à toute vitesse, ce qui n'était pas simple avec un bocal de poisson rouge sur la tête.

- Vous croyez qu'on va faire quoi ? Demanda Ron sur les ronflements de Seamus.

- Aucune idée.

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers, et rejoignirent Hermione, Ginny et Hagrid dans le hall.

- On va où ? Demanda Ron à Hagrid.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Hagrid, pour le moment on attend Soazick. Ensuite vous rejoindrez des membres de l'ordre, Soazick à trouvé quelque chose, grâce à un indic.

Soazick et Luna arrivèrent.

- On se dépêche, dit Soazick en ouvrant la grande porte, à demain Hagrid.

- Bonne chance, dit Hagrid les yeux remplis d'inquiétudes.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29 : Phénix VS Mangemorts.**

- Ne faites pas trop de bruit, dit Soazick.

Ils avaient transplané dans une épaisse forêt, la nuit était noire, ils manquaient de s'écrouler dans les ronces à chaque pas. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes. La forêt était coupée par une petite route minable.

- Où sommes-nous ? murmura Harry en remarquant un panneau routier délabré, sur lequel était inscrit « Chisinau ».

- En Moldavie, répondit Soazick.

- Comment tu as fait pour nous faire transplaner aussi loin ? demanda Ginny.

- J'ai eu Dumbledore comme instructeur, justifia simplement Soazick.

De faibles éclats de voix retentirent à quelques mètres devant eux.

- C'est moi, murmura Soazick lorsque les voix s'interrompirent.

- Tu nous as fichu la frousse, murmura la voix de Fred Weasley.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu d'une clairière. Harry distingua une vingtaine de silhouettes. Les tignasses rousses, visibles malgré la pénombre, trahissaient la présence massive des Weasley.

- Soazick, dit Mr Weasley en se rapprochant, tu es sûre pour Ginny, Ron et les autres? Ils sont jeunes...

- Arthur, j'y peux rien s'ils font partie des élèves les plus combatifs de Poudlard, répondit Soazick, et puis il faut bien les entraîner...

- Quelqu'un arrive, murmura Lupin à droite de la troupe.

Harry sentit des baguettes se lever dans la direction indiquée par Lupin.

- C'est le rapport de la partie Nord, murmura la voix encore lointaine de McGonagall.

Trois nouvelles silhouettes se rapprochaient.

- Alors ? demanda Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- C'est bon, murmura une voix à côté de McGonagall, Harry reconnut Dedalus Diggle. Tout se passe comme l'avait prévu l'indic.

- Soazick, dit McGonagall, je sais ce que tu m'as dit, mais es-tu sûre de sa fiabilité ?

- Certaine, sinon je ne vous ferais pas prendre autant de risques.

- Mais il maîtrise Occlumancie, il a pu te mentir, poursuivit McGonagall.

- Pas à ce point, Minerva, dit Soazick.

- Il nous reste combien de temps pour nous préparer ? demanda Tonks.

- Dix minutes, dit Soazick en regardant sa montre. J'attends le signal de toute façon.

Elle sortit un collier caché sous ses vêtements.

-Bien, alors on va les encercler, annonça Shacklebolt à la cantonade. Il y a quatre ouvertures au sol, deux balcons au second et une au dernier étage...

Harry remarqua que certains sorciers avaient amené leurs balais.

- ... certains doivent dormir, poursuivit Shacklebolt, donc il faut rester le plus silencieux et le plus rapide possibles, on n'aura pas plus de quarante minutes à partir du signal de l'indic. Les Mangemorts ne doivent pas être plus de quinze et huit d'entre eux sont les évadés, ils sont donc faibles, ils sont ici pour se refaire une santé...

Harry, comme tout les autres, écoutait le discours de Shacklebolt avec beaucoup d'attention. Shacklebolt et Soazick commencèrent à former les sept équipes qui seraient nécessaires pour l'attaque. Etrangement Harry remarqua que les élèves de Poudlard, divisés en trois groupes, étaient mis deux par deux comme Soazick l'avait fait le vendredi précédent. Harry se retrouva donc avec Neville, Maugrey, Tonks et un autre sorcier que Harry avait aperçu au mariage de Bill. L'équipe de Tonks, comme l'appelait Soazick et Shacklebolt, devait passer par l'entrée Nord-Ouest au sol. Bientôt tout le monde sut ce qu'il avait à faire, où et avec qui. Ils n'attendaient plus que le feu vert de Soazick.

- En cas de problème, dit Tonks à Harry et Neville, envoyez un patronus, c'est notre moyen de communication.

Soudain le collier de Soazick prit une teinte rouge vif.

- Il a réussi, dit Soazick.

- Leur système d'alerte a lâché ? demanda Maugrey.

- Oui, répondit Soazick, pour quarante minutes.

Elle fit apparaître un coffre qu'elle ouvrit. Le coffre contenait un voile transparent argenté. Elle fit sortir le voile avec sa baguette et murmura des incantations. Le voile fila à travers les arbres.

- On y va, dit Soazick, attaquez lorsque vous verrez les étincelles rouges.

Aussitôt la troupe se mit en marche, en se divisant de tous les côtés d'un pas précipité.

Bientôt une vieille bâtisse délabrée apparut devant les yeux de Harry. Il suivait Tonks et Maugrey qui visiblement étaient les seuls à savoir où se trouvait le Nord-Ouest. Ils se cachèrent derrière un bosquet. L'entrée par laquelle ils devaient passer était devant eux. À la fenêtre voisine de la porte, on voyait de la lumière.

- On va atterrir dans la cuisine, murmura Maugrey, à côté de la cave. Faites attention, l'indic ne doit pas être loin, caché sous ma cape. Les Mangemorts ne doivent surtout pas le voir, il n'est pas censé être là.

Harry aperçut le voile de Soazick, pratiquement invisible, qui avait à présent la taille d'une bâche. Il recouvrait toute la bâtisse.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Chuchota Harry.

- Un voile anti-transplanage, pour que les Mangemorts ne puissent pas prévenir les autres ou s'enfuir, répondit Maugrey. Une invention de Dumbledore.

Harry, comme les autres, avait sorti sa baguette, ils attendaient la peur au ventre. Neville à côté d'Harry avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Malgré tout, son regard était déterminé et sa main tenait fermement sa baguette.

Enfin, après d'interminables minutes, de petites étincelles rouges se mirent à scintiller dans le ciel.

- On y va, murmura Tonks en ouvrant la marche.

L'équipe avançait silencieusement, le dos courbé. Tonks regarda par la fenêtre puis elle leva un doigt et fit un angle droit vers la gauche avec sa main. Le sorcier que Harry avait vu au mariage de Bill ouvrit lentement la porte, puis lui et Maugrey bondirent à l'intérieur de la cuisine.  
- Stupéfix, lancèrent-ils a voix basse.

Harry et les autres entrèrent à leur tour. Le Mangemort s'était écroulé. Il y avait trois portes. Maugrey et l'autre sorcier avancèrent vers la porte de droite, Tonks prit celle qui se trouvait devant. Harry et Neville passèrent donc par la dernière porte.

Neville l'ouvrit silencieusement. Elle devait mener à la cave à en juger les escaliers descendants. Harry passa devant, sa baguette en avant, lui et Neville avancèrent silencieusement. Aucun écho dans la maison ne laissait présager un quelconque combat. En descendant Harry remarqua de la lumière, ils s'arrêtèrent à l'angle des escaliers. Harry se tourna vers Neville pour lui faire signe qu'ils devaient faire comme Maugrey et l'ami de Bill quelques secondes plus tôt. Ils devaient apparaître en même temps et jeter un sort aux Mangemorts présents.

Neville comprit rapidement. Harry compta silencieusement jusqu'à trois, puis ils bondirent dans la pièce. Un Mangemort feuilletait la Gazette du Sorcier, il eut à peine le temps de lever la tête.

- Stupéfix, rugirent Harry et Neville ensemble.

Harry se retourna, il y avait une autre porte, des bruits sourds commencèrent à retentir à l'étage, au-dessus d'eux. Neville s'avança vers la porte pendant qu'Harry surveillait le Mangemort et les escaliers.

Neville réapparut presque aussitôt.

- C'est une chambre, murmura-t-il, il y a deux lits. Où est le second Mangemort ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Neville retourna inspecter la chambre.

À l'étage au-dessus, les bruits étouffés allaient crescendo. Ils devaient remonter rapidement aider les autres. Soudain Harry sentit une présence derrière lui, quelque chose avait bougé, comme la tapisserie qui recouvrait le mur. Harry se retourna, mais il n'eut pas le temps de lever sa baguette devant le Mangemort qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci pointait déjà sa baguette sur Harry.

- Immobilus !

Ce n'était pas le Mangemort qui avait jeté le sort et ce n'était pas Harry qui était touché, mais bien le Mangemort.

- Malefoy, grogna le Mangemort avant de s'écouler à terre après avoir reçu un nouveau sort. 

Harry se retourna dans la direction d'où venait le sort. La tête de Drago Malefoy flottait comme celle de Soazick plutôt dans la nuit.

- Et merde, siffla Malefoy en abaissant sa baguette.

Neville se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre et regardait Malefoy avec étonnement.

- Tu ne pouvais pas surveiller tes arrières, dit Malefoy à Harry.

Harry était sous le choc, Drago Malefoy lui avait peut-être sauvé la vie.

- Stupéfix, lança Neville à Malefoy.

- On les attache tous les trois, dit Harry en reprenant ses esprits.

- C'est pas la cape dont Maugrey parlait ? dit Neville en montrant la cape d'invisibilité.

- Si, répondit Harry.

Après avoir attaché les trois Mangemorts, Harry et Neville montèrent rapidement les escaliers.

- C'est Malefoy qui a jeté le sort au deuxième Mangemort ? demanda Neville.

- Oui, répondit Harry.

Même si Malefoy semblait être le fameux indic de Soazick, il était plus prudent de le laisser là.

Ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers. Harry regarda par le trou de la serrure. Il fit signe à Neville et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

- Stupéfix, lancèrent Harry et Neville au Mangemort que Tonks, blessée, affrontait.

À présent une grande agitation régnait dans la maison, des coups et explosions retentissaient.

- Ça se termine, dit Tonks, combien il y en a en bas ?

- Trois, répondit Harry.

Tonks attacha le Mangemort et ils avancèrent dans la pièce par laquelle était passé Maugrey. Visiblement la situation était quasiment sous contrôle. Ils croisèrent plusieurs membres de l'Ordre, la plupart étaient blessés. Il virent des Mangemorts inconscients et ligotés qui jonchaient sur le sol. Harry vit Sturgis Podmore et Dedalus Diggle attacher des Mangemorts évanouis. 

- Tous les Mangemorts sont sous contrôle.

La voix de Soazick retentit dans toute la bâtisse.

- Ceux qui tiennent debout rassemblent les Mangemorts dans l'entrée, les blessés partent, il nous reste moins de dix minutes avant la réactivation du système d'alerte.

Harry s'inquiétait pour les autres, dans la maison les membres de l'Ordre couraient dans tous les sens, soit pour sortir les blessés, soit pour emmener les Mangemorts dans l'entrée. Malgré tout Harry et Neville s'exécutèrent et attrapèrent le premier Mangemort venu. Shacklebolt et Tonks faisaient sortir les Mangemorts à l'extérieur et transplanaient avec eux. Ils revenaient presque aussitôt, pour recommencer.  
Harry et Neville décidèrent d'aller chercher les Mangemorts restés à la cave, Harry aperçu Charlie Weasley soutenu par une femme, tous les deux sortaient de la maison. Harry s'inquiétait, il n'avait toujours pas vu Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Luna.

En arrivant dans la cave Harry et Neville virent Soazick détacher Malefoy.

- Vous n'avez rien ? demanda-t-elle à Harry et Neville.

- Non, répondit Harry.

- Drago, y en a-t-il un qui t'a vu ? demanda Soazick.

- Oui, répondit Malefoy, je n'ai plus qu'à prendre la fuite, désolé de n'avoir pas pu t'aider plus Soazick.

Harry prit le Mangemort qui l'avait attaqué par derrière, pendant que Neville s'occupait du premier. Harry était étonné de voir Soazick et Malefoy en si bon termes.

- On ne peut pas te laisser prendre la fuite, dit Soazick, et avec la taupe du Ministère, on ne peut pas non plus te laisser retourner chez les Mangemorts.

- Je ne veux pas aller en prison, dit Malefoy.

- Et tu n'iras pas en prison, répondit Soazick, remets ta cape et reste avec moi je crois avoir une idée.

---------------------------

- Ce sont les derniers Mangemorts, dit précipitamment Soazick à Shacklebolt.

Tonks empoigna le Mangemort d'Harry. La maison était pratiquement vide à présent.

- Vous deux, allez transplaner devant la grille de Poudlard.

- Où sont les autres ? demanda Harry.

- A Poudlard, à Sainte-Mangouste ou au quartier général, répondit Soazick. Je sais que Luna était légèrement blessée, elle doit être à Poudlard. Ron est secoué mais il va bien, normalement il est toujours avec elle. Maintenant filez, vite.

Harry et Neville s'exécutèrent et sortirent de la maison. Quelques secondes plus tard ils se retrouvaient devant la grille de Poudlard.

- Venez, dit Hagrid, ou sont Hermione et Ginny ?

- Elles ne sont pas ici ? demanda Harry.

- Non Luna et Ron sont rentrés il a deux minutes, ils vous attendent à l'infirmerie.

- On était les derniers pourtant... dit Neville.


	30. Chapitre 30 : La douleur de l'infirmerie

**Chapitre 30 : La douleur de l'infirmerie.**

- Allez-y, dit Hagrid à côté de la porte de l'infirmerie, je retourne à la grille.

Harry et Neville entrèrent dans la pièce. Mme Pomfresh était en train d'administrer des soins à Luna qui visiblement peinait à rester consciente.

- Vous n'avez rien ? demanda Mme Pomfresh.

- Non, répondit Harry.

Harry bouillonnait de questions à poser à Ron et Luna, mais il ne pouvait pas parler librement devant Mme Pomfresh.

- Pas la moindre égratignure ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, répéta Harry en culpabilisant ne rien avoir alors que Luna était plus pâle que la lune.

- Restez ici tous les quatre, la directrice, m'a bien précisé que sous aucun prétexte je ne devais vous laisser quitter l'infirmerie, même si vous êtes en pleine forme, dit-elle.

- Elle vous a dit ça quand ? demanda Harry.

- Avant le dîner, pour tous les élèves qui arriveraient dans la nuit, je me demande bien ce que vous avez pu faire, dit-elle en sortant.

Avant de fermer la porte elle demanda :

- Je dois m'attendre à voir encore combien d'élèves ?

- Deux, répondit Harry.

Elle maugréa et ferma enfin la porte de son bureau.

Harry jeta un sort d'impassibilité.

- Ron qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda aussitôt Harry, tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Ginny et Hermione?

Ron leva lentement la tête vers Harry. L'expression sur son visage était très étrange.

- Quoi ? demanda Ron lointain.

- Ginny et Hermione ? demanda Harry stupéfait par l'expression de Ron.

- Elles sont où ? demanda Ron en se retournant pour voir si elles ne se trouvaient pas derrière lui.

- On ne les a pas vues, dit faiblement Luna.

- Elles doivent être à Sainte-Mangouste, dit Neville, l'une d'entres elles doit être gravement blessée.

- Ginny et Hermione à Sainte-Mangouste ? dit faiblement Ron.

- Ron, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry face à l'étrange comportement de Ron.

- ... je... je ne sais plus, dit vaguement Ron.

- Tu te rappelles quels sorts on t'a jeté pour te mettre dans cet état ? demanda Harry.

- On ne lui a jeté aucun sort, dit Luna en relevant la tête.

- Alors que s'est-il passé ? lui demanda Harry.

- Ron et moi étions dans une bibliothèque, on cherchait des Mangemorts et puis des membres de notre équipe se sont fait attaquer dans la pièce voisine, on a essayé de les rejoindre, mais un Mangemort est arrivé par un passage secret derrière nous, il paraît qu'il y en avait plein dans la maison, le Mangemort m'a attaqué lorsque Ron avait atteint la porte. Ensuite je me souviens de Soazick qui me réveille, et qui dit à Ron de m'emmener ici. Il m'a portée à l'extérieur de la maison et nous a fait transplaner tous les deux.

- Comment tu sais qu'on ne lui a jeté aucun sort ?

- Soazick a dit au père de Ron qu'il était juste très secoué, ce qui était normal, répondit Luna.

- Ron, dit calmement Harry, que s'est-il passé ?

- Luna vient de le dire, répondit Ron.

- Pendant qu'elle était inconsciente? dit Harry.

- On devrait essayer de savoir comment vont Ginny et Hermione, dit Ron.

Harry n'insista plus, visiblement il s'était passé quelque chose de grave.

- Qui était dans l'équipe de Ginny et Hermione ? demanda Harry au groupe.

- Charlie, répondit Ron.

Harry se rappela avoir vu Charlie en très mauvais état dans la maison.

- Qui d'autre ? demanda Harry la gorge nouée.

Personne ne répondit. Harry échangea un regard éloquent avec Neville. Lui aussi se souvenait de Charlie.

Harry poussa un juron, comment faire pour contacter l'Ordre ? La réponse frappa soudain Harry. Kreattur.

- Kreattur, appela Harry.

L'elfe apparut. Neville s'éloigna aussitôt de la créature. Luna, elle se redressa encore pour contempler l'elfe.

- Est-ce que tu as vu Ginny et Hermione ? demanda Harry.

- Non, répondit-il, Kreattur ne les a pas vues, la maison de mon maître est envahie par plein de sorciers en ce moment, ils parlent vite et certains sont blessés.

- Retourne dans la maison et trouve quelqu'un, comme l'un des frères de Ron, qui pourra te dire où sont Ginny et Hermione, dit Harry inquiet.  
Kreattur disparut aussitôt.

---------------------

Harry et les autres attendirent silencieusement que Kreattur revienne. Harry remarqua que Ron gardait ses yeux perdus dans le vide. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

-------------------------------

Finalement au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Kreattur réapparut.

- Kreattur a parlé au garçon aux cheveux roux et au visage déchiré.

- Bill, dit Harry, que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas très bien parce que ceux qui ne sont pas gravement blessés ne doivent pas se montrer, les membres de l'Ordre doivent rester cachés, dit Kreattur. Le garçon m'a dit que vous aussi vous devez rester cachés. Il m'a dit qu'un membre de l'Ordre, qui est à Sainte-Mangouste, a envoyé un message disant que sur toutes les personnes envoyées à l'hôpital, seulement cinq étaient blessées. Il m'a dit que Sainte-Mangouste avait appelé Molly et McGonagall, elles sont à Sainte-Mangouste en ce moment, vous devez attendre que McGonagall vienne vous dire ce qui se passe.

- Rien d'autre ? demanda Harry.

- Non, répondit Kreattur.

- Bien. Merci Kreattur, tu as fait du bon travail, dit Harry. Retourne à la maison si tu as des nouvelles des blessés vient me prévenir, dit Harry.

Kreattur disparut de nouveau.

- Une seule doit être blessée, dit Luna.

- J'ai plus qu'à espérer entre ma sœur et ma..., dit sombrement Ron, ...enfin Hermione.

Malgré le dramatique de la situation, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

-------------------

Une demi-heure plus tard, Mc Gonagall ouvrit la porte, Ginny la suivait.

- Lesquels sont blessés ? demanda McGonagall.

- Luna, répondit Harry.

Luna fit un petit signe à la directrice.

- Il faut que j'aille voir Soazick, je reviens, dit McGonagall.

Ginny entra dans la pièce.

- Où est Hermione ? demanda Ron.

- À Sainte-Mangouste, dit Ginny, Charlie y est aussi. Maman est avec eux. Charlie va bien, il est conscient.

- Et Hermione ? demanda Ron.

- Elle ne va pas bien, dit Ginny.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Harry s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Il faut attendre, dit Ginny sur l'épaule d'Harry, c'est ce que disent les Médicomages, on sera fixé dans quelques heures.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry pour la énième fois de la soirée.

- Je suis sortie de la pièce où on était pour rejoindre les autres de notre équipe, dit Ginny, Hermione était la seule à être restée en arrière pour attacher les deux Mangemorts qu'on avait capturés pendant leur sommeil. Et puis Hermione a crié alors je suis allée voir avec Charlie. Hermione n'était pas encore tout a fait inconsciente, elle luttait contre le sort. Le Mangemort qui l'avait attaquée, c'était le grand blond qui était entré à Poudlard. Il m'a jeté un sort, que j'ai réussi à combattre, il a jeté trois sorts à Charlie sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. À un moment je me suis retrouvée pratiquement toute seule face au Mangemort. Et puis Kingsley Shacklebolt a débarqué par un passage secret, le même que le Mangemort avait dû utiliser. Bref, à trois on est parvenu à le maîtriser. Kingsley Shacklebolt a examiné Hermione inconsciente, et il m'a dit de sortir dehors avec Hermione, et d'attendre le signal de départ. C'est un membre de notre équipe qui nous a fait transplaner, Hermione et moi.

- On doit aller la voir, dit Ron.

- Ça ne changerait rien, dit Ginny, crois-moi.

L'attitude de Ron était de plus en plus inquiétante, Ginny se rapprocha de lui.

- Il fait drôlement chaud, dit Ron en écartant son col. Il faudrait ouvrir une fenêtre.

- Ça ne changerait rien, dit Soazick en entrant.

Harry se retourna vers la porte, il constata avec soulagement que Ginny était à présent à côté de Ron et plus dans ses bras.

- Tu fais une crise de panique, dit Soazick à Ron, calme-toi.

- J'ai envoyé le professeur Lautrec surveiller l'état d'Hermione, dit McGonagall. Il nous préviendra dès qu'il y aura du changement. N'oubliez pas tous les cinq, poursuivit McGonagall, personne ne doit savoir que vous n'étiez pas à Poudlard cette nuit, en dehors de vos parents, évidemment. Lorsque demain vos camarades vous demanderont pourquoi Luna et Hermione ne sont pas en cours vous leur répondrez qu'elles sont malades.

- En dehors de ça, quel est le bilan ? demanda Harry.

- Très bon, répondit McGonagall, Hermione est la seule blessée grave dans notre camp, on a capturé douze Mangemorts sur les treize présents, sans compter l'indic.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au treizième, il s'est enfui ? demanda Ginny.

- Il est mort, répondit Ron.

Harry se retourna vers lui.

- Tu ne leur as pas dit ? demanda Soazick à Ron.

- Non, répondit Ron en baissant la tête.

- Mr Weasley, dit McGonagall, d'après ce que j'ai entendu vous avez sauvé la vie de Mlle Lovegood.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ginny.

- Le Mangemort mort, dit Ron, c'est moi.

Un silence de plomb tomba.

- J'aurai des ennuis? demanda Ron. À cause de L'Avada Kedavra ?

- Le Ministère ne saura pas que tu étais là-bas, répondit Soazick. Enfin si, ils le sauront, mais ils feront semblant. Je leur dirai que c'était moi, ils m'ont donné une sorte de permis de tuer pour les Mangemorts...

- J'ai des choses à faire, dit McGonagall en regardant Soazick, je serai toujours à Poudlard, envoyez-moi un patronus en cas de problème quelconque.

- Et moi je vais faire un tour à Sainte-Mangouste, dit Soazick.

Elles s'éloignèrent laissant les cinq élèves très inquiets.

- Tu... tu as jeté l'Avada Kedavra sur un humain ? demanda Ginny à Ron.

- Oui, répondit-il.

-------------------------

Harry rêvait de Quidditch sauf que les adversaires étaient des Mangemorts et le vif d'or était la coupe de Poufsouffe, il ne parvenait pas à l'attraper. L'attrapeur adverse était Voldemort, Soazick et Neville étaient les batteurs, dans les tribunes Dumbledore regardait Harry, il l'appelait...

- Harry...

- Harry, réveillez-vous.

Harry se redressa. Il s'était endormi dans l'infirmerie juste à côté de Ginny.

Le professeur Lautrec venait de réveiller Harry.

- Votre amie Hermione, s'est réveillée, dit-il à l'assemblée assise autour du lit de Luna. Elle va rester quelques temps à Sainte-Mangouste je pense, mais elle va bien. Le professeur Robert s'est arrangé avec les Médicomages et ils ont tenté quelque chose qui a fonctionné.

Harry, Ginny, Ron et Luna soupirèrent de soulagement.

- Les Médicomages n'ont pas pu trouver tout seuls comment la guérir ? dit Neville, outré.

- Le professeur Robert possède certains dons que très peu ont la chance... ou plutôt l'opportunité de posséder, dit Lautrec. Je retourne à Sainte-Mangouste, j'ai à présent deux personnes de Poudlard à surveiller, So... le professeur Robert est épuisé par l'enchantement qu'elle a pratiqué. Elle devrait tout de même assurer les cours demain.

Rassuré par les nouvelles de Lautrec, tout le monde essaya de s'endormir, ou de se rendormir.


	31. Chapitre 31 : l'obession du meutrier

**Chapitre 31 : L'obsession du meurtrier. **

- Succès d'une mission secrète, par Rita Skeeter. Cette nuit le Ministère a annoncé la capture des huit évadés et de quatre autres Mangemorts... On doit cette brillante réussite à l'Ordre du Phénix... L'élu et la Lionne main dans la main pour combattre...

- Quoi ? dit Harry.

- T'y étais ? demanda Dean à Harry.

- Non, répondit Harry.

Après leur réveil à l'infirmerie Harry, Ron, Neville et Ginny étaient rapidement montés se coucher et s'étaient rejoints à la table des Gryffondor. Harry et Ron avaient déjà annoncé à Lavande et Parvati, qu'Hermione ne viendrait pas en cours parce qu'elle était malade. Ginny avait dit la même chose à un groupe de Poufsouffe au sujet de Luna. Mais depuis l'arrivée de la Gazette ils doutaient que les pseudo maladies de Luna et Hermione resteraient crédibles.

- Ils disent qu'une élève de Poudlard est à Sainte-Mangouste, dit Ginny en lisant la Gazette. C'est pour ça qu'ils pensent que tu y étais.

- Je parie que vous étiez avec les gens du Phénix, dit Seamus. Et que la fille blessée c'est Hermione.

- Mais non, dit Ginny. En plus si ça se trouve cette fille à Sainte-Mangouste y est parce qu'elle a abusé de l'anti-acné magique...

- Alors pourquoi Harry, Ron et Neville n'étaient pas dans le dortoir cette nuit ? demanda Dean.

- Parce qu'on s'est tous les trois levés très tôt, répondit Neville la tête maintenue par ses mains.

- Vu le teint fatigué que vous avez, vous auriez peut-être dû rester couchés, dit Parvati avec un sourire complice.

- Luna Lovegood non plus n'est pas là ce matin, dit Lavande.

- Non, dit Ginny, elle est malade...

- Elle aussi ? C'est bizarre, dit Dean amusé.

- On ne vous croit pas une seconde, dit Seamus.

- Faites semblant, dit sèchement Ron qui parlait pour la première fois depuis le début du petit déjeuner.

Ginny lui donna un coup de pied sous la table.

- Qu'y a-t-il d'autre dans la Gazette ? demanda Harry.

Ginny replongea dans la lecture du journal.

- Ils parlent du Mangemort mort, dit Ginny. Ils disent qu'il est mort par l'Avada Kedavra et que c'est Soazick qui l'a jeté par réflexe défensif...  
Ron renifla faiblement.

- Continue, dit Ron à Ginny qui était devenue muette.

- Ce n'est pas très intéressant après, dit Ginny en se tortillant sur le banc. Ils ont interviewé la mère du Mangemort, sa femme et... son fils.

- Son fils ? demanda Ron étouffé.

- On dirait un pro Mangemort, dit précipitamment Ginny.

Ron arracha le journal des mains de Ginny.

- Il a dix ans, dit Ron en lisant.

Ron lut l'intégralité des interviews de la famille du Mangemort qu'il avait tué. Plus il avançait dans sa lecture plus son visage se renfrognait.  
Harry et Ginny échangèrent des regards inquiets.

- Ils parlent de l'indic après, dit Ron, ils ne savent pas qui c'est.

- Ils ne l'appellent pas l'indic, mais le mystérieux informateur, dit Lavande qui avait déniché un exemplaire de la Gazette.

Ginny adressa un grognement à Ron.

- Je vais en cours, dit Ron en se levant.

Il prit la Gazette avec lui. Harry se leva à son tour, mais Ginny le retint en attrapant son bras.

- Ron n'a rien mangé, murmura-t-elle près de l'oreille d'Harry.

Harry regarda l'assiette de Ron. Il n'y avait pas touché.

- Je m'inquiète, continua Ginny, tu pourrais essayer de le faire parler, il doit en avoir besoin...

À cause de sa proximité avec Ginny, Harry jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à la table des professeurs. Heureusement Soazick ne s'y trouvait pas. En revanche Blaise Zabini lui était bien là, il regarda Harry avec un œil noir. Harry sourit de voir Zabini souffrir en silence de cette manière, Harry en profita pour prendre le poignet de Ginny et lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Je ne suis pas très doué pour faire parler Ron, dit-il, d'habitude c'est Hermione qui parle des choses comme ça.

- Essaie, dit Ginny en repoussant lentement Harry.

Elle regarda en direction de la table des Serpentard. Puis elle se mordit la lèvre.

Parfait, avec un peu de chance ils vont rompre, songea machiavéliquement Harry.

-----------------

Tout au long de la journée Harry essaya, sans trop d'efforts, de faire parler Ron sur ce qui s'était passé la veille. Mais Ron resta muet sur le sujet.

-----------------------------

- T'étais où ? demanda Harry à Ron, ça fait une heure que tu as disparu.

- Je me suis promené dans le parc, dit vaguement Ron.

- Je viens de voir Soazick, elle nous emmène avec Ginny voir Hermione, dit Harry. Neville reste avec Luna pour nous couvrir. Soazick a dû trouver Ginny maintenant pour le lui dire...

- Ginny était dans le parc, dit Ron.

- Elle aussi ? Avec le froid qu'il fait ? demanda Harry.

- Elle était avec Blaise Zabini, dit Ron.

- Ah, dit Harry avec espoir, ils se disputaient ?

- Non, dit Ron, au contraire je crois qu'il réconfortait Ginny. C'est pour ça que j'ai filé je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient...

Harry serra ses poings avec rage.

--------------------------

Hermione offrait un spectacle déprimant, lorsqu'elle parlait ses phrases étaient mal articulées, son teint était d'une blancheur cadavérique, elle pouvait à peine bouger les mains. Malgré tout elle se disait pressée de reprendre les cours.

---------------------

Après cette courte visite à Sainte-Mangouste, ils allèrent dans la salle de classe de Soazick pour assister à son cours particulier.

------------------------------------

Comme à son habitude Harry resta à la fin du cours.

- Seulement trois nouveaux élèves ? dit Harry.

- Oui, répondit Soazick, mais j'en nommerai un ou deux régulièrement à partir de maintenant.

- La fille avec l'élastique bleu, ce n'est pas l'une des sœurs Montgomery ?

- Si.

- De quoi vous avez parlé avec Neville ? demanda Harry.

Durant le cours Neville avait profité de l'agitation pour parler avec Soazick.

- De l'enchantement que j'ai pratiqué sur Hermione, dit Soazick, il voulait savoir sur quels sorts et dans quelles circonstances ça pouvait fonctionner. Je crois qu'il pensait à ses parents, malheureusement je ne peux rien faire...

- Hermione est vraiment fatiguée, dit Harry, les Médicomages ont dit qu'elle se remettrait, mais dans combien de temps ?

- Il faudra du temps, c'est sûr, dit Soazick. Mais on ne va pas la laisser à Sainte-Mangouste, Minerva a demandé pour qu'elle vienne à l'infirmerie de Poudlard rapidement.

- Ça sera mieux, dit Harry.

- Harry j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, dit Soazick, tu me suis ?

- Oui, répondit Harry en emboîtant le pas à Soazick.

Soazick conduisit Harry dans les cuisines du château. Dès qu'Harry eut réussi à se débarrasser de Dobby qui lui avait sauté dessus, Soazick et Harry avancèrent vers une porte cachée derrière les fourneaux, puis ils descendirent les escaliers que la porte dissimulait. Enfin ils arrivèrent devant une autre porte. Soazick frappa, déverrouilla la porte avec une clé qu'elle sortit, puis elle ouvrit la porte.

- Drago, c'est moi, dit-elle.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Drago Malefoy était devant lui confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, un livre dans ses mains.

- Pourquoi tu l'as emmené ? demanda furieusement Malefoy.

- Parce que, répondit sèchement Soazick.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? demanda Harry.

- Je vais t'expliquer, dit Soazick. Viens on va s'asseoir.

Harry et Soazick s'installèrent dans les fauteuils près de celui de Drago.

- C'est Drago qui a été l'indic dans la maison hier, dit Soazick, mais ça je pense que tu t'en doutais. Il y a quelque temps je me suis retrouvé face à Drago et comme tu m'avais dit qu'il avait abaissé sa baguette au lieu de tuer Dumbledore...

- Il a quand même fait rentrer des Mangemorts dans Poudlard, intervint Harry les yeux rivés sur Malefoy.

- Peut-être mais il a fini par me dire qu'il regrettait et comme tu l'as vu hier, il a livré treize Mangemorts.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour le ramener à Poudlard, dit Harry.

- Drago est enfermé ici, et Poudlard est le seul endroit où il pouvait aller.

- Il fallait le renvoyer comme espion avec les autres Mangemorts, dit Harry.

- Le problème c'est qu'il y a une taupe au Ministère, dit Soazick. Un des Mangemort capturé a vu Drago, il l'aura dit à la taupe et Voldemort aurait ordonné de tuer Drago.

- Ça n'aurait pas fait une grosse perte, dit Harry.

- La taupe en question a dit que tu as parlé avec Mondingus Fletcher, grinça Malefoy. Et comme je t'ai sauvé la vie hier tu pourrais peut-être faire preuve de plus de gentillesse à mon égard.

- Tu lui as sauvé la vie ? demanda Soazick.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit ? demanda Harry à Malefoy. Arrogant comme tu es c'est étonnant que tu n'en t'en sois pas vanté.

- Je n'aime pas montrer que je suis un héros, dit Malefoy. Et toi non plus tu n'en as pas parlé à Soazick...

- Bon arrêtez maintenant, dit Soazick pour couper court à la dispute.

- 'Fallait le mettre en prison avec les autres, dit Harry.

- Non, répondit Soazick, Drago ne voulait pas et puis comme ça, il y a au moins deux ou trois Mangemorts qui perdent leur temps à le chercher. Ne dis à personne, sauf les élèves combattants d'hier soir, que Drago est ici. Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que tu veux savoir Harry ?

- Moi, il y une chose que je veux savoir, dit Malefoy. Pourquoi tu l'as emmené ?

- Pour qu'il écoute tes informations au moins une fois, dit Soazick.

Harry et Malefoy échangèrent des regards assassins.

- Je vous rappelle que vous êtes dans le même camp, dit Soazick, alors mettez vos instincts meurtriers de côté. On t'écoute Drago.

- Jugson, il a du mal à combattre lorsqu'une ou plusieurs parties de son corps ne lui obéissent plus, dit Malefoy. C'est Axley qui me l'avait dit. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais te raconter d'autre tu sais tout...

- Parle-moi de Voldemort, dit Soazick. Tu as entendu parler d'endroits qu'il affectionne ?

- Pas l'orphelinat dont tu as parlé à la Gazette en tout cas, dit Malefoy. Il paraît qu'il a pété une sacré crise le jour où l'article a paru. Il n'a pas aimé que tu donnes sa vraie identité...

- Je m'en doutais un peu, dit Soazick en souriant. L'orphelinat je connais déjà, parle-moi d'autres endroits.

- En dehors de la forteresse noire, je ne vois pas, dit Malefoy.

- Essaye d'y réfléchir plus tard, dit Soazick. Tu connais les mesures de sécurité de la forteresse noire ?

- Toutes les personnes qui l'approchent à moins d'un kilomètre meurent, dit Malefoy. Leurs membres se détachent tout seuls, il faut avoir la Marque des Ténèbres pour passer tous les filets de défense. Je me rappelle une fois c'est moi qui ai dû aller faire disparaître les cadavres des animaux qui avaient franchi la ligne sans s'en rendre compte, un vrai carnage...

- Par pitié épargne-moi les détails, dit Soazick.

- Désolé, dit Malefoy en adressant un sourire charmeur à Soazick.

Un sourire charmeur ? Il n'est quand même pas en train de la draguer ? songea Harry. Ah non ! Il n'en est pas question, pas question qu'un Serpentard me pique ma rouquine, ragea Harry. En plus ils s'appellent par leur prénom !

- Euh Malefoy, dit Harry décidé à intervenir. Je croyais que tu ne supportais pas les Sang-de-Bourbe, parce que Soazick en est une...

- Je sais que Soazick est née de parents moldus, enfin c'est la conclusion des Mangemorts qui ont enquêté sur toi, dit Malefoy à Soazick.

S'il lui sourit encore une fois comme ça je lui jette un sort, pensa Harry.

- Mes parents sont moldus, oui, dit Soazick. Ils ont trouvé quoi d'autre ces Mangemorts chargés d'enquêter sur moi ?

- D'après eux Dumbledore t'a enseigné la magie, ils ne savent pas à partir de quand. Ils savent que tu devais aller à Beauxbâtons, que tu te bats très bien, que tu es capable d'affronter quatre Mangemorts à la fois et de sortir vainqueur. Ils savent que tu pratiques la magie noire, rarement, mais que tu la pratiques quand même, je crois que Tu-Sais-Qui a trouvé cette info très intéressante. Ils savent que tu donnes des cours particuliers à des élèves exceptionnels, que tu t'entends bien avec Potter. Ils savent que tu n'assistes pratiquement pas aux repas dans la grande salle. Et ils savent que ta plus grande peur c'est toi en version maléfique, cette dernière info, par contre, Tu-Sais-Qui ne l'a pas aimée. Tout le monde pense qu'il voulait te rallier à lui.

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, entre deux Endoloris, dit Soazick.

- Lorsque tu l'as combattu ? demanda Harry.

- Oui au début je me débrouillais bien, je contrais toutes ses attaques, mais j'ai perdu le rythme, dit Soazick à regret, pour la première fois, j'ai dû fuir.

---------------------------

En remontant les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir Harry serait volontairement redescendu dans les sous-sols du château, pour torturer Malefoy et lui faire passer l'envie de regarder Soazick de cette manière. C'était un Mangemort et surtout un Serpentard, les Serpentard sont des êtres naturellement pervers et aucun n'a le droit de draguer une fille qui plaît à Harry... Aucun n'a le droit de draguer une rousse qui plaît à Harry.

Lorsque Harry ouvrit la porte du dortoir il fut frappé de voir Ron assis dans un coin de la pièce. Ron remuait légèrement sa tête d'avant en arrière.

- Ron ? demanda Harry effrayé.

- Harry j'ai réfléchi, dit Ron. J'aurais pu jeter n'importe quel sort... c'est parce que je me suis retrouvé à terre et qu'il disait qu'il allait tuer Luna et qu'il voulait que je regarde... ça m'a fait paniquer, j'ai fait une erreur, j'aurais pu jeter n'importe quel autre sort... Soazick m'a menti elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas une grosse perte, mais en fait si... Il avait une mère, une femme, et un fils... un fils de dix ans... j'ai tué le père d'un petit garçon de dix ans...


	32. Chapitre 32 : Combine de filles

**Chapitre 32 : Combine de filles.**

- Tu viens ? demanda Harry impatient.

- Je n'ai pas fini de manger, grogna Ron.

- Cela fait une heure que le repas a commencé, dit Harry. Si on ne se dépêche pas, Hermione se sera rendormie lorsqu'on arrivera.

- Vous allez à Sainte-Mangouste ? demanda Seamus.

- Non Soazick a ramené Hermione à l'infirmerie, dit Harry.

- Je peux venir avec vous ? demanda Seamus avec un faux air d'idiot. Je voudrais voir Soazick.

- Tu la verras en cours demain, grogna Harry.

- Ron dépêche-toi, dit Neville. Pourquoi tu prends autant de temps pour manger ?

- Allez-y sans moi, dit Ron.

- La terre appelle Ron, dit Harry. Hermione est à Poudlard. Tu te rappelles qui est Hermione ? C'est la fille pour qui tu t'inquiètes depuis trois jours...

- Je ne veux pas la voir, dit Ron, elle doit savoir ce qui s'est passé maintenant...

- Il y a des chances, dit Harry qui savait très bien que Ginny et Soazick étaient en train de parler de Ron à Hermione.

- De toute façon il faudra bien que tu l'affrontes un jour, dit Neville. Tu ne peux pas l'éviter toute ta vie, et puis tu as eu le temps de t'y préparer...

- Neville a parfaitement raison, dit Harry.

Lentement Ron se leva.

-----------------------

- Enfin, dit Soazick, vous avez pris votre temps.

Ginny, Soazick et Luna s'étaient rassemblées autour du lit d'Hermione. Les affaires de Luna étaient soigneusement pliées sur son ancien lit, elle quittait l'infirmerie le jour même. Les garçons saluèrent chaleureusement Hermione, sauf Ron qui resta en retrait sous le regard persistant d'Hermione.

- Alors ? demanda Hermione à Harry et Neville. J'ai les récits de toutes les équipes sauf la vôtre.

Obéissants, Harry et Neville racontèrent ce qui s'étaient passé, de leur côté le soir d'Halloween.

------------------------

- Alors Malefoy est à Poudlard ? dit Hermione, et il t'a sauvé la vie ? Vous êtes sur que s'est bien lui?

- Sûre, dit Soazick en riant.

- Comment as-tu fait pour le faire changer de camp ? demanda Hermione. En plus il déteste les enfants de moldus.

- Disons qu'à force de voir que la meilleure élève de l'école et que l'une des deux pires peurs de Voldemort, en ce moment, sont deux sorcières nées de parent moldus, cela a dû lui faire remettre beaucoup de choses en question.

- C'est Harry l'autre pire peur de Tu-Sais-Qui ? demanda Neville.

- Prononce son nom, dit Soazick, et oui c'est Harry. Si Voldemort savait tout... il pourrait rajouter une troisième peur.

- Il pourrait rajouter quoi ? demanda Neville.

- Qui ça ? demanda Soazick en haussant les sourcils.

- Et bien Tu-Sais-Qui, répondit Neville.

- Qui ça ? répéta Soazick.

- Vo... Voldemort, dit Neville tremblant.

- Tu vois que tu progresses facilement, dit Soazick.

- Lorsque je parlais de progresser, je parlais de combat, dit Neville, alors la troisième peur que Vo... Voldemort devrait avoir ?

- Je ne peux pas le dire, dit Soazick.

- Je me suis fait avoir, dit Neville.

Harry, Ginny, Luna et Hermione éclatèrent de rire.

- Je te promets que je te le dirai un jour, dit Soazick à Neville.

Neville regarda Soazick, étonné.

- Je dois aller voir Drago, dit Soazick, je lui avais promis que je passerai le voir...

- Moi aussi, je dois y aller, dit Ginny en adressant un regard insistant à Harry et Neville.

- Moi aussi, dit Luna, je dois ranger mes affaires...

- Harry tu ne devais pas revoir quelques tactiques de Quidditch ? demanda Soazick en regardant Harry avec persistance.

- Si, dit Harry en comprenant.

- Je dois terminer mon devoir de botanique, dit Neville en cédant sous le regard de Ginny.

Tous sortirent de la pièce hormis Ron et Hermione.

- Attendez, supplia Ron.

- Ron, dit Soazick, Mme Pomfresh s'est absentée, tu veux bien attendre avec Hermione qu'elle revienne.

Piégé, Ron acquiesça.

----------------------------

- Je dois attendre combien de temps ? demanda Mme Pomfresh qui attendait au détour du couloir de l'infirmerie.

- Une heure, une heure et demie, lui répondit Soazick.

- Laisser deux adolescents dans une pièce close remplie de lits je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit prudent, s'exclama Mme Pomfresh.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Ginny, le jour où ils se décideront des arbres pousseront dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour nous prévenir.

- Toutes les blessures ne sont pas physiques, dit Soazick, et selon Ginny et Harry, Hermione est la meilleure infirmière que Ron puisse avoir.

-----------------------

- Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ? demanda Harry à Soazick lorsque tous les autres s'étaient éloignés.

- Non je ne vais pas rester longtemps avec Drago, il faut surtout que je le remercie. Il m'a indiqué un endroit où son père a caché plein de livres de magie noire sur les descendances. Ça va beaucoup m'aider, je devrais être au point pour janvier... il ne restera plus qu'à retrouver l'un des trois derniers héritiers, de Helga Poufsouffe...

- Il n'en reste plus que trois ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, dit Soazick, en tout quatre héritiers des fondateurs de Poudlard avec Voldemort.

- Ni Serdaigle, ni Gryffondor n'ont plus d'héritiers ?

- Non, répondit Soazick, c'est pas faute d'avoir cherché j'ai utilisé des sorts atroces, je me dégoûte moi-même par moments.

Harry commençait à bien connaître Soazick, il savait qu'elle répugnait tout ce qui touchait à la magie noire, pourtant elle la pratiquait et en avait même fait la démonstration à Harry.

Il enlaça Soazick qui le repoussa aussitôt.

- Arrête, dit-elle, on pourrait nous voir.

- C'est ça qui est marrant, dit Harry en reprenant les paroles de Seamus quelques semaines plus tôt.

- Je dois voir Drago, dit Soazick souriante, retourne dans ta tour te coiffer.

- Pourquoi me coiffer ? dit Harry avec angoisse, je ne suis pas bien coiffé ?

- Jamais, répondit Soazick, mais je préfère comme ça...

Soulagé Harry laissa Soazick prendre le chemin des sols, après un rapide baiser.

---------------------------

Harry et Neville étaient en train de se changer lorsque Ron fit irruption dans le dortoir.

- Vous avez fait exprès de me laisser seul avec Hermione, dit Ron.

- Oui, répondit Harry, mais on n'a fait qu'obéir aux filles, c'est elles qui ont manigancé ce truc.

- Elle savait tout, dit Ron dépité.

Harry ne savait pas comment réagir, Neville non plus, visiblement.

---------------------

Plus tard, dans la nuit Harry entendit.

- Merci.

Rassuré par les paroles de Ron, Harry s'endormit.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33 : Chamaillerie et dispute.**

Hermione revint en classe trois semaines plus tard. Elle passait tout son temps libre sur ses cours, et restait à la fin de chaque cours pour demander des informations aux professeurs. Elle accepta de lâcher son labeur, pour la première fois, lorsque Harry lui proposa une petite visite dans les sous-sols du château. Sa répugnance à revoir Malefoy et à lâcher ses cours, ne firent pas le poids face à sa curiosité.

-----------------------

- On aurait peut-être dû utiliser la cape, dit Ron. Ça nous éviterait les regards haineux de Zacharias Smith et d'autres crétins de Poufsouffe.

- On est dans leur partie du château, normal qu'ils nous regardent avec soupçon, dit Hermione. Et puis ils sont très sympas les Poufsouffle, tu ne devrais pas parler d'eux comme ça.

- Je ne dis pas que tous les Poufsouffle sont des crétins, juste Zacharias Smith et deux ou trois autres idiots qui traînent avec lui, se défendit Ron avec fureur.

- Même, tu ne dois pas faire de différence, ragea Hermione. N'oublie pas que tu es préfet...

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis préfet que je dois apprécier tout le monde, s'emporta Ron.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! S'exclama Hermione... Harry pourquoi tu souris ?

- Pour rien, dit Harry, ça m'avait manqué.

Depuis Halloween, Ron et Hermione ne s'étaient pas disputé une seule fois. Comme Hermione se remettait peu à peu de ses blessures physiques et Ron de ses blessures psychologiques, Harry avait attendu avec impatience qu'ils recommencent leur jeu, ce qui aux yeux d'Harry était la preuve que l'un comme l'autre allait mieux.

--------------------------------

Harry frappa à la porte de la confortable cellule de Malefoy. Soazick ouvrit aussitôt la porte.

- Oh non, s'écria Malefoy à l'intérieur de la cellule.

Soazick laissa entrer le trio.

- Lorsque tu m'as dit de faire un effort je ne savais pas que tu parlais d'eux, dit Malefoy.

- Drago, s'il te plaît, dit Soazick.

Malefoy se renfrogna encore plus dans son fauteuil.

- Très bien alors asseyez-vous, dit Malefoy avec une politesse peu convaincante.

- Rien que pour voir ça je ne regrette pas d'être venu, murmura Ron à Harry.

- Continue, tu parlais de Greyback...

- Oui, dit Malefoy, il s'est blessé à la cheville il y a des années, il ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis, dès qu'il tombe un peu violemment sa cheville se brise.

- Un peu comme le talon d'Achille ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, répondit Malefoy qui semblait perturbé de devoir parler à Hermione.

- Et qui a parlé de ça ? demanda Soazick.

- Brendan Conomor, répondit Malefoy.

- C'est lequel déjà celui là ? demanda Harry.

- C'est celui que j'ai tué, répondit sombrement Ron.

- Oh oh ! gloussa Malefoy, tu l'as tué ? Je savais bien que ce n'était pas Soazick, mais tu es le dernier auquel j'aurais pensé.

- Drago ! supplia Soazick.

Ron s'était renfrogné.

Harry était à deux doigts de se ruer sur Malefoy. Ron payait suffisamment comme ça. Même s'il adoptait à nouveau un comportement normal, Harry l'entendait bien se tourner et se retourner dans son lit la nuit, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil.

- Ce n'est pas une grosse perte de toute façon, dit Malefoy d'un ton d'excuse.

- Soazick me l'a déjà dit, grogna Ron, mais il avait une famille...

- Si tu veux une preuve... c'était un très bon ami de Greyback, dit Malefoy. Ce type faisait croire qu'il était respectable mais c'était un vrai monstre. Il faisait partie de ceux qui prennent plaisir à torturer leurs victimes durant des heures, et devant leurs familles de préférence.

-------------------------

Une heure plus tard Harry, Ron, Hermione et Soazick remontèrent les marches qui menaient aux cuisines.

- De l'esclavage, murmura Hermione lorsqu'ils passèrent dans les cuisines.

- Harry m'a parlé de la S.A.L.E, dit Soazick, tu continues toujours ?

- Je continue à faire des recherches... dit Hermione, tu veux y adhérer ?

- Pourquoi pas, dit Soazick, mais si tu veux mon avis seul quelqu'un de haut placé au Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques peut vraiment intervenir, pour le moment du moins.

- Je ne connais personne au Ministère, dit Hermione à regret.

- Le meilleur moyen c'est que tu y entres toi-même, dit Soazick.

- Une carrière ministérielle ? demanda Hermione.

- Tu en as la carrure en tout cas, dit Soazick, la bonne stratégie est toujours d'intégrer le système pour l'influencer... ou alors le foutre en l'air...  
Hermione devint pensive.

-------------------

Ron et Hermione rejoignirent la tour de Gryffondor, pendant qu'Harry restait, comme à son habitude, avec Soazick.

- Sibylle ! S'écria Soazick en ayant la surprise de voir le professeur Trelawney devant sa porte.

- Ah... Soazick, j'ai eu l'une de ces visions dont tu m'as parlé..., dit Trelawney.

- Entrez, dit Soazick en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

Harry suivit les deux femmes, même s'il savait que sa présence avec son professeur était suspecte.

- Alors qu'avez-vous vu ? demanda Soazick.

- Une faible lumière entouré d'un halo et puis j'ai senti la mort, et une mince ruelle pavée et un dragon. En fait cette mort que j'ai sentie était étrange, comme si elle n'était pas vraiment la mort...

Harry écouta les balivernes de Trelawney avec méfiance. Soazick, au contraire, était très attentive.

---------------------------

- Pourquoi tu lui as demandé de venir dès qu'elle a des visions ? demanda Harry une fois Trelawney partie.

- Pas pour toutes ces visions seulement certaines, celles qui reviennent plusieurs fois, répondit Soazick.

- Tu ne la crois pas j'espère ? dit Harry, incrédule. Un Dragon, une ruelle, une lumière, une mort étrange, je parie qu'elle a répété ça pendant des heures.

- Oui son histoire est très étrange, mais au moins elle est sûre de son histoire, elle ne ment pas, dit Soazick.

- Elle est complètement fêlée dit Harry. Je sais que c'est elle qui a fait la prophétie, mais bon.

- Justement, dit Soazick, elle n'a pas récité la prophétie dans son intégralité... sa vraie intégralité, elle n'a donné que quelques morceaux ici et là.  
- Et il y a des morceaux que je ne connais pas ? demanda Harry.

- Eh bien..., dit Soazick, oui mais je ne peux pas te les dire.

- On est ensemble depuis plusieurs semaines, tu pourrais m'en parler, dit Harry, c'est pas comme si on ne se connaissait pas.

- Harry, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas.

- Cette prophétie me concerne, insista furieusement Harry, s'il y a autre chose à savoir dis-le moi !

- Tu le sauras en temps voulu, répliqua Soazick qui elle aussi commençait à s'énerver je ne peux pas risquer de tout faire capoter pour satisfaire ta curiosité.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ma curiosité mais de ce que j'ai à accomplir, dit Harry, coléreux.

- Tu sais très bien ce que tu as à accomplir, pour le reste je te le dirai lorsque Sibylle me donnera son signal, s'exclama Soazick.

Les voix d'Harry et Soazick remplissaient toute la salle à présent.

- Cette vieille folle ? Tu rigoles ? s'écria Harry.

- Non je ne rigole pas, et figure-toi que c'est plus complexe que ça n'y paraît, cette histoire.

- J'ai le droit de savoir ! hurla Harry.

- Sors, va t'en, hurla Soazick.

- Pas avant que tu m'aies raconté ce qui se passe !

Soazick sortit sa baguette.

- Va t'en, hurla à nouveau Soazick. Je t'y forcerai si tu ne t'en vas pas.

Furieux, Harry tourna les talons et claqua violemment la porte en sortant.

La première dispute, il venait d'avoir sa première dispute avec Soazick. Pourquoi refusait-elle de dire à Harry ce qui se passait ? Harry avait le droit de savoir, elle faisait tellement de mystères sur tout, ça en devenait énervant... En même temps elle n'avait pas cherché à lui cacher que la prophétie était incomplète... Et si Harry s'était un peu trop emporté ? Les remords l'assaillirent d'un seul coup. Devait-il faire demi-tour ? Non, demain, il vaudrait mieux y retourner le lendemain, à tête reposée.

-------------------------------

Tard dans la soirée, après avoir raconté à Hermione ce qui s'était passé, Harry repensa à ce que Soazick avait dit à Hermione, qu'il fallait intégrer le système pour l'influencer. Harry se dit que cette phrase pouvait également s'appliquer à Rogue. Harry savait que jamais il ne parviendrait à le battre, sauf s'il intégrait son « système ». Harry avait toujours le livre du Prince dans ses affaires. Il le prit et se mis à le feuilleter, non plus pour apprendre des sorts, mais pour apprendre les sorts de son ennemi. Ce qui était très différent.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34 : La trahison d'Harry.**

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Harry mit un certain temps à se souvenir pourquoi il avait un poids sur l'estomac. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire. Il devait absolument se réconcilier avec Soazick. Harry s'habilla rapidement, il voulait la voir avant le début des cours... Lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers Harry aperçut Hermione qui remontait à la tour de Gryffondor par un chemin plus long. Que faisait-elle là si tôt le matin ?

------------------------------

Harry ouvrit lentement la porte du bureau de Soazick. Elle était assise à une table à demi cachée par une pile de livre aux couvertures sombres.

- Toc, toc, dit Harry.

Soazick leva la tête et adressa un sourire radieux à Harry.

Bon signe.

- Tu es bien matinal, dit Soazick.

- Toi aussi, dit Harry en s'asseyant face à Soazick.

- Pas vraiment je n'ai pas dormi, dit-elle.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

Et si c'était à cause de la dispute de la veille ?

- À cause d'un Mangemort qui s'est baladé tout autour du bouclier de protection.

- C'était qui ? demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas réussi à l'approcher, il n'a pas arrêté de transplaner, qui que ce soit il connaît bien Poudlard et ses alentours. Je ne crois pas qu'il se soit rendu compte que je le filais. Je n'ai pas été très brillante, ça fait trois fois que ça arrive ce mois-ci...

- J'ai une assez bonne connaissance de Poudlard, j'aurais pu t'aider, dit Harry.

Harry avait envie de lui parler de la carte du Maraudeur, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.

- J'y penserai la prochaine fois, dit-elle.

Après un instant de silence Harry se décida.

- Soazick, je suis désolé pour hier, je me suis emporté...

- Moi aussi je suis désolée, dit-elle, j'aimerais vraiment partager ce que je sais avec toi dès maintenant, sans avoir à attendre que Sibylle refasse l'une de ses transes. Si ça se trouve elle en a déjà eu d'autres sans qu'on le sache, mais comme elle est incapable de s'en rendre compte...

- J'attendrais, dit Harry en essayant de dissimuler sa déception.

- Harry... dit Soazick qui parvenait à percevoir les sentiments d'Harry. Ecoute, Dumbledore avait une vague théorie qu'il ne t'a jamais dite, selon lui il se pourrait que Sibylle fasse plus que révéler la prophétie, elle jouerait un rôle, malgré elle. Sibylle distille la prophétie, à des moments et à des personnes bien précises. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si elle n'avait jamais révélé un morceau de la prophétie il y a seize ans à la tête du Sanglier, Rogue n'aurait jamais pu le rapporter, Voldemort n'aurait pas tué tes parents, et le monde sorcier n'aurait jamais connu la paix durant treize ans... tu comprends ? On doit laisser les choses se faire...

- Oui, dit Harry toujours déçu par le manque de révélations faites par Soazick.

Harry balaya la salle des yeux, pour que Soazick ne puisse pas lire dans son esprit. Une armoire était entrouverte, Harry se pencha pour essayer de voir d'où provenait la lumière bleue qui en sortait.

- C'est la Pensine de Dumbledore, dit Soazick en allant ouvrir complètement l'armoire.

- Et les flacons de souvenirs à côté ils viennent d'où ? demanda Harry en remarquant plusieurs centaines de flacons étiquetés.

- Certains de Dumbledore, les autres sont des souvenirs que Dumbledore a recueillis ici et là pour différentes raison. Dumbledore m'a tout légué, je me demande s'il voulait que je trouve quelque chose en particulier, ou que je m'en serve juste comme une source d'informations... En tout cas il avait tout mis en ordre avant de partir à la chasse à l'Horcruxe.

- Tu sais t'en servir ? demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr, dit Soazick, j'ai même mis des souvenirs qui m'appartiennent dans la Pensine...

Harry regarda la Pensine intensément.

- On devrait aller manger, dit Harry.

- Oui, dit Soazick, tu pars en premier, j'attends cinq minutes.

Harry sortit du bureau, il n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que la dispute entre Soazick et lui avait ajouté une certaine réalité à leur relation, que ça l'avait rendu plus vivante...

--------------------

- Alors comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Hermione à mi-voix, dès qu'Harry s'assit à la table des Gryffondor.

- Comment s'est passé quoi ? demanda Ron.

- Avec Soazick, murmura Hermione en regardant Harry.

- Mais non Hermione, chuchota Ron, tout à l'heure je t'ai dit qu'Harry n'était pas dans le dortoir, mais je l'y avais vu plus tôt, il a passé la nuit dans le dortoir, et pas avec Soazick...

- Ron ! dit Hermione, outrée.

Harry éclata de rire devant les réactions rougissantes de ses amis.

- Ça s'est bien passé, dit finalement Harry, je pensais que ça serait plus dur de me faire pardonner, mais dès que je suis arrivé elle m'a fait un grand sourire...

Harry repensa soudain à quelque chose... à la présence suspecte d'Hermione dans les couloirs plus tôt.

- ... Hermione, dit Harry, tu as arrangé le coup ?

- Meuh... non, dit-elle avec peu de conviction.

- C'est pour ça que tu tirais une sale tête hier soir, dit Ron, parce que tu t'es disputé avec Soazick ?

- Essaie de suivre la conversation correctement, dit Hermione.

- D'accord. Alors je pense que tu es intervenue pour faciliter la tâche à Harry, dit Ron.

- Pas tellement en fait... dit Hermione en rougissant pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

- Pas tellement ? demanda Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Tu t'y prends toujours comme un manche, j'ai voulu t'aider, justifia Hermione.

- Merci Hermione, dit Harry.

Hermione acquiesça puis fila pour pouvoir parler au professeur Slughorn avant son cours.

- Et dire que pendant une minute j'ai cru qu'Hermione pouvait poser ce genre de questions, dit Ron en se frappant la tête.

- C'était très drôle dit Harry en pouffant.

---------------------

Le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était attendu avec beaucoup d'impatience, Soazick avait assuré qu'elle utiliserait une nouvelle technique totalement inoffensive cette fois-ci. Tout au long des mois d'octobre et de novembre elle avait alterné les combats contre les araignées et contre les inferi.

- Entrez, dit Soazick en ouvrant la porte de sa salle de classe.

Le cours allait donc se passer à l'intérieur, ce qui rassurait tous les élèves qui n'avaient pas envie d'affronter le vent de novembre.

- On va fonctionner en quatre groupes, dit Soazick. Les Poufsouffle vous passez en premier. Venez.

Les élèves de Poufsouffe se dirigèrent vers une table au centre de la pièce. Soazick déposa la Pensine sur la table.

- Voila, dit-elle, vous allez tous tremper un doigt dans la Pensine lorsque j'aurais compté trois.

Soazick sortit sa baguette et la trempa dans la Pensine.

- Vous allez atterrir dans un souvenir, vous serez en sécurité, vous serez juste spectateurs de ce qui se passera autour de vous. J'ai légèrement modifié le souvenir en cachant le visage de certaines personnes qui préfèrent garder l'anonymat. Lorsque vous atterrirez, suivez-moi, enfin mon souvenir. Prêt ! Un... deux... trois.

Les Poufsouffe trempèrent tous un doigt dans la Pensine, ils restèrent debout, immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, parfois une expression de peur envahissait leurs visages.

----------------------

- Je pense que ça va être bon maintenant, dit Soazick quelque minutes plus tard.

Elle enleva les doigts des Poufsouffe qui trempaient dans la Pensine.

- Ça va ? demanda Terry Boot de Serdaigle aux élèves de Poufsouffe.

- Whaou ! dit Ernie MacMillan. C'était très impressionnant. Terrifiant, mais impressionnant.

- Oui, dit Soazick, aux Serdaigle maintenant.

Après les Serdaigle, Soazick fit passer les Serpentard, puis les Gryffondor.

- Un... deux... trois, dit Soazick.

Harry et les autres Gryffondor atterrirent dans la vieille bâtisse de Moldavie, celle où ils avaient été le soir d'Halloween. Conforme aux instructions données, les élèves suivirent le souvenir de Soazick qui était pour le moment en train de jeter un sort à un Mangemort qui attaquait un sorcier qui avait le visage masqué par un épais brouillard.

Malgré tout, Harry reconnut très bien Lupin. À ce moment là, la maison était encore silencieuse, Soazick sortit de la pièce et passa derrière une tapisserie dans un couloir, bientôt elle entrouvrit une autre tapisserie qui recouvrait le mur, elle jeta un sort d'impassibilité et entra dans la pièce où se trouvaient deux Mangemorts. Suivit un court combat entre Soazick et les Mangemorts. Après avoir ligoté ses ennemis Soazick sortit de la pièce, le bruit commençait à monter crescendo dans la maison. Soazick alla aider une équipe dans laquelle Harry devina la présence de Mr Weasley. L'équipe en question était attaquée par le mobilier du salon. Le mobilier ensorcelé semblait invincible, un homme sauva in extremis McGonagall d'un buffet ayant la capacité de faire des bonds de deux mètres et d'atterrir sur son adversaire. Comme tous les autres membres de l'Ordre, le visage de McGonagall était dissimulé par un épais brouillard. Soazick leva sa baguette murmura une incantation et le mobilier redevint immobile. Soazick sortit de la pièce et grimpa à l'étage ou des cris apeurés retentissaient. À cet instant Soazick la vraie, fit revenir tout le monde dans la salle de classe.

- Alors maintenant que tout le monde a visité mes pensées, on va passer à la théorie, dit Soazick.

Elle passa le reste du cours à expliquer chacun des sorts utilisés dans la Pensine. Elle décortiqua chaque situation et expliqua les échecs et les réussites des différents sorts.

----------------------------

Lorsque le cours se termina, Soazick glissa à Ron :

- J'espère ne pas avoir été maladroite.

- Non, répondit Ron, ça va, tu nous as fait sortir juste au bon moment.

Comme d'habitude, Harry attendait discrètement à la fin du cours.

- Soazick, dit Neville.

Lui aussi avait attendu que la masse des élèves soit sortie pour parler librement.

- Je voudrais savoir si le Mangemort qui est ma pire peur à un visage à présent, dit Neville.

- Je doute qu'il en ait un, un jour, lui répondit Soazick.

- Depuis Halloween les choses ont peut-être changé ? dit Neville.

- Peut-être, dit Soazick, il y a un épouvantard dans les cachots on peut toujours aller vérifier.

- J'aurais deux ou trois choses à te demander, dit Harry, je t'attends ?

- Oui, répondit Soazick, on ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps.

Soazick et Neville sortirent de la salle de cours.

Harry regarda la Pensine. Il ne devait pas l'approcher, Soazick avait confiance en lui. En même temps... Harry devait absolument savoir ce que contenaient les morceaux de prophétie qu'il n'avait pas entendues. Lentement Harry se rapprocha de la Pensine.

Soazick n'en saura rien, songea Harry.

Il sortit sa baguette et remua le contenu de la Pensine. Harry ne voulait pas entrer complètement dans la Pensine, il ne savait pas comment revenir, et il ne voulait pas que Soazick le surprenne, Dumbledore et Rogue d'accord, mais pas Soazick. 

Une petite clairière apparut dans la Pensine, Soazick et Dumbledore étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Harry les entendaient parler faiblement, mais il parvenait quand même à les entendre...


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35 : Révélation sur Soazick, 2ème partie.**

Harry regarda attentivement l'intérieur de la Pensine, les oreilles tout ouïes.

---------------------------

- Encore un Horcruxe à détruire ? demanda Soazick à Dumbledore.

- Non, j'en ai bien peur, répondit Dumbledore.

- Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de venir ? On n'avait pas de cours aujourd'hui, dit Soazick.

- Ollivander, le fabricant de baguettes, a disparu, dit Dumbledore.

- L'homme qui m'a vendu ma baguette ? demanda Soazick.

- Oui, je pense que c'est le seul moyen qu'a trouvé Voldemort pour savoir qui est la sorcière qui a fait exploser ses défenses. C'est la seule raison qui aurait pu amener la capture d'Ollivander, dit Dumbledore.

- Mais cet homme ne sait rien sur moi qui pourrait amener Voldemort à me trouver, dit Soazick.

- Je ne pense pas que Voldemort veuille te trouver en kidnappant Ollivander, je pense qu'il cherche à savoir ce que Ollivander a réussi à comprendre sur toi. Pour savoir si tu ferais une bonne Mangemort...

- Comment un vendeur de baguette magique pourrait-il savoir ce genre de choses, je sais bien que j'ai rencontré très peu de sorciers, mais il n'est pas voyant et j'étais déjà bonne occlumens lorsque je l'ai rencontré.

- Grâce à ses baguettes il a toujours su qui deviendrait puissant, dit Dumbledore, raconte-moi votre rencontre.

- Eh bien... dit Soazick, il ma vendu une baguette en bois de houx avec corne de licorne à l'intérieur. Il m'a regardé bizarrement, c'est vrai, lorsque j'ai fait sortir des étincelles rouges de ma baguette, juste avant j'avais fait exploser l'une de ses étagères, et il me regardait normalement à ce moment-là. Il est étrange cet homme...

- Des étincelles rouges ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Oui, répondit Soazick, ça signifie quelque chose de particulier ?

- Ce n'est pas fréquent, dit Dumbledore, mais je ne sais pas vraiment si cela signifie quelque chose de particulier.

Dumbledore fouilla dans sa cape et en sortit un petit coffret, le même que Soazick avait utilisé le soir d'Halloween.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit Dumbledore en tendant le coffret.

- Qu'est-ce c'est ? demanda Soazick en ouvrant le coffret.

- Un voile anti-transplanage, dit Dumbledore, je l'ai inventé il y a deux décennies j'en ai créé seulement trois et je t'en offre un. Le fonctionnement est expliqué sur la boîte.

- Pourquoi ce cadeau ? demanda Soazick, d'une voix qu'Harry trouvait agressive.

- Parce que tu en auras peut-être besoin un jour et que je voulais te faire un cadeau pour te féliciter des progrès que tu fais, dit calmement Dumbledore. Peu d'adolescents de seize ans parviennent à combatte pour la première fois des Mangemorts en restant aussi calme que toi. Peu parviennent à transplaner, à maîtriser l'occlumancie, la légilimancie, une autre langue, et tous les sortilèges du second cycle à ton âge...

- Vous avez quelque chose à me demander, affirma Soazick glaciale.

- Tu parviens même à lire mon esprit, dit Dumbledore avec un mince sourire.

- La surface et seulement depuis que vous avez ramené la bague des Gaunt, répondit Soazick, mais venez-en au fait.

- Je ne suis plus aussi puissant qu'avant, dit Dumbledore, tu t'en rends compte, je fatigue depuis plusieurs années et surtout depuis que justement j'ai été chercher l'Horcruxe. Je veux être sûr que la prophétie se déroule comme prévu, je veux que tu prennes ma relève, si je venais à mourir.

- Il n'en est pas question, répondit froidement Soazick, de surcroît vous n'avez pas le droit de me demander ça.

- Soazick, dit Dumbledore sereinement, il faut que quelqu'un reste une menace pour Voldemort.

- Non, s'écria Soazick, je ne voulais pas apprendre la magie, j'ai accepté avec votre promesse que j'aurais juste à combattre avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix une fois de temps en temps...

- Les choses ont changé, depuis ce temps-là, dit Dumbledore, je ne pensais pas non plus que cela prendrait de telles proportions, mais tu as entendu la prophétie que Sibylle Trelawney t'a faite...

- Elle est louche votre prophétesse, elle ne m'a pas donné grand-chose de nouveau, vous aviez déjà tout entendu.

- Non, répondit Dumbledore, pas comme ça, pas cette version, elle a rajouté un court extrait que je ne connaissais pas, et de plus c'est à toi qu'elle l'a dite, cela signifie que tu dois intervenir pour le bon déroulement de la prophétie...

- Vous avez prévenu Henry Potier de ce changement ?

- Harry Potter, corrigea Dumbledore.

- C'est pareil, dit Soazick agacée.

- Je ne l'ai pas prévenu, je vais d'abord lui montrer des armes pour se battre contre Voldemort, celles que je t'ai déjà montrées.

- Vous préparez votre Ernie Potty à combattre Voldemort pour l'année prochaine ?

- Harry Potter, corrigea à nouveau Dumbledore.

- C'est pareil, répéta Soazick.

- Soazick je voudrais que tu fasses en sorte que la prophétie se réalise si je ne suis pas là pour le faire.

- Et j'imagine que cela consiste à surveiller Larry Enter ?

- Harry Potter, corrigea Dumbledore, entre autres. Je vais lui apprendre l'existence des Horcruxes et si jamais je venais à disparaître avant la fin de son cursus scolaire, je suppose qu'il abandonnerait Poudlard, pour partir à la recherche d'Horcruxes...

- Dites-lui que la chasse aux Horcruxes ne peut pas être un boulot à plein temps, que Voldemort s'en rendrait compte...

- J'ai bien peur qu'il soit un peu emporté, pas comme toi qui es parfois insolente mais très réfléchie. Non, Harry est plus fonce tête baissée, quitte à faire des erreurs.

- Si ce que vous voulez consiste à garder votre Barry Patters à Poudlard, un ou deux enchantements pourraient faire l'affaire...

- N'envoûte pas Harry Potter, c'est le seul qui puisse tuer Voldemort ne l'oublie pas. Il a besoin de toutes ses facultés. Et ce n'est pas la seule chose que je veux. Poudlard. Je tiens à Poudlard, c'est le seul endroit que Voldemort ne détruira jamais, le seul endroit où l'on puisse être en sécurité. Je voudrais que tu protèges Poudlard, mes élèves, que tu entraînes une grande majorité d'élèves si tu en as l'occasion. Je voudrais que tu prépares en particulier les élèves qui ont été au Ministère il y a deux mois.

- Donc, vous voulez que je vous promette de surveiller l'élu, Poudlard, l'accomplissement de la prophétie et que j'assure l'enseignement de six élèves. Vous vous rappelez qu'il est hors de question pour moi d'entrer dans le monde magique ?

- Soazick, je sais que tu es terrifiée par ta puissance...

- Je suis pas sûre que vous mesuriez bien la situation, s'exclama Soazick. Depuis le début de la semaine j'ai mis le feu à mon lit, fait exploser la télévision du salon, fait faire des pirouettes à une biche sans m'en rendre compte, transformé les cheveux d'une pimbêche en vers de terre, le tout sans le vouloir, et on est seulement jeudi !

- C'est déjà mieux qu'avant, dit raisonnablement Dumbledore.

- Oui, reconnut Soazick, mais j'ai horreur de la magie et il n'est pas question que j'entre dans un monde où je pourrais perdre encore plus mon contrôle.

- Soazick promets-le moi ! J'ai besoin de savoir que je peux prendre plus de risques, en sachant que quoi qu'il arrive tu prendras ma relève.

- De toutes façons vous n'avez pas prévu de mourir demain ? demanda Soazick.

- Non, répondit Dumbledore.

- Dans ce cas d'accord, dit Soazick à contre-cœur.

- Merci, répondit Dumbledore, il faudra que tu changes de nom aussi, pour ne pas mettre ta famille en danger.

- Comment ils s'appellent vos six élèves déjà ?

- Neville Londubat, Harry Potter évidemment, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, ce sont deux proches amis d'Harry. Ginny Weasley, la sœur de Ronald et de Bill Weasley que tu as déjà rencontré. Et Luna Lovegood.

- Il me faudra peut-être préparer tout ce monde-là ? dit Soazick.

- Oui, répondit Dumbledore, l'Ordre aura besoin de nouveaux membres. Et au cas où la guerre dure plusieurs années, certains d'entre eux peuvent obtenir de hauts postes au Ministère, et des alliés au Ministère on en a besoin...

Une sonnerie retentit. Soazick se dirigea vers un sac posé contre un arbre, et en sortit un téléphone portable.

- Allô, dit-elle,... je suis chez la voisine..., d'accord je rentre...

Soazick raccrocha.

- C'était ma mère, dit-elle, mes parents m'attendent pour dîner.

- On se revoit demain de toute façon, dit Dumbledore.

- Oui à demain, dit Soazick.

Dumbledore transplana et la Pensine reprit son aspect habituel.

------------------------------------

Harry se mit à paniquer, il n'aurait pas dû faire ça, de plus Soazick allait s'en rendre compte, elle pratiquait la légilimancie, Harry devait absolument partir avant qu'elle revienne.

Il attrapa un morceau de parchemin et une plume. Il écrivit qu'il était parti faire ses devoirs et qu'il reviendrait le lendemain, d'ici là, il aurait peut-être le temps de parvenir à fermer suffisamment son esprit pour que Soazick ne remarque pas sa trahison. Harry sortit à toute allure, il emprunta plusieurs passages secrets pour atterrir à la bibliothèque, il cherchait Hermione pour lui raconter sa bêtise.

Non, se reprit Harry, si je lui dis, Soazick pourra s'en rendre compte en lisant dans son esprit.

Résigné, Harry remonta dans son dortoir et essaya de fermer son esprit, mais il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Soazick lui avait caché bien des choses. Comment avait-elle fait pour qu'Harry reste à Poudlard ? Elle avait avoué à Harry qu'elle avait passé le même marché que lui avec le Ministère, cela jouait probablement.

L'enseignement aux six élèves, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas dit que c'était une idée de Dumbledore ? Et puis sa haine contre la magie, elle n'en parlait jamais... La disparition d'Ollivander avait un lien avec Soazick ? Cette promesse dont Maugrey avait parlé avant la rentrée, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Et puis Trelawney lui a déjà récité une partie de la prophétie à elle ? Elle n'avait pas mentionné ce détail. Elle devait protéger Harry... et visiblement cela ne lui plaisait pas, elle ne retenait même pas son nom. Et quels nouveaux risques Dumbledore avait-il pris ? Soazick avait-elle conseillé à Hermione un poste au Ministère pour pouvoir servir l'Ordre, comme le voulait Dumbledore ? Et c'était quoi le vrai nom de Soazick? Elle devait en avoir changé pour protéger sa famille.

Il ne fallait surtout pas que Soazick découvre ce qu'Harry avait appris sur elle, il devait apprendre à maîtriser l'occlumancie, seul et rapidement.

--------------------

Elle peut-être insolente, songea Harry un sourire aux lèvres, Soazick Robert l'enseignante parfaite, insolente...


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36 : Stupides Sacrifices.  
**  
Pratiquement un mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'Harry avait trahi Soazick. Celui-ci faisait tout pour qu'elle ne remarque rien. Il évitait son regard pour qu'elle ne puisse pas lire dans son esprit. Harry s'entraînait tous les jours à l'occlumancie.

Cacher sa trahison à sa petite amie était un combat de tous les jours. Pendant les cours particuliers de Soazick, les exercices donnés épuisaient Harry, fermer son esprit devenait plus dur. Les tête-à-tête avec Soazick devenaient des supplices, et pire que tout, Harry ne pouvait pas se confier à qui que se soit.

Soazick était une trop bonne légilimens. Harry avait même envisagé de se confier à Malefoy, mais lui, malgré son talent d'occlumens ne se serait pas privé de tout rapporter. Malgré tout ça, Harry n'envisageait pas une seconde de rompre, bien au contraire… Cela aurait pourtant été plus simple.

Enfin les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées. Deux semaines sans Soazick, Harry allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Il était convenu que le trio passerait la première semaine de vacance au Terrier et la seconde Square Grimmaurd.

Harry et Ron déballaient leurs affaires dans la chambre de Ron.

–Harry, dit Ron embarrassé, il faut que… non rien.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry intrigué.

- Rien… oublie ça, dit Ron.

- Non, je t'écoute, insista Harry.

- C'est Hermione, dit Ron en tournant le dos à Harry.

Enfin, songea Harry, il va se décider…

- Elle… elle m'a encore fait le coup, je ne m'en suis aperçu qu'après, dit Ron.

- Quel coup ? demanda Harry.

- Tu sais bien, dit Ron, elle se débrouille pour que je l'invite à la maison et que j'ai l'impression que ça vient de moi. J'allais

l'inviter de toute façon, mais elle s'y est pris depuis le mois de novembre. Elle ne veut pas retourner chez ses parents. L'année dernière je n'ai pas pu l'inviter à cause de Lavande…

Pas encore, pour cette fois-ci, songea Harry.

- Il faudrait peut-être lui en parler, dit Harry, à la fin de l'année, il faudra bien qu'elle rentre chez elle, quoique je veux bien qu'elle vienne vivre Square Grimmaurd…

- Ne lui dis pas ça tout de suite, il faut d'abord voir ce qu'elle veut, dit Ron inquiet.

- Ginny pourrait peut-être se charger de la faire parler, dit Harry, elle se débrouille bien.

- Oui Ginny, dit Ron pensif.

Tous les deux descendirent à la cuisine pour mettre la table avec les filles.

- Fred et Georges ne vont pas tarder, ils vont déjeuner avec nous, dit Mrs Weasley.

--------------------------

Après le repas, Mrs Weasley laissa ses enfants, Harry et Hermione débarrasser la table.

- Alors, vous avez une nouvelle invention ? demanda Ginny aux jumeaux.

- Oui, une poudre, dit Fred.

- Et qu'a-t-elle de particulier, cette poudre ? demanda Ron.

- Elle fait pousser des arbres en trois secondes et n'importe où, dit Georges.

- Ça fait plusieurs mois qu'on travaille dessus, dit Fred, mais on a eu une commande un peu spéciale à la rentrée et on a pris du retard dans nos autres inventions.

- Quelle commande ? demanda Ginny.

- Faite par l'une de vos profs, dit Fred, très jolie d'ailleurs, vous savez si elle a quelqu'un ?

- Euh… Fred, dit Georges avec un sourire, t'es sûr que t'oublies rien là ?

- Elle n'est pas là, dit Fred en jetant tout de même un regard derrière lui.

- Qui ça ? Gloussa Ginny.

- Angélina, dit timidement Fred, sinon vous savez si elle a un petit ami, Soazick ?

- Aucune idée, dit Ginny en regardant ses doigts.

- Elle serait bien pour toi, dit Fred à Georges.

- Pour moi ? demanda Georges surprit.

- Oui pour toi, si tu ne veux pas mettre qui que ce soit en danger, avec elle t'as pas de problème, elle est déjà en grand danger…

- Pitié ne recommence pas, dit Georges exaspéré, pas aujourd'hui.

- C'était quoi cette commande, interrompit Hermione.

- C'est top secret, répondit Georges.

- Allez ! Poussa Ginny, dites-le nous.

- Soyez sympa, on ne le répétera pas, dit Ron.

- Non, non, dit Fred ferme.

- Oh, s'écria soudain Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? S'inquiéta Ron.

- Les trois concepteurs, c'était Soazick et vous, dit Hermione.

- Quoi ? demanda Ron.

- Le collier des prisonniers ? demanda Ginny.

- On va se faire engueuler, dit Fred à Georges.

- Je le crains, répondit Georges, au moins maintenant, Ron sait qu'il n'est pas le seul Weasley à jeter des sortilèges impardonnables.

- Bon nous on va faire un tour au village, dit Fred.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Georges.

- Parce que ça fait des mois que tu déprimes et qu'il n'y a qu'en revoyant ta moldue vendeuse de journaux que tu pourras oublier ton stupide sacrifice, dit Fred.

Fred se plante complètement, songea Harry, c'est le contraire plus il va la voir plus il va vouloir la protéger. Seule la défaite de Voldemort peut changer les choses.

---------------------------------

Harry prit du bon temps au Terrier, lui et Ron avaient parlé de leurs inquiétudes au sujet d'Hermione à Ginny. Visiblement Ginny était au courant du problème depuis plusieurs années, elle et Mrs Weasley n'avaient jamais réussi à savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

- Vous devriez demander à Soazick, dit Ginny, elle maîtrise la légilimancie je crois ! Moi j'ai pas osé lui demander, mais l'un d'entre vous peut-être…

Harry regarda Ginny s'éloigner. Savait-elle que lui et Soazick étaient ensemble ?

------------------------------

Pour le repas de Noël, Mrs Weasley avait invité la famille Weasley au grand complet, seul Percy n'était pas venu.

- Et il avait l'air d'aller bien ? demanda Mrs Weasley à Harry pour la quatrième fois.

- Très bien, répondit Harry.

Harry avait encore vu Percy lors de ses visites mensuelles au Ministère. Et Mrs Weasley ne cessait de l'interroger sur son troisième fils.

- Et son travail ? demanda Mrs Weasley à Harry.

- Il a l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, dit-il, il a de l'ambition, ça se sent…

... À sa manière de lécher les bottes, songea Harry.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais au Ministère ? demanda Mr Weasley qui avait enfin pu revenir au Terrier pour quelques heures. Je sais que tu as vu Mondingus et que tu t'es fait enregistrer côté moldu, mais sinon que fais-tu durant des heures au Ministère ?

- Je ne peux pas vraiment le dire, dit Harry, disons que pour le moment j'aide Soazick… en ce moment je consulte des archives.

Lorsque Harry avait prononcé le nom de Soazick, Ginny avait gigoté sur son siège.

Il faut que j'aie une petite conversation avec Hermione, songea Harry en regardant Ginny en coin.

- Comment va Soazick ? demanda Fleur, elle n'a pas voulu venir à notre mariage parce qu'elle n'aime pas les affluences de sorcier en un même endroit. J'ai trouvé très drôle qu'elle accepte de travailler à Poudlard.

- Elle va bien, dit Harry en gardant Ginny dans son champ de vision.

- Elle fait semblant, dit Bill, vous l'avez vu à Halloween ? Sérieuse et tout, elle n'était pas du tout comme ça avant, elle était moins… enfin plus…

- Insolente, compléta Harry.

- Oui, s'est ça s'écria Bill, comment tu le sais ? Elle te l'a dit ?

Harry se rendit compte trop tard de son erreur, tout le monde le regardait, intrigué.

- Ça se devine, répondit vaguement Harry.

- En tout cas, dit Fleur, la mort de Dumbledore a tout changé. J'étais la seule sorcière qui connaissait bien Soazick à ce moment-là, en dehors de Dumbledore. Evidemment c'est moi qui suis allée lui annoncer la nouvelle. Dès qu'elle l'a su, elle a émis une sorte d'onde magique qui a tout renversé, elle a arraché plusieurs arbres et je suis tombée par terre. J'ai dû l'aider à rentrer chez ses parents, elle ne voulait pas venir ici comme vous l'aviez proposé, ses parents ont été très surpris de son état, je leur ai dit qu'elle avait un chagrin d'amour, ils ne savent toujours pas qu'elle est une sorcière et il vaudrait mieux éviter de les mettre au courant maintenant, ils feraient une crise cardiaque, ils sont très vieux, on dirait plutôt ses grands-parents…  
- Elle est toujours fragilisée, dit Mr Weasley, c'est ce que McGonagall a dit. Par contre pour les combats on dirait plutôt le contraire… Rien qu'à Halloween elle a levé un puissant enchantement en même pas trois secondes, c'était impressionnant. Elle parvient à sentir les sorts qu'un blessé a reçus rien qu'en le regardant, comme la petite Lovegood…  
Quelques regards se tournèrent vers Ron. Depuis le début des vacances tous les Weasley regardaient Ron avec inquiétude, ce qui l'agaçait au plus au point. Il avait confié à Harry qu'il avait hâte de partir Square Grimmaurd pour y échapper.

Il y a quelques jours j'ai vu un sketch de Dandy Boon, sur les postes, et comme je devais y envoyer Harry à la poste, j'ai été inspirée pour faire un petit passage inutile à l'histoire mais qui me fait plaisir.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37 : Les ragoteuses.**

- Enfin, s'écria Ron en lâchant ses valises dans le hall du Square Grimmaurd.

- Enfin ? demanda Hermione, tu étais donc si pressé de quitter ta maison ?

- Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas remarqué le changement de comportement à mon égard de la part de ma famille ! dit Ron en haussant les sourcils.

- Eh bien… hésita Hermione.

- Tu comprends alors, dit Ron, en plus je suis sûr que ma mère t'a posé des questions, à toi et à Harry.

Hermione émit de faibles sons. Harry, lui, préféra éviter le regard de Ron.

Oui, Mrs Weasley avait demandé à Harry comment allait son fils, elle se faisait du souci pour lui. Harry ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, il ne pouvait pas dire à Mrs Weasley que Ron était redevenu normal, mais qu'il passait la moitié de ses nuits à contempler les étoiles. Pour une fois Harry fut ravi de quitter le Terrier, et il avait beaucoup de choses à voir à Londres.

---------------------------

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on vienne avec vous ? demanda Hermione.

Harry et Tonks s'apprêtaient à aller à la poste moldue pour récupérer deux lettres qui attendaient Harry d'après le Ministère de la magie.

- Non, dit Harry, on n'en a pas pour longtemps, et puis comme ça vous gardez la maison et Kreattur.  
Harry referma la porte d'entrée. Il n'avait pas laissé Ron et Hermione seuls innocemment, il espérait bien que du temps en tête-à-tête… Mais Harry commençait à désespérer, pratiquement toutes les semaines, il espérait que quelque chose se passe, cela en devenait frustrant. Ginny avait raison : le jour où ces deux-là se décideront, des arbres pousseront dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

--------------------------

Une petite file attendait devant l'unique guichet de poste ouvert. Harry et Tonks se mirent en bout de file et attendirent.

- Alors quoi de neuf depuis la soirée d'Halloween ? demanda Harry.

- Pas de désastre à l'horizon, on gagne même du terrain, dit Tonks. Evidemment si Soazick nous aidait plus souvent, ça serait plus rapide, mais elle doit avoir de bonnes raisons.

- Elle a de bonnes raisons… dit Harry.

- Les mêmes bonnes raisons que toi je suppose ?

- Oui, répondit Harry, je suis désolé qu'on soit obligé de ne rien dire…

- C'est normal, dit Tonks, nous on limite l'ascension des mange-

Tonks s'arrêta de parler. Les moldus devant eux écoutaient la conversation avec beaucoup d'attention.

- Des petits concurrents, reprit Tonks, et vous, vous vous occupez du gros bonnet…

Harry se retint d'éclater de rire. Le codage de Tonks avait été très rapide, elle devait avoir l'habitude.

- Oui, on peut dire que c'est ça, dit-il.

- Mais qu'est-ce que Malefoy peut encore vous raconter, ça fait deux mois qu'il a rejoint notre cam- entreprise, je sais qu'il a qu'il a des renseignements sur notre principal concurrent… Mais… je l'ai vu dans les sous- dans les bureaux de l'une des filières de notre entreprise fin novembre, et il n'avait plus rien à dire de nouveau, dit Tonks habilement.

- Je suppose qu'il ne se rend pas toujours compte de ce qui peut être important, dit Harry.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il n'y ait que ça, dit Tonks. Soazick passe toujours autant de temps à Pou- dans l'entreprise, alors que c'est les vacances. Elle en pince peut-être pour Malefoy.

- Non, dit Harry presque avec colère, elle est occupé à Pou- enfin dans l'entreprise, elle travaille pour faire tomber le principal concurrent.

- Si tu le dis, répondit Tonks en regardant étrangement Harry. Mais à sa manière d'avoir hâte de rentrer, lorsqu'on part en … évaluation de marché, on dirait plutôt qu'elle veut rejoindre un amoureux.  
Harry ne contredit pas cette dernière phrase, pourtant il doutait si l'amoureux était lui ou Malefoy… Après tout, Soazick passait vraiment beaucoup de temps dans les sous-sols de Poudlard, c'était indéniable.

- Comment va Ron ? demanda Tonks, il se remet ? Tout le monde doit le harceler.

- Oui, répondit Harry.

- Je me rappelle ma première fois… j'ai pas dormi pendant des semaines.

- Toi… toi aussi ? demanda Harry étonné.

- Evidemment, dit Tonks, n'oublie pas que je suis une… enfin n'oublie pas le poste que j'occupe, c'est le risque du métier, surtout en ce moment.

- Je ne savais pas, dit Harry qui se sentait idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé.

- Ça t'arrivera sûrement à toi aussi, dit Tonks, si tu as toujours les mêmes ambitions.

- C'est prévu que ça arrive, dit Harry.

- Donc… dit Tonks en souriant.

- Oui, mais Chut, dit Harry en souriant lui aussi.

Devant eux les gens avaient dû cesser d'écouter la conversation de Tonks et Harry, car c'était leur tour. Au bout d'une demi-heure ils partirent avec leur colis.

- Bonjour, dit la guichetière.

Elle portait d'horribles lunettes, qui lui donnait une tête de libellule.

- Bonjour, dit Harry, je viens pour récupérer les lettres qui sont dans ma boîte postale.

- C'est la première fois que vous venez ? demanda la guichetière.

- Oui, répondit Harry.

J'ai besoin de votre confirmation d'inscription aux services des boîtes postales, dit la guichetière.

Harry fouilla dans la paperasse que le Ministère lui avait envoyée. Il trouva la feuille réclamée et la tendit. La guichetière parcourut la feuille des yeux.

- Vous vous êtes inscrit avant le mois d'octobre, dit la guichetière.

- Oui, répondit Harry.

- Depuis la procédure a changé, dit-elle. Je vais me renseigner auprès de ma collègue.

La guichetière s'éloigna de son guichet.

- Marie-Thérèse, hurla-t-elle dans la pièce voisine.

Marie-Thérèse arriva et échangea quelques mots avec la guichetière d'Harry. Puis toutes les deux vinrent voir Harry.

- Vous avez une pièce d'identité, demanda Marie-Thérèse.

Harry fouilla à nouveau dans ses affaires et en sortit une petite carte plastifiée qu'il donna.

- Il faut qu'on remplisse un formulaire, dit Marie-Thérèse.

Les deux femmes entreprirent de remplir le fameux formulaire.

- Dis donc Catherine, dit Marie-Thérèse à sa collègue, t'as entendu ce qui est arrivé à Martine ?

- Non, dit la guichetière Catherine.

- Elle est partie en vacances dans les Caraïbes, elle est revenue avec sept bronchites !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Catherine.

- Si, dit Marie-Thérèse, elle a abusé de la plage et de l'air conditionné.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! S'exclama à nouveau Catherine.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire les guichetières l'avaient complètement oublié, il regarda Tonks qui se mordait la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Euh…, dit Harry.

- Ah oui, dit Catherine en regardant Harry, il me manque le code de poste. Claudine !

Une troisième femme apparut de la pièce derrière les guichets.  
- Oui ? demanda la dénommée Claudine.

- C'est quoi notre code poste pour les boîtes postales ?

- A 38, répondit Claudine, je vous ai entendues parler de Martine, qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

Au bout de trois jours, au yeux d'Harry, les employées des postes remirent à Harry ses précieuses lettres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont été longues, dit Harry.

- Au contraire, répondit Tonks hilare, je les ai trouvées rapides, et puis tout le monde a envie de savoir que Martine a eu la tourista durant ses vacances…  
Harry éclata de rire et ouvrit la première lettre qui lui était adressée, elle était de la Tante Pétunia, elle confirmait qu'elle avait bien reçu la lettre d'Harry lui donnant l'adresse de sa boîte postale. La lettre de la Tante Pétunia était claire, courte et concise.

- Elle ne s'est pas foulé niveau marque d'affection, dit Tonks en lisant la lettre par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry.

- Le contraire aurait été étonnant, dit Harry.

- Je peux ? demanda Tonks en montrant la lettre.

Harry lui donna la lettre. Tonks sortit discrètement sa baguette magique.

- Apparecium, murmura-t-elle.

Aussitôt la feuille se noircit, et on vit apparaître plusieurs autres lettres surexposées. Visiblement la Tante Pétunia avait récrit plusieurs fois la lettre adressée à Harry. Certains brouillons contenaient des marques d'affections comme disait Tonks. Affectueusement, bisous, toute la famille t'embrasse…etc. Mais la lettre qu'Harry avait reçue ne contenait aucune de ses phrases, pourtant la Tante Pétunia avait envisagé de les placer dans sa lettre...

--------------------

L'autre lettre qu'Harry avait reçue venait entrepreneurs qui proposaient à Harry de racheter le terrain qui lui appartenait à Godric's Hollow.

---------------

En rentrant Square Grimmaurd, Harry fut déçu de voir que Ron et Hermione discutaient à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre. Distance trop raisonnable.

Harry leur parla des lettres qu'il avait reçues.

- De toute façon tu ne peux pas vendre, dit Hermione, il y a une maison sur le terrain et ils ne peuvent pas la voir.

- Même si la maison est en ruines, ils ne peuvent pas la voir ? demanda Harry.

- Nous on ne l'a pas vue, dit Ron.

- Ah bon, s'étonna Harry.

- Tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte ? demanda Hermione.

- Non, répondit Harry.

Harry raconta à Ron et Hermione sa longue attente à la poste.

- Je vais aller à Privet Drive, dit soudain Harry.

- Quoi ? Dirent Ron et Hermione d'une seule voix.

- Je vais y aller quand je serai sûr que mon oncle et mon cousin ne seront pas là. Vers seize heures trente demain ça devrait être bon.

- Pourquoi pas, dit Hermione. Voir ta tante, il faut que tu gardes un lien…

- Vous venez avec moi, dit Harry.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent timidement Ron et Hermione.

- Je veux qu'au moins un membre de ma famille vous connaisse, dit Harry.

- Bon… hésita Hermione, demain seize heures trente ?

- Oui, répondit Harry.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 38 : 4 Privet Drive, le retour.**

Harry, Ron et Hermione attendaient dans le hall du Square Grimmaurd. Harry faisait les cent pas, Hermione jouait avec Pattenrond et Ron vérifiait que les gâteaux faits par Kreattur n'étaient pas empoisonnés.

- On aurait pu y aller discrètement, dit Harry, pas la peine d'avoir des gardes du corps.

- Voldemort a peut-être mis des Mangemorts à Privet Drive, dit Hermione, surtout maintenant qu'on est en vacances.

- Qui nous accompagne ? demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron, mon père ne me l'a pas dit.

Il était seize heure passées, si les deux membres de l'Ordre chargés de les escorter n'arrivaient pas bientôt, Harry partirait sans eux.

--------------------

- Ah, dit Harry soulagé d'entendre frapper à la porte d'entrée.

Tonks se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle fit signe aux autres de sortir.

- On y va, dit Tonks, on transplane chez Arabella Figg. Harry tu guides Ron, Hermione tu viens avec moi.

Ils sortirent de la maison. Tonks attrapa le bras d'Hermione et toutes les deux disparurent. Harry et Ron les imitèrent. Aussitôt arrivé devant la maison de Mrs Figg, Harry sentit Tonks l'attraper par le blouson et le traîner à l'intérieur de la maison. Mrs Figg tenait la porte grande ouverte, ravie d'avoir des visiteurs.

- Bonjour Harry, dit Mrs Figg, ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vus.

- Bonjour, répondit distraitement Harry.

Soazick était assise sur l'un des fauteuils du salon, elle était attaquée par des chats très affectueux qui lui sautaient dessus en réclamant des caresses.

Elle doit être notre deuxième gardienne, songea Harry.

- Bonjour, dit Soazick en se levant tant bien que mal du fauteuil envahi par les félins.

- Bonjour, répondirent Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Harry tourna la tête pour mieux se concentrer à fermer son esprit, il était content de revoir Soazick plus tôt que prévu, mais devoir pratiquer l'occlumancie l'agaçait.

- On y va ? dit Soazick en enlevant un chat roux qui s'était niché sur les épaules.

- Oui, répondit Harry.

- On va patrouiller autour du pavillon, dit Tonks.

Harry remarqua que Tonks regardait Soazick avec un drôle d'air. Son regard n'avait rien d'agressif, on aurait dit qu'elle guettait les réactions de Soazick.

Les cinq avancèrent en direction du 4 Privet Drive, Tonks était devenue brune pour passer plus inaperçu. Arrivés au portail,

Tonks et Soazick s'arrêtèrent, laissant les trois autres avancer vers la porte.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le perron, Harry entendit.

- Tu n'es pas une très bonne occlumens, Tonks, dit Soazick. Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe ?

Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment, pour ne pas entendre la réponse de Tonks il frappa bruyamment la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Pétunia Dursley stupéfaite, ouvrit la porte.

- Bonjour, dit Harry.

-----------------------------

- Du thé ? demanda la Tante Pétunia à Harry, Ron et Hermione installés au salon.

- Oui, merci, répondit poliment Hermione.

La Tante Pétunia s'affaira à la cuisine. Harry commençait à paniquer, les politesses et les présentations faites, Harry ne savait plus quoi raconter à sa tante, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle les inviterait à s'asseoir.

La Tante Pétunia revint avec un plateau chargé.

- Dudley est avec des amis et Vernon à son travail, vous les manquer de peu, dit la Tante Pétunia, nerveuse.

Harry savait très bien qu'ils n'étaient pas là, c'était justement pour ça qu'il avait tenu à venir à seize heure trente précises.

- Je ne leur manquerai pas, dit Harry, j'avais dit que je ne reviendrais pas.

Pendant quelques secondes personne ne parla. Harry trouvait cette situation horriblement gênante. Il voulait que la Tante Pétunia lui parle de sa sœur, mais pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'elle et sa mère se racontaient leurs anecdotes d'école ? Qu'elle avait été au cimetière de Godric's Hollow ? Harry regrettait soudain d'être venu, il ne faisait que tourner le couteau dans la plaie.

- Qui sont les jeunes filles dehors ? demanda la Tante Pétunia, je suis sûre de les avoir déjà vues quelque part.

- Eh bien, dit Harry, la brune c'est Tonks, tu l'as déjà vue avec des cheveux roses… la rousse c'est Mlle Robert, l'une de nos enseignantes, je ne crois pas que tu l'aies déjà vue…

- Si, dit la Tante Pétunia, à la fin du mois de juin je crois, au moment où tu es rentré de ton école.

- Ah bon ? demanda Harry étonné.

- Je me suis inquiétée parce qu'elle je pensais qu'elle guettait, toi probablement, mais Mrs Figg est arrivée pour lui parler, alors j'ai pensé que je me trompais, qu'elle était du quartier…

- Pas vraiment, elle est Française, dit Hermione.

- Elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette en juin, dit la Tante Pétunia.

- Dumbledore venait de mourir, et ils se connaissaient bien, dit Harry.

- Et comment ça se passe avec… Lui ? demanda la Tante Pétunia. 

Ron et Hermione parurent surprit.

- Ça pourrait être pire, répondit Harry avec peu de conviction.

Le matin même il avait appris la mort de toute une famille de sorciers qui s'étaient réunis pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Quant aux massacres moldus, perpétrés par les Mangemorts, cela faisait longtemps qu'Harry ne les comptait plus.

- Mieux ou pire que l'autre fois ? demanda la Tante Pétunia avec inquiétude.

- Pareil, dit Ron, pareil que les premières années, celles ou vous deviez avoir notre âge.

- Quand même… dit-elle apeurée, vous êtes sûrs ?

Visiblement la mère d'Harry avait raconté à sa sœur, avec des détails, l'horreur de Voldemort au pouvoir.

- Oui, répondit Ron, mon père travaille au Ministère de la magie.

- Oh, dit la Tante Pétunia en regardant Harry comme si elle le voyait sous un nouvel angle.

- Donc vous faites partie d'une famille de…, dit la Tante Pétunia à Ron.

- Oui, répondit Ron.

- Et vous ? demanda la Tante Pétunia à Hermione.

- Mes parents sont des moldus, enfin des gens normaux, répondit Hermione.

- Et vous êtes tous les trois dans la même classe ?

- Oui, répondit Harry heureux de voir qu'elle s'intéressait. Ron et moi sommes dans l'équipe de Quidditch de notre maison, c'est un sport, et Hermione est la meilleure élève de l'école.

- Griffindore ? demanda la Tante Pétunia, comme tes parents ?

- Gryffondor, corrigea Harry, oui.

- Ton père aussi faisait partie de l'équipe des Gryffondor, dit la Tante Pétunia.

- Oui, dit Harry, il était attrapeur comme moi.

- Le poste le plus important… dit la Tante Pétunia pensive.

- Oui, répondit Harry aux anges.

Elle savait, il pouvait avoir une conversation sur son école avec sa tante, elle savait plein de choses.

- Vous gagnez le championnat ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit Harry, on gagne depuis ma troisième année, et on a remporté les deux premiers matchs de notre saison.

- C'est bien, dit la Tante Pétunia.

Un nouveau silence. À présent Harry voulait à tout prix parler de quelque chose. N'importe quoi, pourvu que lui et sa tante se parlent.

- Comment était le mariage ? demanda la Tante Pétunia.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry qui ne se souvenait pas avoir parlé du mariage de Bill et Fleur.

- Le mariage dont parlait cette fille aux cheveux roses, Tonks, lorsque tu es parti.

- Bien, dit Harry, c'était vraiment un très beau mariage, c'est le frère de Ron qui s'est marié.

- Cet été ceux qui sont venu te chercher, il y avait donc Tonks, un frère de Ron je suppose, et qui était le dernier homme venu te chercher, Rémus ?

- Oui, répondit Harry. Tu le connais ?

- Il était préfet avec ta mère, dit la Tante Pétunia, c'était un maraudeur.

- Oui, répéta Harry étonné, maintenant ce sont Ron et Hermione les préfets de Gryffondor, Hermione est même Préfète-en-Chef.

- Décidément vous devez être très populaires dans votre école, tous les trois, dit la Tante Pétunia.

- Les garçons surtout, dit Hermione.

- Toi autant que moi, dit Ron.

- Non, dit Hermione, tu te rappelles que les Gryffondor chantent Weasley est notre roi ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit Ron avec un sourire de contentement, finalement on est tous les trois très populaires. Enfin surtout Harry…

- Comme son père, dit la Tante Pétunia.

Ce n'était qu'une remarque, pourtant Harry le prit comme le plus beau compliment que sa tante pouvait lui faire. Après un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge Harry décida qu'il était temps de partir son oncle n'allait pas tarder à rentrer de son travail.

---------------------------

Ron et Hermione sortirent devant.

- Dudley aurait été content de te voir, dit la Tante Pétunia, il ne l'aurait jamais admis, mais il aurait été content de te voir.

- Une prochaine fois, dit Harry.

Harry devait sortir de la maison, la porte entrouverte laissait entrer le froid de décembre.

- Tante Pétunia, dit Harry,… je voulais que tu voies Ron et Hermione parce que… parce que s'il m'arrive quelque chose, je veux qu'un membre de ma famille sache qui sont mes vrais amis.

- … prends soin de toi, dit la Tante Pétunia, et reviens nous voir…

Harry s'éloigna.

--------------------------

Les Harry et les autres marchèrent dans la rue de Privet Drive, Tonks en tête.

- Ton bonheur fait plaisir à voir, dit Soazick à Harry.  
Harry avait complètement oublié, il devait fermer son esprit en présence de Soazick, elle avait déjà perçut l'une de ses émotions.

- Tu es venu ici en juin dernier ? demanda Hermione à Soazick.

- Oui, dit Soazick, je voulais voir l'élu pour savoir à qui j'avais à faire, qui je devais protéger…

- Depuis tu as eu beaucoup d'occasions de le protéger, dit Tonks en souriant.

- Oui, répondit Soazick avec un petit air coupable.

- Tu… ? demanda Harry à Tonks.

- Je sais, oui, dit Tonks, disons que c'est gros comme le nez au milieu de la figure. C'est étonnant tu ne ressembles pas du tout à l'ancien petit ami de Soazick…

- Ce n'était pas mon petit ami, et puis tu ne l'as vu qu'une seule fois, dit Soazick.

- Fleur me l'a décrit, et il est à l'opposé d'Harry, même physiquement.

- Et c'était ton petit ami ? demanda Harry à Soazick.

- Non, on était juste très proches, dit Soazick en évitant le regard d'Harry.

Beaucoup, beaucoup trop de garçons sont dans l'entourage de Soazick, songea Harry.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite ruelle, cachée des regards.

- On peut transplaner, dit Tonks.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 39 : Ktêma majorum.**

Deux semaines plus tard Harry avait repris les cours. Après le deuxième cours particulier de l'année. Soazick retint Harry,

Ron et Hermione.

- Vous êtes prêts ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron.

- Je n'arriverai pas à maîtriser un sort aussi puissant toute seule.

- Tu veux dire, dit Hermione, que tu as trouvé ? Que tu connais le moyen de trouver la coupe Horcruxe, avec l'un des héritiers de Helga Poufsouffe ?

- Oui, répondit Soazick, et j'ai même trouvé l'un des héritiers.

- Où est il ? demanda Harry.

- Ici, répondit Soazick.

- Tu veux dire que c'est un de nous ? demanda Ron abasourdi.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Bien sur que non, répondit Soazick en se dirigeant vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit.

- Bonsoir Zac, entre, dit-elle.

- Bonsoir Mlle Robert.

Zacharias Smith ? Il ne pouvait pas être l'héritier d'Helga Poufsouffe cela serait trop beau. Smith était un élève de la même année qu'Harry, il le détestait et celui-ci le lui rendait bien.

- Vous vouliez me parler ? demanda Smith.

- Oui, répondit Soazick, assis-toi.

Smith gêné, se dirigea vers l'une des chaises que Soazick lui montrait.

- Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce que vous me vouliez, dit Smith en regardant le trio qui le regardait les yeux ronds. Votre lettre n'était pas très explicite…

- Je suis désolée, dit Soazick, de toute façon demain tu auras tout oublié.

Soazick sortit sa baguette magique, elle jeta un sortilège d'impassibilité sur la porte et ligota Smith à sa chaise.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? demanda Smith effrayé.

- Je suis désolée, répéta Soazick, cela ne sert à rien de crier personne ne t'entendra. Je suis obligée de m'y prendre comme ça. Tu es un héritier de l'un des fondateurs et Voldemort a toujours aimé sonder leurs esprits avant de les tuer, lui-même le plus souvent…

- Soazick, dit Hermione méfiante, je sais qu'il porte le nom Smith, comme Hepzibah Smith, mais c'est un nom très répandu ici, comme Jones…

- Je t'assure que s'est l'un des héritiers, dit Soazick, n'est-ce pas Zac ?

- Ou… oui, répondit Smith à la fois furieux et terrifié. Hepzibah Smith était ma grand-Tante, avec mes parents nous sommes les trois derniers descendants d'Helga Poufsouffe. Relâchez-moi maintenant…

- Il ne sentira rien, n'est-ce pas ? dit Ron en se tournant vers Soazick.

- Eh bien sur le coup… mais il n'y aura aucune conséquence définitive, dit Soazick.

Smith renifla dédaigneusement.

- Enfin si on ne fait pas d'erreurs…, ajouta Soazick embarrassée.

- Tu as de quoi être rassuré, dit sarcastiquement Smith à Ron.

- Ecoutes, dit Soazick à Smith, le combat contre Voldemort, ça te dit quelque chose ? Oui, eh bien, félicitations ! Tu viens de devenir un membre capital de cette lutte !

- Je croyais que c'était l'Ordre du Phénix ou le Ministère qui s'occupait de ça, dit furieusement Smith, et pas une prof et trois préadolescents…

- Préadolescents ? S'exclama Ron, on a le même âge, espèce de quiche.

- Ça suffit, s'écria Soazick, ça me répugne de faire ça mais il faut savoir faire des concessions, alors Zac je te promets que demain tu te réveilleras dans ton lit sans aucune séquelle. Maintenant on s'y met… Ron installe Zac au centre de la pièce, Harry prend le sang de Gobelin et le chaudron dans l'armoire du fond. Hermione la poudre de canines de vampire sur les tables de rangement…

Tous les trois obéirent. Harry se dirigea vers le fond de la salle de classe et prit un grand chaudron noir et le flacon contenant le sang de Gobelin. Il rapporta le tout sur une grande table que Soazick venait d'installer face à Zacharias Smith.

- Harry et Ron, allez chercher la grande caisse en bois cachée sous mon bureau, dit Soazick. Hermione tu peux m'aider à créer un feu portatif, avec fumée qui sort automatiquement par la cheminée ?  
Harry et Ron entrèrent dans le bureau. Harry était très inquiet de la suite des événements. Et s'ils rataient leur coup et que Smith meure ou qu'il soit gravement blessé ?

- Attention, la caisse est fragile, hurla Soazick de la pièce voisine.

- Tu crois que Smith n'aura vraiment rien ? Murmura Harry à Ron.

- J'espère, répondit Ron, de toutes façons Smith ne serait pas une grande perte.

Harry et Ron sortirent la grande caisse en bois de sous le bureau, ils la portèrent avec beaucoup de peine dans la salle de classe. Hermione et Soazick s'affairaient autour du grand chaudron noir sous lequel de grandes flammes dansaient.  
Harry et Ron posèrent la caisse sur la table, Soazick l'ouvrit et en sortit une pile de parchemins.

- Hermione tu découpes la salamandre, Ron tu piles les scarabées et Harry tu épluches la mandragore morte. Les ingrédients sont dans la caisse…

- Et moi je fais quoi ? demanda vivement Smith, je compte mes doigts tant qu'il m'en reste ? Vous savez que vous n'avez pas

le droit de faire ça. En plus, de la mandragore morte, de la poudre de canine de vampire, du sang de gobelin, je sais ce que vous préparez, un rituel de magie noire, c'est interdit, surtout dans une école, vous êtes enseignante Mlle Robert, je vais porter plainte auprès de la commission…

- Zac j'essaie de me concentrer, dit Soazick agacée.

- Je vous aurai prévenue, si vous me relâchez tout de suite, on peut s'arranger…

- Et moi je peux te faire taire, dit Ron.

- Non, dit Soazick, il doit parler c'est comme ça qu'on saura…

-------------------------

Quatre heures plus tard, tout était prêt pour le rituel.

- Harry tiens-toi prêt à répandre la poudre de canine en cercle autour de Zac, Hermione tu verses les ingrédients et Ron tu remues le contenu du chaudron.

Harry attrapa le sac contenant la poudre de canines de vampire et attendit le signal. Ron commença à remuer le contenu du chaudron et Hermione versa les premiers ingrédients.

Lorsque les trois quarts des ingrédients furent dans le chaudron, Soazick dit à Harry de verser la poudre.

- In saecula saeculorum…. récita Soazick.

Soudain les flammes sous le chaudron devinrent noires. Soazick n'y fit pas attention et continua de réciter l'incantation. Harry continua donc de verser la poudre.

- … Ktêma majorum, finit Soazick.

À cet instant précis, le cercle de poudre fut complet et le dernier ingrédient fut versé.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent.

- Ça a marché ? demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda Smith d'une voix suraiguë.

Tous restèrent paralysés en attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer.

- Ça a marché ? demanda Ron à son tour.

Harry entendit un faible bourdonnement, il se retourna pour voir d'où le bruit provenait.

- Oui, répondit Soazick, voilà le vent de l'ancêtre.

Le faible bourdonnement devint de plus en plus fort, des feuilles de papier s'envolèrent. Harry sentait un vent glacial lui transpercer les entrailles. Le vent devint de plus en plus violent, bientôt une véritable tempête s'abattit dans la salle de classe. Harry entendit Smith hurler.

- Accrochez-vous, hurla Soazick en marchant vers Smith.

Soudain Harry n'entendit plus le vent, il ne vit plus les chaises et les tables qui se traînaient sur le sol. Toute son attention était concentrée sur Soazick qui avançait péniblement vers Smith, Soazick qui tenait une lame étincelante dans sa main. Elle rentra dans le cercle, devenu blanc lumineux. Soazick se pencha vers Smith qui se débattait, et lui fit une grosse entaille dans le bras, Smith hurla à nouveau. Harry eut la vision furtive de lui trois ans plus tôt, attaché et entaillé de cette manière. Smith continuait de hurler, Soazick sortit du cercle. Soudain la tempête cessa, les chaises et les tables redevinrent immobiles et la salle de classe devint silencieuse.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Hermione essoufflée.

- Zac ? demanda Soazick.

Zacharias Smith était inconscient, son sang perlait à grosses gouttes sur le sol.

- Zac ? répéta Soazick qui commençait à avoir l'air inquiète.

Smith releva lentement la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda Soazick.

- Quatre idiots en train d'essayer de me tuer, répondit faiblement Smith.

- C'est terminé, le rassura Soazick, est-ce que tu vois la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffe ?

- Quoi ? tonna Smith, non !

Harry se rapprocha, il ne fallait pas laisser Smith se vider de son sang. Harry ne pensait pas que le rituel serait si

impressionnant, Smith allait mourir si sang continuait de couler.

- Attendez ! S'exclama Smith.

- Oui ? dit Soazick.

- Je… je la vois, dit-il.

- Où est-elle ? demanda Soazick.

- Sous la terre.

- Où ça ? demanda Harry qui oublia le sang de Smith.

- J'en sais rien, elle est encastrée sur un mur dans une espèce de grotte…

- Remonte, dit Soazick, regarde vers le haut et essaie de remonter.

- C'est très profond, dit Smith.

- Monte encore, dit Harry.

- Il y a un tunnel, mais je ne vois rien, c'est tout noir, dit Smith.

- Monte encore, dit Soazick.

- L'air libre, j'y suis, s'exclama Smith.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda Hermione.

- Le… le chemin de Traverse, dit Smith.

- Le chemin de Traverse ? s'égosilla Harry, stupéfiait.

----------------------

Voldemort travaillait dans l'allée des Embrumes quand il a volé la coupe, dit Soazick, comment j'ai fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt…  
- La coupe est sous le chemin de Traverse, dit Ron atterré.

- Zac merci pour tout, dit Soazick.

- Ce fut un plaisir, dit caustiquement Smith. Maintenant relâchez-moi.

Soazick sortit sa baguette et l'appliqua sur la blessure de Smith. Aussitôt son bras redevint normal.

- Tu vas nous attendre ici, dit Soazick, il faut que les effets de l'envoûtement se dissipent.

- Vous allez où ? demanda Smith.

- Chercher la coupe de Poufsouffe, répondit Hermione.

---------------------

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Soazick franchirent les grilles de Poudlard dissimulés sous des capes d'invisibilité.

- On transplane devant Barjow et Beurk, dit Soazick.

----------------------------

Dès qu'il arriva à destination Harry attrapa Ron pour le recouvrir avec la cape.

- Tu m'as fait peur, murmura Ron.

- Où sont les filles ? demanda Harry.

- À côté de vous, murmura Hermione, venez près de la porte d'entrée.

Harry entendit Soazick murmurer des incantations puis la porte s'ouvrit.  
Ils marchèrent à travers la boutique et passèrent par une porte, descendirent des marches et arrivèrent dans la réserve.

-------------------------------------

- Il n'y a rien, dit Soazick, aucune entrée, on remonte et on fait l'apothicaire d'à côté.

-----------------------

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils remontèrent de chez l'apothicaire avec le même constat.

- On ne peut pas faire toutes les boutiques, dit Hermione.

- Oui, réfléchissons dit Soazick.

Harry avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas où pouvait se trouver l'entrée menant aux sous-sols du chemin de Traverse, quoique…

- Gringotts, dit Harry.

- Non, on ne parviendra jamais à passer, leur système ne possède aucune faille, dit Soazick.

- Il doit bien y avoir une faille quelque part puisque Quirell a essayé de voler la pierre philosophale, dit Hermione.

- Sauf s'il est passé par une autre entrée… dit Ron.

- C'est ce que je pense, dit Soazick.

Une autre entrée, songea Harry, ou pouvait-elle se trouver ? Réfléchir. Qu'y avait-il de louche sur le chemin de Traverse ?

Ollivander avait disparu mais Dumbledore avait l'air de penser que c'était à cause de Soazick… Quoi d'autre ?

- Florian Fortarôme, dit Harry.

- Quoi ? dit Soazick.

- Il est glacier, il a été kidnappé et sa boutique à été détruite… dit Hermione.

- Allons voir, dit Soazick.

Ils s'engagèrent dans la mince ruelle pavée qui menait au chemin de Traverse. Harry leva la tête pour regarder l'unique source de lumière. C'était un lampadaire. Harry se mit à penser à Sibylle Trelawney. Elle avait dit qu'elle avait eut une vision avec une ruelle pavée, une faible lumière, une mort étrange, cela pouvait être une partie de l'âme appartenant à Voldemort. Qu'avait-elle mentionné d'autre ? Harry se souvenait de la ruelle, la lumière, la mort étrange, quel était le quatrième élément ? Pas moyen de s'en souvenir…

Ils arrivèrent devant le glacier, Soazick fit signe aux autres de s'arrêter, malgré l'état pitoyable de la boutique, il y avait une forte protection magique.

- Une trop grande protection magique, dit Soazick, je reconnais la magie de Rodolphus Lestrange. On va avoir besoin de renfort. Les garçons allez chercher Fred et Georges, ils guetteront, et qu'ils ne posent pas de questions. Hermione et moi on lève l'alarme.

-------------------------

Harry et Ron marchèrent silencieusement en direction du magasin de Farces et Attrapes.

- C'est cette porte, dit Ron en montrant une porte bleue à côté des vitrines tapageuses de la boutique.

Ron frappa à la porte et enleva légèrement la cape.

La porte s'ouvrit.

- Ron, dit l'un jumeaux en pyjama et avec une baguette magique à la main.

- Chut, dit Ron, laisse-nous entrer Georges.

- Nous ? demanda Georges, désolé Ron mais j'ai besoin que tu me prouves que c'est bien toi…

- Lorsque j'avais six ans j'ai mis le feu au cheveux de Percy lorsqu'il a essayé de me prendre Pluche, dit Ron.

- Ah oui, dit Georges avec un sourire.

Il s'éloigna de la porte. Harry et Ron entrèrent.

- Qu'est devenu Pluche ? demanda Georges, je me souviens plus.

Après que Ron eut refermé la porte Harry enleva la cape d'invisibilité.

- Harry ? dit Georges.

- Percy a brûlé Pluche lorsque maman a éteint ses cheveux, dit Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Fred en descendant les escaliers les yeux à moitié clos.

- On a besoin de vous, et vite, dit Harry, on est avec Soazick et Hermione.

- So… qu'est-ce qui se passe, répéta Georges l'air grave cette fois.

- Soazick nous a dit que vous ne deviez pas poser de questions, on a besoin de guets, alors dépêchez-vous, dit Ron.

Fred et Georges tournèrent les talons en vitesse pour aller s'habiller.

Harry regarda autour de lui, ils se trouvaient dans un petit hall, l'appartement de Fred et Georges devait se trouver en haut des marches que ces derniers venaient de monter. Le sol du hall était recouvert de dalles blanches et noires. Les deux Brossdurs de Fred et Georges étaient accrochés près de la porte.

Les jumeaux redescendirent les escaliers.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, dit Ron exaspéré.

- On dormait ne l'oublie pas petit frère, dit Fred, enfin je dormais…

Georges soupira d'agacement.

Harry passa la cape sur lui et Ron, Fred et Georges se désillusionnèrent réciproquement.

- On va devant le glacier de Fortarôme, dit Ron.

- Hein ? dit Fred.

- Fortarôme, dit Harry, et vous ne devez pas poser de questions.

Georges ouvrit la porte et tous les quatre sortirent.

------------------------------

- On est là, dit Hermione.

La porte du glacier s'ouvrit, visiblement les filles avaient réussi à neutraliser la protection.

- L'entrée est bien là, dit Hermione, Soazick est en train d'ouvrir la porte, Fred et Georges vous restez là avec les capes, on a

tout désamorcé mais il se peut que quelques Mangemorts débarquent. Si on ne revient pas vous ne devez dire à personne

qu'on était ici, juste à quelques membres de l'Ordre…

Hermione retira la cape de Soazick qui la recouvrait et la tendit aux jumeaux.  
Harry fit de même, il répugnait à laisser sa cape dans d'autres mains que les siennes, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.  
Harry et Ron suivirent Hermione dans les caves du glacier. La température était polaire, d'immenses stalactites de glace recouvraient les murs.

- J'ai réussi s'exclama Soazick dissimulée par un bonhomme de neige.

- On descend ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, on descend, répondit Soazick.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 40 : La coupe de Poufsouffe.**

- Oui on descend, dit Soazick, sortez vos baguettes.

Soazick passa la première par la minuscule porte aménagée entre les stalactites. Hermione et Ron suivirent, Harry ferma la marche. Lorsque Harry passa l'étroite entrée il entendit les trois autres allumer leur baguette, Harry les imita. Ils étaient dans un mince tunnel où ils ne pouvaient pas marcher côte à côte. Ils avancèrent silencieusement, à l'écoute du moindre bruit.

Après quelques minutes, le tunnel commença à s'agrandir jusqu'à devenir une cavité, de l'eau ruisselait sous leurs pieds. Ils continuèrent d'avancer, ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une seconde cavité, plus grande, ou l'eau leur arrivait jusqu'au mollet, il y avait un faible courant dans l'eau.

- Il faut descendre, Smith a dit que la grotte était très profonde, informa Hermione.

- Le courant de l'eau... on n'a qu'à le suivre, dit Harry. 

Plus ils avançaient, dans ce qui devenait une rivière, plus le courant était important. La rivière devint de plus en plus large, ce qui n'empêcha pas l'eau de monter, ils en avaient au-dessus du genou à présent. Le courant devenait de plus en plus violent et Harry entendait un bruit de chute d'eau.

- Hermione, s'écria Ron.

Elle manqua de tomber, emportée par le courant. Ron la rattrapa de justesse et ne la lâcha plus après ça.

- Il y a une sorte estrade surélevée, s'exclama Soazick en couvrant le bruit de la rivière.

Ils se précipitèrent vers l'estrade située en plein milieu de la rivière. L'estrade divisait la rivière en deux courants parallèles. Le bruit de chute d'eau devint de plus en plus distinct. Ils continuèrent à marcher les uns derrière les autres jusqu'à atteindre la fameuse chute d'eau. L'estrade continuait dans le vide alors que l'eau de la rivière tombait une trentaine de mètres plus bas. Soudain Soazick arrêta la marche. Devant elle commençait un long escalier très fin ou ils ne pouvaient marcher qu'en file indienne.

- Sortez bien vos baguettes, s'inquiéta Soazick, il vaudrait mieux ne plus faire de bruit à partir de maintenant.

Elle reprit la marche. Harry regarda attentivement Soazick, Ron et Hermione faisaient très attention où ils mettaient les pieds. L'escalier était très escamoté par endroit. Soazick, elle, regardait en l'air, c'est vrai que l'endroit était très impressionnant, l'escalier traversait une immense galerie, le plafond était trop sombre pour pouvoir le distinguer, il y avait de grand trous dans les parois lisses, ce qui semblait attirer les regards inquiets de Soazick. Guettait-elle quelque chose ? Les escaliers étaient de plus en plus escarpés et glissants. Sur l'initiative d'Hermione, lassée de Ron qui ne voulait pas la lâcher de peur de la voir tomber, elle créa une corde magique qui les reliait les uns avec les autres. Lorsque l'un d'entre eux glissait la corde le rattrapait et allégeait son poids ce qui permettait aux autres de le ramener sans peine sur les escaliers. La corde servit à plusieurs reprises, Harry lui-même faillit tomber dans le vide. À force d'avoir les yeux fixés sur les murs et pas sur ses pieds,

Soazick faillit tomber une bonne demi-douzaine de fois.

Harry était très inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien garder l'Horcruxe ? Quels maléfices Voldemort avait-il mis en place pour protéger l'une des sept parties de son âme ?

Ils descendaient encore et toujours les escaliers. Ils restèrent les plus silencieux possible. La galerie rétrécissait et s'agrandissait à nouveau, étrangement les grands trous qui devaient mener à d'autres galeries, selon Harry, étaient moins nombreux lorsque l'espace était moins important.

Qu'avait dit Trelawney ? songea soudain Harry. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à s'en souvenir. D'ailleurs pourquoi s'en souvenir ? C'était juste un hasard si Harry venait de voir la ruelle pavée, la faible lumière et si la « mort étrange » n'était pas loin. Trelawney n'avait pas fait une vraie prédiction, elle n'avait pas conscience de ses vraies prédictions. En même temps, songea Harry, avant qu'il ne parte avec Dumbledore chercher le médaillon, elle avait dit que la foudre allait s'abattre sur la tour, et elle avait raison, le soir même Dumbledore recevait le sortilège de mort dans la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Qu'avait dit Trelawney ? La ruelle, la lumière, la mort et quel était le dernier élément ?

Un grand bruit lointain bouscula les pensées d'Harry, il s'arrêta de marcher. Les trois autres aussi s'étaient arrêtés, Harry les regarda, lisant la peur et l'angoisse sur les visages de ses compagnons.

- C'était quoi ? Murmura Ron.

- Il vaudrait mieux accélérer, chuchota Soazick.

Ils accélèrent la cadence de leur descente. Les escaliers se terminèrent enfin, à présent ils longeaient l'une des parois sur un

pont.  
- Il y a une protection magique là-bas, murmura Soazick en montrant l'un des trous de la paroi.

Ils continuèrent à avancer silencieusement, jusqu'au trou désigné par Soazick. En fait, ils n'avaient pas le choix, le pont s'arrêtait après ce trou. En se rapprochant Harry remarqua que le trou était un passage, un passage qui menait dans une autre galerie plus petite, mais où le château de Poudlard aurait pu tenir. Cette galerie était très lumineuse, une sorte de poudre blanchâtre dispersée sur toutes les surfaces répandait cette lumière.

Restait le problème d'entrer dans la nouvelle galerie.

- On peut entrer comme on veut, expliqua Soazick, le problème c'est qu'une alarme se déclenche si quelqu'un entre.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen de lever cette alarme ? demanda Hermione, tu as très bien réussi sur celle de la boutique.

- C'était Rodolphus Lestrange qui avait posé l'alarme chez le glacier. Ici c'est Voldemort…

- Il a forcément prévu un moyen pour que lui-même puisse récupérer son Horcruxe, sauf si c'est lui qui reçoit le signal lorsque l'alarme est déclenchée… dit Harry.

- Non, répondit Soazick, même lui ne peut pas envoyer des ondes magiques aussi loin sous la terre. Si l'alarme se déclenche, une alarme retentit dans toutes les galeries.

- Et qui entendra l'alarme ? demanda Harry.

Soazick ne répondit pas, elle regarda Harry qui put lire la peur dans ses yeux.

- On aurait peut-être dû prendre des balais… dit Soazick.

Elle se mit face à l'entrée et murmura des incantations.  
Ron s'assit sur un rocher, Hermione en fit bientôt autant. Harry se rendit compte qu'il était épuisé, ses jambes ne le tenaient plus, il devait bien être quatre ou cinq heures du matin. Il rejoint Ron et Hermione, quelques minutes plus tard Soazick vint à leurs côtés.

- Alors ? demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas du tout comment faire, dit Soazick. Il existe un moyen, c'est sûr…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Hermione.

- Que ferait Dumbledore ? dit Soazick pour elle-même. Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ? Le sang, l'offrande, l'énigme… je ne sais plus.

- Peut-être un mot de passe ? Proposa Hermione.

Soazick se leva aussitôt, et murmura de nouvelles incantations.

- Oui, c'est ça, dit Soazick stupéfaite, un mot de passe, comme à Poudlard…

- Que pourrait-il avoir choisi comme mot de passe ? interrogea Ron.

- Il faut faire des essais, dit Soazick, Horcruxe, âme, Voldemort, Tom Elvis Jedusor, coupe de Poufsouffe…

Harry se leva et rejoint Soazick.

- Fondateur, Poudlard, Salazar Serpentard, Choixpeau, médaillon de Serpentard… dit Harry au hasard.

Ron et Hermione se levèrent eux aussi.

- Chambre des secrets, héritiers, calmar géant, ragoût de mouton, hasarda Ron avec peu de conviction.

- Harry essaye en fourchelang, dit Hermione.

- Poudlard, dit Harry.

- Non t'as parlé normalement, dit Ron.

Harry se concentra de toutes ses forces sur des serpents.

- Poudlard, dit-il en fourchelang cette fois-ci.

Harry répéta en fourchelang la totalité des mots de passe précédemment cités, et d'autres que Ron, Hermione et Soazick inventaient au fur et à mesure.

------------------------------

- Ça ne marche pas, dit Hermione agacée au bout d'une bonne heure.

- Réfléchissons encore une fois, dit Soazick, Voldemort vient de voler cette coupe, juste après avoir tué Hepzibah Smith. Il vient de démissionner, à ce moment il a quoi, vingt ans ? Même pas. Quel est le mot de passe qu'un meurtrier de vingt ans

choisit ?

Harry était épuisé, il ne savait plus, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il était un peu plus jeune que Voldemort à cette époque,

Harry n'était pas un meurtrier, mais il avait plein de points communs avec Voldemort. Si c'était lui, quel mot de passe

choisirait-il ? Poudlard, déjà dit, le nom de l'un de ses amis, Voldemort n'en avait pas, personne ne comptait pour lui. Peut-

être le nom de ses parents alors, Voldemort détestait son père moldu… mais sa mère ?

- Mérope Gaunt, siffla Harry.

Un faible pop retentit et indiqua que le sortilège était levé.

- C'était quoi ? demanda Soazick admirative.

- Mérope Gaunt, dit Harry.

- Evidemment, dit Hermione.

Tous les quatre entrèrent dans l'immense galerie. Ici aussi il y avait des trous dans les murs. Dans la galerie, un sentier exigu slalomait entre les rochers. Le sentier menait à un autre trou.

- Après celui-là il y en a encore combien ? Questionna Ron à la cantonade.

------------------------

Ils atteignirent l'autre trou, qu'aucune alarme ne protégeait. Ce trou-ci était un passage qui menait dans une grotte de la taille d'une maison, des branchages avaient atterri là mystérieusement.

-----------------------------

Elle était là. La coupe de Poufsouffe encastrée dans le mur comme l'avait dit Smith. Des barreaux d'un bleu éclatant empêchaient de prendre la coupe.

Soazick s'approcha et murmura de nouvelles incantations. Comment allaient-ils faire cette fois ? Comment déjouer les sorts de Voldemort ?

Soazick se retourna, au grand étonnement d'Harry, elle affichait un grand sourire.

- Les barreaux réclament le sang de leur créateur, dit Soazick.

- On n'a plus qu'à faire demi-tour, désespéra Ron.

Soazick adressait toujours un grand sourire à Harry, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi, il n'avait aucun moyen de trouver le

moindre goutte de sang de Voldemort… à moins que…

- C'est mon sang qui coule dans les veines de Voldemort, dit soudain Harry.

À nouveau le grand bruit qui les avait effrayés quelques heures plus tôt retentit. Puis une seconde fois, plus près.

- Ça se rapproche, couina Hermione.

- Il vient ici, dit Soazick en attrapant le poignet d'Harry.

- Pourquoi ce qui fait ce bruit viendrait dans cette grotte ? S'enquit Harry.

- Ce n'est pas une grotte, dit Soazick.

Elle sortit le couteau qu'elle avait utilisé pour faire couler le sang de Smith. Elle prit la main d'Harry.

- Serre les dents, recommanda Soazick en appuyant fortement la lame dans la paume d'Harry.

Harry ressentit une vive douleur. Soazick fit couler le sang sur les barreaux. Aussitôt ils disparurent, Soazick attrapa la coupe. Le bruit retentit à nouveau juste à l'entrée de la grotte, Soazick poussa Harry et les autres derrière un imposant rocher.

- Si c'est pas une grotte, chuchota Hermione terrifié, c'est quoi ?

- Un tanière, répondit Soazick.

De gigantesques pattes vert olive munie de puissantes griffes apparurent à l'entrée de la tanière, Harry aperçut de grandes ailes. Il se souvenait du quatrième élément… un dragon.

Le dragon vert olive rentra dans sa tanière, il n'avait pas remarqué la présence des intrus.

- On le stupéfixe à trois, murmura Soazick.

Elle montra ses trois doigts, elle en abaissa un, puis un deuxième lorsqu'elle abaissa le troisième tous se levèrent.

- Stupéfix, jetèrent-ils en chœur.

Le dragon tomba à terre.

- On se dépêche, dit Soazick en donnant la coupe à Ron.

Ils sortirent de la tanière. Ils coururent jusqu'à la moitié de la galerie lumineuse, le cri d'un autre dragon retentit, le bruit qu'ils entendaient était donc le cri des dragons. Le dragon qui criait apparut par l'un des trous de la paroi. Celui-ci était rouge bordeaux.

-Sortilège de conjonctivite, ordonna Soazick.

Harry et les autres levèrent leurs baguettes vers le dragon rouge, ils lancèrent le sort à l'unisson.

Ils se remirent à courir. Ils arrivèrent au premier passage. Soudain un troisième dragon bleu cobalt apparu pour leur bloquer le passage. Harry tira Soazick en arrière. Les griffes du dragon se refermèrent à l'endroit précis où elle se trouvait une seconde auparavant. Hermione et Ron jetèrent de nouveau un sortilège de conjonctivite au monstre. Ils se remirent à courir sur le pont qui longeait la paroi, le dragon bleu s'éloigna en criant. Essoufflés, ils atteignirent les escaliers, Ron tenait étroitement la coupe dans sa main.

Un énorme fracas se fit entendre, Harry se retourna trois nouveaux dragons avançaient vers eux.

- Courez ! Hurla (Gandalf… non c'est pas ça) Soazick.

Monter les escaliers était beaucoup plus difficile que les descendre.

- Protego ! Hurla Soazick la baguette vers le plafond.

Un dragon mauve venait de cracher du feu sur eux.

Ils grimpèrent péniblement les escaliers.

Le dragon mauve se mit en travers de leur chemin et détruisit les escaliers devant eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent avant de se précipiter

dans le vide. Le dragon mauve se mit face à eux, ses griffes plantées dans les ruines d'escaliers qu'ils ne pouvaient plus atteindre à présent.

- Parfait, marmonna Soazick.

Au grand étonnement d'Harry, cette phrase n'était pas ironique.  
Le dragon face à eux cracha une immense flamme de plus de cinq mètres. La flamme n'atteignit pas le groupe, Soazick l'avait réorienté en l'air. La flamme loupa de peu un autre dragon gris pâle qui volait en cercle au-dessus d'eux.

- Raté, allez recommence, encouragea Soazick en regardant le dragon face à elle.

L'arrière du groupe était attaqué par un dragon jaune foncé. Le dragon jaune évitait soigneusement les sorts jetés par Ron, Hermione et Harry. Soudain le dragon gris pâle fondit sur le groupe.

Harry sentit les griffes de la créature se serrer autour de son abdomen.

- Stupéfix ! hurla Harry.

Le sort n'eut aucun effet, Harry vit que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Le dragon l'emmenait. Un cri strident indiqua à Harry qu'un des dragons resté près des escaliers était touché.

Le dragon gris conduisit Harry dans les hauteurs de la galerie, il entra dans une tanière et jeta Harry contre le sol. Harry comprit pourquoi le dragon ne l'avait pas tué. Il avait fait des cercles au-dessus d'eux, il chassait. A présent le dragon était prêt à passer à table. Harry roula par terre et se réfugia derrière un rocher. Il était pétrifié, il ne pouvait plus bouger, son poignet gauche était foulé, il entendait le dragon se rapprocher en grognant. Harry tenta le tout pour le tout, et sortit de la cachette.

- Stupéfix ! hurla Harry de toutes ces forces.

Le dragon vacilla et tomba. Harry était sidéré, habituellement il fallait au moins six sorciers pour stupéfixer un dragon, c'était déjà étonnant qu'à quatre ils aient réussi. Harry sortit de la tanière de son prédateur.  
En contrebas il voyait Ron, Hermione et Soazick achever le dragon jaune.

- Lumos, dit Harry.

Il voulait que les trois autres sachent qu'il était vivant.

Harry regarda les parois autour de lui, elles étaient trop glissantes pour être escaladées.

Soudain Harry vit un fin fil rouge relier la tanière aux escaliers. Harry entendit un sifflement, il leva la tête, et se baissa juste à temps, la corde d'Hermione venait de fondre sur lui.

- Bon… courage Harry, dit-il pour lui-même.

Il prit la corde et s'attacha avec, et relia l'autre bout au fil avec nœud coulant.

S'il ne se trompait pas, la corde qui lui avait été envoyée permettait de le rendre plus léger.

Harry posa un pied sur le fil, qui ne plia même pas, Harry mis son autre pied et commença à marcher sur le fil. Harry tremblait, mais l'exercice était étonnamment simple.

----------------------

Une demi-heure plus tard Harry atteignit le pont.

- Ça va ? demanda Soazick inquiète.

- Oui, répondit Harry, et vous ?

- Bien, Ron s'est blessé en protégeant l'Horcruxe, mais on l'a soigné, dit Hermione

Soazick répara la partie du pont que le dragon avait détruite, et ils se remirent en marche.

--------------------------

Quelques heures plus tard, ils ouvrirent la porte qui donnait sur la cave du glacier.

- Cache la coupe, somma Soazick à Ron.

Ils remontèrent dans la boutique. À travers les planches qui masquaient les fenêtres Harry sentit le faible soleil de janvier.

- Enfin, dit Fred, on allait chercher du secours. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

- On est trop fatigué pour transplaner, dit Soazick, c'est pas la peine de prendre un risque aussi idiot maintenant. On peut prendre la poudre de cheminette par votre cheminée ?

- Evidemment, dit Georges.


	41. Chapitre 41 : On refait le match

**Chapitre 41 : On refait le match.**

Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir, il tournoyait sur lui-même dans les étincelles bleues. Enfin la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal apparut devant ses yeux.

Le rituel avait causé beaucoup de dégât dans la pièce, Smith était toujours attaché à sa chaise, il dormait. Ron et Hermione, qui étaient déjà arrivés le regardaient, l'air gêné. Soazick apparut dans les flammes de la cheminée et se précipita sur Smith.

- Zac, dit-elle gentiment en lui tapotant le bras.

- hmm ?… oh non, pas vous, gémit Smith.

Soazick pointa sa baguette sur la poitrine de Smith.

- Oubliette, s'écria-t-elle.

Un éclair blanc illumina la pièce.

- Tu as passé la nuit dans la salle commune, tu t'es endormi en révisant tes ASPIC, déclara Soazick à Smith. Maintenant tu

vas prendre une douche, tu vas manger ton petit déjeuner et tu vis comme d'habitude. Tu n'as jamais passé la nuit ici.

Soazick enleva les liens de Smith. Il se leva et sortit de la salle sans dire un mot.

- Impressionnant, clama Ron, il a vraiment tout oublié ?

- Oui, répondit Soazick. Pose la coupe sur la table.

Ron, qui tenait toujours la coupe de Poufsouffe dans ses mains, la déposa sur la table où les restes d'ingrédients du rituel étaient encore étalés.

- Harry tu as appris tous les sorts de la liste ? demanda Soazick.

- Oui, répondit-il.

- On te regarde alors, décréta Soazick.

- Tu… tu veux que ce soit moi qui détruise l'Horcruxe ? demanda Harry stupéfait.

- Oui, répondit-elle, c'est à toi de le faire, tu dois savoir le faire…

Harry s'approcha de la coupe et sortit sa baguette.

- Van loton, dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur la coupe.

--------------------------

Une heure plus tard, Harry achevait sa tâche.

- Evien, dit-il pour finir.

- Tu t'es très bien débrouillé, annonça Soazick.

Harry prit la coupe dans sa main et la projeta contre le mur. La coupe percuta le tableau avec force, elle se fêla et l'une de ses anses se détacha.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, dit Hermione, pourquoi tous ces sorts sont nécessaires, lorsque Harry a détruit le journal de Jedusor, il n'a pas eu besoin de tout ça…

- Tous ces sorts permettent d'éclater les défenses de l'âme, mais ils ne détruisent pas l'Horcruxe, dit Soazick. Pour le journal l'âme n'était plus dans l'Horcruxe. Sortie, elle n'avait plus les défenses qui la protégeait, l'horloger pouvait être détruit comme n'importe quel objet.

- Je comprends, dit Hermione, incertaine.

- Moi je me demande comment Vous-Savez-Qui a fait pour mettre autant de dragons sous le Chemin de Traverse sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, dit Ron.

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait fait ça, dit Soazick, j'envisagerais plus l'hypothèse que se soient les gobelins qui aient crée ce repaire à dragons. Voldemort a dû le découvrir lorsqu'il travaillait dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il a toujours aimé percer les secrets des lieux magiques, comme à Poudlard.

- Pourquoi les gobelins auraient-ils fabriqué ce repaire de dragons ? demanda Hermione.

- Eh bien je ne suis pas sûre mais c'est peut-être pour prévenir une nouvelle guerre contre les sorciers. Si jamais il prenait aux sorciers de vouloir supprimer leurs droits, les gobelins auraient de quoi faire pression pour se faire entendre. Relâcher des dragons au cœur de Londres… ça aide pour faire valoir ses droits.

- Tu savais qu'il y avait dragon dans les galeries ? demanda Harry.

- Je n'étais pas sûre, je me suis souvenu d'une prédiction de Trelawney, répondit Soazick, j'y ai trouvé quelques points

communs avec le Chemin de Traverse, et comme elle avait aussi parlé de dragons…  
Soazick s'était donc, elle aussi, souvenu de la prédiction. Mais contrairement à Harry, elle n'avait rien oublié.

- En dehors des dragons, il n'y avait pas vraiment de défense, remarqua Hermione.

- Non, c'est vrai, approuva Soazick, on peut faire plusieurs suppositions pour ça. Peut-être que Voldemort était pressé, peut-

être qu'il ne voulait pas appliquer la même stratégie dans tous les endroits où il cachait ses Horcruxes… c'est peut-être pour ça que c'était un mot de passe qui protégeait l'entrée. Et qu'il fallait obligatoirement parler fourchelang et savoir que Voldemort descendait de Serpentard avec sa mère. Il y avait également les barreaux, personne à part lui n'aurait pu prendre la coupe normalement…

Harry se rendit compte d'une incohérence.

- Pourquoi mon sang a fonctionné ? demanda Harry. Voldemort n'a mon sang dans ses veines que depuis quatre ans.

- L'enchantement ne fonctionnait pas avec une mémoire… Pour le lever il fallait le sang du créateur, pas le créateur tel qu'il était lorsqu'il avait vingt ans… c'est un peu compliqué, conclut Soazick.

- Comment as-tu fait pour te débarrasser du dragon qui t'avait embarqué ? On te croyait mort jusqu'à ce que tu allumes ta baguette, raconta Ron à Harry.

- Je l'ai stupéfixé, répondit Harry.

- Tout seul ? S'étonna Ron.

- Oui, répondit Harry, je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, peut-être l'énergie du désespoir…

- Il était temps, coupa Soazick, je commençais à paniquer de ne pas voir la puissance que tu es supposé avoir.

- Ah bon, dit Harry surpris et agacé à la fois, t'aurais pu me dire que tu guettais ma magie.

- Ça t'aurait mis la pression, répondit sèchement Soazick.

- Ron et moi allons nous coucher, dit Hermione, empressée.

Vraisemblablement la petite dispute qui commençait dans le couple fit détaler Ron et Hermione.  
- Je crois qu'ils ont pris la fuite, dit Harry.  
- C'est la fatigue, les nerfs lâchent, répondit Soazick.  
- Oui, consentit Harry.

- Je regrette d'avoir mis Ron et Hermione en danger de cette manière, dit soudain Soazick.

Harry regarda Soazick avec étonnement, elle paraissait réellement inquiète.

- Ils ne veulent rien entendre, de toutes façons, je n'arrête pas de leur dire de se mettre à l'abri et me laisser seul, ils ne m'écoutent pas, ils veulent à tout prix se mettre en danger, dit Harry.  
Soazick s'était assise par terre contre le mur où ses élèves des cours particuliers attendaient leurs tour pour combattre.

Harry s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, elle tremblait.

- Comment t'as fait pour deviner que le mot de passe était le nom de sa mère ?

- J'ai imaginé ce que moi je mettrais comme mot de passe, répondit Harry.

- Dumbledore avait raison, tu es le mieux placé… tu le connais… dit obscurément Soazick.  
Harry ne répondit pas.

----------------------------------------

- Soazick, il y a un service que Ron, Ginny et moi voulions te demander, dit Harry, c'est au sujet d'Hermione et de ses parents. On s'inquiète…et puis ils sont sa plus grande peur. On s'est dit qu'avec la légilimancie tu pourrais nous dire si on peut faire quelque chose.

- La seule chose à faire est d'attendre qu'Hermione parle d'elle-même.

- Tu n'as pas la moindre petite idée ? demanda Harry.

- Le format classique peut-être, souvent les moldus rejettent leurs enfants sorciers, comme les sorciers rejettent leurs enfants cracmols, dit Soazick, Si ça vous inquiète autant, parlez-en avec elle… choisissez bien vos mots et elle se confiera si elle en a envie. Ron aurait sûrement plus de chance.

- Alors je dis à Ron d'aller lui parler ?

- Oui, s'il y arrive. Il y a des jours où il donne l'impression qu'il va se jeter sur Hermione pour lui avouer qu'il est dingue d'elle, Hermione aussi d'ailleurs, pourtant aucun d'eux ne fait le premier pas, qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ces deux-là ? Que des arbres poussent dans les couloirs de Poudlard, comme le pense Ginny ?

- Peut-être, dit Harry avec un sourire. Je vais me coucher, je suis épuisé.

- Moi aussi, bonne nuit, dit Soazick en se levant.

Ils échangèrent un baiser et se quittèrent.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapitre 42 : Opérations séductions ratées.**

Harry avait parlé à Ron de l'avis de Soazick sur la manière de faire parler Hermione au sujet de ses parents.

- Pourquoi Soazick pense que c'est moi qui aurais plus de chances de faire parler Hermione ? demanda Ron.

- J'en sais rien, dit Harry avec un air faussement niais, peut-être qu'elle pratique la légilimancie et que grâce à ça elle a compris ce que toute l'école a déjà compris.

Ron rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Faudrait choisir le bon moment pour aborder le sujet avec Hermione, dit timidement Ron.

- Je t'ai vu attendre des années sans te décider à lui parler d'un autre sujet, dit sournoisement Harry, alors ne traîne pas trop…

- Je choisirai le bon moment sans trop traîner, dit Ron.

-------------------------------

Deux mois plus tard le bon moment ne s'était toujours pas présenté, le mois de mars était entamé.

----------------------------------

Harry marchait dans les couloirs qui menaient aux cuisines. Il entendit des voix, Harry se plaqua contre le mur, il portait sa cape d'invisibilité, mieux valait éviter de percuter un élève.

Zacharias Smith et deux de ses amis apparurent dans le couloir en parlant du prochain match de Quidditch qui les opposerait aux Serdaigle. Smith s'était bien remis des sorts qu'il avait reçus, il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Soazick avait tout de même appris qu'il allait régulièrement demander des potions de sommeil à l'infirmière. Il faisait des cauchemars mais ne se souvenait plus de rien à son réveil.

--------------------------

Harry frappa à la porte de la cellule qu'il détestait tant.

- Pourquoi tu t'acharnes à l'amener ici ? demanda Malefoy à Soazick qui ouvrait la porte. Je déteste ce type…

- Rassure-toi, c'est réciproque, dit Harry en entrant.

- Personne ne t'oblige à venir squatter les conversations privées entre moi et Soso.

Harry rageait contre Malefoy, il ne pouvait pas lui dire que lui et Soazick étaient ensemble, l'envie de manquait pourtant pas.

Et puis c'était quoi ce surnom, Soso ?

- Soazick m'a invité à écouter tes informations de Mangemort, fulmina Harry.

Harry regarda la confortable cellule. Les lumières étaient volontairement tamisées, devant le canapé sur lequel Malefoy et Soazick s'étaient assis, il y avait une petite table avec des chandelles et ce qui ressemblait à une bouteille de vin et deux verres.

Harry aurait éclaté de rire si la situation n'était pas si dramatique pour lui. Malefoy draguait, il avait sorti un grand jeu de séduction digne des pires histoires à l'eau de rose. Soazick était horriblement gênée, elle évitait le regard d'Harry. Pourtant elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, c'était Malefoy qui lui faisait un mauvais plan drague. Harry n'avait pas l'intention de laisser sa petite amie en pâture à une vipère comme Malefoy.

- Tu reçois tous tes visiteurs de cette manière, demanda Harry en montrant la table.

- Non juste Soazick, dit Malefoy en adressant un grand sourire à Harry.

Pourquoi il sourit ? Se demanda Harry, il devrait être embarrassé ou un truc dans le genre, ce n'est pas comme si Soazick était réceptive…

Soazick frissonna, elle n'avait pas pris de cape, les sous-sols étaient beaucoup plus frais que le reste du château. Malefoy entreprit de mettre une couverture sur les épaules de Soazick.

Harry horrifié regarda Soazick. Peut-être qu'elle était réceptive, finalement.

Soazick arracha la couverture des mains de Malefoy.

Harry se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

- Merci, dit-elle aimablement.

- Pas de quoi, grommela Malefoy, déçu.

- Ce n'est pas que ton pitoyable numéro de drague m'ennuie, dit Harry, en voyant tous ces livres aux couvertures mielleuses je comprends ou tu as été chercher l'originalité de cette scène… mais on est en semaine, il est déjà tard…

- Ce sont des livres que McGonagall me donne…, commença Malefoy.

- Drago, intervint Soazick, tu me parlais de ce truc. Centre.

- Oui, dit Malefoy en se tournant vers elle. En fait, c'est une légende qu'on entend dans les vieilles familles de sorciers. Le Centre, n'était pas le vrai nom, je ne connais pas le vrai nom. On l'appelle comme ça parce que ce serait un endroit qui serait une sorte de centre d'une vieille magie noire.

- Quelle genre de vieille magie noire ? demanda Harry.

- Aucune idée, répondit Malefoy, ce que je sais c'est que l'endroit aurait été créé par un type il y a très longtemps, et qu'il n'est accessible qu'aux plus grands sorciers. Il parait que Grindelwald et Salazar Serpentard l'avaient trouvé…

En entendant le nom de Serpentard Harry se redressa.

- Quelle surface, quelle allure aurait l'endroit ? demanda précipitamment Soazick.

- Aucune idée, toutes les suppositions sont faites, au sommet d'une montagne, sous l'eau, dans des cavernes…

- Ras-le-bol des cavernes, ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry.

Malefoy le regarda avec étonnement.

- Ce ne serait pas étonnant que Voldemort ait voulu trouver le Centre, dit Soazick, mais qu'est-ce qui te le fait penser ?

- Lestrange, et un autre vieux type que je ne connais pas disaient que Tu-Sais-Qui avait cherché le Centre à une époque et que subitement, il avait arrêté de chercher. Ils pensent qu'il l'a trouvé.

- Et d'après toi quand est-ce qu'il l'aurait trouvé ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Malefoy en fronçant les sourcils, peut-être qu'ils en ont parlé et que j'ai oublié, je vais y repenser.

-----------------

Le reste des informations de Malefoy ne donnèrent rien. En tout cas, le Centre était une piste à suivre.

-----------------------

- C'était quoi ce numéro ? demanda Harry à Soazick dans les escaliers qui menaient aux cuisines.

- Quel numéro ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il n'a pas arrêté de te draguer ! Je suis sûr qu'il a fait exprès de mettre son album photo sur la table de ton côté du canapé, comme ça il a pu se pencher sur toi. Il est en rut ce mec, tu va le voir combien de fois par semaine ?

- Je n'ai pas de nombre de jour précis, ça dépend si j'ai des informations à lui demander, répondit habillement Soazick.

Bonne réponse, songea Harry, Malefoy est juste un informateur…

- Je vais faire quelques recherches sur ce Centre, dit Soazick, il est plus de minuit tu devrais aller te coucher, tu as cours demain.

--------------------------------

Dans la salle commune Harry eut la surprise de voir que trois élèves n'étaient pas couchés. Ron peinait avec son devoir de métamorphose, Harry était persuadé qu'il l'avait terminé beaucoup plus tôt. Hermione et Ginny discutaient à voix basse près de la cheminée. Ginny semblait au bord de la crise de larmes.

Harry était censé être couché, il se mit devant la porte qui menait au dortoir, Ginny ne pouvait pas le voir. Il enleva sa cape. Hermione sursauta en voyant Harry apparaître, Ginny se retourna vers lui.

- Tu n'étais pas couché ? demanda Ginny.

Harry ne portait pas son pyjama, il avait oublié ce détail.

- Je voulais travailler au calme, sans l'agitation de la salle commune, répondit Harry, mais avec les ronflements de Dean, c'est difficile de se concentrer.

Dean ne ronflait pas, c'était Neville qui ronflait. Harry ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il avait répondu ça, peut-être que ça avait un rapport avec le fait que Ginny et Dean soient sortis ensemble.

- Je vais me coucher, dit Ginny, bonne nuit à vous trois.

Dès qu'elle eut franchit la porte qui menait au dortoir des filles, Ron lâcha son livre qu'il tenait à l'envers, lui et Harry se précipitèrent sur Hermione qui ne parut absolument pas surprise de les voir se jeter sur elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Ron inquiet.

- Ça ne te concerne pas, répondit Hermione.

- C'est ma sœur, et si le crétin de Serpentard lui fait du mal je veux pouvoir lui casser la figure.

- Ouais, approuva férocement Harry.

Hermione jeta un bref coup d'œil à Harry.

- Il ne lui fait pas de mal, dit Hermione. Au contraire, il la ménage du mieux qu'il peut.

- Pourquoi la ménager ? demanda Harry.

- Eh bien Ginny et Blaise sortent ensemble depuis presque six mois maintenant, et officiellement je suis la seule personne à être au courant, dit Hermione. Ça commence à être lourd pour Ginny de devoir se cacher. Une Gryffondor et un Serpentard,

il y a des rumeurs mais rien d'officiel, Ginny veut se montrer, mais Blaise a peur des moqueries et le rejet de ses amis dont elle pourrait être victime. Blaise lui aussi subirait le rejet des Serpentard, mais ça ne l'inquiète plus du tout depuis qu'il est avec Ginny…

Harry et Ron étaient surpris des révélations faites par Hermione.

Harry s'apprêtait à poser les deux, trois questions qui le dérangeaient au sujet des éventuelles soupçons de Ginny sur sa relation avec Soazick. Mais elle le coupa dans son élan.

- Qu'a raconté Malefoy ?

Harry raconta à Ron et Hermione ce que Malefoy avait dit sur le Centre.

- Je crois en avoir entendu parler, seuls de grands sorciers pratiquant la magie noire peuvent avoir une chance de le trouver, informa Ron.

--------------------------

Lorsque Harry finit son récit, Ron grommela quelque chose.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Hermione est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? demanda Ron embarrassé.

Hermione parut surprise.

- Oui, dit-elle après quelques secondes.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu vois si peu tes parents ?

Hermione resta interloquée.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle effrayée.

- Tes parents. Pourquoi tu as peur d'eux ? demanda Ron.

- Je… c'est que, hésita Hermione bouche bée.

- Te sens pas obligée de répondre, dit Ron calmement.

- Si, je vais te répondre, dit brusquement Hermione.

Elle fit plusieurs grimaces en cherchant ses mots.

- Ce… ce sont eux qui ne veulent plus de moi, dit enfin Hermione, je leur fais peur. Au début, quand j'étais sorcière, ils ont trouvé ça amusant, mais comme une idiote je leur ai raconté les cours et les petites aventures qu'on avait. Et ils se sont dit que leur petite fille pouvait être très dangereuse. Alors à chaque fois que je les vois, ils me demandent sans aucune subtilité quand est-ce que je repars.

- Ils te rejettent ? demanda Ron.

- Oui, c'est ça, dit Hermione les yeux brillants.

- Et s'ils sont ta plus grande peur, c'est parce qu'ils te rejettent ?

Hermione acquiesça, une larme perla sur sa joue. Elle se leva. Harry se dit qu'il devait faire ou dire quelque chose. Ron fut plus rapide, il attrapa le bras d'Hermione avant qu'elle s'en aille.

- Nous, on ne te rejettera jamais, dit-il.

- Merci, répondit Hermione en adressant un faible sourire à Ron.

Harry se dit que Ron devait prendre Hermione dans ses bras. C'était le moment, le bon moment.

- Oh, ce n'est pas vrai, dit-elle soudain.

- Quoi ? demanda Ron qui avait réussi à passer un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione.

Elle se précipita sur une table et montra un petit sachet. Le petit sachet portait la marque, Farces pour Sorcier Facétieux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry déçu.

- La poudre que Fred et Georges ont inventée pour faire pousser des arbres n'importe où, dit-elle, s'ils ont commercialisé le produit, bientôt il y aura des arbres dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Harry avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part.


	43. Chapter 43

**Version corrigée.**

**Chapitre 43 : Quand les arbres poussent dans les couloirs de Poudlard.  
****  
Les élèves du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal étaient rassemblés autour de la grande cage que Soazick utilisait pour son cours. À l'intérieur, Blaise Zabini, Ernie Macmillan, Parvati Patil et Mandy Brocklehurt de Serdaigle se battaient ensemble contre une dizaine d'araignées géantes. **

C'était depuis peu le nouvel enseignement de Soazick, voir comment des élèves se défendaient lorsqu'ils étaient dans le même camp, sans pour autant se connaître ni même s'apprécier. Harry se doutait qu'en plus de l'enseignement, Soazick cherchait de futurs combattants pour l'Ordre du Phénix, elle les évaluait à sa manière.

La composition de son groupe d'élèves particulier ne cessait d'être modifié, seul les six élèves de départ restaient.

Les élèves n'étaient plus du tout terrifiés par le cours, bien au contraire, ils se portaient souvent volontaires, et faisaient tout pour accéder au groupe des privilégiés.

En regardant les quatre élèves dans la cage, Harry se rendit compte que tout le retard accumulé à cause des professeurs incompétents avait été rattrapé en quelque mois. Malgré tout, Soazick avait été obligée d'annoncer que les épreuves contre araignées, les inferi et autre créatures allaient diminuer, pour une raison simple, les ASPIC approchaient à grands pas, et il fallait les préparer.

------------------------

- Je peux venir te voir ce soir ? demanda Harry à Soazick.

- Chut ! Pas si fort ! Murmura Soazick.

- Il n'y a personne, dit Harry à voix basse.

- Il y a Seamus Finnigan pas très loin, répondit Soazick.

- Encore un qui veut t'arracher à moi, Soso, dit Harry en accentuant bien le dernier mot.

- Serais-tu jaloux ? demanda Soazick en lâchant brièvement des yeux les élèves qui affrontaient les araignées.

- Moi ? s'exclama Harry faussement irrité. Non… peut-être un peu de Malefoy avec qui tu as passé la moitié de ton week-end.

Soazick sourit sans quitter ses élèves des yeux. Harry regarda à son tour les araignées et leurs assaillants, son regard se figea sur Blaise Zabini. Si seulement une araignée pouvait l'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste...

- Satanés Serpentard, dit Harry à voix basse.

Si Harry avait regardé Soazick à cet instant, il aurait vu son sourire s'effacer.

L'intégralité du cours s'était déroulé en extérieur. Lorsque les élèves passèrent les portes du château, une surprise de taille les attendait. Des arbres, il y avait de gigantesques arbres dans l'enceinte du château. Les élèves amusés avancèrent péniblement entre les branches et les racines qui s'étendaient sur les dalles.

Par endroit il fallait marcher sur de grosses racines qui s'élevaient à plus d'un mètre du sol.

- Mlle Robert ! Hurla McGonagall.

Tous les élèves se retournèrent. Ils essayaient de rejoindre leur salle commune chacun de leur côté.

- Oui, répondit Soazick.

- Savez-vous comment enlever ces arbres, les tableaux se plaignent, et les premières années tombent entre les racines qui bougent et les emprisonnent, dit McGonagall.

- Le phénomène a une durée limitée, dit Soazick qui se retenait de ne pas participer l'hilarité générale. Il ne dure que quatre heures.

- Comment le savez-vous ? demanda McGonagall intriguée.

- Je crains d'avoir travaillé, sur un autre projet, avec les concepteurs de la poudre qui fait pousser ces arbres.

- Ils vont m'entendre ! S'écria McGonagall en devinant qu'il s'agissait de Fred et Georges.

-----------------------------------

Par précaution les élèves se déplaçaient en groupe, les arbres grandissaient de plusieurs mètres toutes les demi-heures, et l'entraide était parfois nécessaire pour franchir des passages difficiles.

------------------------------------

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny descendirent ensemble dîner. L'ouverture de la grande salle était bloquée à cause d'un immense chêne. Les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick essayaient de le faire partir. Les élèves se retrouvaient bloqués dans le hall, leurs ventres gargouillant.

- Qu'ils se dépêchent, j'ai faim, dit Ron.

- Soit plus patient, râla Hermione, tu vois bien qu'ils font aussi vite qu'ils peuvent.

Harry aperçut Blaise Zabini avec un groupe de Serpentard, il adressa un signe très discret à Ginny qui sourit faiblement.  
- Ron, je crois qu'on devrait aller aider les première année qui sont bloqués dans les escaliers, dit Hermione.

Ron grogna et suivit Hermione.

- Dis-moi Ginny, dit Soazick derrière Harry.

- Oui, répondit Ginny en se retournant.

- Tu n'avais pas dit que Ron et Hermione se décideraient lorsque des arbres pousseraient dans les couloirs de Poudlard ?

- Si, dit Ginny en regardant Ron et Hermione qui se disputait, pour changer.

- Je ne pense pas que ma prédiction va se réaliser, dit Ginny avec un triste sourire.

- Oui, je vois ça, dit Soazick en sortant discrètement sa baguette, je pense qu'ils leur faudrait un petit coup de pouce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Ricana Harry.

- Rien, je suis professeur, ne l'oubliez pas. Ce ne serait pas ma faute si les racines du châtaignier en bas des escaliers prenaient dix mètres d'un coup, les arbres grandissent toutes les demi-heures.

- Vas-y, invita Ginny en pouffant, je veux voir ce que tu as en tête.

Ron et Hermione redescendaient les escaliers à présent. Soazick dirigea sa baguette dans leur direction. Hermione marchait juste derrière Ron, l'une des racines qu'elle venait d'enjamber se leva brusquement en faisait basculer Hermione dans les escaliers. Dans sa chute elle entraîna Ron et tous les deux dégringolèrent les escaliers. Arrivés après la dernière marche, Hermione avait atterri sur Ron, face à lui. Elle voulut se relever mais les racines du châtaignier grandirent soudain d'une dizaine de mètres en les emprisonnant tous les deux.

- Fais descendre la racine qui est juste au-dessus de la tête d'Hermione, murmura Ginny à Soazick.

Aussitôt la racine tomba vivement sur la tête d'Hermione.

------------------------------------------------

Cela n'avait pas duré plus de trois secondes, le visage d'Hermione était tombé sur celui de Ron, les lèvres se touchèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione tourne la tête. Elle était rouge comme une pivoine.

- Sortez-nous de là, hurla Hermione sous les sifflets des élèves qui attendaient dans le hall, tous avaient assisté à la scène depuis la chute dans les escaliers.

- C'est déjà ça, dit Ginny en riant.

- Il leur fallait le premier pas, maintenant qu'il est fait… dit Soazick.

Tous les trois avancèrent vers les deux prisonniers.

Harry s'était attendu à voir Hermione folle de rage, au lieu de ça, elle paraissait horriblement gênée.

Soazick pointa sa baguette sur les racines et les déplaça.

Hermione se leva aussitôt et fit un bond d'un mètre en arrière.

- Fred et Georges vont m'entendre ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas eux qui ont mis ces arbres là, dit Ginny qui ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter de rire.

- Arrêtez de rire tous les deux, dit Hermione agacée, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle…

- Si… dit Harry en voyant Ron qui regardait dans toutes les directions, sauf celle d'Hermione.

Le passage de la grande salle se libéra enfin et les élèves entrèrent en masse dans la salle.

- Tu me passes le sel, s'il te plaît Ron ? dit Hermione sans lever les yeux de son assiette.

Ron prit le sel et le tendit à Hermione. Les doigts d'Hermione effleurent ceux de Ron. En sentant ce contact, ils lâchèrent tous les deux le sel qui se brisa sur la table.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer.

- À un moment donné, vous serez bien obligé de vous parler normalement, dit Ginny avec un regard amusé. Après tout c'était juste un accident…

- Justement, je ne suis pas sûre que ce fût un accident, soupçonna Hermione, j'ai même l'impression que Soazick et toi y êtes pour quelque chose…

- Hein ? dit Ron furieux en regardant Ginny et Harry.

- Enfin, tu parles, dit Ginny à Ron, je pensais que tu avais perdu ta langue, tu n'as pourtant pas eu le temps de l'utiliser…

- Ginny ! s'écrièrent Ron et Hermione.

- Vous avez les idées mal placées, dit Ginny en souriant.

Ron et Hermione replongèrent aussitôt dans leur assiette.

-------------------------------------

Très tard dans la soirée Harry redescendait de son dortoir, avec sa cape d'invisibilité, les arbres avaient enfin disparu.

Dans la salle commune Harry fut surpris de voir que deux élèves n'étaient pas couchées, il ne pouvait pas sortir tant que des élèves étaient dans la salle commune. Il attendit donc près de la porte.

- C'était trop mignon, dit la voix de Ginny en gloussant.

- Arrête c'était affreux, pitoyable, devant toute l'école, et je suis sûre que toi ou Soazick y êtes pour quelque chose, dit Hermione.

- Ose dire que tu n'as pas aimé, dit Ginny.

- Je suis tombée dans les escaliers, j'ai des bleus… commença Hermione.

- Hermione, dis-le que tu n'as pas aimé avoir une excuse pour embrasser Ron, provoqua Ginny.

De là où il était Harry vit clairement Hermione rougir.

- Aaaaaahhhh, s'exclama Ginny triomphante, j'en étais sûre…

- T'emballe pas, dit Hermione.

- C'est vrai, dit Ginny en se calmant, le temps que mon crétin de frère veuille bien se réveiller.

- Au fait, dit Hermione, comment ça va avec Blaise ?

- Il est vraiment adorable, mais très agaçant. J'ai l'impression d'être en sucre, je ne vais pas mourir si l'école est au courant qu'on sort ensemble.

- Il ne veut toujours pas que vous cessiez de vous cacher ?

- Non, répondit Ginny.

- Il changera d'avis, assura Hermione.

- J'espère, répondit Ginny, ça me fatigue…je vais me coucher.

Toutes les deux montèrent les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles.

---------------------------

Une fois de plus Harry avait surpris une conversation qu'il n'aurait jamais dû entendre. Il franchit la porte et rejoignit Soazick en évitant de penser à la douleur qu'il ressentait depuis que Ginny avait commencé à parler de Zabini.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapitre 44 : Au grand jour.**

- Réviser les ASPIC ? Tu es folle, on ne les passe que dans une dizaine de semaines, s'exclama Ron.

- Il n'est jamais trop tôt, dit Hermione, si vous voulez devenir aurors, il vous faut de bonnes notes.

- Hermione, c'est le printemps, il fait beau, profite de cette belle journée, dit Ron en montrant le parc autour d'eux.

- Cette année il y a un nouvel élément majeur à prendre en compte dans le planning des révisions, annonça Hermione.

- Lequel ? demanda Harry assis à côté de Ron.

- Les Horcruxes. Je vous rappelle qu'on ne peut pas programmer leur découverte et qu'il serait plus prudent de prendre de l'avance…

Harry se mordit la lèvre, Hermione n'avait pas tort, mais pour une fois qu'il voyait le soleil autrement qu'à travers les fenêtres des salles de classe, il pouvait en profiter un peu…

- Il y a peu de chance qu'on trouve le prochain Horcruxe avant la fin de l'année, surtout depuis que Soazick et Harry ne sont plus invités au Ministère, expliqua Ron.  
Harry écouta, avec un mince sourire, les chamailleries de Ron et Hermione.

Le seul sujet où ils arrivent à se mettre d'accord, c'est lorsqu'il s'agit de faire semblant qu'il ne s'est rien passé… songea Harry.

Harry vit, au loin, Ginny sortir d'un bosquet, cinq minutes plus tard Blaise Zabini en sortait à son tour.  
Harry ne parvenait pas à faire sortir Ginny de sa tête, heureusement qu'il pratiquait l'occlumancie, sinon Soazick aurait rompu depuis longtemps.

Harry continuait de regarder le bosquet d'où était sortit Ginny et Blaise.

- Harry ? dit Hermione.

Harry se retourna vers elle, Hermione le regardait avec un air compatissant, Ron paraissait très étonné. Il était difficile de louper l'expression d'Harry envers le bosquet…

- Pourquoi elle est sortie avec lui ? demanda soudain Harry.

- Eh bien… dit Hermione prise au dépourvu, Blaise tournait autour de Ginny depuis un bon moment, et puis Ginny a cédé.

- Pourquoi elle a cédé ? demanda Harry, on venait juste de se quitter.

- Harry vous étiez séparés depuis quatre mois, exposa Hermione.

- Oui, mais on… on…, tenta Harry.

- Vous continuiez à flirter, compléta Hermione.

- Oui, admit Harry, pourquoi elle s'est jetée dans les bras de ce cornichon.

- T'es bien sorti avec Soazick, dit Ron étonné.

- Oui, mais je ne suis sorti avec elle qu'après que Ginny et le cornichon ont commencé à sortir ensemble, expliqua Harry.

- Pas vraiment. Vous vous êtes embrassé pour la première fois lorsque vous avez capturé les deux Mangemorts autour du bouclier de protection, rappela Hermione, à ce moment Ginny et Blaise n'étaient pas ensemble, et puis tu draguais Soazick depuis un bon moment.

- Oui, admit Harry, mais ça, Ginny ne le savait pas.

Hermione baissa la tête et attrapa son livre de runes.

- Elle ne le savait pas ? Paniqua Harry.

Hermione consentit à lever les yeux de son livre.

- Ginny n'est pas idiote, il suffisait de voir la manière dont tu regardais Soazick, expliqua Hermione, d'ailleurs la moitié des élèves mâles la regardait comme ça…

- Si la moitié des élèves mâles la regardait, comme tu dis, comment Ginny a su qu'il y avait plus entre Soazick et moi ? demanda Harry.

Hermione grimaça.

- T'étais la seule à savoir, rappela Harry.

- Harry, tu connais Ginny, lorsqu'elle veut savoir quelque chose elle ne lâche pas le morceau, dit précipitamment Hermione, et puis elle a insisté…

- Tu le lui as dit ? demanda Harry déjà résolu. Elle savait que je tournais autour de Soazick.

- Oui, répondit Hermione, Harry, je suis vraiment désolée…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait après ? demanda Harry déboussolé.

- Elle… elle était un peu en colère et puis elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voyait plus pourquoi repousser Blaise, raconta Hermione.

- Tu veux dire que si je n'avais pas tourné autour de Soazick, Ginny n'aurait jamais accepté de sortir avec le cornichon ? demanda Harry effaré.

- Oui, dit timidement Hermione.

- Non… refusa Harry, je dois lui parler, où est Ginny ?

- Il est l'heure de dîner elle doit être dans la Grande Salle, dit Ron.

Harry se leva et se précipita vers le château, Ron et Hermione sur les talons.

Il aperçut Ginny, elle rentrait dans la grande salle. Harry ne voulait pas lui parler devant tout Poudlard, il décida d'aller manger et de lui parler après. En entrant dans la salle, Harry vit Ginny en train de se disputer avec des élèves de Serpentard.

- Petite sotte, amie des sang de bourbe, retourne dans ta famille d'aliénés, s'écria Théodore Nott.

- Ma famille, Nott ? S'écria Ginny, et ton père il est où déjà ? À Azkaban où au service de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- Espèce de garce, couina Pansy parkinson, tu ferais mieux de retourner avec Potter plutôt que d'aguicher les sang pur fidèles à leur rang, eux !

- Aguicher ? Pansy, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, rétorqua Ginny.

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'apprêtaient à aller prêter main-forte à Ginny. Lorsque Harry le vit… Blaise Zabini qui s'avançait entre les tables de Serdaigle et de Serpentard. Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas approcher Ginny, il le savait. Ginny et Pansy continuaient de se lancer des insultes. Ginny n'avait pas vu Zabini, elle fut surprise lorsqu'il lui attrapa le bras. Zabini l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa.

Harry eut l'impression que le monde venait de s'effondrer.

Non, songea Harry, pas maintenant…

Zabini relâcha Ginny. Tous les élèves regardaient la scène, certains Serpentard affichaient une mine de dégoût.

- Je vous présente ma petite amie, dit Zabini aux autres Serpentard, on sort ensemble depuis près de sept mois…

Pansy Parkinson semblait prête à exploser.

Ginny se retourna vers le trio avec un sourire gêné.

- Elle a besoin de savoir que vous la soutenez, murmura Hermione.

Ron déglutit et s'avança vers le couple.

- Alors ? demanda Ginny.

- Il est à Serpentard… commença Ron, mais il y a des types bien pires que lui d'en d'autres maisons.

Ginny et Zabini affichèrent un grand sourire, ils s'embrassèrent rapidement.

- Harry, murmura Hermione en le poussant doucement.

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de ma bénédiction, murmura Harry.

- Tu as beaucoup d'impact auprès des autres élèves, si tu acceptes, les autres suivront, expliqua Hermione à voix basse.

Harry avança timidement, Hermione à ses côtés.

- C'est super ! Gloussa Hermione pour combler le silence d'Harry, vous êtes amoureux depuis tellement longtemps…

Le regard d'Harry restait sur les mines réjouies de Zabini et de Ginny en entendant Hermione déballer l'histoire ultra-romantique qu'ils vivaient. Harry doutait qu'Hermione se soit transformée en fille fleur bleue durant la nuit. Elle débitait ces histoires pour attirer la compassion des élèves. L'émerveillement affiché de deux Serdaigle prouvait qu'elle y parvenait.

- … Roméo et Juliette ou Tristan et Yseult, je ne sais plus à quel couple vous ressemblez le plus, conclut Hermione dans une série de gloussements qu'Harry ne trouvaient pas très convaincants.

- Harry ? demanda Ginny.

- Du moment que tu es heureuse, et Ron a raison y'a pire, dit Harry en dissimulant ses regrets.

Ginny contracta sa mâchoire avant de répondre au sourire triomphant de Zabini.

- On va aller manger, annonça Hermione.

Harry avança mécaniquement vers la table des Gryffondor.

En étant plus attentif, Harry aurait remarqué le petit sourire intimidé que Ron avait adressé à Hermione.

--------------------------

- N'empêche, ils sont heureux tous les deux, dit Ron en montrant Ginny et Zabini qui se donnaient la béquée sous les regards venimeux de Pansy et de Nott.

- Et puis, murmura Ron à Harry, c'est pas comme si t'étais seul… après tout tu es amoureux de… ta petite amie…

Harry réfléchissait à ce que Ron venait de dire. Est-ce qu'il était amoureux de Soazick ? Peut-être que cacher sa trahison lui avait fait oublier qu'il avait le béguin pour elle… Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry se dit que la relation de Ginny avec le cornichon l'avait beaucoup trop affecté, il devait revenir à une relation saine avec Soazick pour surmonter ça. Il se leva et partit en direction de la salle de classe de Soazick avec la ferme intention de lui avouer qu'il avait regardé dans la Pensine.

- Toc, toc, dit Harry en ouvrant la porte.

- Harry ! dit Soazick, tu as vu Ginny et Blaise ? C'était trop mignon.

Harry referma la porte et s'avança vers Soazick.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda-t-elle.

- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, dit Harry, au début du mois de décembre j'ai fait une erreur.

Soazick fronça les sourcils.

- Tu es partie avec Neville, et tu m'as laissé seul ici, et il y avait ta Pensine…

Harry regarda Soazick, elle ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion.

- J'ai regardé dans la Pensine, le souvenir où Dumbledore te fait promettre d'assurer la relève, avoua Harry en baissant la tête.

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la pièce.

- Je sais, répondit Soazick.


	45. Chapitre 45

**Chapitre 45 : Manipulation.**

Harry et Soazick étaient l'un en face de l'autre, Harry était appuyé contre une table et Soazick s'était assise sur son bureau.  
Harry regarda Soazick, elle ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion.

- J'ai regardé dans la Pensine, le souvenir ou Dumbledore te fait promettre d'assurer la relève, avoua Harry en baissant la tête.

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la pièce.

- Je sais, répondit Soazick.

Harry mit quelque seconde à enregistrer l'information.

- Tu… tu sais ? s'écria Harry.

- Oui je sais. Harry tu as beau avoir une puissance magique très au-delà la moyenne, cela n'empêche pas qu'il est impossible de devenir Occlumens en une nuit, annonça calmement Soazick.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? demanda Harry stupéfait, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas hurlé dessus le lendemain, lorsque tu as lu dans mon esprit ce que j'avais fait ?

- Je m'en suis rendu compte en revenant avec Neville, la Pensine avait changé de place, expliqua Soazick.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Pour l'occlumancie, répondit simplement Soazick.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry.

Soazick se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Je vais tout t'expliquer, annonça-t-elle. Lorsque Dumbledore me parlait de toi, il me parlait de ton don à te mettre dans des situations pas possibles, il m'avait raconté que tu étais tombé dans sa Pensine. Lorsque je suis arrivée ici avec le devoir de te former au combat contre Voldemort, je me suis rendu compte que les cours d'occlumancie que Rogue t'avaient donné avaient été inutiles. Pourtant tu savais comment faire, je me suis dit que ce qu'il te manquait c'était une bonne motivation. Et un jour tu as vu la Pensine, tu m'en voulais parce que je ne te révélais pas la prophétie. Alors je me suis dit que c'était une excellente occasion à ne pas laisser passer. Lors de ce fameux jour de décembre, pendant le cours je savais que Neville voulait me parler de son épouvantard. Alors j'ai mis la Pensine en évidence avec l'un de mes souvenirs que je jugeais intéressant pour toi, et sans danger. Au moment où le cours s'est terminé, Neville et moi sommes partis, et je t'ai volontairement laissé seul avec la Pensine. Quand je suis revenue, la Pensine avait bougé, j'ai su que mon plan avait fonctionné, jusque-là. Dès le lendemain tu faisais des efforts considérables pour me cacher ce que tu avais fait. Plus les jours passaient, plus tu progressais. Et regarde-toi à présent, tu es devenu un très bon Occlumens. Ni moi, ni Rogue, ni Voldemort ne pourront lire dans ton esprit.

Harry regarda Soazick comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

- Tu m'as manipulé ? demanda Harry abasourdi.

- Oui, avoua Soazick, j'aurais préféré éviter mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé.

- Tu m'as trahie ! S'exclama Harry furieux.

- Toi non plus, je ne t'obligeais pas à regarder dans la Pensine, dit calmement Soazick, on est quittes. Enfin si on ne compte pas que tu sors avec moi tout en étant amoureux d'une autre.

- Pourquoi tu es sortie avec moi si tu savais que j'étais amoureux de Ginny ? demanda Harry avec colère.

- Parce que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite, avoua Soazick.

- Et lorsque tu t'en es rendu compte, pourquoi tu n'as pas rompu ?

Soazick eut un petit sourire coupable.

- C'était plus facile de te préparer, expliqua Soazick.

- Tu m'apprécies au moins où tu passes du temps avec moi uniquement pour me préparer ? demanda Harry furieux.

- Au début c'était amusant et je ne t'imaginais pas du tout comme ça, mais tu dois avouer que notre relation est… pardon était… plutôt morne.

- Alors on est officiellement séparés ? demanda Harry furieux.

- Je suis un peu lassée de jouer les substituts de Ginny, et puis maintenant que tu sais tout, je ne peux plus me servir de toi, expliqua Soazick avec une once de regrets dans la voix.

- Je ne trouvais pas notre relation morne… défendit Harry.

- C'est vrai que tu as fais beaucoup d'efforts pour essayer de lui donner une dimension, le problème c'est que souvent ça tombait au moment où tu venais de voir Ginny, raconta Soazick.

- Tu n'as aucun remord de la manière dont tu m'as manipulé ?

- Bien sûr que si, cent fois j'ai voulu tout te dire, mais Harry si j'ai accepté de venir à Poudlard, ce n'est ni pour enseigner, ni pour flirter, je suis venue pour tenir ma promesse envers Dumbledore, c'est-à-dire l'accomplissement de la prophétie et la destruction de l'Ordre des Ténèbres, expliqua Soazick.

- Tu flirtes avec Malefoy ? demanda soudain Harry.  
- Je ne l'ai encore jamais embrassé. Pourtant il a essayé, dit Soazick amusée, il me rappelle l'un de mes amis moldu… blond et un air arrogant qui peut tomber à tout moment… En parlant de Drago, j'ai besoin que tu me donnes un coup de main. Certains élèves de septième année sont prêts à devenir Mangemorts, ils voudront être du côté des gagnants, et en ce moment l'Ordre du Phénix et le Ministère font pâle figure. Avec Minerva on s'est dit que le meilleur moyen de leur passer cette envie, était d'introduire à Poudlard un ancien Mangemort, Malefoy. Pour ça le témoignage de l'élu serait bienvenu pour que le Ministère accepte de le laisser en liberté.

- Je croyais qu'il fallait laisser des Mangemorts perdre leur temps à le chercher ? demanda Harry.

- On pense que les Mangemorts qui sont toujours en train d'essayer de briser le bouclier, ont vu Narcissa, la mère de Drago. En tout cas ils ont arrêté de le chercher depuis quelques semaines, annonça Soazick déçue. Drago accepte de revenir à Poudlard, de servir l'Ordre en disant aux autres élèves qu'être un Mangemort c'est nul, et qu'être un gentil c'est mieux. Il accepte même de paraître sympathique avec toi lorsque des élèves vous croiseront.

- Quel chance, ironisa Harry. Parle-moi de la prophétie.

- Tu es têtu avec ça, se plaignit Soazick, au moins lorsque tu me cachais ta trahison tu n'en parlais pas…

- Maintenant je peux, dit Harry froidement, alors parle-moi de la prophétie.

- Je n'en connais toujours pas la totalité, depuis la scène que tu as vue d'autres passages ont été entendus, dit Soazick.

- Comment tu sais que tu ne connais pas la totalité, dit Harry.

- Je le devine, dit simplement Soazick, et depuis que Trelawney l'a récitée il y a dix-huit ans, elle a été actualisée.

- Dis-m'en au moins une partie, supplia Harry.

Soazick réfléchit et dit.

- Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des Ténèbres sera prêt… et le seigneur des Ténèbres l'a marqué comme son égal, il a un pouvoir que le seigneur des Ténèbres n'ignore plus… Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit.

Harry resta bouche bée.

- Elle a été actualisée, dit-il à son tour.

- C'est la nouvelle version de Sybille, elle la donnera dans son intégralité lorsque le moment sera venu.

- Et le moment venu, il arrive quand ? demanda Harry.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, pas avant qu'on ait trouvé le dernier Horcruxe objet en tout cas, annonça Soazick.

- Tu n'aimais vraiment pas la magie à l'époque, dit Harry après quelques secondes.

- Je ne l'aime toujours pas, répondit Soazick.

- Est-ce que tu m'as manipulé à un autre moment ?

- Oui, répondit Soazick, toi et le Ministère, pour que tu reviennes à Poudlard.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, avoua Harry. Tu as changé de nom comme te l'avait suggéré Dumbledore ?

- Oui, répondit-elle, Soazick est mon vrai prénom, mais Robert n'est pas mon vrai nom.

- Et ton vrai nom… commença Harry.

- Tu le connaîtras plus tard, coupa Soazick avec un sourire.

- Pourquoi Robert ? demanda Harry avec curiosité.

- Tu me promets que tu ne rigoles pas.

- Oui, promit Harry.

- Lorsqu'on ne se rappelle plus de mon nom on dit la rousse, en parlant de moi. Et en France il existe une marque de dictionnaire qui s'appelle Larousse et une autre qui s'appelle Robert, alors je me suis dit… énonça Soazick en rougissant légèrement.  
Harry se retint de rire.

- Tu m'as dit que tu ne m'imaginais pas comme ça, rappela Harry, alors comment tu m'imaginais ?

- Je t'imaginais avec une tête de rat, un air méchant, un type désagréable, méchant, teigneux…

- Pourquoi ? demanda brutalement Harry.

- Je ne t'aimais pas, expliqua Soazick, Dumbledore ne t'avait pas fait part de la prophétie, il te surprotégeait, alors qu'avec moi, il ne prenait pas de pincettes. J'étais jalouse de toi, je pense. Dumbledore savait en venant me voir, qu'il avait fait une erreur avec toi, il ne voulait pas la reproduire…

- Tu étais jalouse de moi ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je faisais semblant de ne pas retenir ton nom.

- C'était quoi le risque que Dumbledore voulait prendre ? demanda Harry, je n'ai jamais compris de quoi il parlait…

- Quel risque ? demanda Soazick intriguée.

- Avant que tu promettes, il disait qu'il fallait que tu acceptes parce que qu'il voulait prendre un risque et qu'il avait besoin de savoir que tu t'occuperais de la prophétie s'il mourait.  
Soazick se leva du bureau sur lequel elle s'était assise.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir, dit-elle.

Soazick commença à faire les cent pas.

------------------------

Après quelques minutes, Harry vit le visage de Soazick prendre une expression incrédule.

- Non, dit-elle, je me fais des idées.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry.

Soazick se tourna vers lui.

- Non, répéta-t-elle, c'est impossible à mettre en place, je me trompe.

Soazick se remit en marche.

Après avoir tourné trois fois autour de son bureau, elle s'arrêta, se dirigea vers son armoire et l'ouvrit.

- Harry ça ne te dérange pas qu'on en reparle plus tard, dit-elle, si Dumbledore m'a laissé ses souvenirs, c'est peut-être pour que je trouve quelque chose. Je voudrais vérifier une théorie, en fait plusieurs…  
Harry se rapprocha. L'armoire que Soazick avait ouverte contenait sa Pensine et les flacons de souvenirs de Dumbledore.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux vérifier ? demanda Harry arrivé à sa hauteur.

- C'est tellement absurde, je ne veux pas t'inquiéter pour rien, répondit Soazick.

- Bon… eh bien à plus tard, dit Harry en penchant pour l'embrasser.

Il se ravisa presque aussitôt.

Soazick tendit la main. Harry la serra.

- Au revoir Harry, dit-elle.

- Au revoir Soazick, répondit Harry.

--------------------------

Harry donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur de sa séparation avec Soazick, il se trouvait juste que s'était dommage.

Dans la salle commune Harry chercha Ron et Hermione des yeux, il allait enfin pouvoir tout leur raconter, tout du début à la fin.

Près de la cheminée, il y avait un petit attroupement de filles, Harry reconnut Ginny, les autres filles semblaient la harceler de

questions.

Harry s'approcha des filles qui se mirent aussitôt à glousser.

- Ginny tu n'as pas vu Ron et Hermione ? demanda Harry.

- Non, répondit Ginny, je les croyais avec toi, ils feraient bien de se dépêcher de rentrer, il est presque neuf heures.

- Salut Harry, dit Romilda Vane.

- Salut, répondit Harry.

Les filles autour de Ginny se remirent à glousser d'une seule voix. Le visage d'Harry s'empourpra aussitôt.

- Au fait, t'étais où ? demanda Ginny qui se retenait d'éclater de rire devant l'expression effaré d'Harry.

- Avec Soazick, répondit aussitôt Harry, avec Mlle Robert, j'avais quelque chose à régler avec elle.

- Oh ! dit Ginny, et… et ça s'est bien réglé ?

- Pas comme je le pensais, mais c'est mieux comme ça je pense, dit Harry.

Ginny devint pensive. Harry espérait qu'elle s'empresserait d'aller se renseigner auprès d'Hermione, à condition que cette dernière veuille bien se montrer pour qu'Harry puisse lui donner les informations à répéter.

- Dis moi Harry, dit Romilda Vane d'une voix qu'elle voulait langoureuse, tu as une petite amie ?

Finalement Hermione ne serait peut-être pas nécessaire pour faire passer le message à Ginny.

- Non, dit Harry en adressant un petit sourire aux filles présentes, je suis célibataire.

Un nouveau concert de gloussement effraya Harry. Heureusement il aperçut Ron et Hermione entrer dans la salle. Il avait une excuse pour s'éloigner des hormones féminines des Gryffondor.

- Enfin, dit Harry à Ron et Hermione, où vous étiez ?

- Euh… à la bibliothèque marmonna Ron.

- Venez à l'écart j'ai plein de choses à vous raconter, dit Harry.

------------------------------

Vingt minutes plus tard Harry terminait son récit, il avait tout raconté de sa trahison à la rupture.

- Alors ? dit Harry.

- Bah… euh, bafouilla Hermione.

- C'est… hésita Ron.

- C'est tout l'effet que ça vous fait ? demanda Harry surpris, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Rien ! S'écrièrent Ron et Hermione.

Harry sursauta.

- Si vous le dites, alors ?

- Je me demandais pourquoi vous étiez toujours ensemble, dit Hermione, mais en fait ça s'explique, elle, elle te gardait pour te préparer, comme elle le dit. Et toi pour cacher ta faute, je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu faire ça, vraiment Harry…

- Et Soazick alors ? Intervint Harry, elle m'a manipulé, elle nous a tous manipulés…

- Elle a une excuse, dit Ron en remettant ses cheveux en place.

Harry ignorait pourquoi Ron était décoiffé et pour le moment il s'en fichait.

- Quelle excuse ? demanda Harry.

- Elle fait tout pour la prophétie, elle fait ça pour détruire Vous-Savez-Qui, murmura Ron.

Ron jeta un petit coup d'œil à Hermione assise à côté de lui.

- Pour venir à bout de V… Voldemort, dit Ron avec un frisson.

Harry se redressa, il avait l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapitre 46 : Le procès de la vipère  
**  
Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis sa rupture avec Soazick. Harry avait commencé les révisions des ASPIC. Ginny et Zabini filaient le parfait amour au grand jour. Harry ne voulait pas voir Ginny avec Zabini, mais il savait aussi très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de sortir avec elle.

Quelques jours auparavant une violente attaque de Détraqueurs avaient détruit toute une petite ville du Nord du pays, l'attaque faisait toujours la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier. Harry voulait en savoir plus, son lien avec l'Ordre du Phénix était Soazick, mais cette dernière était toujours très préoccupée et peu présente à Poudlard. Elle demandait à Harry, Ron et Hermione de venir lui prêter main-forte dans les recherche de l'Horcruxe, elle semblait trop occupée pour pouvoir s'en charger toute seule. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils avaient épuisé toutes leurs ressources, et les recherches étaient restées vaines.

--------------------

Harry se plaqua contre le mur, il entendait des éclats de voix… Des élèves de Poufsouffle passèrent devant lui, Harry portait sa cape d'invisibilité. Lorsque la voie fut libre, Harry chatouilla la poire qui se mit à rigoler, la porte s'ouvrit et Harry entra dans les cuisines du château. Il ôta sa cape pour ne pas effrayer les elfes de maison qui commençaient déjà à s'affairer pour le dîner.

- Harry Potter, s'écria Dobby en accourant vers lui.

- Bonjour Dobby, dit Harry avec un sourire.

- Vous venez voir Mr Malefoy ? demanda Dobby.

- Oui, répondit Harry.

- Mais Mlle Robert n'est pas en bas, annonça Dobby en fronçant ces petits sourcils.

- Je sais, répondit Harry.

- Comment va-t-elle ? S'inquiéta Dobby.

- Bien, répondit Harry surpris, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Son bureau et sa salle de classe et aussi ses appartements ont été détruits.

- Comment ça détruits ? demanda Harry stupéfait, qui les a détruits ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Dobby, rassurez-vous Harry Potter, ce ne sont pas des Mangemorts, l'alarme ne s'est pas déclenchée ce jour-là.

Soazick n'avait jamais mentionné la destruction de son bureau.

- Je dois y aller, au revoir Dobby, dit Harry au bout d'un moment.

- Au revoir, Harry Potter ! S'écria Dobby d'un ton enjoué.

Harry descendit les escaliers qui menaient aux sous-sols. Il prit la clé que Soazick lui avait confiée et ouvrit la cellule de Malefoy.

- T'es prêt ? demanda Harry.

Malefoy se tenait face à lui, il devait attendre derrière la porte depuis un long moment.

- Oui, répondit Malefoy.

Harry laissa passer Malefoy et referma la cellule.

- On les rejoint où ? demanda Malefoy.

- À l'entrée du château, je ne sais pas pourquoi, McGonagall à insisté pour que ce soit côté extérieur.

Harry et Malefoy montèrent les escaliers.

-Tu viens ? demanda Harry impatient.

Il tenait la porte du couloir ouverte. Malefoy avait marqué un long temps d'arrêt avant de la franchir.  
Ils marchèrent silencieusement l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils croisèrent plusieurs élèves effrayés de voir Malefoy à Poudlard.

Enfin ils arrivèrent dans le hall, Harry ouvrit la lourde porte, qu'il maintint ouverte pour que Malefoy puisse passer. Mais Malefoy n'avança pas, il regarda le parc à travers l'ouverture.

- Je ne suis pas portier ! S'exclama Harry, si tu pouvais sortir, ça m'arrangerait.

Malefoy paraissait effrayé, une goutte de sueur perla sur sa tempe.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda Harry surpris.

- Cela fait six mois que je n'ai pas vu la lumière la lumière du soleil, expliqua lentement Malefoy.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit Harry gêné.

À présent il comprenait pourquoi McGonagall avait tant insisté pour qu'ils attendent à l'extérieur. Six mois, Malefoy était resté enfermé pendant six mois, Harry comprenait pourquoi il était un peu déboussolé, Harry tourna la tête, il ne voulait pas voir Malefoy dans une situation aussi troublante.

Un soupir indiqua à Harry que Malefoy avait enfin franchit la porte.

Malefoy s'assit sur les marches, il regarda le parc devenu fleuri à cette saison.

---------------------

- Vous êtes là très bien, s'écria McGonagall en ouvrant la porte, où est Soazick ?

- Elle n'est pas encore arrivée, répondit Harry.

- Vous avez croisé des élèves ? demanda McGonagall.

- Oui, répondit Harry, on a suivi vos instructions.

- Très bien, dit McGonagall.

Malefoy continuait de regarder le parc en silence.

Soazick apparut enfin.  
- Désolée pour le retard, s'excusa-t-elle, j'avais un truc à régler.  
- Je me doute, dit McGonagall suspicieuse, hier c'était quelque chose à voir, avant-hier c'était un machin à finir, je me demande ce que vous préparez  
- Promis, je vous en parlerai, dit Soazick avec un sourire, on y va ?  
Tous les quatre traversèrent le parc, des élèves les suivaient du regard.

-------------------------

- Département des Mystères, annonça la voix féminine de l'ascenseur.

-----------------------

Harry regarda la porte au bout de la salle. Sirius était là-bas, plus loin derrière cette porte que Voldemort lui avait montrée en rêve.

- Harry ? demanda McGonagall d'une voix douce qui lui était si peu familière.

Harry s'était arrêté au milieu du couloir, figé devant la porte. McGonagall, Soazick et Malefoy étaient passé par l'ouverture à la gauche d'Harry, ils attendaient.

Harry se réveilla et les suivit.

- Rassurez-moi, dit Harry à McGonagall, ce n'est pas dans la salle d'audience numéro dix ?

- Non, répondit McGonagall, dans la sept.

Soazick menait la marche, elle ouvrit une lourde porte.

Harry entra dans la salle d'audience, elle était pleine à craquer, Soazick entraîna Harry vers des places qui leur était réservées, McGonagall les rejoignit après avoir aidé Malefoy à s'installer sur une chaise au centre de la pièce. Narcissa Malefoy était assise pas très loin d'Harry, son attention était concentrée sur son fils. Harry aperçu Rita Skeeter, Dolores Ombrage, et Dirk Cresswell le directeur du Bureau de Liaison des Gobelins.

Rufus Scrimgeour se leva.

- L'accusé étant présent, l'audience pour la libération de Drago Malefoy peut s'ouvrir. Mr Weasley vous êtes prêt ? demanda-t-il à l'attention de Percy assis au bout du premier rang.

- Mr Drago Malefoy, vous comparaissez devant le Conseil de justice magique, déclara Scrimgeour d'une voix forte, cette audience arrête l'immunité temporaire que je vous ai accordée le 1er Novembre à la demande de Minerva McGonagall et de Soazick Robert. En plus de votre libération, vous réclamez votre réinsertion à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard ?

- Oui, répondit faiblement Malefoy.

- Vous reconnaissez avoir introduit plusieurs Mangemorts à Poudlard en juin dernier ? demanda Scrimgeour d'une voix neutre.

- Oui, reconnut Malefoy, mais je regrette, je regrette vraiment. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Vous-Savez-Qui menaçait de tuer ma famille…

- On a toujours le choix Mr Malefoy, répondit Scrimgeour d'une voix glaciale.

Malefoy baissa la tête.

McGonagall se leva.

- Drago Malefoy était mineur au moment des faits, il ne peut pas être jugé comme un adulte, annonça-t-elle.  
Un murmure parcourut la salle.

- Mr Malefoy, reprit Scrimgeour, selon Mlle Robert et Minerva McGonagall vous auriez joué un rôle fondamental lors de la capture de douze Mangemorts dans la nuit du 31 Octobre, vous confirmez ?

- Oui, répondit Malefoy.

- À présent nous allons entendre le témoignage de Mr Harry Potter sur cette nuit du 31 octobre, annonça Scrimgeour.  
Soazick donna un coup de coude à Harry qui se leva aussitôt.

Harry savait exactement ce qu'il devait dire, et ce qu'il ne devait pas dire, comme la présence de Neville avec cette fameuse nuit. Harry et Soazick avaient répété la scène la veille pour éviter tout dérapage.

- Je me trouvais en Moldavie près de Chisinau, dans la maison où Voldemort…

La salle frissonna, plusieurs personnes sursautèrent.

- … envoyait des Mangemorts se refaire une santé après leur séjour à Azkaban. J'étais dans la cave, il y avait un Mangemort stupéfixé à côté de moi. Un autre Mangemort est arrivé derrière moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me retourner, le Mangemort s'apprêtait à me jeter un sort lorsqu'il a lui-même été frappé par un sort. Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu Drago Malefoy, à moitié dissimulé par une cape d'invisibilité. Malefoy m'a reproché de ne pas suffisamment surveiller mes arrières, raconta Harry. Et ensuite il a été stupéfixé, par prudence. A ce moment on ne savait pas qu'il était dans notre camp.

À nouveau des murmures se répandirent dans la salle, ma plume à papote de Rita Skeeter glissait sur le parchemin.

--------------------------------

Après une vingtaines de minutes de discussions, Scrimgeour demanda le verdict.

- Ceux qui ne sont pas favorables à la remise en liberté de l'accusé ainsi qu'à sa réinsertion dans l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, levez la main.

Un peu moins de la moitié des mains du Magenmagot se levèrent

- Ceux qui sont favorables à la remise en liberté de l'accusé ainsi qu'à sa réinsertion dans l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, levez la main.

Une majorité de main de levèrent.

- Drago Malefoy vous êtes libre, annonça Scrimgeour.

Malefoy se leva et se précipita vers sa mère qui le prit dans ses bras. Harry ressentit une pointe de jalousie.

- On y va maintenant, dit Soazick en se dirigeant vers Scrimgeour qui parlait à Rita Skeeter.

- Essayez de rentrer avant le couvre-feu, dit McGonagall.

Harry acquiesça et rejoignit Soazick.

----------------------------

- Harry comment vas-tu ? demanda Rita Skeeter.

- Bien, répondit Harry.

- Alors comme ça Drago Malefoy, un ancien Mangemort t'a sauvé la vie…

- Oui, répondit Harry gêné par la formulation.

- Pourquoi vous ne venez plus au Ministère ? demanda Rita à Harry et Soazick.

- Nous y sommes en ce moment, répondit Soazick.

- Pour le procès, avant vous veniez sans aucune raison apparente, dit Rita soupçonneuse.

- Ils viennent toujours mais plus discrètement, coupa Scrimgeour d'un ton empressé.

- Oui, répondit Soazick avec un sourire rayonnant, d'ailleurs il faut qu'on vous parle.

Scrimgeour acquiesça et conduisit Harry et Soazick dans une pièce voisine.

-------------------------

- Alors ? demanda Scrimgeour furieux, jusqu'ici c'est moi qui vous rends le plus de services… C'est à votre tour maintenant… Vous n'avez plus ramené un seul Mangemort depuis plusieurs mois… Vous connaissez le nombre de morts ?… Vous connaissez les dégâts de cette attaque de Détraqueurs dans le Nord du Pays ?… La panique est là… Vous êtes le symbole de l'espoir avec Potter, Mlle Robert, vous devez faire quelque chose et aider le Ministère…

- Il y a une taupe quelque part chez vous, annonça Soazick, alors je ne peux pas vous tenir au courant des avancées…

- Une taupe ? demanda Scrimgeour surpris, qui ça ?

- Aucune idée, quelqu'un qui a beaucoup d'influence avec beaucoup de connaissances ici, ou alors quelqu'un de haut-placé…

- Bon et bien on va enquêter, annonça Scrimgeour pensif.

- Je vous conseil de ne mettre au courant que les anciens aurors, ceux qui ont combattu la première fois, il n'y a qu'eux de sûr, dit Soazick.

- Bien, dit Scrimgeour.

- Bon on veut voir vos archives annonça Soazick.

- Encore ! S'exclama Scrimgeour.

- Oui encore, conduisez-nous dans la salle on trouvera tout seuls ce qu'on veut.

- Weasley ! Appela Scrimgeour.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapitre 47 : Andy Andrew.**

- Si vous avez besoin quelque chose, je suis derrière la porte, annonça Percy d'une voix neutre.

- Merci Percy, répondit Harry.

Harry et Soazick entrèrent dans l'immense salle bondée d'armoires identiques.

- On commence par où ? demanda Harry à Soazick.

- Le Centre, répondit Soazick en consultant un plan affiché sur le mur.

- Lieux légendaires, les armoires 1031 à 1059 dans l'allée 317, annonça Soazick un doigt sur l'affiche.

Harry suivit Soazick dans le labyrinthe des armoires.

À chaque fois qu'Harry était venu, Percy l'avait conduit devant les armoires qu'il voulait voir, Harry n'avait pas eu besoin

de se repérer dans la salle.

- Voila, dit Soazick devant l'armoire 1031.

Elle ouvrit le premier tiroir et en sortit un petit calepin, elle le feuilleta pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle

cherchait.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul tiroir consacré au Centre, annonça Soazick, le sept de l'armoire 1057.

Harry avança vers l'armoire portant le numéro 1057, et ouvrit le septième tiroir. Le tiroir contenait une cinquantaine de dossiers. Harry les sortit, et les déposa en pile sur le sol.  
Soazick et Harry s'assirent devant la pile, prirent chacun un dossier, qu'ils ouvrirent.

-----------------------

Deux heures plus tard, Harry déposa le dernier dossier.

- Comment fait le Ministère pour ne rien savoir sur le Centre ? S'offusqua Harry.

- S'en est désespérant, ajouta Soazick en rangeant les dossiers, on n'a rien appris de nouveau.

- Je m'attendais à ce qu'on trouve au moins le nom, confia Harry déçu, autre chose que « l'endroit est surnommé le Centre car il est le centre du monde d'une très vieille magie noire… »

- On va chercher autre chose, annonça Soazick, on va consulter les rapports des aurors sur les meurtres de Voldemort, on trouvera peut-être quelque chose.

Ils retournèrent consulter le plan et se dirigèrent vers les armoires qui les intéressaient.

Harry repensa à ce que Dobby lui avait dit plus tôt dans la soirée.

- Qui a détruit ton bureau et tes appartements ? demanda Harry.

- Quoi ? demanda Soazick stupéfaite.

- C'est Dobby l'elfe de maison qui m'a dit que…

- Ah oui, coupa Soazick, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ça remonte à près d'un mois maintenant, et c'est moi qui ai détruit la salle de classe, mon bureau, et mes appartements.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry surpris, tu n'as pas contrôlé ta magie ?

- Pas seulement, répondit Soazick, j'ai aussi jeté volontairement des trucs un peu partout… J'ai dû faire très peur à McGonagall, surtout que je l'ai plantée alors qu'elle arrivait en plein carnage.

- Pourquoi tu as tout ravagé ? demanda Harry stupéfait.

- J'étais en colère et je me suis défoulée sur tout ce que je trouvais, expliqua Soazick avec un sourire coupable.

- Pourquoi t'étais en colère ?

- Tu vas encore m'en vouloir, mais je ne peux pas encore te le dire, annonça Soazick.

- Pourquoi, demanda Harry.

- Tu n'es pas encore prêt pour l'entendre, dit Soazick.

Elle prit un nouveau petit calepin dans l'une des armoires qu'ils cherchaient.

- T'as colère est passée ? demanda Harry, curieux.

Soazick le regarda, elle serra les dents.

- Non, répondit t-elle simplement.

Elle regarda à nouveau le calepin.

- 325, annonça Soazick.

----------------------

Harry et Soazick étaient assis par terre, ils lisaient les rapports des aurors.

- Il y a un truc louche là, annonça Harry en montrant un dossier, ça remonte à plus de vingt ans.

- Lis, ordonna Soazick.

- Mr Andy Andrew domicilié à Liverpool a été tué par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Andy Andrew était un sorcier moyen, il n'était pas engagé dans la guerre. La raison pour laquelle il a été tué reste, à ce jour, un mystère L'homme, âgé de 85 ans n'a même pas eu le temps de se défendre… quelques jours après sa mort, la famille d'Andy Andrew s'est rendu compte de la disparition d'un gant de fauconnerie sans aucune valeur. Andy Andrew avait acheté ce gant de fauconnerie lors d'une brocante géante organisée sur le Chemin de Traverse quarante ans auparavant. À l'époque, Andrew travaillait à la poste de Pré-au-Lard. Selon ses proches, il gardait son gant de fauconnerie, son outil de travail, très précieusement. Jusqu'à présent rien n'explique pourquoi Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a tué Andy Andrew, ni pourquoi son gant de fauconnerie a disparu…

- Un gant de fauconnerie, dit Soazick pensive, il n'y a rien d'autre sur Andrew ?

- Non, répondit Harry.

- Maintenant direction les objets légendaires annonça Soazick en rangeant les dossiers dans l'armoire.

--------------------------------

- Le premier gant en peau de dragon, gant de chaudronnerie, les gants de Merlin… cita Soazick en lisant un petit calepin.

- Gant de Golf magique, gant en peau de troll, le gant de Dana… poursuit Soazick.

Elle cita une trentaine de gants légendaires.

- … le gant de Serdaigle ! S'exclama Soazick.

- Où est le dossier ? demanda Harry d'un ton empressé.

Soazick se pencha et ouvrit un tiroir près du sol. Elle en sortit un dossier et lut.

- Rowena Serdaigle, fondatrice de Poudlard, possédait plusieurs rapaces qu'elle entraînait à la chasse et au courrier postal… elle possédait un gant de fauconnerie que les premiers elfes de Poudlard lui avaient confectionné… le gant est en cuir de dragon… le gant de Serdaigle a disparu depuis le XIIIème siècle.  
Soazick tourna la feuille qu'elle lisait, le dossier ne contenait que deux feuilles, elle tendit la seconde à Harry. La seconde feuille était une représentation du gant.

- Tu crois que le gant qu'a volé Voldemort à Andy Andrew était celui de Serdaigle ? demanda Harry.

- Voldemort devait le croire… peut-être qu'il s'est rendu compte que le gant n'était pas la relique qu'il pensait. Ce qui

m'embête c'est que je ne vois pas comment Voldemort a pu faire le lien entre Andy Andrew et le gant de Serdaigle.

Harry regarda le dessin qu'il tenait toujours.

- Cet homme travaillait à la poste de Pré-au-Lard, non ? 

- Oui, répondit Soazick attentive.

- Peut-être que Voldemort en allant à la poste durant sa scolarité, a vu Andy Andrew se servir de son gant, et que plus tard il est tombé sur une illustration du gant de Serdaigle, comme celle-ci…

- C'est possible, dit Soazick, et cela voudra dire que le gant de Andrew et celui de Serdaigle ne font probablement qu'un…


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapitre 48 : 3 jours, 3 articles.**

Malefoy fils, innocent !  
Hier en fin d'après midi se déroulait le procès de Drago Malefoy, le fils de Lucius Malefoy, écrit notre envoyée spéciale Rita Skeeter. En juin dernier Drago Malefoy a introduit plusieurs Mangemorts dans l'enceinte même de l'école de sorcellerie, Poudlard. Cette intrusion des serviteurs de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a conduit à la mort du directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore. Après ce triste événement, Drago Malefoy est devenu un fugitif, traqué par les aurors. Dans la nuit du 31 octobre au 1er Novembre, tout a basculé.

Le Ministère était éveillé pour emprisonner et interroger les douze Mangemorts ramenés par deux aurors qui auraient été contactés par l'Ordre du Phénix. Durant cette nuit mouvementée, plusieurs témoins ont affirmé avoir vu Soazick Robert filer au pas de course dans le bureau du ministre Rufus Scrimgeour. Quelques heures plus tard Minerva McGonagall, actuelle directrice de Poudlard aurait elle aussi eu un entretient avec Scrimgeour. À l'époque personne n'a su ce qui s'était dit dans le bureau du ministre. Cependant, la traque de Drago Malefoy semblait stoppée.  
Il y a quelques jours Rufus Scrimgeour a annoncé le procès de Mr Drago Malefoy pour sa remise en liberté. Cette annonce était plus que surprenante puisque le Mangemort ne comptait pas parmi les prisonniers du Ministère. Autre stupéfaction, Rufus Scrimgeour a signalé la présence au procès de Minerva McGonagall, Soazick Robert et Harry Potter, en tant que témoins en faveur du jeune Malefoy.  
C'est donc hier, mercredi 30 avril que se déroulait ce procès très attendu. Drago Malefoy est arrivé à l'audience escorté de McGonagall, Mlle Robert et de Potter. Et le procès a commencé.  
Selon les lois magiques, Malefoy ne peut être jugé comme un adulte sur les événements de juin puisqu'il n'était âgé que de 16 ans à cette époque. Scrimgeour déclare que Malefoy aurait joué un rôle capital dans la capture des douze Mangemorts. Vient le très attendu témoignage d'Harry Potter. L'élu reconnaît avoir participé à la capture des douze Mangemorts le soir d'Halloween. Potter raconte brièvement la capture, en laissant volontairement des zones d'ombres, probablement pour ne pas avoir à donner les noms d'autres combattants à ses côtés ce jour-là. « Un Mangemort est arrivé derrière moi… il s'apprêtait à me jeter un sort. Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu Drago Malefoy… il m'a reproché de ne pas suffisamment surveiller mes arrières… » Voila ce qu'a déclaré Harry Potter. Après ce témoignage de l'élu, les membres du Magenmagot semblaient indécis. Ainsi Drago Malefoy a sauvé la vie d'Harry Potter. Soazick Robert et Minerva McGonagall témoignèrent rapidement à leur tour. Et nous avons appris que depuis Halloween, Malefoy était prisonnier volontaire dans les sous-sols de Poudlard.  
Au verdict Drago Malefoy a été libéré et il réintègre Poudlard. Encore une fois l'alliance de la Lionne et de l'élu aura porté ses fruits…

- Si ça se trouve il ne m'a pas vraiment sauvé la vie, Rita Skeeter n'aurait pas dû affirmer des choses comme ça, reprocha Harry.

- Qui aurait pu croire ça, Malefoy, te sauver la vie, dit Ron en beurrant un toast.

- Il a l'air de s'être bien réintégré, dit Hermione.

Harry leva la tête et regarda la table des Serpentard, Malefoy discutait avec Zabini. Les autres élèves regardaient Malefoy d'un œil inquiet.

- Il a intérêt à faire ce que l'Ordre veut, grogna Harry.

- Lorsque Soazick nous a demandé d'être sympa avec Malefoy, elle rigolait ? demanda Ron d'un ton suppliant.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit Hermione, de toute façon ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste éviter les disputes, les insultes, l'appeler par son prénom et faire semblant d'avoir des conversations avec lui devant les autres élèves.

- Une époque qui se termine, déclara Ron avec nostalgie.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en maugréant.

------------------------

Ils se levèrent pour aller en cours de Métamorphose. Dans le hall Ginny et Zabini discutaient face à face en se tenant la main. Ginny tourna soudain la tête en direction d'Harry. Il se força à lui sourire et tourna la tête. Il ne voulait pas voir Ginny avec le cornichon. Harry vit Malefoy bouche bée devant Ginny et Zabini.

Puisque Harry devait se montrer aimable avec Malefoy, autant commencer maintenant.

- Faudra t'y faire, dit Harry à Malefoy.

- Une Weasley, dit Malefoy stupéfait, je croyais que c'était ta copine, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- On s'est séparé, dit Harry qui ne voulait pas parler de ça avec Malefoy.

- Mouais… dit Malefoy dubitatif, la finale de Quidditch est pour bientôt. Gryffondor contre Serpentard, pas trop peur de

m'affronter Potter ?

- Tu fais partie de l'équipe ? dit Ron horrifié.

- Oui, le capitaine m'a réintégré dans l'équipe ce matin, dit Malefoy. Alors, pas trop peur, Potter ?

- Au moins j'aurais une nouvelle occasion de te ridiculiser, affirma Harry à voix basse pour que les autres élèves n'entendent pas.

- On verra, murmura Malefoy, agressif.

- On a cours, dit Hermione on ferait bien d'y aller.

- Tu as raison, Hermione, dit poliment Malefoy.

Hermione resta immobile en regardant fixement Malefoy.

- Soazick a un sacré pouvoir de persuasion, dit-elle enfin.

- Oui, elle est très convaincante avec tout le monde, dit Malefoy avec un sourire complice à Hermione.

Ron sursauta en voyant le regard de Malefoy.

- On a cours, on y va, dit-il précipitamment empoignant le bras d'Hermione.

Malefoy eut un rictus amusé.

- Soazick m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé lorsque les arbres ont poussé dans les couloirs, dit Malefoy, je regrette d'avoir loupé ça.

- On n'a pas besoin de tes commentaires, dit Ron gêné.

Ron agrippa le bras d'Hermione avec ses deux mains cette fois, il la tira en arrière.

Malefoy se mit à rire, et Harry fit de gros efforts pour ne pas l'imiter.

-T'inquiète pas Weasley… heu Ron, c'est pas cette sang de bourbe-là qui m'intéresse, dit Malefoy.

- C'est qui ? demanda Ron surpris.

- Tu ne leur as pas raconté ? demanda Malefoy surpris à Harry.

- Quoi ? demanda Ron en se tournant vers Harry.

- J'ai surpris Malefoy… Drago, se força Harry, alors qu'il faisait un plan drague pitoyable à Soazick.

- Ah c'était pour ça ! S'exclama Hermione en regardant Harry.

Harry se mordit la langue, est-ce qu'un jour, il parviendrait à dissimuler quelque chose à Hermione ?

- C'était pour ça, quoi ? demanda Malefoy.

- Rien, répondit précipitamment Harry.

Malefoy regarda Harry et fit la moue.

- Alors c'était toi ?

- De quoi ? demanda Harry qui savait très bien de quoi Malefoy parlait.

- Son petit ami, dit Malefoy à voix basse, j'aurai dû m'en douter.

Harry se dit qu'il devait nier, mais il se dit que de toute façon Soazick forcerait Malefoy à garder le silence.

- On est plus ensemble, murmura Harry.

Le visage de Malefoy s'éclaira.

- Poudlard est rempli d'anciennes petites amies d'Harry Potter ou quoi ? dit-il amusé.

- Bon on y va, dit Harry à Ron et Hermione.

------------------------

Le lendemain était un vendredi. Comme d'habitude, Harry alla au cours particulier de Soazick. Harry et les autres élèves attendaient devant la porte. Malefoy faisait partie des élèves sélectionnés. Le nombre d'élèves était encore plus faible que d'habitude, la plupart des élèves était rentrée dans leur famille deux heures plus tôt, pour les vacances.

- C'est dommage que la réunion de Slughorn pour fêter le début des vacances de printemps tombe ce soir, dit Susan Bones, j'étais invitée…

- Oui, quel dommage, dit Ron sarcastique.

Depuis la première réunion à laquelle Ron avait assisté, Harry programmait soigneusement des séances d'entraînement les jours où Slughorn organisait ses soirées.  
Horace Slughorn apparut dans le couloir.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il, votre cours est annulé, on m'a envoyé vous prévenir.

Des murmures déçus retentirent.

- Pour vous consoler vous êtes tous invités à la petite réunion que j'organise, il ne devait y avoir que quatre élèves, vous serez douze, annonça joyeusement Slughorn  
Harry échangea un regard dégoûté avec Ron.

- Ça commence dans une heure, dit Slughorn en s'éloignant.

-------------------------

Une heure plus et demie plus tard Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient reclus autour d'une table dans un coin du bureau de Slughorn. Hermione dissimulait la Gazette du sorcier qu'elle avait emportée pour lire en cachette.

- Pourquoi le cours a été annulé, à ton avis ? demanda Ron.

- Aucune idée, répondit Harry, il a dû se passer quelque chose.

- Pile le soir où les élèves rentrent chez eux, dit Ron.

- Hé ! S'écria Hermione en sursautant.

- Quoi ? Demandèrent Ron et Harry.

- Mondingus a été libéré ce matin, dit-elle en montrant la Gazette.

- Il peut aller Square Grimmaurd s'il veut, je ne pense pas que le gant de Serdaigle s'y trouve, dit Harry.

----------------------------

Les heures passèrent lentement, Romilda Vane, qui faisait partie des invités vint squatter la table du trio sous les ricanements dissimulés de Ron et Hermione.

- J'ai pensé me teindre en blonde, dit Romilda, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Harry ?

- J'ai sais rien, répondit Harry.

- Ou peut-être en rousse, dit Romilda, mais beaucoup de vêtements ne vont pas aux rousses. Ginny doit avoir beaucoup de mal à trouver des vêtements, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Harry ?

- J'en sais rien, répéta Harry en lançant des regards espérés à Ron et Hermione qui prenaient un malin plaisir à ne pas aider

Harry. Finalement Harry fut sauvé par la dernière personne qu'il aurait imaginée.

- Pott, je veux dire Harry, dit Malefoy, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Soazick a annulé son cours ?

- Non, répondit Harry, je vais aller la voir et lui demander.

- Tu peux pas, le couvre-feu est passé, dit Malefoy.

- J'y vais quand même, dit Harry en arrachant son bras de l'étreinte de Romilda.

- Je viens avec toi, dit Malefoy d'un air décidé.

La présence de Malefoy gênait Harry, il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa cape d'invisibilité. Ils parvinrent tout de même à la salle de classe, Soazick n'était pas là. Sans un mot Harry et Malefoy repartirent chacun de leur côté.

--------------------------

Harry donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame.

- Harry ! S'écria Hermione, rouge, on t'attendait justement.

Hermione et Ron étaient seuls au centre de la salle commune.

- Soazick n'était pas là, dit Harry.

- Bon tant pis, dit Hermione précipitamment je vais me coucher. 

Hermione courut presque jusqu'à la porte du dortoir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Harry surpris.

- Aucune idée, dit Ron en se retournant, moi aussi je vais me coucher.

Harry suivit Ron dans le dortoir.

-----------------------------

Le lendemain Harry descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Il était déjà tard, Ron avait déjà quitté le dortoir.  
Harry entra dans la salle commune, Harry vit deux élèves de Poufsouffe quitter précipitamment la salle en pleurant. Les élèves étaient très silencieux, malgré la présence d'une quarantaine d'élèves.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant à côté de Ron.

Hermione renifla bruyamment son visage était dissimulé derrière la dernière édition de la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Zacharias Smith est mort, dit Ron. Tu-sais-… Voldemort lui-même est allé chez lui avec des Mangemorts. Ils l'ont tué avec ses parents hier en fin d'après midi, juste après que Smith soit rentré de Poudlard.

- La Gazette dit que la famille Smith était les derniers héritiers des fondateurs, en dehors de Voldemort, dit Hermione en reniflant.

- Peut-être que Voldemort s'est rendu compte de quelque chose pour la coupe de Poufsouffe, dit Ron.

- On devrait allez voir Soazick, dit Harry en se levant.

- Tu n'as rien mangé, dit Hermione.

- Je n'ai pas faim, dit Harry.

------------------------------

Soazick, les yeux rouges, ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer le trio.

- Il ne s'est rendu compte de rien, dit Soazick sans attendre de question, j'ai vérifié avec le corps de Zac, j'ai utilisé un sort de la même famille que le Priori Incantatum, et Zac n'a subi aucun sort en dehors de Doloris et l'Avada Kedavra.

- C'est pour ça que tu as annulé ton cours ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, répondit Soazick, je n'ai même pas combattu. Lorsque je suis arrivée Zac et ses parents étaient déjà morts, je suis reste cachée. Je n'étais pas en état d'affronter Voldemort et ses Mangemorts…  
Soazick s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche. Hermione s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit un mouchoir.

- Comment tu savais qu'ils étaient attaqués ? demanda Harry.

- Plus tard…, dit simplement Soazick

- C'est toujours plus tard, reprocha Harry.

- Je sais, répondit Soazick.

Elle se moucha bruyamment.

- La famille Smith était sous la protection du Ministère, annonça soudain Soazick.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé alors ? demanda Hermione.

- C'est cette foutu taupe, dit Soazick en shootant dans une chaise qui traversa la salle et s'écrasa contre une armoire.

- On ne sait toujours pas qui est cette taupe ? demanda Ron.

- Si. L'Ordre est au courant depuis hier soir, mais on ne peut pas prévenir le Ministère, ils l'arrêteraient et l'Ordre n'est pas censé être au courant, dit Soazick.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Harry.

Une table à la droite de Soazick prit feu.

- Dirk Cresswell, dit-elle, le directeur du bureau de liaison des gobelins, il est très bien vu.

Soazick éteignit le feu à côté d'elle.

- Il était au mariage de Bill et Fleur, dit Ron.

- Oui, répondit Soazick, d'ailleurs Bill vient d'être chargé de le surveiller de près, expliqua Soazick, et il y a trois gobelins qui acceptent de nous prêter main-forte pour que le Ministère se rende compte que la taupe est Cresswell sans qu'on ait

besoin de les prévenir.

- Comment l'Ordre a fait pour convaincre les gobelins ? demanda Hermione.

- Je les ai convaincus cette nuit, enfin seulement trois, dit Soazick, ils n'aiment pas Cresswell, alors je leur ai expliqué que Cresswell serait viré s'ils nous aidaient, ils ont été tous de suite d'accord. Ces trois-là se décideront peut-être à nous rallier et à rallier les autres à l'Ordre du Phénix.

Soazick se moucha à nouveau.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapitre 49 : étincelles et affinités. **

- Notez vos devoirs pour jeudi, ordonna Soazick.

Elle fit apparaître des indications sur le tableau.

- … pendant ce temps je vous rends vos interrogations de la semaine dernière.

Soazick fit le tour de la classe en déposant les copies sur les tables, parfois elle s'arrêtait pour commenter leurs copies aux élèves.

- Harry, dit-elle à voix basse, ton devoir est bon mais tu manques cruellement de connaissances sur les lieux ensorcelés, probablement parce que c'est une chose que tu n'as jamais affronté. Par exemple le sortilège d'Oreillum, celui qui rend sourd, il faut absolument que tu saches comment t'en défendre. Tu as marqué qu'il fallait un sortilège d'objection, alors que cela ne marche pas lorsque le sort s'applique à une seule partie du corps. Tu as de grosses lacunes qu'il faut combler.  
Harry acquiesça et prit la copie que Soazick lui tendait. Il avait obtenu un « effort exceptionnel ».

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit. Les élèves sortirent, Harry attendit que tous les élèves sortent. Il fut ravi de voir que Malefoy quittait lui aussi la salle de classe. Depuis trois semaines qu'il était revenu, Malefoy semblait particulièrement studieux en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Pour obtenir un minimum d'ASPIC, Malefoy ne s'était réinscrit que dans trois matières et tenait absolument à faire du zèle avec Soazick. Il la guettait à la fin de chaque cours.  
Même si Malefoy n'était plus dans la salle, Harry ne pouvait pas parler librement. Neville demandait des explications à Soazick. Harry se rapprocha du bureau où ils discutaient.

- Non, avec le maléfice Altho, les étincelles sont violettes, dit Soazick. Regarde.

Soazick pointa sa baguette sur sa chaise. Des étincelles violettes sortirent de sa baguette et la chaise tomba, les quatre pieds en bois étant devenu flasques, incapables maintenir la chaise. Soazick leva le maléfice.

- Tu vois, dit-elle gentiment à Neville.

- J'ai cru avoir jeté ce sort une fois, j'ai dû confondre, dit Neville.

- Pourtant, dit Soazick en lisant la copie de Neville, il n'existe aucun sort qui émet des étincelles rouge et or. Tu es sûr ?

- Ça oui, dit Neville, Ollivander le fabricant de baguettes, était là, et il a dit à haute voix « rouge et or », donc on était deux à

les avoir vues, ces étincelles  
Soazick lâcha la copie des yeux et regarda Neville, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

- Quand était-ce ? demanda-t-elle.

- Lorsque je suis allé acheter ma baguette, il y a plus d'un an et demi, annonça Neville, Ollivander a disparu juste après, j'ai été l'un de ses tous derniers clients.  
Soazick continuait de regarder fixement Neville.

- Et la première fois que tu as acheté une baguette magique, tu as aussi fais apparaître des étincelles rouge et or ? demanda Soazick.

- Avant celle-ci j'avais la baguette de mon père, dit Neville intrigué. Pourquoi ces étincelles ont quelque chose de particulier ?

Soazick se gratta la tête.

- Ce n'est pas fréquent, dit-elle, mais je n'ai sais pas si cela veut dire quelque chose de particulier.  
Harry avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part, mais il ne parvenait à ce souvenir où. Comme pour la prédiction de Trelawney sur les dragons, Harry était persuadé que cela avait de l'importance, il devait se rappeler.

- À part ça, ton devoir montre un net progrès, dit Soazick en rendant sa copie à Neville.  
Harry jeta un coup d'œil discret à la copie, Neville avait obtenu un « effort exceptionnel ».

Neville sortit de la salle.

- Alors tu as quelque chose de nouveau de ton côté ? demanda Soazick à Harry.

- Non, rien et toi ? demanda Harry.

- Rien, dit sombrement Soazick.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire maintenant ? demanda Harry inquiet, on a regardé partout, au Ministère et à Poudlard...

- Oui, répondit Soazick, j'ai même consulté les livres du père de Drago. On n'a lamentablement rien du tout, au moins lorsqu'on cherchait la coupe, on avançait, lentement, mais on avançait. Et là rien, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Il n'y aurait pas moyen de passer par le gant de Serdaigle comme avec la coupe ? demanda Harry.

- Non, répondit Soazick, seul le Ktêma Majorum aurait pu nous aider, les autres sorts sont trop banals. Vu qu'il n'y a plus aucun héritier de Serdaigle, d'aucun fondateur d'ailleurs, à part Voldemort…

Le visage de Soazick s'assombrit.

- Ne culpabilise pas, dit Harry, tu ne pouvais rien faire.

- J'aurais dû arriver plus tôt, dit Soazick en s'asseyant à son bureau.

- Tu ne peux pas toujours réussir, dit Harry.

- Je sais, reconnut Soazick, mais là c'est vraiment tombé au mauvais moment, la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase…

- Tu ne veux toujours pas m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry.

- Non, répondit Soazick, je suis vraiment obligée de te cacher des choses.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me cache des choses, déclara Harry.

Il n'insista pas plus, depuis plusieurs semaines Soazick était affectée par la moindre contrariété.  
Soazick regarda Harry et sourit.

- Je ne suis pourtant pas la seule, dit-elle.

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry étonné.

- En même temps, je crois que c'est toi qui ne vois pas ce qui se passe sous ton nez, annonça Soazick en souriant.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Il va falloir que tu cogites tout seul, je ne peux pas révéler les affinités entre les élèves, surtout que j'ai découvert ça avec la légilimancie, avoua Soazick.

- Les affinités entre les élèves ? dit Harry stupéfait.  
Soudain une boule bleue traversa le mur de droite et fondit sur Soazick.

- Ça fait longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu, dit Harry en regardant la boule, tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Non merci, dit Soazick, je vais juste faire un tour autour du bouclier de protection.

Soazick serra la boule dans ses deux mains et celle-ci disparut.

- Tu ne l'envoies pas à McGonagall ? demanda Harry surpris.

- Non, il n'y a qu'un seul Mangemort, justifia Soazick, quasiment impossible de l'attraper.

Soazick prit un balai et sortit précipitamment de la salle.  
Harry sortit lui aussi. Qu'avait voulu dire Soazick en parlant d'affinités entre élèves ?

------------------------

Après dîner Harry et Ron se penchèrent sur leurs devoirs de métamorphoses.

- Foutu Lautrec, grogna Ron, je comprends rien à sa théorie.

- Ce n'est pas sa théorie, dit Hermione, il se contente de l'enseigner.

- Mouais… grogna Ron, au fait t'étais où pendant le repas ?

- Avec Ginny, répondit Hermione.

- Vous auriez pu venir, tu n'as rien mangé, s'inquiéta Ron.

- Je vais y aller bientôt, je vais aller aux cuisines, dit Hermione.

- Pourquoi est-ce que toi et Ginny vous n'êtes pas venues dîner avec nous ? demanda Harry.

- Ginny et Blaise viennent de rompre, annonça Hermione.

Harry sentit une immense vague de bonheur monter en lui. Ginny et le cornichon n'étaient plus ensemble.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron, je croyais que Ginny voulait garder Zabini, alors pourquoi elle a rompu ?

- Ce n'est pas Ginny qui a rompu, c'est Blaise, dit Hermione.

- Quoi ? S'écria Ron furieux, qu'est-ce qui lui a prit à ce…ce…

- Cornichon, compléta férocement Harry.

- Ouais, approuva Ron, alors il pensait à quoi ce cornichon ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Je ne peux pas raconter… commença Hermione.

- Parle ! Ordonna Ron.

Hermione lui lança un regard de reproche.

- Blaise dit qu'en huit mois de relations, il faut que les sentiments soient réciproques.

- Parce qu'en plus il n'était pas amoureux d'elle ? Enragea Ron.

- Si, mais il pense que Ginny elle, elle ne l'était pas…dit Hermione en jetant un petit coup d'œil à Harry.

Harry avait l'impression que son cerveau s'était figé, Ginny n'était pas amoureuse de son cornichon.

- Oh… ! S'exclama lentement Ron en regardant à son tour Harry.

- Je vais manger, dit Hermione au bout d'un moment.

Harry se pencha à nouveau sur son devoir. Dès qu'Hermione quitta la pièce Ron prit son sac posé sur une chaise, et l'ouvrit.

- Hermione n'aimerait pas savoir que tu fouilles dans ses affaires, dit Harry.

- Je ne fouille pas dans ses affaires, je veux juste voir ses notes de métamorphose, se défendit Ron.

Ron chercha dans le sac.

- C'est quoi ça ? dit-il en sortant un livre.

- Fais voir, dit Harry.

Harry prit le livre à la couverture mielleuse.

- Courtes histoires d'amours, lut Harry.

- Donne, dit Ron.

Ron prit le livre et le feuilleta.

Harry regarda Ron. Et si Soazick parlait de Ron et d'Hermione lorsqu'elle parlait d'affinités entre les élèves ?

- Ron, dit Harry.

- Quoi ? dit Ron sans lever les yeux du livre.

- Je ne savais que tu aimais les livres à l'eau de rose, dit sournoisement Harry.

Ron remit le livre dans son le sac.

- Non, dit-il en rougissant, c'est juste…

- J'ai par moment l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose entre toi et Hermione, je me trompe ? demanda Harry avec un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que t'imagines là ? dit Ron en écrivant sur son parchemin.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry, il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre.

- Je vais te répondre puisqu'il n'y a rien à dire, dit Ron en gardant toujours la tête penchée.

- Ron… insista Harry.

Ron consentit enfin à lever les yeux.

- Oui, bon on s'est embrassés, dit-il.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! dit Harry enjoué, quand ça ?

- Tu te rappelles quand Ginny et Zabini se sont embrassés dans la grande salle ? Après tu es allé voir Soazick et vous avez

rompu. Et bien pendant ce temps là… Hermione et moi…

- Oui ? Gloussa Harry.

- On remontait les escaliers pour aller dans la salle commune. Et puis je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, peut-être d'entendre Hermione dire toutes ces choses idiotes sur l'amour. Bref je l'ai entraînée dans une salle vide, je pensais lui parler à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, mais j'ai pas réussi, elle était là en face de moi à attendre de savoir pourquoi je lui avais pris la main et l'avait entraînée dans la salle sans rien lui dire. Je n'arrivais pas à parler, et puis je l'ai embrassée.

Harry retint des gloussements.

- Et ?

- Et… elle m'a pas repoussé, dit Ron surpris,… au contraire… ensuite on est sortis et on est venus dans la salle commune où tu étais en réunion avec ton fan-club.

- Vous êtes restés un bon moment dans cette salle vide, dit Harry, qu'a dit Hermione ?

- Rien, dit Ron, on est sortis, on est revenus ici, et on n'a rien dit du tout…

Harry se retint d'attraper Ron par les épaules pour le secouer comme un prunier. Ron n'avait rien dit !

- C'est dommage, dit Harry, … donc ça c'est arrêté là ?

- Pas vraiment, dit Ron.

- Raconte, ordonna Harry rassuré.

- Après la réunion Slughorn, tu es allé avec Malefoy voir pourquoi Soazick n'avait pas fait son cours. Et Hermione et moi on

est rentré tous les deux. Lorsqu'on est arrivé dans la salle commune, qui était vide, j'ai dit à Hermione que contrairement à ce que Romilda Vane pouvait penser sur les roux, moi je n'avais aucun mal à choisir mes vêtements. Et là Hermione a éclaté de rire, je pensais juste la faire sourire, mais elle a éclaté de rire. Je suis resté figé comme un idiot devant elle. Au bout d'un moment elle m'a demandé ce que j'avais et là je l'ai embrassé. Ensuite tu es arrivé.

- Et depuis ? demanda Harry curieux.

- Rien, ça fait trois semaines et rien, dit Ron.

- Ah, quand même, dit Harry stupéfait.

Une nouvelle fois Harry était à deux doigts de secouer Ron.

- Ça fait un baiser tous les mois, en comptant celui des arbres, conclut Ron.

- Donc d'ici une semaine vous allez vous embrasser, estima Harry.

- J'espère, avoua Ron.

Hermione revint dans la salle commune.

- Dobby vous salue, dit-elle en s'asseyant.

Hermione regarda les parchemins de Ron et Harry.

- Vous n'avez rien fait dit-elle furieuse.

- Non, on discutait, dit Harry.

- Ah bon et de quoi vous pouviez discuter de plus important que votre devoir ? S'emporta Hermione.

- Des trucs de mecs, répondit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à Ron alarmé.

- Des trucs de mecs ? dit Hermione sceptique.

- De Quidditch, dit Ron, la finale est dans plus très longtemps…

- Vous avez quatre semaines pour en parler, allez, au boulot, dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers le dortoir sous le regard attendri de Ron. 


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapitre 50 : Les secrets de la chambre.**

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne trouve rien, s'exclama Soazick.

Elle prit violemment un épais livre sur l'étagère et le fit tomber par terre.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on aurait plus de chance à la bibliothèque qu'ailleurs ? demanda Harry, surpris, pendant que Soazick

ramassait le livre. Il faudrait aller voir des gens comme Barjow ou des Mangemorts capturés…

- Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que Voldemort ait confié l'endroit où se trouve le Centre à ses serviteurs.

Soazick commença à feuilleter le livre qu'elle tenait. Il était tard et la Réserve où Soazick et Harry avaient entrepris de nouvelles recherches, était très sombre.

- Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse trouver quelque chose à Poudlard, persista Harry, septique.

- Au contraire, dit Soazick, n'oublie pas ce que Drago nous a dit : Salazar Serpentard aurait trouvé le Centre. S'il a laissé une trace de cette découverte quelque part, il y a de bonnes chances pour que ce soit à Poudlard.  
Harry avait oublié ce détail. Soudain Harry eut une illumination.

- Ce n'est pas ici qu'il faut chercher, déclara Harry.

- Tu as une meilleure idée ? demanda sarcastiquement Soazick sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- Oui, répondit fermement Harry.

Soazick leva enfin la tête.

- Je t'écoute, dit-elle.

- La Chambre des Secrets, annonça Harry.

- Evidemment, dit Soazick en fermant son livre, je te suis.

Ils sortirent silencieusement de la bibliothèque et enfilèrent leurs capes d'invisibilité.  
- Les toilettes du deuxième étage, annonça Harry qui n'était pas sûr que Soazick puisse le suivre, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux invisibles.

--------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque Harry ouvrit la porte, il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre Mimi Geignarde pleurer. Soazick ferma la porte et ils ôtèrent leurs capes.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Soazick en désignant la cabine d'où provenaient les sanglots.

Aussitôt la tête de Mimi apparut à travers la paroi de la cabine.

- Harry ! S'exclama Mimi, tu es venu me voir ?

- Heu… oui, hésita Harry,… en partie.

Mimi se rapprocha d'Harry et commença une série de sourires et de clins d'oeil.

- Bonjour, dit Soazick amusée à Mimi.

- Mimi est la victime qu'a tué le Basilic il y a cinquante ans, expliqua Harry.

- Ravie de te connaître Mimi, déclara Soazick.

Mimi lui lança un regard venimeux.

- Tu nous excuses on doit y aller, annonça Harry.

Il se rapprocha des lavabos, Harry se pencha pour trouver le robinet avec le serpent.

- Vous allez en bas ? demanda Mimi surprise.

- Oui, si on n'est pas revenus au petit matin, tu veux bien aller prévenir Ron ou Hermione ? demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr, répondit Mimi avec un sourire.

Harry se concentra sur le serpent.

- Ouvre-toi, siffla-t-il.

Le robinet tourna sur lui-même et dévoila l'ouverture. Harry entra et glissa jusqu'à ce que le tuyau devienne horizontal.

Quelques secondes plus tard Soazick le rejoignit.

- Il y a eu un éboulement, on risque d'être bloqués, annonça Harry.

- Depuis quand un simple éboulement t'arrête ? demanda Soazick avec un mince sourire.

Harry sourit à son tour, il était beaucoup plus puissant que lorsqu'il avait douze ans, à présent il parviendrait sans problème à déplacer les rochers encombrants. Ils avancèrent en pataugeant bruyamment dans les flaques d'eau qui recouvraient le sol.  
Arrivés devant l'éboulement Harry eut la surprise de voir que le passage de Ron était toujours là.

----------------

- Ouvrez, ordonna Harry quelques minutes plus tard aux serpents gravés sur la porte d'entrée de la chambre des secrets.

--------------------------------------------

- Voilà on y est, dit Harry à Soazick.

Harry sentit son estomac se contracter en voyant le cadavre décomposé du Basilic.

Soazick tourna sur elle-même et regardant attentivement la salle.

- Il devait avoir un sacré ego Serpentard, dit Soazick en désignant la gigantesque statue à l'effigie de Serpentard.

Harry essaya de ne pas repenser à ce qui s'était passé cinq ans plus tôt.

Le regard de Soazick s'arrêta dans un coin sombre de la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry.

- Je cherche la bonne incantation, expliqua Soazick.

- La bonne incantation pour quoi ?

Soazick brandit sa baguette à droite de la statue.

- Luminense ! dit Soazick.

Tout autour de la salle une vingtaine de chandeliers s'allumèrent en illuminant la salle.

- C'est mieux comme ça, dit Harry en regardant autour de lui.

Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point la salle était belle et gigantesque.  
Soazick leva sa baguette en direction du plafond cette fois-ci.

- Révélarum ! S'écria-t-elle.

Dans plusieurs endroits de la pièce des lucioles blanches s'allumèrent.  
Soazick s'approcha d'une des lucioles et sortit une petite malle dissimulée par un pilier. Elle l'ouvrit et Harry se rapprocha.

- Voilà qui va être très utile à l'Ordre, annonça Soazick en sortant une feuille de la malle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

- Des listes des faiblesses et des points forts d'anciens camarades de classe de Voldemort, certains sont devenu Mangemorts, commenta Soazick.

Elle referma la malle.

- On continue, dit-elle en désignant une autre luciole.

------------------------------

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils quittèrent la chambre des secrets, sans rien avoir trouvé d'intéressant sur le Centre.

- Oh, s'exclama Mimi déçue, alors tu es vivant.

- Et oui, répondit Harry en sortant précipitamment des toilettes, il préférait éviter une nouvelle conversation avec Mimi Geignarde.

- Décidément tu plais vraiment à toutes les filles de Poudlard, même les mortes, remarqua Soazick.

- Il faudrait que tu m'apprennes ce sort avec les lucioles qui montrent des choses cachées, dit Harry.

- Tu devrais déjà le connaître, il est dans le programme pour les ASPIC, dit Soazick autoritaire.

- Ah bon… dit Harry gêné.

- Bon on a encore fait chou blanc, s'énerva Soazick, à part la malle…

Un tableau représentant des sorciers jouant aux échecs attira le regard d'Harry.

- Tiens, il a quitté sa tapisserie celui-là, dit Harry en remarquant un personnage qu'il connaissait bien.

- Quoi ? demanda Soazick en émergeant de ses pensées.

- Le personnage avec les contusions sur la tête, c'est Barnabas le Follet, il enseigne la danse à des trolls sur une tapisserie du septième étage, expliqua Harry.

Soazick parut furieuse.

- L'une des rares personnes qui a pu trouver le Centre a vécu dans ces murs et toi tu me parles d'un type qui danse avec des trolls, dit-elle furieuse.

- Désolé je… commença Harry.

Sa voix s'éteignit, Harry regarda à nouveau Barnabas le Follet.

La tapisserie, le septième étage, la Salle sur Demande, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt !

- Harry, s'inquiéta Soazick.

- J'ai une idée, viens ! dit-il.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapitre 51 : Le grimoire de Serpentard.**

Harry passa trois fois devant le mur du septième étage.

« On veut des informations sur le Centre, des informations qu'on n'a pas encore trouvées… » Pensa Harry.

- Voilà la porte, annonça Soazick qui regardait Harry tourner en rond.

Il ouvrit la porte, la salle était vide, sur le sol il y avait un unique grimoire à la couverture sombre.

- T'es sûr de ton coup, là ? demanda Soazick en regardant Harry ouvrir le grimoire.

- Ecrit par Salazar Serpentard, lut Harry, convaincue ?

- Oui, répondit Soazick en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry et du grimoire.

- C'est une forme de journal, conclut Soazick, sauf qu'au lieu de parler de ses états d'âme, Salazar parle de sa magie.  
Harry continuait de feuilleter l'épais grimoire, il ne savait pas lire les inscriptions, Soazick, elle parvenait à déchiffrer les anciennes écritures.

- Là, s'exclama Soazick en se penchant plus sur le grimoire.

- Je ne lis pas ce qu'il y a d'écrit, rappela Harry.

- C'est du latin, je vais essayer de te faire une traduction, bien que je ne sois pas très douée, avoua Soazick.  
Elle attira le grimoire sur ces genoux.

- « Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, j'ai toujours rêvé de trouver cet endroit… il est appelé «l'éternel», le « Centre », « le Mauvais lieu » et une multitude d'autres noms des quatre coins du globe... Les plus puissants le sentent, Godric et Rowena en ont parlé, et je suppose qu'Helga, elle aussi, le sent… Pourtant aucun n'est capable de le situer ou de le nommer… Moi je le peux, le véritable nom de cet endroit est « Les Forêts de Kodrulles »… et il y a de cela deux semaines, je l'ai enfin trouvée. Cela a été très dur et épuisant, je pense que c'est la haine qui permet de le trouver… ma haine… ma haine qui grandit, qui jamais ne s'apaise, m'a permis de trouver les Forêts de Kodrulles… je savais que ma magie était suffisamment digne depuis plusieurs décennies, c'est cela qui me manquait, une haine suffisamment forte… les Forêts m'ont testé, pour savoir si j'étais digne d'entrer et de demeurer dans ce lieu… »

Soazick marqua une pause.

- Le texte qui suit est daté cinq ans plus tard, annonça-t-elle.

- « Je ne parviens pas cerner toute l'étendue de la magie des « Forêts de Kodrulles »… la ressource semble inépuisable et sans limites… dès que ma magie s'épuise je vais dans ces forêts et elle retrouve instantanément toute sa puissance… j'y reste toujours peu de temps… les Forêts de Kodrulles sont toujours plus puissantes et elles me poussent dehors, lorsque ma présence ne leur plaît plus… les forêts ne couvrent pas plus de cinq kilomètres… à présent je parviens à sentir sa magie une dizaine de kilomètres avant d'y entrer… Cette magie me rend plus puissant, ou plutôt garde ma magie à son niveau de puissance le plus intense…

Soazick releva la tête.

- C'est tout ce qu'il y a, dit-elle, les Forêts de Kodrulles, je me demande ce que Serpentard veut dire avec « elles me poussent dehors » ou lorsqu'il dit que les forêts l'ont testé…

Soazick parlait pour elle-même, Harry ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, il réfléchissait.

- … la haine dont il parle risque d'être un problème aucun de nous deux ne possède cette haine… la puissance on peut toujours s'arranger, dit-elle, … mais la haine, quoique… peut-être que…

Harry n'écoutait quasiment plus Soazick.

- … il devrait y arriver, je pense… les forêts ont l'air d'avoir une volonté propre… ça c'est vraiment très embêtant…, continua Soazick à voix basse.

- Soazick, coupa Harry, je sais, enfin je crois savoir, où pourraient se trouver les Forêts de Kodrulles.

- Où ? demanda Soazick surprise.

- Il faut aller vérifier dans ton bureau.

Harry ouvrit la porte du bureau de Soazick à la volée, la lune brillait à travers les carreaux.

- Explique-moi ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda Soazick en déposant la malle sous une table.

Harry s'approcha d'une armoire qu'il ouvrit. Harry prit la Pensine qu'elle contenait et la déposa sur la table. Puis il regarda

attentivement les fioles de souvenirs, il en prit quelque-unes qui possédaient des étiquettes, ensuite il les reposait

- Dumbledore y est peut-être allé, annonça Harry, ou du moins, il savait à peu près où elles sont…

- Harry c'est impossible, dit Soazick contrariée, Dumbledore n'utilisait pas la magie noire et il ne devait pas avoir la haine nécessaire pour entrer.

- Il ne devait pas savoir que les Forêts de Kodrulles n'étaient pas loin, dit Harry.

- Harry explique-toi clairement, ordonna Soazick.

Harry cessa de fouiller dans les fioles de souvenir et se tourna vers Soazick.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapitre 52 : La bonne étiquette.**

- Harry explique-toi clairement, ordonna Soazick.  
Harry cessa de fouiller dans les fioles de souvenirs et se tourna vers Soazick.

- Serpentard a dit que les Forêts de Kodrulles gardaient sa puissance à son niveau le plus élevé…

- Et ? demanda Soazick.

- Lorsque Voldemort était faible il aurait eu intérêt à se cacher dans un endroit où personne ne pouvait le trouver et où le peu de magie qu'il avait pouvait rester vivace, à son niveau le plus élevé…

Soazick regarda fixement Harry.

- Albanie, dit-elle lentement.

- Oui, la rumeur dit qu'il s'est caché dans les forêts d'Albanie, expliqua Harry.

- L'Albanie n'est pas plus grand que deux départements Français, récita Soazick pour elle-même, climat difficile, montagnes et forêts…

- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Harry étonné.

Soazick se retourna à nouveau vers lui.

- Je retiens tout ce que je lis et entends, raconta-t-elle.

- Dumbledore ne t'a pas dit s'il était allé voir où se trouvait la cachette de Voldemort ?

- Non, je ne crois pas qu'il y soit allé, une fois il m'a brièvement parlé de la supposée cachette. Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait localisée à une trentaine de kilomètre près.

- C'est tout ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, répondit Soazick pensive.

Harry se retourna vers les flacons et lut quelques étiquettes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu espères trouver ? Une étiquette qui dira « la cachette des treize ans de fuite de Voldemort »? demanda Soazick septique, il y a au moins trois cent flacons.

Harry, déçu, s'assit sur une chaise et regarda fixement Soazick.

- Il a sûrement laissé un souvenir là-dessus, dit Harry avec un ton suppliant.

- Probablement, répondit Soazick en recommençant à faire les cent pas.

Silencieusement Harry la regarda marcher durant quelques minutes. Enfin il lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Quoi ? dit Soazick surprise.  
- Tu es bizarre depuis quelques semaines… expliqua Harry, tu es froide, sarcastique et quasiment tout le temps en colère.  
Soazick regarda Harry comme si elle cherchait la meilleure réponse.

- … c'est à cause… de notre rupture ? hésita Harry.

Soazick réprima un rire.

- Non, désolée de te décevoir, dit-elle amusée, ne t'occupe pas de mon changement de comportement, c'est normal.

Elle se remit à faire les cent pas.

- À quoi tu penses ? demanda Harry agacé de voir Soazick une nouvelle fois perdue dans ses pensées.

- Dumbledore avait probablement trouvé l'endroit où Voldemort se cachait… il a sûrement laissé un souvenir là-dessus, il faut trouver l'étiquette à chercher… Dumbledore a peut-être discuté avec quelqu'un… la question est de savoir à qui il aurait eu le plus de chances de confier ce genre d'éléments.

- McGonagall, Maugrey, suggéra Harry.

- Non, une personne à qui il aurait pu se confier sans risques, dit Soazick.

- McGonagall et Maugrey ne sont pas de confiance ? demanda Harry stupéfiait.

- Si, mais de telles informations auraient pu leur être arrachées facilement, expliqua Soazick, il faut une personne capable de se tenir à distance des Mangemorts et de Voldemort... Autrement dit personne à part Dumbledore ne correspond…

- Un journal, suggéra Harry.

- Non, je suis sûre qu'il n'en avait pas, dit Soazick, réfléchissons. Ce ne peut pas être quelqu'un, il n'aurait pas pris le risque d'être trop précis. Donc il s'est confié à quelque chose que lui seul aurait eu accès.

Soazick soupira.

- On s'égare, conclut-elle, il aurait pu rassembler ces informations en d'autres occasions qu'une conversation comme… je ne sais plus… de surcroît il n'a peut-être pas laissé un souvenir… on ne peut même pas chercher au hasard, les étiquettes ne sont pas claires, il faut toutes les mettre dans le bon contexte pour comprendre de quoi elles parlent. Comme par exemple « l'entretien d'embauche de Sibylle Trelawney », qui en fait ne dévoile en rien les compétences de Sibylle, juste la prophétie.

- Lorsque tu as un secret à confier, à qui tu le confies ? demanda Harry.

Soazick réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Personne, dit-elle, et toi ?

- Ron et Hermione.

- À part les collègues de Poudlard, dit Soazick, Dumbledore n'avait plus d'amis très proches.

- Peut-être que si, dit brusquement Harry.

- Qui ça ?

- Les tableaux, bon d'accord ce n'était pas des amis, mais ils doivent être fidèles au directeur de Poudlard et ce sont des représentations donc personne ne peut les forcer à parler, dit Harry.

- Harry, ce soir tu es bourré de soudaines illuminations, mais là je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, dit Soazick.

- Les tableaux qu'il y a dans le bureau du directeur, expliqua Harry, ce sont les portraits d'anciens directeurs de Poudlard…

- « Conversation avec les portraits » coupa Soazick en avançant vers l'armoire.

Elle fouilla rapidement parmi les flacons et en sortit un. Elle s'approcha de la Pensine, ouvrit le flacon et déposa le contenu dans la Pensine.

- J'y vais, dit-elle.

- Moi aussi, dit Harry.

- On n'a pas besoin d'y aller à deux, surveille que personne n'arrive.

Elle mit un doigt dans la Pensine et Harry attendit. Bientôt Harry vit des larmes couler sur les joues de Soazick, puis une expression de profond mépris remplaça les larmes.

---------------------------------------

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Soazick revint.

- Alors ? demanda Harry.

Soazick alla dans sa salle de classe, Harry la suivit. Elle prit une sorte de long tuyau dans un coin près de son tableau. Harry fut surpris lorsqu'elle déroula ce qui était en réalité un immense parchemin. Elle fixa le parchemin sur son tableau, et sortit sa baguette.

- La carte, dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur le parchemin.

Aussitôt sur l'immense parchemin vierge, une carte du monde se dessina.

- Europe, dit-elle.

L'Europe apparut plus grande et effaça les autres continents de la carte.

- Albanie, dit Soazick.

Harry vit un petit pays côtier de la mer méditerranée apparaître.

- Kodra e Pillogut, dit Soazick.

Un point rouge apparut sur la carte.

- Kodra a bute, dit Soazick.

Un second point rouge apparut sur la carte.

- Voila, dit Soazick, c'est entre ces deux points vers l'Est. À trente kilomètre près.

Harry regarda la carte, la région désignée était très montagneuse.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à y aller, dit Soazick.

- Même si l'on sait à présent où se trouvent les Forêts de Kodrulles, on ne pourra pas trouver l'entrée. Serpentard a dit qu'il fallait de la haine, et tu as dit que nous ne l'avions pas.

- La haine saine et légitime ne marchera pas, il faut un sentiment plus puissant, plus mauvais, alimentée et qui se renforce continuellement, expliqua Soazick, du moins, c'est ce que je pense.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, aucun de nous deux ne correspond, dit Harry.

- Nous ? Non. Mais je connais l'un de nos alliés qui a ce sentiment… Sentiment qui subit un violent renouveau au moment de Noël et des grandes vacances. Depuis seize ans cela s'amplifie, jusqu'à devenir la description faite par Serpentard.

- Qui ?


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapitre 53 : Le troisième.**

- Neville, répondit Soazick.

- Neville ? répéta Harry, tu parles de ses parents, la haine et la colère qu'il a envers les agresseurs de ces parents ?

- Oui, dit Soazick.

- Mais cette haine est saine ! dit Harry stupéfait.

- Elle partait saine, mais au bout d'un certain temps… voir régulièrement ses parents dans cet état, ça a fait changer les choses…

- Tu veux qu'on aille voir Neville pour lui demander de nous accompagner dans des forêts qui essaieront de nous tuer, tout ça pour aller chercher une partie de l'âme de Voldemort, qui, si ça se trouve n'est même pas là-bas, et avec le risque de croiser Voldemort qui voudrait aller se ressourcer dans ces forêts.

- Tu fais bien de me le rappeler, dit Soazick distraite, Voldemort retournera dans ces forêts, il faudra mettre un leurre pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte de la disparition du gant.

Soazick avança vers la porte.

- Tu viens ? dit-elle.

- Soazick, tu es sûre qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que Neville ? On pourrait trouver plus… combatif…

- Au contraire, dit Soazick avec un sourire mystérieux, au contraire…

Ils sortirent dans le couloir.

- Il faut aussi prévenir Ron et Hermione, dit Harry.

Soazick s'arrêta de marcher. Harry la regarda.

- Non, dit-elle.

- Quoi non ? demanda Harry surpris.

Elle reprit la marche.

- La dernière fois Ron et Hermione étaient indispensables, mais j'ai regretté de les avoir emmenés. Je te l'avais dit, bien qu'ils se soient montrés très utiles. Cette fois-ci ils seront de trop. Rends-toi compte on va déjà être trois, alors que les Forêts de Kodrulles n'ont jamais laissé passer qu'une personne à la fois. Il va falloir se passer d'eux, et c'est bien mieux comme ça, au cas où l'on ne reviendrait pas, ils pourront continuer à notre place.

- Mais, dit Harry, j'ai toujours été avec Ron et Hermione…

Soazick regarda Harry, elle paraissait déçue.

- Eh bien pour cette fois il faudra te passer d'eux, dit-elle sèchement.

Ils ouvrirent le portrait de la grosse dame et montèrent les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons.

- Reste ici, ordonna Soazick.

Elle réajusta sa cape d'invisibilité et entra dans la chambre.

Quelques secondes plus tard la porte se rouvrit pour laisser passer Soazick et Neville.

- Encore un truc comme Halloween ? demanda Neville d'une voix endormie.

- Non, répondit Soazick, juste nous trois, mais cette fois-ci, c'est beaucoup, beaucoup plus dangereux, mais tu possèdes des armes qui nous sont indispensables.

- Quelles armes ? demanda Neville surpris.

- Des sentiments forts que tu as, expliqua Soazick, les chances de réussite sont faibles et il faudra que tu ne poses pas trop de

questions, si on réussit on t'expliquera peut-être après.

- Pourquoi moi ? demanda Neville étonné.

- Parce que tu es le seul dans notre camp, dit Soazick. Ecoute c'est vraiment très dangereux, mais on a besoin de toi.

- Je viens, dit simplement Neville comme si c'était évident. Je m'habille.

Soazick entrouvrit la porte et murmura une incantation. Neville se jeta le sortilège de têtenbulle et entra dans le dortoir.

- Serpentard a dit que les forêts l'avaient testé, rappela Harry, tu es sûre que Neville…

- Je suis sûre qu'il trouvera l'entrée, dit Soazick.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète, ce qui m'inquiète c'est, est-ce qu'il reviendra vivant ?

Harry craignait qu'aux yeux de Soazick seule compte la destruction de Voldemort. Elle voyait peut-être la mort de Neville comme un sacrifice raisonnable.

Neville sortit du dortoir, habillé avec des vêtements moldus.

- Couvre-le avec ta cape, ordonna Soazick à Harry, on va devant la grille du château.

---------------------------------------------------------------

- Tu vas réussir à nous faire transplaner aussi loin ? demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr, répondit Soazick surprise par la question.

- Il vaudrait mieux être discret, il se peut qu'on croise Voldemort, annonça Soazick d'une voix neutre.

- Hein ? dit Neville surpris.

- Tu as accepté de ne pas poser trop de questions, rappela Soazick.

- D'accord, dit Neville.

- Je t'explique, dit Soazick, tu dois sentir une entrée qui conduira à des forêts.

Harry regarda autour de lui, il faisait très sombre, l'atmosphère était sèche, ils étaient entourés d'arbres et de montagnes.

- Une entrée ?

- Oui, on va marcher un peu, tu vas mener la marche, tu vas là où tu le sens et on verra où cela nous mènera.

- D'accord, dit Neville étonné.

- Tu sens quelque chose là ? Quelque chose de puissant et de plutôt mauvais, dit Harry.

- Non, répondit Neville.

- Ah…dit lentement Soazick, même sans l'entrée, tu ne sens rien de particulier ?

- Non.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent.

- On va marcher, dit finalement Soazick,… discrètement.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapitre 54 : Les Forêts de Kodrulles.**

À travers l'épais feuillage, Harry sentit le soleil filtrer sur son visage.

- Neville, dit Soazick, tu ne sens toujours rien ?

- Non, répondit Neville désolé.

- Et si tu essayais de faire fonctionner ta colère comme lors des tous premiers cours particuliers, lorsqu'on repoussait les sorts, suggéra Harry.

- Oui, dit Soazick, on va faire une pause et tu vas essayer !

Elle se dirigea vers un tronc d'arbre tombé à terre et s'y assit. Harry et Neville l'imitèrent.

Harry commençait à fatiguer, il avait sommeil et cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils marchaient autour de la zone qui était

supposée renfermer Les Forêts de Kodrulles.

- Alors ? demanda Soazick au bout de quelques minutes.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne sens toujours rien, avoua Neville, je ne suis peut-être pas la personne qu'il vous faut.

- Si, dit brusquement Soazick, les Mangemorts t'ont donné un pouvoir immense dont tu sous-estimes la puissance.

- Les Mangemorts ? demanda Neville, stupéfait.

- En mettant tes parents dans cet état, expliqua Soazick.

- Il faut que tu fasses fonctionner ta haine, dit Harry.

- Je ne sais même pas se qu'on cherche, dit Neville. Je sais que j'ai dit que je ne poserais pas de questions, mais tout de même.

- Si on trouve l'entrée on te dira directement ce qu'on cherche, promit Soazick, d'ici là ce n'est pas la peine de t'embêter avec ça.

Harry regarda le soleil, on en voyait distinctement le contour en entier à présent. Le ciel gardait une teinte rouge qui diminuait lorsque le soleil montait.

- Peut-être… commença Neville.

Harry tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui.

- Oui ? demanda Soazick impatiente.

- Ce mont… dit Neville en montrant une montagne un peu plus haute que les autres et avec une forme étrange

- On te suit, dit Soazick.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Neville se leva et marcha en direction de la montagne.

Ils marchèrent durant de longues minutes et commencèrent à escalader la montagne. Neville filait droit devant lui.

- Neville ralentit l'allure, supplia Soazick essoufflée.

Neville ne s'arrêta pas.

Puis brusquement, il s'arrêta sur un terrain plat qui coupait l'ascension vers le sommet.

- C'est beaucoup mieux ici, commenta Soazick.

Fatiguée, elle s'assit sur un rocher. Harry s'approcha de Neville qui scrutait un point dans le vide en face de lui.

- Neville ? demanda Harry.

- C'est ici, répondit Neville.

Soazick se redressa et s'approcha.

- Revelarum, dit-elle en pointant sa baguette vers l'endroit désigné par Neville.

Rien ne se passa.

- Prenez vos baguettes, ordonna Soazick, à trois !

Harry sortit sa baguette.

- Un…deux…trois.

- Révélarum, s'écrièrent t-il en chœur.

Deux arbres apparurent, entre les deux un large sentier commençait. Au loin Harry aperçut les fameuses Forêts de Kodrulles.

- Un gant de fauconnerie, dit Soazick à Neville. C'est ce qu'on cherche. Les Forêts vont probablement nous attaquer.

- Comment ? demanda Neville.

- Aucune idée, répondit Soazick.

Harry avança le premier entre les deux arbres.  
Soazick et Neville le suivirent.

Ils firent quelques pas.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait pu entrer à trois, dit Harry.

- Moi non plus, dit Soazick, mais peut-être que ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça.

Harry se tourna vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- C'est pas vraiment le moment pour les questions, dit Soazick.

Un bruit sourd retentit à côté de Soazick.

- Neville ! S'exclama-t-elle effrayée.

Harry accourut.

- Mes jambes ! dit Neville.

Les jambes de Neville étaient agitées de violentes convulsions.

Soazick marmonna une incantation. Aussitôt les jambes de Neville redevinrent normales.

- Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit tout, dit Soazick, on reste tous les trois ensemble et on accélère le pas.

Ils obéirent et marchèrent au semi pas de course.

Soudain Harry vit une ombre passer entre les arbres, il s'arrêta. Neville et Soazick avaient disparu du sentier.  
Harry scruta les arbres, l'ombre réapparut, elle avait fait une dizaine de mètres le temps qu'Harry tourne la tête. Harry pointa sa baguette dans la direction de l'ombre. Soudain l'ombre réapparut plus loin sur la droite, elle était encore plus près. Comment faisait-elle pour se déplacer aussi vite ? Une nouvelle fois, Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit, l'ombre derrière lui. Harry tournait sur lui-même à présent. Il sentait ses entrailles se glacer, il savait qui était l'ombre. Brusquement au milieu du sentier, il le vit. 

Lord Voldemort se tenait face à lui en souriant.

- Potter ! dit-il.

Harry pointa sa baguette vers le sorcier.

Harry entendit un faible murmure.

- Harry ! Disait le murmure.

- Tu crois que tu peux venir ici sans que je sois au courant ? dit Lord Voldemort. Les Forêts de Kodrulles appartiennent aux

Ténèbres, tu vas mourir alors que l'Horcruxe ne se trouve pas ici, ce n'est même pas le Gant de Serdaigle.  
L'état de panique dans lequel Harry était s'amplifia. Voldemort savait que la quête aux Horcruxes avait commencé.

- Trois Horcruxes sont déjà détruits dit Harry d'une voix assurée.

Lord Voldemort éclata de rire, à travers le rire glaçant, Harry entendit le murmure.

- On ne peut pas t'aider…

Harry reconnut la voix de Soazick.

- Tu n'as pas compris, dit Voldemort. Je reconnais que la bague des Gaunt a été détruite mais en confiant la destruction du médaillon et de la coupe à Soazick, tu as fait une grosse erreur. Vois-tu, l'enseignement de Dumbledore ne lui plaisait pas, alors elle s'est alliée à moi.

Harry sentit la panique grandir de plus en plus en lui.

Soudain Soazick apparut à côté de Voldemort, mais ce n'était pas la même Soazick. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux rouges et le teint blafard.

- Maintenant tu comprends pourquoi je ne voulais pas que Ron et Hermione viennent avec nous, dit-elle.

- Où est Neville ? demanda Harry.

Soazick et Voldemort éclatèrent de rire. Puis Soazick pointa son doigt derrière Harry. Il se retourna, Neville était accroché à

un arbre. Mort.

Pourtant Harry l'entendait murmurer.

- Harry revient, elle est partie…

- Trêve de plaisanteries, dit Voldemort nous avons un duel légendaire à accomplir Harry.

- Vous voulez que je le fatigue avant ? Proposa Soazick à Voldemort.

- Je m'en sortirai seul, dit Voldemort en s'approchant d'Harry.

Harry avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar, la pire version de ce qui pouvait arriver se déroulait devant ses yeux. Pourtant si Soazick était traître, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas livrée Harry plus tôt ? Et pourquoi avait-elle aidé à capturer les Mangemorts le soir d'Halloween ?

- Harry, appela la voix murmurée de Neville.

- C'est l'un des tests des forêts ? demanda Harry à Voldemort, c'est ça.

Le sourire de Voldemort se figea.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Pendant une seconde Soazick et Voldemort disparurent du sentier.

- Oui, dit Harry, c'est moi qui vous ai créé…

Harry se retourna dans l'espoir de trouver un panneau de sortie.

- Harry, s'écria Neville bien vivant à côté de lui.

Voldemort et la Soazick maléfique avaient disparu.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry.

- Pour toi, Soazick avait l'air de penser que ce n'était pas grave, que tu arriverais à revenir.

Harry regarda autour de lui, il était toujours sur le sentier.

- Où est Soazick ? demanda Harry.

- Elle est partie en courant, dit Neville, apeuré.

- Il faut la retrouver.  
Harry et Neville se mirent courir côte à côte. Parfois ils s'arrêtaient pour écouter des bruits qui pourraient les amener à Soazick.

- C'est quoi les Horcruxes ? demanda Neville.

- J'ai parlé tout haut ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, répondit Neville.

- On t'expliquera, dit Harry.

Un cri déchirant retentit.

Harry et Neville se mirent à courir dans sa direction.

Quelques courtes minutes plus tard, ils trouvèrent Soazick.

Elle était assise dans les feuilles mortes et se frappait avec une pierre qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

- Non, partez ! hurla Soazick.

Harry se rapprocha et lui prit l'épaule pour que Soazick puisse les voir. Harry n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la pierre que

Soazick lui lança avant de s'enfuir.

Le nez en sang, meurtri par la douleur, Harry se releva.

- Neville, viens, dit Harry.

Il se remit à courir pour rattraper Soazick. N'entendant pas les pas de Neville derrière lui, Harry se retourna, Neville était face à un arbre immobile.

Harry se rapprocha de lui.

- Neville ? dit Harry.

Neville regardait fixement l'arbre devant lui sans remarquer Harry.

- Neville, reviens, hurla Harry paniqué.

Neville ne montra aucun signe qu'il avait entendu Harry hurler dans ses oreilles.

- Neville, si tu m'entends, si tu vois des choses atroces ou des cauchemars, ce n'est pas réel, alors reviens ! hurla Harry.

Au loin, Soazick hurlait de douleur.

- Ne bouge pas je reviens, dit Harry.

Harry courut aussi vite qu'il put à travers les arbres. Enfin il trouva Soazick, en sang, elle continuait de se frapper avec une bûche cette fois.

Harry lui sauta dessus pour empêcher de se frapper.

- Soazick ! hurla-t-il.

Elle se débattait violemment sans voir Harry. Immobilisée par Harry, elle commença à cogner sa tête contre la terre.

- Arrête ! hurla Harry.

Soazick continua de frapper sa tête et de se débattre. Harry ressentit des violentes brûlures là où sa peau entrait en contact avec celle de Soazick.

Harry se jeta sur le côté, et Soazick essaya de s'enfuir.

- Pétrificus totalus, dit Harry.

Soazick tomba à terre. À peine Harry se relevait-il que les effets du sortilège se dissipèrent. Soazick se leva et repartit en courant. Harry la suivit et la fit tomber dans une pente.

- Soazick, réveille-toi, tu ne me vois pas, reviens, supplia Harry.

Harry immobilisa à nouveau Soazick.

- Reviens, j'ai besoin de toi, Neville est seul…

Soazick recommença à frapper sa tête contre le sol. A nouveau Harry ressentit les brûlures, mais malgré la douleur, il ne bougea pas.

- Harry ?

La douleur cessa. Harry regarda Soazick, le visage en sang et contusionné, mais elle le regardait.

- Viens, dit Harry, j'ai laissé Neville.

- Aïe, dit Soazick.

Harry aida Soazick à marcher. Harry sentait la douleur des brûlures disparaître peu à peu.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? demanda Soazick.

- Tu t'es frappée avec des pierres et des bûches, dit Harry.

- Je ne comprends rien de ce qui arrive dans cet endroit, avoua Soazick.

- C'est ici, que j'ai laissé Neville, dit Harry quelques secondes plus tard.

Neville avait disparu.

- Par là, dit Soazick en montrant des branches de fougères cassées.

Harry et Soazick marchèrent péniblement. Ils trouvèrent Neville qui arrivait à leur rencontre.

- J'étais où ? demanda Neville à Soazick.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu, je n'en sais rien…

- Je ne te parle pas de ça, je t'ai vu parler avec des aurors, des anciens collègues de mes parents, expliqua Neville. Lorsque les Mangemorts sont venus torturer mes parents, j'étais là n'est-ce pas ?

Soazick regarda Neville. Elle paraissait effrayée.

- Oui, dit-elle, tu étais soumis à un sort de protection qui empêchait les ennemis de te voir et de t'entendre.

- Alors, j'étais bien là, je n'ai pas inventé ? C'était ma mémoire.

Soazick regarda Neville avec inquiétude

- J'ai trouvé votre gant, dit Neville, il est sur un piédestal un peu plus loin.

Neville prit Soazick par l'autre bras et tous les trois marchèrent sous les directives de Neville jusqu'à un sentier beaucoup plus large que les autres. Au bout du sentier Harry aperçut le piédestal sur lequel le gant de Serdaigle devait être disposé. Ils marchèrent le long du sentier. Harry et Neville s'arrêtèrent juste devant le gant. Soazick, elle, déchira un morceau de son pull, puis elle le métamorphosa en jetant des coups d'oeil au gant. Quelques secondes plus tard, Soazick tenait une copie conforme du Gant de Serdaigle dans ses mains.

- Accio, dit Soazick en direction du Gant, Harry se doutait que Soazick ne cherchait pas à récupérer le gant de cette manière, juste vois les protections du Gant.

Un bouclier rouge sang apparut autour du Gant.

Harry regarda Soazick.

- Alors ça, dit-elle, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que c'est…

- On fait quoi ? demanda Harry surpris.

- A moins que les Forêts acceptent de nous aider, comme elles ont accepté de nous laisser entrer à trois, je ne vois pas comment…

Instantanément, un éclair s'abattit sur le gant, le bouclier céda et le gant tomba par terre.

- Elles nous aiment bien, dit Neville.

- Oui, dit Soazick en ramassant le gant.

Elle déposa le faux gant sur le piédestal et murmura une incantation, le bouclier s'alluma une nouvelle fois en protégeant le faux gant à présent.

- On rentre, annonça Soazick.

Ils sortirent sans incident des Forêts, Harry et Neville soutenant toujours Soazick.

--------------------------------------------

- Il va falloir m'aider pour transplaner, dit Soazick.

- À trois, dit Harry.

Harry compta et tous les trois transplanèrent. Aussitôt arrivés devant la grille de Poudlard, Harry sortit sa cape d'invisibilité. Avec la cape de Soazick en plus, ils rentrèrent au château encore silencieux. On était dimanche matin, la plupart des élèves dormaient encore.

---------------------------

Harry referma la porte du bureau de Soazick, Neville l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Elle prit un flacon dans un tiroir de son bureau et le lança à Harry.

- Pour les brûlures, dit-elle.

Harry ouvrit le flacon et étala le liquide sur ses brûlures qui disparurent automatiquement.

- Détruis-le, ordonna Soazick à Harry.

Elle déposa le Gant sur le bureau.

Harry obéit et commença à jeter les sorts sur le gant. Trop concentré, Harry entendit à peine Soazick expliquer à Neville ce qu'étaient les Horcruxes. Soazick fit disparaître ses blessures à l'aide de potions et de sorts qu'elle se lançait.

------------------------------------

Harry lança le dernier sort.

- A qui l'honneur de le détruire ? demanda Harry.

- A Neville ! dit Soazick.

Neville s'approcha du gant, pointa sa baguette dessus, et le gant s'enflamma.

- Laisse-en un peu, dit Soazick qu'on puisse montrer les restes de la relique.

Neville éteignit les flammes.

- C'est fini, dit Harry, soulagé.

- Pas tout à fait, dit Soazick.

Elle marqua un temps de silence.

- Il est temps d'aller réveiller Sibylle Trelawney, elle a l'intégralité d'une prophétie à révéler.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapitre 55 : La prophétie.**

Harry, Neville et Soazick parcouraient les couloirs de Poudlard en direction de la tour de divination. Dissimulés sous les capes d'invisibilité, ils croisèrent quelques élèves qui se rendaient à la Grande Salle. Harry se demandait pourquoi Soazick avait prié Neville de venir, probablement pour qu'il ne se sente pas exclu ou quelque chose du genre.

--------------------------------------

Avec sa baguette, Soazick envoya un jet violet sur la trappe. Au bout du jet, une main apparut et frappa à la porte. Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Soazick ouvrit la trappe et fit descendre l'échelle. Elle grimpa, suivie de Harry et de Neville, et referma la trappe derrière eux.

- Sibylle ! Appela Soazick.

Harry entendit un bruit de vaisselle cassée et des pas.

Une porte annexe s'ouvrit et Sibylle Trelawney entra dans la salle de classe en pantoufles et robe de chambre.

- Soazick, dit-elle, je suis contente de te voir, j'ai encore eu cette vision où des petites ombres rentrent sous ta peau.

- Vous ne l'aurez plus, annonça Soazick, c'est d'ailleurs ce que nous sommes venus vous dire.

- Tant mieux, dit Trelawney grandiloquente, c'est vraiment terrifiant j'en ai des sueurs froides, rien qu'en y repensant.

- Vous n'avez eu aucune autre vision ? demanda Soazick.

Trelawney désigna une petite table entourée de quatre fauteuils. 

Ils s'y assirent.

- J'ai encore vu plein de choses, dit Trelawney d'une voix mystérieuse, mais rien qui revient souvent comme ce que vous attendez.

Trelawney commença à décrire sa vision de l'avenir. Plusieurs fois elle adressa un regard meurtri à Harry.

Soazick faisait semblant de s'intéresser à ce que Trelawney racontait, elle ne répondait que par de courtes phrases.

- La mort rôde encore au-dessus du château, dit Trelawney, des élèves vont mourir dans d'atroces souffr…

Harry, surpris que Trelawney se fut arrêtée, releva la tête. Trelawney roulait des yeux.

- Maintenant, dit Soazick captivée.

- Ceux qui détiennent les pouvoirs d'anéantir l'Ordre des Ténèbres seront bientôt prêts… Ils sont nés de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, ils sont nés lorsque est mort le septième mois…

Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des Ténèbres sera bientôt prêt… et le seigneur des Ténèbres l'a marqué comme son égal, il a un pouvoir que le seigneur des Ténèbres n'ignore plus… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…  
Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre l'Antre des Ténèbres sera bientôt prêt… et les serviteurs des Ténèbres l'ont marqué dans son cœur, il a le pouvoir que les serviteurs des Ténèbres lui ont donné… il devra briser l'Antre des Ténèbres car lui seul le pourra…

Celle qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre l'Armée des Ténèbres sera bientôt prête… et sa puissance révélée la marquera dans son être, elle a le pouvoir de sa destinée… et elle devra détruire l'Armée des Ténèbres, car elle saura rassembler les alliés…  
Au prochain solstice, ceux qui détiennent le pouvoir d'anéantir l'Ordre des Ténèbres seront prêts...

Trelawney se réveilla de sa transe.

- Merci, dit Soazick, on doit y aller.

Soazick agrippa les bras de Neville et d'Harry, trop médusés pour bouger. Elle ouvrit la trappe et descendit suivit par Harry et Neville. Arrivée en bas, elle les entraîna dans une salle proche qui servait de débarras.

- Le prochain solstice, dit Soazick pensive, c'est nouveau ça ! On est le 1er juin donc dans vingt jours.  
Soazick se tourna vers Harry et Neville.

- Je vais commencer par briefer Neville, annonça Soazick. Voilà lorsque tu as été au Ministère, tu te souviens d'une boule contenant une prophétie ?

- Oui, dit Neville, je l'ai détruite.

- Heureusement… Cette prophétie concernait Harry, elle disait qu'un garçon naîtrait vers la fin juillet et que ses parents avait défié Voldemort à trois reprises. Après sa naissance Voldemort devait marquer Harry, ce qui s'est passé comme le prouve la cicatrice. Ensuite la prophétie disait qu'Harry devrait tuer Voldemort ou le contraire. Il y a quelques temps, Dumbledore et moi avons découvert que cette prophétie était incomplète puisque Trelawney en a révélé une seconde partie, puis encore plus tard une troisième partie. Aujourd'hui, il me semble que Trelawney a révélé l'intégralité de la prophétie. Il y a donc trois personnes concernées, trois personnes nées il y a plus de 17 ans à la fin juillet et qui ont des parents ayant défié Voldemort à trois reprises. Harry est celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des Ténèbres. Et toi, Neville, tu es celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre l'Antre des Ténèbres.

Soazick s'arrêta durant une seconde.

- Maintenant vous pouvez poser des questions, dit-elle.

- Mes parents ont combattu Tu-Sais-Qui, trois fois ? demanda Neville.

- Oui, répondit Soazick, défié est le terme exact. Le combat n'est pas obligatoire. En fait, il y a 16 ans Voldemort à probablement hésité entre toi et Harry, mais il a choisi Harry parce qu'il n'est pas un sang pur, comme lui.

- On est trois? dit Harry abasourdi.

- Oui.

- Qui est la troisième ?

- À avis ? dit Soazick.

- Toi ? Mais je croyais que tes parents étaient moldus, s'étonna Harry.


	56. Chapitre 56 : Révélations sur Soazick, 3

**Chapitre 56 : Révélations sur Soazick, 3ème partie. **

- Ils sont moldus, dit Soazick.

- Dans ce cas, comment tes parents peuvent avoir combattu Voldemort ? demanda Harry.

- Défié, Harry, le terme exact c'est défier, le combat n'est pas obligatoire.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Harry épuisé par tous les mystères de Soazick.

- Mon vrai nom est Soazick Bishop.

- Qui sont tes parents ? demanda Neville.

- Mon père s'appelle Dennis Bishop et ma mère Amy Benson, enfin Bishop maintenant.

- Ça me dit quelque chose, dit Harry.

- Tu as dû entendre ces noms lorsque Dumbledore t'a emmené dans la Pensine, pour voir Voldemort lorsqu'il avait 11 ans, à l'orphelinat moldu.

- Oui, dit Harry en se souvenant, ce sont des enfants que Voldemort maltraitait, dans l'orphelinat, il les avait emmenés dans la caverne.

- Oui, répondit Soazick, l'orphelinat est le premier endroit que je suis allé visiter pour la quête des Horcruxes, j'ai pris l'adresse dans de vieux papiers de mes parents. C'est également comme ça que j'ai trouvé où se trouvait la caverne, et que Dumbledore a pu y aller.

- Quel âge ont tes parents ? demanda Harry, surpris.

- Ils sont un peu plus jeunes que Voldemort. La grossesse de ma mère était une surprise, mes parents n'ont jamais réussi à avoir d'enfant, alors ils ont cru à un miracle. Si seulement ils savaient que leur miracle est en réalité comme le bourreau de leur enfance…

Pendant quelques secondes personne ne parla.

- Le 21 juin, dit Neville.

- Semblerait, répondit Soazick, je l'apprends en même temps que vous.

- Vous êtes nés quand ? demanda Harry.

- 30 juillet, dit Neville.

- 31 juillet, dit Soazick.

- 31 pour moi aussi, dit Harry.

- On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, dit Soazick, et ne parlez de tout ce qui vient de se passer à personne. Hormis Ron et

Hermione qui savent déjà beaucoup de choses.

Neville sortit le premier.

Soazick retint Harry.

- Pour toi, il y a encore une chose, passe me voir ce soir, après dîner, dit-elle.

Harry acquiesça et sortit. Il courut pour rattraper Neville.

- Ça va aller ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, répondit Neville.

- Lorsque Dumbledore m'a appris la prophétie, j'étais un peu paniqué, c'est normal d'être…

- Oui, répéta Neville.

Ils rejoignirent la salle commune.

Ron et Hermione accoururent dès qu'ils virent Harry.

- Harry t'étais où ? S'inquiéta Hermione à voix basse.

- C'est long à expliquer, dit Harry, le gant de Serdaigle est détruit. Je suis épuisé, j'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil, je vous

raconte tout après, réveillez-moi avant le dîner

Harry monta dans le dortoir. Neville s'était endormi sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Harry l'imita et s'écroula sur son lit.

---------------------

- Harry… Harry.

Harry ouvrit les yeux.

- Tu nous avais dit de te réveiller avant le dîner, expliqua Ron.

Hermione était assise sur le lit de Ron.

- Alors tu racontes ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Oui, dit Harry en baillant. Pour commencer, comme prévu Soazick et moi faisons pour la deuxième fois des recherches clandestines dans la réserve. Soazick a dit qu'il y avait des chances qu'on trouve des indices sur les Forêts de Kodrulles à Poudlard…

- Les Forêts de quoi ? Coupa Ron.

- Les Forêts de Kodrulles. C'est le vrai nom du Centre, expliqua Harry, donc des indices puisque Serpentard avait trouvé les Forêts. On est allé dans la Chambre des Secrets. À part une malle et le cadavre décomposé du Basilic on n'a rien trouvé. Ensuite on est allé dans la salle sur demande, et là on a trouvé un grimoire ayant appartenu à Serpentard…

---------------------------------

- … Nos combats respectifs à moi, Neville et Soazick sont donc prévus pour le 21 juin…

- Deux jours après la fin des ASPIC, commenta Hermione.

- N'empêche la prophétie n'a pas tort en disant que Soazick rassemble les alliés, regardez Malefoy et les gobelins.

- Oui, dit Harry. On va manger ? Je suis affamé et je dois voir Soazick après dîner.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

- Aucune idée, répondit Harry.

------------------------------------

Harry frappa à la porte du bureau de Soazick.

- Entre, dit-elle.

Harry ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Il faut attendre un peu, dit Soazick.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous as révélé la prophétie qu'aujourd'hui ?

- Parce que je voulais attendre la destruction du Gant et que Neville soit prêt à l'entendre, justifia Soazick.

Une boule bleue fondit sur Soazick qui l'attrapa.

- On y va, dit-elle.

Soazick fit disparaître la boule en la serrant dans ses mains.

- Tu ne la renvoies pas McGonagall, demanda Harry surpris.

- Depuis quelques temps, il y a certaines alertes que je ne renvoie plus à Minerva, dit Soazick.

Soazick conduisit Harry près du bouclier. Elle s'arrêta avant de franchir la ligne, et s'adossa contre un arbre.

- Tu te rappelles que je t'avais parlé d'un Mangemort qui traînait autour du bouclier sans que je puisse l'attraper ou même

l'identifier ?

- Oui, répondit Harry intrigué.

- En fait ce Mangemort m'attendait, dit Soazick, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a jamais cherché à briser le bouclier ou qu'il ne m'a jamais attaquée.

- Il t'attendait ?

- Il attendait que je comprenne, et le hasard a fait que j'ai justement compris le soir de notre rupture, c'est pour ça que j'ai détruit mes appartements et la salle de classe. Une boule bleue a interrompu la destruction minutieuse que j'avais commencé. Je suis allée près du bouclier et au lieu d'essayer d'attraper le Mangemort, je l'ai appelé... Et j'ai découvert que nous avions un allié supplémentaire.

- Qui ça ? demanda Harry.

- Moi.

Harry fit volte-face, devant lui se tenait Severus Rogue, l'homme qui avait tué Albus Dumbledore.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapitre 57 : Promesses tenues.**

- Qui ça ? demanda Harry.

- Moi.

Harry fit volte face, devant lui se tenait Severus Rogue, l'homme qui avait tué Albus Dumbledore.  
Harry dégaina aussitôt sa baguette.

- Il ne peut pas nous attaquer, il est de l'autre côté du bouclier, rappela Soazick.

Harry vérifia, et vit les petites poussières bleues, à peine visibles, qui indiquaient la présence du bouclier entre lui et Rogue.

- Tu ne lui as rien dit avant d'arriver ici ? demanda froidement Rogue.

- Si je lui avais dit avant, il aurait refusé de venir te rencontrer, Rogue, grogna Soazick.

- Et maintenant qu'est-ce que tu attends ?demanda Rogue.

Soazick lança un regard noir à Rogue, puis elle se tourna vers Harry.

- Il est de notre côté, dit Soazick.

- Non, dit Harry furieux, il te ment comme il a menti à Dumbledore. Il a tué Dumbledore.

- Je sais, répondit calmement Soazick, mais il est vraiment de notre côté. La taupe, Dirk Cresswell, eh bien c'est Rogue qui m'a donné son nom.

- Peut-être que c'est un plan, dit Harry. Voldemort aurait sacrifié sa taupe au Ministère, pour pouvoir tous nous anéantir.

- Pour Zac, persista Soazick, c'est Rogue qui m'a prévenu que la maison allait être attaquée, il a pris de gros risques pour venir me prévenir, alors que les Mangemorts étaient déjà en route.

- Il a peut-être fait exprès d'attendre que les Mangemorts soient en route, pour être bien sûr que de toute façon tu serais arrivée trop tard.

- Harry… supplia Soazick, c'est un allié je peux te l'assurer…

- Tu finiras de convaincre Potter plus tard, coupa sèchement Rogue, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Rogue se rapprocha du bouclier, et s'arrêta avant de le traverser.  
Harry avança en direction de Rogue, il allait pouvoir le tuer, il était là devant lui. Il l'avait imaginé depuis tellement longtemps… il allait enfin pouvoir venger Dumbledore, quoiqu'en pense Soazick.

- Harry donne-moi quelques minutes, s'il te plaît, demanda Soazick.  
Harry ne voulait pas laisser passer cette chance, mais Rogue était derrière le bouclier, il ne pouvait pas les attaquer et Harry n'était pas vraiment en pleine forme.   
Raisonnablement, Harry s'arrêta et s'appuya contre un tronc d'arbre, tenant toujours fermement sa baguette.

Soazick se tourna vers Rogue.

- La forteresse noire ? demanda Soazick avec mauvaise humeur, t'as trouvé d'où vient la protection ?

- Toujours pas, répondit Rogue.

- Tu m'avais dit qu'une partie du maléfice était importé ?

- Oui, répondit Rogue, le Maître des Ténèbres contrôle la protection grâce à cette partie.

- Et si quelqu'un d'autre parvenait à prendre le contrôle de cette partie importée du maléfice ? demanda Soazick.

Rogue regarda fixement Soazick.

- Cette autre personne prendrait le contrôle total la protection toute entière de la forteresse noire, dit Rogue, mais cela est impossible. Voldemort semble être le seul à avoir les capacités nécessaires.

Soazick devient pensive.

- On verra, dit Soazick. Commencez à vous préparer, Rogue, c'est pour bientôt.

- Comment ça, pour bientôt ? demanda Rogue stupéfait, ce n'est pas avec trois ou quatre sorciers moyens qu'on la prendra d'assaut, cette forteresse !

- Pour bientôt, répondit Soazick.

Soazick et Rogue se regardèrent froidement en silence.

Harry continuait de les regarder, il voulait tuer Rogue, de toute évidence, Soazick s'était fait embobiner comme d'autres avant elle. Et si derrière le bouclier il y avait d'autres Mangemorts dissimulés ?

- Il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir ?demanda Soazick.

- On m'a envoyé à Oslo en Norvège pour recruter avec Blake et Pettigrow.

- Et vous recrutez beaucoup ? demanda Soazick.

- Deux pour le moment, dit Rogue, l'un fait partie du Ministère de la magie de Norvège.

Il sortit un parchemin de sa cape et le tendit à Soazick.  
Soazick tendit sa main à travers le bouclier et prit le parchemin. Elle l'ouvrit et lut rapidement.  
Rogue tourna la tête vers Harry.

- Comment tu as fait ? demanda Rogue.

- Fait quoi ? demanda Soazick en levant la tête.

- L'occlumancie, répondit Rogue, je n'ai rien pu lui apprendre.

- Il suffit de lui donner une bonne motivation, expliqua Soazick, il a appris tout seul.

- Décidément tout le monde apprend l'occlumancie seul, en ce moment, dit Rogue.

- Comment ça ?

- Pettigrow, répondit Rogue. Il parvient à me cacher des choses. Je crains que le Maître des Ténèbres ne lui ait une nouvelle fois demandé de me surveiller.

- Encore ? S'exclama Soazick, je croyais qu'il avait confiance en vous.

- C'est peut-être quelqu'un de chez toi qui a dit que l'Ordre du Phénix savait que Cresswell était la taupe, dit Rogue. Le Maître des Ténèbres aura vite fait le rapport avec moi.

- Je vais vérifier, dit Soazick.

- J'y vais maintenant, dit Rogue.

Un « pop » retentit et Rogue disparut.

- Soazick, dit aussitôt Harry, tu te trompes, tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance, il t'a manipulée.

Soazick regarda Harry. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Viens, dit-elle finalement je vais te montrer.

- Me montrer quoi ? demanda Harry en suivant Soazick.

- Te montrer pourquoi je fais confiance au visqueux, dit Soazick.

-------------------------------

Harry regarda Soazick prendre sa Pensine dans l'armoire. Harry se souvint que le soir de leur rupture, Soazick avait ouvert son armoire en disant qu'elle devait vérifier quelques théories.

- Voilà ! dit-elle en tendant un flacon à Harry, cette scène se passe juste après la scène que tu as vue fin novembre, juste après que Dumbledore me fasse promettre en disant qu'il doit prendre un risque.  
Harry lut « le changement de poste de Severus Rogue ».

- Tu le déverses et on y va ? Proposa Soazick.

Harry regarda à nouveau le flacon, finalement il l'ouvrit et versa le contenu dans la Pensine.

Il distinguait les couloirs des cachots. Soazick entraîna Harry et tous les deux atterrirent dans le souvenir.

Dumbledore marchait en direction du bureau de professeur de potions.

Harry et Soazick accoururent pour le suivre. Harry remarqua que la main de Dumbledore était morte.

La porte du bureau était entrouverte. Dumbledore la poussa entièrement et entra.

- Severus ? Appela Dumbledore.

Rogue apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de la Réserve.

- Bonjour, dit-il, je suis venu déposer quelques ingrédients avant que les élèves n'aillent faire leurs courses sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Je vois ça, dit joyeusement Dumbledore, j'espère que tu n'as pas encore tout déballé.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Rogue surpris.

- Parce que cette année je préférerais que tu sois professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, dit Dumbledore, si le poste t'intéresse toujours ?

Rogue regarda Dumbledore avec une expression ébahie.

- Oui, dit-il simplement.

- Tant mieux, dit Dumbledore.

- Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas me nommer à cause de la malédiction qui empêche tout professeur de rester plus d'un an.

- Je sais, dit Dumbledore.

- Mais alors ? demanda Rogue.

- Je viens de voir Soazick, annonça Dumbledore.

- Votre insolente surdouée ? demanda Rogue.

- Oui, répondit Dumbledore. Elle a accepté de me promettre, que si je venais à mourir elle s'occuperait de Neville et d'Harry, de l'accomplissement de la prophétie et d'autre chose…

- Elle a accepté ? demanda Rogue surpris.

- Oui, répondit Dumbledore, j'ai eu du mal, mais elle a accepté.

- Pourquoi lui avoir fait promettre une telle chose maintenant ?

- Parce que c'est maintenant que je suis vulnérable. Face à Voldemort, je perdrai un combat, dit Dumbledore, je ne tiendrai plus longtemps dans cette guerre, autant que ma mort soit utile.

- Je ne comprends pas comment votre mort pourrait être utile, dit Rogue suspicieux.

- On ne pourra pas vaincre Voldemort dans l'état actuel des choses, dit Dumbledore. On a besoin d'un espion qui soit très proche de Voldemort.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, dit Rogue.

Harry vit que Rogue tremblait légèrement

- Vous, dit Dumbledore. Le seul moyen que Voldemort vous fasse entièrement confiance, c'est que soit vous lui livriez Harry, soit vous me tuiez…

- Il n'est pas question que je…

- De toute façon, sans témoin, cela sera inutile. Vous m'aviez dit qu'il y a de fortes chances que Drago Malefoy passe son année à essayer de faire entrer des Mangemorts à Poudlard.

- C'est ce que j'ai en partie compris, dit Rogue.

- Ce sera peut-être donc lui qui nous amènera ces témoins.

- Je ne pourrai pas faire ça, s'exclama Rogue.

- Les chances que l'occasion se présente sont minces, mais si elle se présente, je veux que vous le fassiez.

- Non, dit furieusement Rogue, vous êtes indispensable à l'Ordre et à Poudlard.

- Je fais confiance à Minerva pour Poudlard et à Soazick pour l'Ordre.

- De toutes façons je ne le ferai pas, persista Rogue, furieux.

- Lorsque ce sera fait, dit Dumbledore sans prêter attention à ce Rogue venait de dire, contactez Soazick, elle finira par comprendre. C'est à elle de s'occuper des alliés, donc elle comprendra, elle cherchera à vous joindre dès qu'elle saura.

- Vous m'offrez le poste de professeur de Défense contre Les Forces de Mal pour que j'accepte ce que vous me demandez ? cracha Rogue.

- De cette manière, je peux être sûr qu'il se passera quelque chose qui vous empêchera d'enseigner l'année prochaine.

- Non, répéta Rogue.

- Si, dit Dumbledore.

Rogue observa Dumbledore un moment, et on voyait la répugnance la haine creuser les traits rudes de son visage.

- Severus… s'il vous plaît.

- Bien, dit Rogue à regret.

- Merci, répondit Dumbledore avec gratitude.

Harry vit le bureau du professeur de potions disparaître pour le bureau du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Convaincu ? demanda Soazick.

- Dumbledore ne peut pas avoir fait ça sans rien dire à personne, dit Harry.

- Et pourtant il l'a fait, dit Soazick avec fureur. Il nous a tous abandonnés. C'était ça le risque que Dumbledore voulait prendre, le nouveau poste de Rogue. Pour ça qu'il m'a fait promettre.

- Il savait pour Malefoy, dit Harry incrédule, pourtant quand je lui en parlais il me disait de ne pas m'en faire.

- 'Fallait pas que tu contrecarres ses plans, dit Soazick.

- Réflexion faite, dit Harry, je me souviens qu'il me traitait un peu comme un gamin, pour diminuer mes propos.

- C'est bien possible, dit Soazick.

- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu as détruit ton bureau, dit Harry avec colère

- Il m'a abandonnée, dit Soazick avec hargne. Il s'est servi de moi, il m'a laissé ses souvenirs pour que je comprenne l'innocence du visqueux…

Harry se repassa les événements lors de la mort de Dumbledore. Tout se tenait, la répugnance de Rogue à être traité de lâche, l'absence de surprise sur le visage de Dumbledore lorsque Rogue le tua. La nomination de Rogue alors que Dumbledore connaissait la malédiction…

-------------------------------

En entrant dans la salle commune Harry vit Ron et Hermione qui révisaient leurs ASPIC. Harry avança vers eux, il devait leur raconter : Rogue avait tué Dumbledore sur son ordre.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapitre 58 : Retour à la normale.**

Harry siffla pour signaler la fin de l'entraînement de Quidditch, qui avait été particulièrement court. Le cours de Soazick commençait dans quelques minutes. La finale de Quidditch se déroulerait le lendemain, c'était la dernière occasion pour Harry de remporter une victoire, et il comptait bien en profiter. Tout au long de la semaine il avait entraîné son équipe, en détriment des examens approchant. Harry et Ron sortirent les derniers du vestiaire.

- On va écraser les Serpentard demain, s'exclama Ron.

- Je l'espère, répondit Harry, moins confiant.

- C'est sûr, dit Ron, ça fera du bien à tout le monde, une victoire.

- Et si on perd, tu as une consolatrice, dit Harry.

Ron grogna. Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, Harry demanda :

- Il y a eu un baiser ce mois-ci ?

- Non, répondit Ron sans lever les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas essayé ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, déçu.

- C'est toujours moi, comment je fais pour savoir si en fait elle ne me repousse pas pour ne pas me vexer ? Maintenant c'est à son tour, déclara Ron.

- Tu peux attendre longtemps, dit Harry.

- Je m'en fous, c'est son tour.

Harry n'était pas sûr qu'Hermione prenne les choses en main. Il se promit de glisser à Ginny ce que Ron attendait d'Hermione.

- On ne risque pas d'arriver en retard, dit Ron, la prof est derrière nous.

Harry se retourna et vit Soazick et Hagrid qui visiblement revenaient de la forêt interdite. Harry et Ron s'arrêtèrent de marcher. Hagrid leur fit un petit signe et il repartit en direction de sa cabane.

- Tu as été voir Rogue avec Hagrid? demanda Harry surpris à Soazick.

- Bien sûr que non, Hagrid l'aurait tué, je le prépare doucement à la nouvelle, dit Soazick. Là je suis retournée voir Graup, le petit frère d'Hagrid.

- Tu te mets en retard à ton cours pour voir Graup ? demanda Ron étonné.

- Je dois rassembler les alliés, dit simplement Soazick.

- Et tu rassembles beaucoup d'alliés ? demanda Harry.

- Quelque-uns, dit Soazick. Au fait, Dirk Cresswell vient d'être arrêté, on a bidouillé un truc avec l'aide des gobelins, Voldemort croira à une négligence de la part de Cresswell, il n'y verra que du feu.

- Qui va le remplacer ? demanda Ron.

- Héra Holloway, c'est la sœur d'Hestia Jones. Elle travaille pour l'Ordre depuis longtemps, mais elle n'est pas très active. À

partir de maintenant elle va l'être, sans prendre trop de risques, exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

- J'en ai entendu parler, dit Ron, elle n'a pas milité pour une plus grande liberté des gobelins à une époque ?

- Si, dit Soazick avec un sourire, elle sera parfaite pour ce poste… Et oui, Hermione en pince pour toi.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron stupéfait.

- Je n'aurais pas du dire ça, dit Soazick avec regret. Mais aussi apprends à fermer ton esprit, j'ai l'impression que tu cries à tue-tête : Hermione !

- C'est bon, c'est bon, dit Ron gêné.

Harry éclata de rire. Pendant que Soazick gardait une mine déconfite.

- N'attend pas trop, n'oublie pas que tu feras partie des combattants le 21. S'il arrive quelque chose à toi ou à Hermione,

celui qui restera s'en voudra qu'il ne se soit rien passé de plus.

Ron bougonna et détourna la tête. Harry fut surpris de voir que Soazick paraissait très sérieuse et même inquiète. Ils atteignirent le couloir où se trouvaient les élèves qui attendaient. Comme d'habitude Ginny, Hermione, Luna et Neville étaient là. En plus des habitués, Harry vit Malefoy, Susan Bones, l'une des sœurs Montgomery, Elisabeth. William Chambers de Serdaigle et Dominic Shepard de Poufsouffe. Harry avait vu William Chambers résister avec force aux sortilèges lancés par Soazick. Susan et Elisabeth faisaient preuve d'autant de hargne que Neville. Et Dominic esquivait presque aussi vite qu'Harry, les maléfices.

------------------------

Une nouvelle fois, Soazick entraîna ses élèves à se battre contre un ou plusieurs adversaires. William Chambers tentait de repousser les sorts que lui lançaient Malefoy et Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? murmura Soazick en s'adressant à Harry et Neville. Il se débrouille bien, non ?  
Harry détacha son regard inquiet figé sur Ginny.

- Qui ?

- William.

- Oui, très bien, dit Harry.

- Tu veux l'emmener le 21 ? demanda Neville à voix basse.

- Peut-être, répondit Soazick.

Finalement la baguette de William vola à travers la salle.

- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, annonça Soazick d'une voix forte.

Elle se rapprocha de William pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Harry vit Malefoy adresser un sourire complice à Soazick. Celle-ci détourna légèrement la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour dissimuler son sourire.  
Harry était un peu désolé pour Malefoy qui semblait beaucoup apprécier Soazick. Elle, elle devait uniquement y voir un autre moyen de parvenir à ses fins. Soazick avait probablement l'intention de manipuler Malefoy comme elle avait manipulé

Harry. Pendant que les élèves sortaient, Soazick retint Neville.

- Il faut que je te montre quelque chose, dit-elle.

- D'accord, dit Neville.

- J'espère que tu réagiras mieux qu'Harry, dit Soazick.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Plus tard dans la salle commune.

- Alors Ron pense que c'est à Hermione de faire le prochain pas ? murmura Ginny à Harry.

- Oui, répondit Harry.

- C'est assez logique venant de mon frère, dit Ginny, je vais essayer de faire comprendre ça à Hermione.

- Discrètement, je suis pas censé être au courant, dit Harry, et si Ron apprenait que je te l'ai répété…

- Hermione sait déjà que tu sais, dit Ginny. Elle se doute, il paraît que tu essaies de les laisser seul de temps en temps.

- Ben oui ! Pas toi ? demanda Harry.

- Si, répondit Ginny amusée, seulement évite de raconter que tu dois t'absenter pour aller à la bibliothèque

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très crédible, avoua Harry.

- Ron t'a raconté leur premier baiser ? demanda Ginny.

- Oui, répondit Harry, il l'a entraîné dans une salle vide.

- Oui, dit Ginny à demi hilare. Hermione m'a raconté qu'elle pensait que Ron allait lui demander d'intervenir pour que je ne sorte plus avec Blaise. Elle a eu la surprise du siècle !

- J'espère que c'est Ron qui aura bientôt une surprise, dit Harry.

Ginny acquiesça, confiante.

- Tu ferais bien de retourner réviser tes ASPIC, Hermione risque de te passer un savon.

Harry regarda Ron et Hermione assis autour d'une table devant de hautes piles de livres.

- Oui, dit Harry.

À regret, il s'éloigna de Ginny.

Harry ne fut pas surpris d'entendre Ron et Hermione se chamailler.

- Comment tu veux que je me concentre ? s'exclama Ron, la finale est demain !

- Et après la finale ce sera autre chose, dit Hermione furieuse, fais un effort encore une petite heure.

- Une petite heure ! s'écria Ron.

À ce moment, Hermione aperçut Harry.

- Enfin, dit-elle, je t'ai préparé un programme de révisions en métamorphose adapté à tes connaissances.

- Tu n'étais pas obligée, dit Harry.

- Si, cette année on est trop occupés, si je ne m'occupe pas de vos révisions, vous n'obtiendrez jamais vos ASPIC.  
Forcé de reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tort, Harry prit les notes d'Hermione.

--------------------------------------

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione accepta enfin qu'ils aillent se coucher. Neville rentra dans la pièce à ce moment. Aussitôt il se dirigea vers le trio.

- Rogue, dit-il à voix basse.

- Oui, assura Harry.

- J'arrive pas à y croire, dit Neville étonné. En plus, il m'a décrit ce qu'il sentait sur la protection de la forteresse noire. Cela ne lui plaisait pas, Soazick l'a forcé, ils ont failli se battre.

- Ils se détestent dit Harry, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. Enfin si, je comprends, mais ils pourraient éviter de le montrer.

- Ils sont peut-être en concurrence pour obtenir l'attention de Dumbledore, expliqua Hermione pensive.

- Il est mort, rappela Ron stupéfait.

Ça ne change rien, dit Hermione, ils étaient tous les deux les favoris de Dumbledore en quelque sorte, ils ont sans cesse fait ce qu'il voulait.

- Encore un truc de filles, dit Ron.

- Cela s'appelle la psychologie, dit Hermione agacée.

- Rogue n'est pas au courant de la prophétie, annonça Neville.

- Non, dit Harry. Aucun membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ne la connaît entièrement.

- Soazick a failli arracher les yeux de Rogue, lorsqu'il a dit que la seule solution qu'il voyait pour briser la protection, était que la personne qui pouvait le faire, selon Soazick, se sacrifie…  
Harry échangea un regard avec Ron et Hermione.

- Donc que toi tu te sacrifices ? demanda Hermione.

- 'Semblerait, dit Neville… s'il le faut.

Neville se retourna et s'installa dans un fauteuil avec un livre de sortilèges. Après quelques secondes, Hermione brisa le silence.

- Allez vous coucher, demain vous aurez besoin de toute votre énergie.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapitre 59 : La finale de Quidditch.**

- Mange, ordonna gentiment Hermione.

- Tu me dis toujours ça avant un match, rappela Ron.

- Parce que justement tu ne manges jamais avant les matchs, expliqua Hermione.

Elle tendit un toast beurré à Ron qui le prit sans parvenir à le manger. Hermione soupira avec inquiétude. Quelques secondes silencieuses passèrent, enfin Harry se leva et fit signe aux membres l'équipe qu'il était temps d'y aller. Ils quittèrent la table sous les applaudissements des Gryffondor.

----------------------------

- C'est ma dernière année, dit Harry maladroitement au reste de l'équipe, ma dernière occasion de remporter une victoire. Alors on y va, on écrase les Serpentard, et on gagne.  
- Ouais ! approuvèrent les autres membres de l'équipe.

Ils sortirent du vestiaire. Dehors les supporters hurlaient à s'en casser la voix, la grande majorité des banderoles étaient à l'effigie des Gryffondor.

Harry serra la main du capitaine des Serpentard. Dès que le coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine retentit, les joueurs s'envolèrent dans les airs.

- Et le match commence !

Harry regarda les tribunes du commentateur, il vit Vicky Frobisher, une élève de Gryffondor, qui avait failli devenir gardienne à la place de Ron. Harry eut un pincement au cœur en repensant à Zacharias Smith, qui avait lui aussi été commentateur. Harry chercha des yeux le vif d'or, il monta plus haut pour avoir une meilleure vue. Harry vit Malefoy le suivre.

- Pas trop peur, Potter ? demanda Malefoy, enfin Harry.

- Te force pas à m'appeler par mon prénom.

- J'obéis aux ordres de Soazick et de McGonagall, dit Malefoy.

- Aucune des deux n'est là pour vérifier dit Harry.

- C'est vrai, admit Malefoy, alors pas trop peur, Potter ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis ravi d'avoir une nouvelle occasion de te ridiculiser, déclara Harry. Je t'ai toujours battu.

Harry ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil dans toutes les directions, Malefoy à quatre mètres de lui faisait pareil.

- Erreur, Potter, j'ai gagné une fois face à toi, dit Malefoy.

- Ah bon, dit Harry dubitatif, et quand ça ?

- Il y a quelques jours.

Harry s'arrêta et regarda Malefoy.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- En fait, je n'ai pas fait ça pour te battre, juste parce qu'elle me plaisait bien, expliqua Malefoy.

- Tu parles de Soazick ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, on est ensemble, elle ne te l'a pas dit à ce que je vois.

- Non, révéla Harry.

- Maintenant tu le sais, et rassure-toi je prends soin d'elle et elle de moi. Malefoy fit demi-tour et vola dans la direction opposée. Harry fut étonné de voir qu'il se contre-fichait de savoir que Malefoy et Soazick sortaient ensemble. La seule chose qui le gênait était que Soazick avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Son sens du sacrifice pour l'accomplissement de la prophétie était vraiment très fort.

- Trente à vingt pour Gryffondor ! S'écria Vicky Frobisher après que Serpentard eut marqué.

Harry continuait de tourner autour du terrain sans voir le vif d'or. Il croisa Malefoy à plusieurs reprises.

- Quel arrêt spectaculaire du gardien Weasley ! S'écria Vicky enjouée.  
Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction des buts. Ron, concentré, montra à peine qu'il entendait les acclamations qui retentissaient pour lui.

--------------------------------------------

Vingt minutes plus tard, toujours pas de nouvelles du vif d'or.

Gryffondor avait marqué trois nouveaux buts et Harry commençait à paniquer de ne pas trouver le vif.

Soudain Harry l'aperçut près du sol. Sans réfléchir, il fonça tête baissée. Presque aussitôt Malefoy apparut à ces côtés. Le vif était trop près du sol, ils allaient s'écraser. La main droite d'Harry quitta le manche de l'éclair de feu. La main de Malefoy, elle, était vingt centimètres plus loin que celle d'Harry. Ils se rapprochaient à toute allure du vif et du sol qu'Harry ne voyait plus. Le vif d'or n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Bientôt Harry sentit les ailes du vif dans son poing. Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de sentir le bonheur monter en lui. Il percuta violemment le sol, suivi de près par Malefoy.

La douleur transperça Harry de part en part, il entendit la foule crier de joie et de panique à la fois.

- T'es vivant ? demanda mollement Harry.

- Oui, répondit faiblement Malefoy.

Harry entendit deux personnes atterrir à côté de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit deux tignasses rousses.

- On a gagné, dit-il avant de s'évanouir.

---------------------------------

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Harry tourna lentement la tête pour voir d'où provenaient les bruits mouillés qu'il entendait.  
Malefoy et Soazick étaient tout simplement en train de s'embrasser.

- Hum, hum, dit Harry.

Aussitôt Soazick se leva du lit de Malefoy.

- Harry, tu es réveillé ! S'exclama Soazick

Malefoy lança un regard noir à Harry.

- On a gagné ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, répondit Soazick, les Gryffondor attendent de savoir comment tu vas pour commencer à faire la fête. Je vais tout de suite les prévenir que tu es réveillé.

Soazick sortit de l'infirmerie. Lentement Malefoy se leva de son lit.

- Tu as de la chance, dit Harry au bout d'un moment, je n'ai jamais réussi à l'embrasser ailleurs que dans son bureau.

Malefoy regarda Harry

- J'ai de la chance, je sais, dit Malefoy.

Avant que Malefoy n'ouvre la porte pour sortir, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée, pour laisser entrer Mme Pomfresh, Hermione et toute l'équipe.

- Calmez-vous ! hurla Mme Pomfresh aux visiteurs particulièrement bruyants.

- Il peut se lever ? demanda Hermione.

- Donnez-moi le temps de vérifier, rouspéta Mme Pomfresh.

Harry vit Malefoy sortir de la pièce.

- C'est bon, dit Mme Pomfresh au bout de quelques secondes.

Harry se leva.

- Dean et Seamus ont déjà ramené la bièraubeurre, déclara Ron avec un immense sourire.

-------------------------------------------------

Lorsque Harry monta se coucher ce soir-là, il était vraiment heureux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il oublia la prophétie et le combat approchant. Malgré tout, il restait une petite ombre qu'il ne pouvait pas enlever. Cela faisait un an qu'il avait embrassé Ginny pour la première fois.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, les révisions des ASPIC étaient la seule chose qui comptait pour les élèves de septième année. Même Soazick avait conseillé à Harry de ne pas se préoccuper du 21 juin, il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment.

-----------------------------

- Et si on n'y allait pas, proposa Ron.

- Hermione nous tuerait, répondit Harry.

Ron se leva immédiatement de son lit.

- Courage ! se dit Ron à lui-même.

Dans le dortoir Neville, Dean et Seamus, eux aussi paraissaient stressés. Ils descendirent tous ensemble dans la salle commune sans dire un mot.

Hermione attendait en relisant ses notes.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapitre 60 : ASPIC.**

Harry, Ron et Hermione prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Hermione avait posé son livre de métamorphose contre une cruche de jus de citrouille. Elle lisait en même temps qu'elle mangeait.

- Tu me stresses Hermione, dit Ron agacé.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et reporta son attention sur le livre.

Les septième année ne se parlaient pas beaucoup. Parvati murmurait des formules magiques devant la salière agitée de

violents soubresauts. Neville, lui, ne cessait de faire tomber sa fourchette et son couteau et de renverser de la marmelade.  
À la fin du petit déjeuner les cinquième et les septième année se rassemblèrent dans le hall d'entrée tandis que les autres élèves se rendaient à leur cours. Puis à neuf heures trente, ils furent appelés classe pas classe pour revenir dans la Grande Salle qui avait été réaménagée exactement comme deux ans auparavant lorsqu'ils avaient passé leurs BUSE, des tables individuelles étaient alignées côte à côte.

Lorsque tout le monde fut assis McGonagall annonça :

- Vous pouvez commencer.

Le cœur battant, Harry retourna le questionnaire et commença à lire.

-------------------------------

Le soir, dans la salle commune, les élèves ne se parlaient pas davantage. Harry tenta de réviser à l'aide des notes d'Hermione en sortilège. Ron lui, jeta différents sortilèges à une chaise en bois, qui effectuait un ballet aérien.  
Harry se souvint qu'il avait lui-même pris des notes en sortilège, il monta dans le dortoir et redescendit aussitôt. En bas des escaliers Harry vit Ginny.

- Pas trop stressé ? demanda Ginny.

- Si, répondit Harry, mais faut faire avec.

Ginny sourit en regardant Ron et Hermione qui essayaient de décrocher la chaise en bois qui s'était encastrée dans le plafond.

- Tu as bien dit à Hermione que Ron attendait que ce soit elle qui prenne l'initiative ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, répondit Ginny, je ne lui ai pas dit aussi directement. Mais je lui ai sous-entendu que dans son infini sagesse Ron attendait peut-être que ce soit elle qui prenne les devants. Mais elle m'a répondu qu'elle allait attendre encore un peu.

- Attendre ? demanda Harry déçu.

- Oui, répondit Ginny. Je me demande si Soazick n'essaie pas de les aider elle aussi, je l'ai vu regarder Ron comme s'il était sur son lit de mort. Et Hermione était là. Je ne sais pas si c'était fait exprès, en tout cas Hermione est soudain devenue très inquiète. Peut-être que…

- J'espère, dit Harry, ça commence à devenir agaçant

- Oui, acquiesça Ginny, en plus avec cette fichue guerre, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de perdre du temps en idioties de ce genre.

Harry regarda Ginny droit dans les yeux. Elle voulait peut-être parler de… Harry se rapprocha de Ginny, avant de reculer rapidement.

- Je dois réviser, dit Harry en tournant les talons.

Triple andouille, songea Harry. Il ne pouvait pas approcher Ginny, il le savait, il devait attendre la fin de cette fichue guerre qui, avec de la chance, se terminera dans 9 jours à présent. En même temps, et si Harry mourait ? Où si Ginny mourait ? Ginny faisait partie des alliés prévus par Soazick, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Après la métamorphose et les sortilèges, les élèves passaient les Défenses contre les forces du Mal.

Pendant l'épreuve pratique, les élèves attendaient leur tour. Soazick était présente.

Harry lui aussi remarqua qu'elle lançait les mêmes regards inquiets à Ron et à Neville. Lorsque Malefoy fut appelé, Harry vit Soazick lui lancer un sourire encourageant. Rongé par la curiosité, Harry se rapprocha de Soazick.

- Tu prévois quoi pour lui ? Murmura Harry.

- Quoi ? demanda Soazick à mi-voix.

- Tu as l'intention de le manipuler lui aussi ?

- Non, répondit Soazick, c'est normal que tu penses ça, mais j'apprécie vraiment Drago, il n'y a rien d'autre.

Harry fut surpris d'entendre ça.

- Tant mieux, dit Harry, ravi, finalement.

Même si c'était Malefoy, il ne souhaitait à personne ce que Soazick lui avait fait.

----------------------------

- Posez vos plumes ! C'est terminé.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pousser des acclamations de joie avec les autres. C'était terminé.

Les élèves sortirent de la Grande Salle.

- Harry, Ron !

Harry se retourna et vit William Chambers.

- Soazick fait un nouveau cours particulier ce soir, comme tout le monde a terminé ses examens. C'est à huit heures, dit William.

- D'accord, dit Harry, merci William.

- Vous savez pourquoi elle en fait une ce soir ? demanda William.

- Probablement pour nous préparer avant les vacances, répondit Harry.

En réalité Harry savait très bien à quoi cela était dû : ils étaient le 18 juin, la grande bataille était prévue pour le 21.

- Vous pouvez le dire aux autres si vous les croisez ? demanda William.

Harry et Ron acquiescèrent. Ils prévinrent Susan Bones qu'ils aperçurent en allant dans le parc.  
Harry s'inquiétait de ce qui allait se passer, Soazick prévoyait en secret des combattants depuis très longtemps, c'était le but des cours particuliers, il le savait maintenant. Et si les élèves choisis ne savaient pas tenir la cadence, ou si tout simplement les Mangemorts étaient trop forts ? Si Susan Bones venait à mourir, elle aussi, comme la moitié de sa famille tombée sous les coups des Mangemorts ? Si William, Luna, ou Neville prêts à se sacrifier pour ouvrir les portes de la forteresse noire, venaient à mourir ? Ou bien Hermione, ou Ginny ? Ou même Soazick qui serait trop imprudente ?

Harry regarda Ron à côté de lui. Pourquoi Soazick l'avait-elle regardé avec cet air inquiet ? Elle le trouvait à la hauteur depuis longtemps, alors pourquoi ? Il allait y avoir de la casse, c'était évident, restait à savoir sur qui cela tomberait. Peut-être les trois de la prophétie.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapitre 61 : Le rouge et l'or selon Ollivander.**

Le cours particulier improvisé de Soazick touchait à sa fin. Soazick avait été encore plus exigeante que les fois dernières. Neville épuisé était soutenu par Susan Bones.

- On doit être les élèves les plus combatifs de tout Poudlard, alors pourquoi insister autant ? critiqua William Chambers. Si des Mangemorts nous attaquent cet été, on sera bien plus prêts que les autres élèves.  
Soazick regarda le trio.

- Il n'y a pas que les vacances d'été, dit lentement Soazick à l'assemblée.

- Vous avez entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé à Halloween ? demanda-t-elle.

Personne ne répondit. Ginny fixa Soazick avant de tourner vivement la tête vers le trio. Tous les autres élèves se regardaient les uns les autres en quête de réponse à ce que Soazick venait de sous-entendre.

- Bon, Neville relève-toi ! dit Soazick, tu vas refaire un essai avec… avec Susan.  
Chancelant, mais décidé, Neville se releva et s'écarta de Susan pour lui faire face.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée. Le professeur McGonagall se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle fit signe à Soazick de la rejoindre. Soazick s'avança rapidement vers elle, sortit et referma la porte derrière elles.

Au bout d'un cours moment, elle rouvrit la porte.

- Le cours est terminé, dit-elle. Harry, Neville, Ron et Hermione vous venez avec moi.

- On va où ? demanda Harry lorsqu'ils eurent rejoint Soazick. McGonagall était déjà partie.

- Voir Charlie, répondit Soazick.

- Charlie ? demanda Ron étonné, il est en Roumanie.

- Précisément, répondit Soazick.

Ils sortirent tous les cinq au pas de course, ils croisèrent plusieurs élèves qui murmurèrent vivement sur leur passage. Près de la grille, ils aperçurent McGonagall avant qu'elle ne transplane.

- On devrait peut-être être plus discrets, suggéra Neville.

- Au contraire, répondit Soazick, que Voldemort sache qu'il s'est passé quelque chose sans qu'il ne puisse jamais savoir quoi. Il faut l'effrayer un peu, qu'il perde confiance en sa toute-puissance.

----------------------------

- Accrochez-vous à moi, ordonna Soazick lorsqu'ils eurent traversé la grille.

Avant de disparaître, Harry aperçut de plus en plus d'élèves qui accouraient pour les observer.

-----------------------

Ils atterrirent dans une étroite ruelle. Soazick frappa à une petite porte sombre qui s'ouvrit presque aussitôt laissant apparaître Mondingus. Ils entrèrent silencieusement dans la maison et saluèrent vivement Mondingus, Harry fut frappé par sa maigreur.

- Où est-il ? demanda Soazick.

- Dans le salon, répondit Mondingus.

- On est chez Charlie ! dit Ron en montrant un petit coin.

Des photos sur le mur représentaient Ron ainsi que toute sa famille. Harry était trop loin pour les distinguer mais il lui semblait que les personnages étaient immobiles. Sous les photos, un bouquet de fleur était disposé sur une petite table.  
Mondingus les conduisit dans un petit salon. McGonagall et Sturgis Podmore étaient debout face à une table ou était assis Ollivander le fabricant de baguette qui avait disparu depuis presque deux ans.

- Content de vous voir.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Charlie tout sourires qui tenait un plateau sur lequel étaient disposés des verres et une cruche de jus de citrouille.  
Charlie déposa le plateau sur la table et fit signe de s'asseoir.

- Maintenant qu'ils sont tous les trois là, dit Sturgis Podmore, vous allez pouvoir nous expliquer pourquoi vous avez disparu et pourquoi vous êtes venu vous réfugier à Bucarest ?  
- Pour les protéger tous les trois, dit Ollivander.

- Pour nous protéger ? demanda Soazick.

- Vous vous rappelez ce qui s'est passé lorsque vous êtes venue dans ma boutique ? demanda Ollivander.

- Oui, répondit Soazick, j'ai détruit la moitié de vos étagères, mais je suppose que vous voulez parler des étincelles rouge et or que j'ai fait apparaître. Neville aussi les a fait apparaître.

- Et Mr Potter aussi ! dévoila Ollivander. Au fil des siècles ma famille a toujours conservé des notes dans des livres, sur des baguettes qui réagissent étrangement. Lorsque Mr Potter est venu chez moi j'ai fait certaine recherche dans ces livres. Et j'y ai découvert que la dernière fois qu'il est fait mention d'étincelles rouge et or, c'était quelques années avant la création de Poudlard. Et ce sont les quatre fondateurs, qui, venus séparément, on fait apparaître des étincelles rouge et or lorsque leurs baguettes respectives les avaient choisis. J'ai fini par me rendre compte que les personnes des mêmes époques à qui ce phénomène est arrivé, ont toujours fini par se trouver. Et ils ont toujours construit ou détruit quelque chose de grand, ensemble. À chaque fois cela à été très positif, sauf si une mort prématurée les empêchait d'accomplir leur destin. Je ne voulais pas que cela se produise à notre époque. Lorsque Mr Londubat est sorti de ma boutique, j'ai jugé plus prudent de faire mes valises. Dumbledore m'avait prévenu que des Mangemorts viendraient peut-être me rendre une visite qui n'aurait rien eu d'amicale, à cause de vous, Mademoiselle. J'ai préféré limiter les risques de révéler ce que je savais sur les étincelles. Alors j'ai pris la fuite.

- Et vous êtes sûr que ces étincelles signifient quelque chose de particulier ? demanda Sturgis Podmore à Ollivander, mais ce fut Soazick qui répondit :

- Oui.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

- Ce n'est pas une construction pour nous, mais bien une destruction, celle de l'Ordre des Ténèbres pour être précise, dévoila Soazick.

- Décidément vous faites beaucoup de mystères, dit McGonagall en regardant Neville comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

- Nous le savons, répondit simplement Soazick.  
Charlie commença à verser le jus de citrouille dans les verres.

- Avec le boucan qu'on a fait autour de votre appartement, vous ne pouvez plus y retourner, dit Mondingus.

- Vous pouvez rester chez moi durant quelques semaines, proposa Charlie.

- Quelques jours suffiront, dit Soazick avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres.

- Quelques jours ? dit McGonagall livide.

- Je préviendrai tout le monde en temps et en heure, dit Soazick. Mais il serait judicieux de prévenir tout le monde qu'un affrontement approche.

- Bien, dit Sturgis Podmore hésitant, on va faire ça.

- Il est souvent arrivé qu'une partie, ou même que toutes les personnes désignées par les étincelles soient eux-mêmes détruites dans l'accomplissement de leur destinée, expliqua Ollivander maladroitement.  
Personne ne dit rien. Soazick et Neville avaient déjà un regard un regard résigné au pire. Harry lui était plus incertain. Il allait affronter Lord Voldemort et il allait se battre pour le tuer, mais il n'était pas prêt à mourir. Il n'aurait peut-être pas le choix, il devait se préparer à cette éventualité comme Neville et Soazick semblaient l'avoir déjà fait.

- J'aurai besoin de Kingsley et Tonks, dit Soazick. Vous pouvez les prévenir de me contacter ? Je ne veux pas envoyer de hibou au Ministère.

- On leur dira, dit Mondingus.

----------------------------------------

Après quelques minutes de discutions tendues à cause des révélations de Soazick et d'Ollivander, McGonagall, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Soazick sortirent et transplanèrent à Poudlard.

- Tu comptes emmener combien d'élèves ? demanda McGonagall.

- Les dix qui j'entraîne, plus Drago Malefoy que j'entraîne à part, répondit Soazick.

Harry échangea un regard éloquent avec Hermione et Ron.

Brusquement une boule bleue siffla et atterrit dans les mains de Soazick.

- Minerva, il faut que je vous montre quelque chose, dit-elle, incertaine.

McGonagall regarda attentivement la boule et Soazick. Puis toutes deux s'éloignèrent vers la forêt interdite.

- C'est étonnant que Soazick ait révélé que c'est prévu pour dans quelques jours, dit Hermione. En même temps, il est largement temps de le faire, mais il pourrait y avoir des fuites…

- Pourquoi Soazick ne m'a pas dit qu'elle aussi avait fait apparaître des étincelles rouge et or ? demanda Neville.

- Peut-être parce qu'elle pensait que tu n'étais pas prêt à découvrir ton rôle actif dans les événements du 21.

- Toi non plus tu ne m'as rien dit, reprocha Neville à Harry.

- Je n'ai rien dit parce que j'ai oublié, dit simplement Harry. Pour moi cela remonte à plusieurs années, tout ce que m'arrive n'est pas consigné dans des livres que je peux consulter à loisir.

- Hermione ? demanda Ron, gêné.

- Oui ? Répondit Hermione, intriguée.

- Tu as remarqué le bouquet de fleurs chez Charlie ?

- Oui, répondit Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment son genre, puis sur les photos il avait une apparence moldue… dit gauchement Ron. Toi qui comprends toujours tout, est-ce qu'a ton avis Charlie aurait une…

- Je le pense, répondit Hermione flattée par le compliment de Ron, son appartement était trop bien rangé pour un célibataire et il était embêté de proposer à Ollivander de rester chez lui.

- Et un Weasley casé, un ! dit Ron, déçu.

- Il reste encore Georges et Ginny, rappela Hermione.

- Georges est amoureux de sa moldue et Ginny d'Harry, dit Ron.

- Quoi ? dit brutalement Harry.

- Ron ! reprocha Hermione.

- Même moi je me rends compte de ce qui se passe entre ma sœur et toi, dit Ron à Harry.

- Ah ? dit Harry qui se sentait pousser des ailes.

- Tu vois reste plus que moi, grogna Ron.

- Si Georges et Ginny sont pris en compte dans les « casés » dans ce cas toi aussi, dit Neville.

Ron surpris regarda Neville.

- Même moi je me rends compte de ce qui passe, dit Neville avec un sourire, comme toute l'école d'ailleurs.

Harry et Neville échangèrent un regard amusé pendant que Ron et Hermione contemplaient la pelouse sous leurs pas.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapitre 62 : Piège à rat.**

Lorsque Harry se leva, il jeta un coup d'œil vitreux au calendrier des équipes de Quidditch d'Angleterre de Ron. Harry eut un sourire amusé en se souvenant que la veille, Ginny avait suggéré une nouvelle idée à Hermione pour obtenir des fonds pour la S.A.L.E. Utiliser des membres du Quidditch professionnel pour faire un autre calendrier un peu spécial qui selon Ginny n'aurait aucun mal à se vendre parmi la gent féminine de Poudlard. Ron avait moyennement apprécié l'intérêt d'Hermione pour cette technique destinée à collecter des fonds. Harry se doutait que cette idée de Ginny était destiné à embêter Ron… du moins il l'espérait.

Harry prit ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et les accrocha sur ses oreilles. Il put enfin distinguer clairement le calendrier, qui indiquait qu'on était le jeudi 19 juin. Harry sentit une boule dans son estomac, il vivait peut-être l'avant avant-dernier jour de son existence. Le réveil de Ron sonna. Comme d'habitude, Ron ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Soudain Harry vit un jet magique percuter le réveil qui se mit aussitôt à sonner dix fois plus fort. Brusquement Ron se redressa, s'emmêla dans ses draps et tomba brutalement par terre. Péniblement, Ron s'agenouilla devant son lit. Harry fut surpris de voir Ron sortir sa baguette cachée sous son oreiller. Ron arrêta enfin le hurlement du réveil et à présent on entendait distinctement les rires de Dean et Seamus. Harry fut persuadé que si lui aussi n'était pas tant préoccupé, il rirait lui aussi de bon cœur. Harry regarda Neville qui enfilait ses chaussures avec un sourire. Ron se recoucha en grommelant.

- Désolé vieux, dit Seamus entre deux glapissements, mais cela fait depuis notre première année qu'on rêve de faire ça. L'année se termine, on n'a pas pu résister…

À la grande joie d'Harry, le fou rire de Dean et Seamus devint contagieux, lui aussi commençait à pouffer silencieusement en s'habillant. Malheureusement au bout de quelques secondes, les entrailles d'Harry recommencèrent à se contracter. Il trouvait étonnant que pour les autres élèves la vie continuait paisiblement.

------------------------

Pendant qu'ils descendaient prendre leur petit déjeuner, Harry, Ron et Hermione croisèrent Rusard et McGonagall. Visiblement Peeves avait encore fait des siennes et Rusard exigeait une nouvelle fois son bannissement. McGonagall se figea lorsqu'elle les vit.

- Nous en discuterons plus tard, Argus, dit-elle.

Colérique, Rusard s'éloigna, Miss Teigne sur les talons. McGonagall s'approcha du trio.

- Hier soir aura probablement été la soirée la plus riche en révélations de toute ma vie, dit-elle. Naturellement je vous suppose déjà au courant de tout.

- Oui, répondit faiblement Hermione.

- Soazick n'est donc pas folle ? demanda McGonagall, et c'est donc normal que j'aie vu Rogue raconter que Vous-Savez-Qui l'a renvoyé, lui, Pettigrow et Blake à la forteresse noire ?

- Oui, répondit Harry.

- Bien, répondit McGonagall déroutée. Soazick m'a également parlé de cette histoire du 21juin, l'affrontement du solstice.

- Oui, répéta Harry.

- Et nous sommes le 19..., dit McGonagall, tendue.

- Oui, répéta Harry.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent. McGonagall semblait paniquée, inquiète, furieuse et frustrée, tout ça à la fois.

- Heu…, Rogue et Soazick se sont battus ? demanda Harry avec un sourire.

Il essayait péniblement de détendre McGonagall. Son faible sourire lui indiqua qu'il avait partiellement réussi.

- Ils sont failli, dit-elle, j'en veux à Soazick de me cacher tant de choses, mais en même temps, j'ai une consolation. Elle est forcée de le voir au moins une fois par semaine depuis plusieurs mois. Ses nerfs à elle aussi ont finalement été mis à rude

épreuve. Chacun son tour.  
McGonagall s'éloigna, déstabilisée.

- Pourquoi Voldemort a-t-il fait revenir Rogue, Pettigrow et Blake d'Oslo ? demanda Hermione.

- Aucune idée, répondit Harry. J'irai aux nouvelles plus tard.

------------------------------------------------

Plus tard, justement, après dîner, Harry prit la direction du bureau de Soazick. Il vit Malefoy en sortir.

- Tu vas où comme ça Potter ? demanda-t-il méchamment.

- Voir Soazick, répondit Harry.

- Elle vient de partir avec McGo, dit Malefoy suspicieux, elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait d'ici une heure.

Harry fit volte face et s'éloigna. Lorsqu'il atteignit le détour du couloir, Harry s'arrêta, et attendit que Malefoy soit hors de

vue. Ensuite Harry s'avança vers le bureau, frappa puis entra. Harry devait reconnaître qu'il avait eut tort de ne pas faire confiance à Malefoy : Soazick n'était pas là.

Un léger sifflement retentit, une boule bleue apparut, elle fit rapidement le tour de la pièce, puis disparu à travers le plafond. Quelques secondes plus tard la boule revint, fit à nouveau le tour de la pièce et repartit une nouvelle fois par le plafond.

Ni Soazick, ni McGonagall n'était là. La boule bleue les cherchait inlassablement. Et si s'était Rogue qui venait annoncer quelque chose d'important ? Harry alla se positionner près du mur de droite, d'où la boule était revenue. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit le sifflement. Rapide, comme tout bon attrapeur, Harry s'élança et attrapa la boule. Dans ses mains la boule se figea. Harry se sentit tiré en avant. Obéissant, Harry avança. Il enfila sa cape d'invisibilité avant de sortir du bureau et suivit les ordres silencieux que la boule lui donnait.

-----------------------------------------------

Harry traversait un coin un peu épais de la forêt interdite à présent. Bientôt il vit une ombre trapue marcher de long en large du bouclier. Ce n'est pas Rogue.

Dissimulé sous sa cape, Harry avança silencieusement vers l'ombre. Harry sentit ses entrailles se contracter, il venait de voir un éclat argenté à la place de la main droite de l'homme. Il sut aussitôt ! Il sut qui était l'homme encapuchonné devant lui. Harry sortit sa baguette et avança en direction du Mangemort. Harry regarda attentivement si ce n'était pas un guet-apens. A deux jours de l'affrontement du solstice, ce serait dommage. Harry approcha à quelques mètres du Mangemort, il était arrivé au niveau du bouclier à présent. Harry mit la boule d'alerte dans sa poche et traversa le bouclier.

- Stupéfix, cria Harry à l'encontre de l'homme qui tomba aussitôt à terre.

Harry se rapprocha, il prit la baguette du Mangemort et la balança de l'autre côté du bouclier. Harry fit léviter le Mangemort jusqu'à un large tronc d'arbre tout près de la limite du bouclier, ce qui permettait à Harry de passer rapidement de l'autre côté en cas de problème. Harry fit apparaître des cordes et ligota le Mangemort. Enfin il souleva le capuchon.  
Peter Pettigrow l'homme qui avait trahi ses parents le regardait. Il paraissait terrifié. Harry pointa sa baguette sur le cœur de Queudver.

- Je vais vous tuer, dit-il.

Pettigrow supplia Harry du regard.  
Harry, lui, sentait une profonde haine l'envahir. Il resta immobile prêt à tuer Pettigrow. De longues secondes passèrent, puis des minutes. Harry paniquait de n'avoir toujours pas réussi à jeter le sort mortel. Il sentait, dans sa poche, la boule bleue qui demandait à sortir.

- Tu vas avoir encore un peu de temps, dit Harry.

Il prit la boule et la laissa sortir, elle s'éloigna à vive allure vers le château. Harry regarda attentivement le gant d'argent de Queudver. Harry regarda son propre bras droit. Il distinguait la cicatrice que Pettigrow lui avait faite trois ans auparavant. La cicatrice qui avait fait revenir Lord Voldemort à la vie. Quelques secondes passèrent et Harry fut presque déçu de voir Soazick arriver.

- Harry ? dit-elle.

- Je me suis dit qu'il pouvait servir, dit Harry en désignant Queudver.

- Tu es inconscient, dit-elle.

Soazick traversa le bouclier, elle pointa sa baguette sur la bouche du captif. Aussitôt la mâchoire de Queudver se mit à bouger.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapitre 63 : Allié ou espion ?**

- Ne me tuez pas ! Supplia Queudver.

- Ça ce n'est pas sûr, dit férocement Harry.

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda calmement Soazick.

- Je vous cherchais, couina Queudver, je serais bien venu plus tôt mais je ne sais pas transplaner de pays en pays et le Maître des Ténèbres m'avait envoyé en Norvège.

- En Norvège ?demanda Soazick étonnée.

Harry réprima un rire, Soazick savait parfaitement jouer la comédie.

- Pour recruter, dit Pettigrow, je vous donnerai les noms.

- Donnez-les, dit aussitôt Soazick.

- L'assistant personnel du ministre Norvégien, dit Queudver, bien qu'en ce moment il soit mis aux arrêts, est soupçonné d'avoir détourner des fonds.

- Sale affaire, dit Soazick.

Harry se doutait que Soazick avait trouvé le moyen d'arranger cette « sale affaire », tout comme elle avait procédé avec Dirk Cresswell.

- J'en ai d'autres, mais le premier est mort et le deuxième a été découvert. Il y en a bien d'autres mais seul Blake les connaît, c'est un spécialiste du recrutement, il ne fait que ça.

- Donc vous ne connaissez pas d'autres noms, dit Soazick avec une lueur d'espoir.

- Non, répondit Queudver.

- Un demi-échec votre mission en Norvège, alors, dit Soazick.

- Oui, on a vraiment eu la poisse, admit Queudver, mais cela m'arrange. Je veux vous aider, je ne veux plus rester là-bas. Garder moi caché, et je vous dirai tout ce que vous voulez.  
Harry éclata d'un rire sans joie, il était plus que septique.

- Le problème voyez-vous Mr Pettigrow, c'est que vous êtes Occlumens et que, par conséquent, je ne peux pas vérifier si vous mentez.

- Non, s'exclama Queudver paniqué, j'ai appris l'occlumancie pour cacher que je ne souhaite plus être fidèle aux Mangemorts.

- Arrête tes salades, dit Harry agacé. Parle avant qu'on te livre au Ministère.

- Non, cria une nouvelle fois Queudver. Regardez dans la poche de ma robe.

Soazick fouilla les poches du prisonnier et en sortit un long rouleau de parchemin.

- Les noms de tous les Mangemorts, dit-il triomphant, ceux que je connais évidement.

- Surveille-le, ordonna Soazick à Harry.

Soazick s'éloigna et commença à lire le parchemin. Harry, trop concentré sur Queudver, ne parvint pas à voir l'expression de Soazick.

Au bout d'un moment, elle s'approcha d'Harry.

- Harry, dit-elle d'une vois presque douce.

Aussitôt Harry imagina le pire. Il recula en arrière pour être toujours face à Queudver. Arrivé au niveau de Soazick celle-ci murmura :

- Sa liste tient debout.

- Je m'en fiche, répondit Harry.

- Harry, supplia Soazick, on a besoin d'alliés, ce n'est pas le moment de faire la fine bouche.

- Il est Occlumens, murmura Harry, il suffit que Voldemort est eu vent de l'affrontement du solstice et il aura pris le risque d'envoyer une liste et Queudver.

- Harry, il peut nous être utile… comme espion, dit Soazick à regret.

Harry regarda Soazick. Il commençait à bien connaître son goût prononcé pour l'obtention par tous les moyens de l'accomplissement de la prophétie. Mais après Rogue, c'était, aux yeux de Harry, la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

- Non, dit Harry.

- On n'a pas à le mettre au courant de tout, dit Soazick, juste le strict minimum, je fais comme ça avec le visqueux, et il est d'accord, c'est au cas où il se ferait découvrir.

- Dans ce cas tu te débrouilles toute seule avec lui, dit Harry.

- Avant qu'il devienne Occlumens, le visqueux m'a dit qu'il avait découvert que Queudver avait une forte culpabilité envers toi.

- Je te rappelle que moi mon boulot, c'est de tuer Voldemort, dit furieusement Harry. Rassembler les alliés, c'est le tien.

- Harry, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit avec nous. Si tu es là, je suis sûre que j'y verrai plus clair, dit Soazick. Il a une dette envers toi.

- J'accepte de t'aider uniquement pour le livrer aux aurors, dit Harry avec colère

- Harry, supplia Soazick.

- Non.

- Heureusement que je n'étais pas comme toi, grogna Soazick.

Soazick se tourna vers Queudver.

- Bon, dit-elle d'une voix forte, on va vous aider, mais vous allez nous servir d'espion avant, pendant… disons deux semaines…

- Non, dit Queudver, protégez-moi dès maintenant.  
Soazick leva sa baguette et détacha Queudver.

- Où est sa baguette ? demanda-t-elle à Harry.

Harry, furieux, passa de l'autre côté du bouclier, amassa la baguette de Queudver et la tendit à Soazick.

- Je veux bien réduire à une semaine, dit-elle.

Soazick était une excellente actrice, deux jours suffisaient.

- Bon très bien, dit Queudver à contre-cœur.

Harry donna la baguette à Soazick qui la tendit à Queudver.

- Il est possible naturellement que j'aie besoin de vous à un moment donné, expliqua Soazick, il est également possible que je vous demande de faire quelque chose qui grillerait votre couverture.

- En une semaine, il y a peu de chance que cela arrive ? demanda Queudver.

- Peu, répondit Soazick neutre.

Harry trouvait louche la question de Queudver.

- J'espère pour toi que t'auras l'occasion de montrer ta vraie loyauté, dit Harry, glacial. Il te reste une dette impayée.

- Je sais, dit Queudver. J'y pense, nuit et jour.

- Bien, dit Soazick, essayez de venir ici autour du bouclier au moins une fois par jour. Venez la nuit de préférence et dès que vous avez des ennuis ou des doutes sur quelque chose.

- D'accord, répondit Queudver d'une voix mal assurée. Vous savez, cela fait longtemps que j'essaie de vous parler. J'ai essayé de te parler Harry, je savais que tôt ou tard, tu irais sur la tombe de tes parents. Je t'ai guetté, mais avec toutes ces personnes avec toi ! J'ai transplané lorsque Fol Œil m'a aperçu.

- C'était toi, alors, dit négligemment Harry.

- Oui, répondit Queudver.

- Tu devrais filer Queudver, dit Harry. Voldemort va s'impatienter.

Dès qu'il eût disparu, Harry et Soazick passèrent le bouclier.

- Tu es sûre de lui ? demanda Harry, sceptique.

- Non, répondit Soazick, je ne suis sûre de rien. Même s'il est vraiment fidèle je doute qu'il puisse être utile… pourtant il pourrait nous être sacrement utile, vraiment très utile…

----------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant les cages dont Soazick se servait pour ses cours, il l'entendit murmurer pour elle-même :

- Maintenant je n'ai plus le choix.

Ils rentrèrent dans le château, Harry était encore plus tendu qu'à son réveil.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapitre 64 : La dernière leçon.**

Le 20 juin ! Harry était stupéfiait de son calme, il était parvenu à se faire à l'idée qu'il allait peut-être mourir. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Ginny s'étaient installés sur les pelouses du parc. Harry restait effrayé de savoir qu'après l'affrontement du solstice, l'un d'eux voire plusieurs pourrait ne plus être de ce monde. Ils parlaient peu. Ron et Ginny faisaient pourtant des efforts considérables pour essayer d'engager la conversation. En vain. Hermione jetait d'étranges coups d'œil vers Ron. Et Neville devait être dans le même état qu'Harry.

Luna et Susan Bones approchèrent.

- Soazick veut te voir Harry, dit Susan en s'asseyant à côté de Neville.

- D'accord, dit Harry en se levant.

Harry prit la direction du bureau de Soazick.

---------------------

La porte était entrouverte, il entendait des éclats de voix provenant de la salle de classe.

- J'en ai marre, s'écria Malefoy, je veux qu'on arrête de se cacher !

- Non, dit Soazick, l'année se termine, on verra après.

- J'ai pas l'impression que tu vois quelque chose après la journée de demain ! dit Malefoy avec colère.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent.

- Tu vois ! C'est comme si tu prévoyais déjà de te sacrifier, s'exclama Malefoy, et si moi je ne veux pas ? Si je veux que tu restes bien vivante, avec moi ?

- Drago, supplia Soazick.

- Tu es égoïste, cracha Malefoy. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je pense que tu as déjà tout prévu avec Potter pour demain.

- Non, tu te trompes ! s'écria Soazick. Au contraire, je ne lui ai rien dit sur ce qui est prévu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il refuserait.

- En tout cas, il en sait plus que moi, dit Malefoy.

Quelques secondes passèrent.

- Il va arriver, dit Soazick.

- Je vais te laisser avec Saint Potter, lâcha Malefoy. Pour demain je t'interdis de te sacrifier pour qui ou quoi que ce soit, et surtout pas pour Potter. C'est le genre de débilité que tu serais parfaitement capable de faire.

Les pas de Malefoy se rapprochèrent de la porte. Rapide, Harry sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et se couvrit avec. La porte s'ouvrit, Malefoy sortit en passant tout près d'Harry. Harry attendit que Malefoy soit loin pour frapper à la porte.

Soazick ouvrit la porte.

- On monte, dit-elle.

Surpris, Harry courut pour rejoindre Soazick qui commençait déjà à monter les marches. Soazick conduisit Harry au septième étage.

- Voilà, dit-elle. Ils t'attendent, ils vont compléter tes connaissances en duel, et d'autres choses… je ne peux pas tout t'enseigner. Si tu as fini assez tôt et que tu n'es pas trop fatigué, rejoins-nous au cours particulier.

Elle frappa à la porte de la Salle sur Demande.

- Je dois aller voir quelqu'un, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Malefoy, songea Harry. Il ouvrit la porte. Tonks et Kingsley Shacklebolt discutaient devant une grosse caisse en bois.

- Enfin, dit Tonks, on a presque failli t'attendre.

- Bonjour, dit Harry.

- Bonjour, dit Kingsley avec un sourire. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, on s'y met tout de suite.

- D'accord, dit Harry.

- Tu commences Tonks ? demanda Kingsley.

- Oui, répondit Tonks, radieuse.

Elle fit signe à Harry de venir dans un espace aménagé de la pièce. Tonks sortit sa baguette, Harry l'imita.

- À trois vous commencez le duel, juste des sorts réversibles, annonça Kingsley. Prêt ?

- Oui, répondit Tonks en tendant sa baguette.

- Oui, répondit Harry en imitant Tonks une nouvelle fois.

- Un…Deux…trois ! dit Kingsley.

- Expelliarmus, lança Harry.

- Impero ! Lança Tonks.

La baguette de Tonks vola vers l'autre coin de la pièce. Elle courut pour la récupérer. Harry sentait son esprit se vider. « Arrête de combattre », retentit une voix dans la tête d'Harry. Les doigts d'Harry commencèrent à relâcher la pression qui maintenait sa baguette. « Non » dit une autre voix plus forte. Harry resserra sa main.

- Stupéfix, jeta Harry avant que Tonks lui lance un autre sort après avoir récupéré sa baguette.

Tonks plongea sur le côté, elle esquiva le sortilège d'Harry.

- Petrificus Totalus, lança-t-elle à Harry.

Le jet lumineux frappa à côté d'Harry.

----------------------------

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry était vaincu.

- Soazick t'a enseigné les sorts impardonnables ? demanda Kingsley en aidant Harry à se relever.

- La théorie, dit Harry.

- On a amené des araignées, dit Tonks. Pour la pratique de l'Imperium et de l'Avada Kedavra.

Tonks tendit un bocal à Harry. Il le prit et déposa l'araignée, que le bocal en verre contenait, sur le sol.

- Impero, lança Harry sur l'araignée.

L'araignée essaya de s'enfuir alors qu'Harry voulait la faire tourner en rond.

- Reviens, dit Tonks en tendant sa baguette en direction de l'araignée.

- Tu dois vouloir le pouvoir total sur l'araignée, expliqua Kingsley, tu dois le vouloir de toutes tes forces.

Harry acquiesça puis fit un nouvel essai, puis un autre… puis un autre…

---------------------------------

Il fallut une heure à Harry avant de contrôler l'araignée à la perfection.

- Sur moi, maintenant, dit Tonks.

- Hein ? demanda Harry surpris.

- Sur une araignée, c'est facile, dit Kingsley, sur une auror c'est plus compliqué.

Harry leva sa baguette en direction de Tonks. Celle-ci garda ses bras ballants le long du corps.

- Impero, lança Harry.

- Raté, dit Tonks au bout de quelques secondes. Réessaie !  
- Impero, lança Harry.

--------------------------

Il fallut une nouvelle heure à Harry pour maîtriser le sortilège sur Tonks, puis sur Kingsley.

- Bien, dit Kingsley, l'Avada Kedavra maintenant.

Le cœur d'Harry s'accéléra brutalement. Il avait tant voulu jeter ce sort par le passé, à présent il redoutait d'en être réellement capable.

Tonks ouvrit un autre bocal et relâcha l'araignée prisonnière.

- Avada Kedavra, lança faiblement Harry.

Sans surprise, le sort n'eut aucun effet.

- Hum… dit Kingsley, il va falloir beaucoup plus de conviction et un vrai désir de la mort de l'araignée.

Harry se concentra, cette pauvre araignée ne lui avait rien fait. Pourtant ce sort était indispensable c'était de cette manière qu'il allait tuer Lord Voldemort. En pensant à Voldemort Harry sentit la colère et la haine monter en lui, il aida ces sentiments à grandir en lui.

- Avada Kedavra, lança Harry.

Un puissant éclair vert fila vers l'araignée qui tomba. Morte.

- Excellent, dit Kingsley, là se sera plus rapide.

Tonks et Kingsley s'approchèrent de la grosse caisse en bois.

- Prêt Harry? demanda Tonks.

Inquiet, Harry fixait la caisse, elle mesurait au moins un mètre sur un mètre. La taille d'une araignée géante.

- Oui, dit Harry, résigné.

La caisse s'ouvrit et une araignée géante en sortit. Elle fonça droit sur Harry.

Harry rassembla vite ses émotions, colère, haine, il imagina Voldemort, Queudver, Bellatrix Lestrange…

- Avada Kedavra, lança Harry.

Lorsque le sort la toucha, l'araignée se recroquevilla une seconde, puis se relança sur Harry.

- Avada Kedavra, jeta une nouvelle fois Harry.

Cette fois, l'araignée tomba.

- Parfait, dit Kingsley. C'est étrange habituellement l'imperium est plus facile à contrôler que l'Avada Kedavra.

- Pas sûr que ce soit si étonnant, dit Tonks avec un sourire.

- Alors à mon tour, dit Kingsley en faisant face à Harry.

- Prêt ? demanda Tonks.

- Oui, répondirent Harry et Kingsley d'une seule voix.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Quinze minutes plus tard, Harry était vaincu.

- On recommence ? demanda Harry avec espoir.

- Oui, c'est mon tour, dit Tonks.

--------------------------------

Ce soir là, Harry n'alla pas au cours particulier de Soazick. Il se coucha, il était épuisé. Epuisé mais satisfait.

---------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, Harry ouvrit les yeux, il s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Ron dormait encore, visiblement il avait passé une nuit agitée : il n'était pas dans le bon sens. Harry et Neville se regardèrent. Neville aussi était assis sur le bord de son lit.

- On est le 21 juin, dit Neville.

- Oui, dit Harry, c'est le solstice.

- Moi aussi je suis pressé d'aller en vacances, dit Seamus, mais Poudlard risque quand même de me manquer.

Subitement Ron se releva.

- On est le 21 juin, dit-il.

- On aura compris, dit Dean. Ça fait vingt fois que vous le dites.

- Il faut qu'on petit déjeune, dit Harry.

Neville se leva et commença à s'habiller. Ron lui, regardait son lit, il venait de se rendre compte que ses pieds avaient dormi sur l'oreiller.

-------------------------------------------------

Ils rejoignirent Hermione à la table des Gryffondor. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny, elle ignorait que c'était prévu pour aujourd'hui.

Soazick était assise à la table des professeurs, chose rare. Elle discutait avec Sibylle Trelawney, qui était flattée d'être écoutée par Soazick. McGonagall, elle, lisait la Gazette du Sorcier. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

Ensuite, ils retournèrent s'installer dans le parc. Les heures passèrent lentement, ils allèrent déjeuner puis revinrent s'asseoir.

Ils restèrent là tout l'après-midi, plusieurs élèves les avaient rejoints puis repartaient. Seuls Harry, Ron et Hermione restaient ensemble. Neville, lui, allait et venait, incapable de rester en place. Au dîner, Harry regarda Malefoy, il fixait la table des Professeurs, même si Soazick ne s'y trouvait pas. Comme la moitié des professeurs. Après dîner, ils retournèrent s'asseoir dans le parc.

Vers dix-neuf heures, Harry discutait avec Ginny. Il savait que d'ici quelques heures son avenir avec Ginny allait probablement changer.

Les portes du château s'ouvrirent à la volée. Tous les élèves présents dans le parc regardèrent Soazick dévaler lentement les marches. Elle se dirigea vers le groupe.

- Cours particulier, dit-elle. Le dernier !


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapitre 65 : La Métrane.**

- Encore, s'exclama Susan Bones.

Elle se leva tout de même avec les autres élèves présents du cours particulier. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Elisabeth Montgomery qui se joignit à eux. Malefoy William Chambers et Dominic Shepard attendaient déjà dans la salle de classe de Soazick. Il entrèrent en silence, Soazick referma la porte derrière eux.

- Ce n'est pas un cours particulier, annonça rapidement Soazick, et le premier objectif de ces cours n'a jamais été de vous préparer à vous défendre si l'on vous attaquait. Le premier objectif était de former un régiment de soldats avec les élèves les plus combatifs de Poudlard. Je vous avais prévenu que quelque chose comme ce qui s'est passé à Halloween allait arriver. Eh bien c'est maintenant, sauf que c'est cent fois plus dangereux. Et il est assuré que notre camp comptera des pertes. J'ai besoin de vous ! Mais réfléchissez bien avant…

Elle jeta un regard circulaire.

- On attaque la forteresse noire, la forteresse de Lord Voldemort et de son armée, dit-elle. Qui nous suit ?

- Moi, dit aussitôt Ginny.

Harry sentit ses entrailles se contracter, il ferma les yeux une seconde.

- Moi, dit plus timidement Susan Bones.

- Moi, dit Neville avec nonchalance.

- Moi, dit Ron.

- Moi, dit Hermione.

- Moi, dit William Chambers.

Une goutte de sueur perla sur sa tempe.

- Moi, enchaîna Harry sans surprise.

- Moi, dit Luna d'une voix neutre.

- Moi, dit Dominic Shepard en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

- Moi, hésita Elisabeth Montgomery.

Tous se retournèrent vers Malefoy.

- Evidemment moi aussi, dit Malefoy avec une hargne dirigée vers Soazick qui détourna aussitôt la tête avec culpabilité.

- Bien, dit Soazick, alors on y va.

Elle s'approcha de la cheminée et fit signe aux autres d'approcher.

- Pour commencer on se rejoint dans une grange, dit-elle. Attendez les uns à côté des autres, l'adresse c'est la Métrane. Drago tu passes le premier.

Malefoy s'avança vers la cheminée, il prit de la poudre de cheminette que Soazick lui tendait et entra dans la cheminée.

- La Métrane, dit-il.

Il disparut instantanément.

- Bien, Harry, appela Soazick.

À son tour, Harry s'approcha de la cheminée. Il prit la poudre, entra dans la cheminée et annonça sa destination.

- La Métrane, dit-il.

Harry tourna sur lui-même. Il était tellement préoccupé qu'il ne parvint pas à détester l'inconfort de son voyage. Lorsqu'il

rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans la fameuse grange. Pourtant, si Soazick ne les avaient pas prévenus qu'ils atterriraient dans une grange, Harry ne s'en serait pas douté. Il régnait dans la Métrane un énorme vacarme. Des sorciers arrivaient en transplanant à tout moment. Les sorciers parlaient vite entre eux, tous paraissaient terriblement inquiets. Harry ne reconnut que la moitié des sorciers présents. Fred et Georges étaient perchés en haut de deux échelles, ils surveillaient l'extérieur par de hautes fenêtre très sales. Assis dans un coin, Graup secouait une immense masse. Puis il reposa la masse sur le sol et Harry vit trois elfes de maison, dont Dobby, qui fixait de grosses pointes sur le bout de la masse. Hagrid se tenait prêt de Graup, il fit un petit signe en direction d'Harry. Hagrid tenait une masse plus petite dans sa main, puis il sortit sa baguette magique et la tendit à Dobby qui fit lentement entrer la baguette à l'intérieur de la masse, sans en briser le bois. Au bout de quelques secondes, Hagrid brandit la masse contenant la baguette emprisonnée. Du bout de la masse de petites étincelles bleues apparurent. Hagrid remercia Dobby qui paraissait plus que ravi.

- C'est peuplé, dit Ron en arrivant.

Harry regarda la cheminée, ils étaient pratiquement tous arrivés.

À l'autre bout de la grange, Harry vit Sturgis Podmore installé ce qui ressemblait à une estrade.

- Vous arrivez, dit Tonks au moment où Luna sortait de la cheminée. Restez groupés à l'intérieur de la Métrane, on vous dira quoi faire.

Elle repartit vers une dizaine de Gobelins en armure dorée étincelante. Ollivander ensorcelait des épées que les Gobelins lui

tendaient.

Molly Weasley accourut dans leur direction au moment ou Soazick arrivait. Tous les élèves étaient arrivés à présent. Mme Weasley attrapa Ginny et Ron dans ses bras. Elle ne les relâcha que pour étreindre Harry puis Hermione.

- Molly, dit Soazick. Je vous avais dit que vous n'étiez pas en état de combattre, vous êtes tellement inquiète que vous ne tiendrez pas deux minutes, retournez au quartier général.

- Je le sais bien, dit Mme Weasley. Mais je voulais les serrer tous dans mes bras…

- Je comprends, dit Soazick.

Soazick jeta un regard circulaire.

- Vous autres, restez ici, dit Soazick.

Elle s'éloigna vers Kingsley Shacklebolt et Lupin. Ils discutaient devant une table couverte de bouts de parchemins.

Parmi les exclamations qui retentissaient de toute part, Ils entendirent distinctement des cris plus proches.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir, hurla Bill.

- On a besoin de tout le monde ! cria Fleur. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais encore t'attendre à la maison sans rien faire !

- Si, s'exclama Bill.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, je reste, s'emporta Fleur.

- Non ! cria Bill.

- Essaie de m'en empêcher, brailla Fleur.

Bill s'arrêta avant de recommencer à hurler.

- Ma chérie, dit-il d'une voix calme. Fleur, je t'aime. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Je ne me relèverai pas si tu meurs.

Bill et Fleur ne dirent rien pendant quelques secondes.

- Ça ne marche pas, dit lentement Fleur. Je reste.

- Tu n'es pas possible, recommença Bill avec colère.

- Potter ?

Harry se retourna pour faire face à Malefoy.

- Je peux te parler une minute ?

- Oui, dit Harry étonné.

Malefoy entraîna Harry à l'écart.

- Je ne veux pas que Soazick meure, dit Malefoy. Je sais qu'elle est prête à toutes les débilités. Je ne sais pas où je vais combattre, mais je sais que toi tu ne seras pas loin de Soazick. Empêche-la de se sacrifier pour toi ou pour un autre idiot.

- Tu as une drôle de manière de me demander service, dit Harry. Me traiter d'idiot !

- Potter, grogna Malefoy. C'est déjà suffisamment humiliant comme ça, sans que tu aies besoin dans rajouter.

Harry fixa Malefoy, il paraissait réellement inquiet.

- Silence ! Hurla Sturgis Podmore debout sur l'estrade.

Aussitôt le calme régna dans la large grange.

- Bien, dit Sturgis Podmore. On va partir d'ici quelques courtes minutes.

Il fit apparaître une immense carte derrière lui.

- Nous allons créer quatre fronts de combat, dit-il, l'un pour retenir les Détraqueurs qui sont actuellement dans des pavillons abandonnés…

Sturgis désigna un ensemble de petits carrés assez éloignés du dessin qui devaient représenter la forteresse noire.

- Je dirigerai cette opération, continua Sturgis Podmore. Le second front ira ici.

Il désigna un autre endroit de la carte.

- C'est un cimetière à ciel ouvert, expliqua-t-il. Dès qu'il se rendra compte que sa forteresse est attaquée, Vous-Savez-Qui activera ses inferi. Julia Troy s'occupera de diriger cette partie. Le troisième front attaquera la forteresse noire et tous les Mangemorts. Ce troisième bataillon sera dirigé par Kingsley Shacklebolt. Le quatrième et dernier front sera mené par Soazick Robert, tous les autres bataillons devront faciliter le déplacement du quatrième front et de leurs membres s'ils sont dispersés. Dès que les Mangemorts se rendront compte qu'ils sont attaqués, on lancera un signal au Ministère pour qu'il nous amène du monde. Le plus dur sera de tenir le temps qu'ils arrivent. Surtout ne passez pas le mur de protection tant que vous n'avez pas vu les étincelles rouge et or lancées par le quatrième bataillon.

Sturgis Podmore se tourna vers Tonks. Elle leva sa baguette et fit apparaître un immense parchemin qu'elle colla au mur.

- Sur cette liste est indiqué le bataillon dans lequel vous combattez, expliqua Podmore. Rejoignez votre chef de bataillon dès que vous avez trouvé votre nom.

Tonks fit apparaître trois autres listes qu'elle colla un peu partout. L'une des affiches atterrit juste derrière les élèves. Ils se retournèrent et cherchèrent leur nom avant que les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix n'aient eu le temps de rappliquer en masse.

Harry était dans le quatrième bataillon, avec Ron, Neville et Soazick. Il n'était que tous les quatre.

Harry eut le temps de voir les noms de Mondingus, d'Hagrid et de Graup dans le bataillon qui allait combattre les inferi.  
Hermione et Luna s'éloignèrent rejoindre Sturgis Podmore qui se lançait déjà dans des explications mouvementées. Elisabeth Montgomery et Dominic Shepard rejoignirent une femme maigrichonne avec une épaisse tignasse de cheveux qu'elle retenait avec une énorme barrette.

Ce doit être Julia Troy, pensa Harry en remarquant que les sorciers affluaient dans sa direction.

La moitié des sorciers allaient vers Kingsley Shacklebolt, le troisième front était le plus important. Malefoy, Susan Bones, William Chambers et Ginny rejoignirent le troisième bataillon. Harry regarda Ginny s'éloigner, son cœur s'accéléra brutalement, sa respiration aussi. Arrivé près de Bill, elle se retourna vers Harry, et lui sourit. Harry voulu lui faire comprendre… lui adresser un signe au cas où, pour qu'elle sache… pour qu'elle sache.

- Ron ? Appela Soazick, viens par là.

Harry détacha son regard de Ginny.

Soazick entraîna Ron dans un coin éloigné. Soazick commença à parler, elle paraissait gênée. Soudain Ron afficha une mine surprise, Soazick continua à parler. Ron tourna la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation, son visage exprimait une violente peur. Ron continuait de refuser ce que Soazick lui demandait. Finalement, contraint, Ron acquiesça. Soazick sortit une petite pierre de sa poche. La pierre émettait de petites étincelles multicolores. Ron prit la pierre et la mit dans sa poche.  
Ron et Soazick revinrent vers Harry et Neville. Soazick évita le regard d'Harry, elle paraissait coupable. Ron lui était perdu dans ses pensées.

- Harry ? Appela Soazick en le regardant enfin.

À son tour Harry fut entraîné au même endroit que Ron.

- Voilà le topo, dit Soazick, on trace. D'abord on va tous les quatre désamorcer la protection. Ensuite l'un de nous envoie les étincelles. Ensuite on trace tous les deux à l'intérieur de la forteresse…

- Et Ron ? Et Neville ? demanda Harry.

- Ron ira de son côté, et Neville devra peut-être rester sur place, dit rapidement Soazick. Donc on trace, on trouve Voldemort. Et là Harry, tu me laisses le combattre.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry surpris. Non, c'est à moi…

- Je vais le fatiguer avant, expliqua Soazick, de cette manière ce sera plus facile pour toi quand tu prendras la relève.

- Et la relève, je la prends quand ?demanda Harry.

Soazick ne répondit rien. Les inquiétudes de Malefoy étaient fondées. Soazick fit signe à Harry de revenir.

L'un des bataillons commençait à sortir, c'était celui des Détraqueurs, le plus éloigné de la Métrane. Ils passèrent devant eux, guidés par Sturgis Podmore, Hermione était partie devant, elle et Ron se disputaient.

- J'ai vu ta tête, s'exclama Hermione, et j'ai vu celle de Soazick. Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dit calmement Ron.

- Ne pas m'inquiéter ? Ne pas m'inquiéter, s'écria Hermione. Et toi tu restes serein comme si on allait à une partie de pêche.

- Hermione… commença lentement Ron.

- Pourquoi tu ne paniques pas ? cria Hermione déstabilisée.

- Tu veux que je panique, dit lentement Ron.

- Oui, s'exclama Hermione.

Ron fit un pas vers Hermione et l'embrassa en l'entourant de ces bras.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Ron relâcha Hermione.

- J'ai paniqué, dit Ron.

- Heu… Hermione ? On doit y aller, dit timidement Fred avec un sourire.

Hermione tourna la tête, son bataillon était déjà parti.

Hermione recula en souriant maladroitement. Puis elle rejoignit Fred et tous les deux sortirent en courant pour rattraper leur bataillon.

Le bataillon des Mangemorts sortit à son tour.

Harry regarda Ginny sans parvenir à l'appeler, ou la rejoindre. Il devait, c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Mais

Harry ne fit rien. Le plus grand des bataillons passa les portes de la grange, sans qu'Harry ne fasse rien.

- On y va, dit Soazick.

Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, des éclairs silencieux transpercèrent le ciel. Ils se mirent en marche par un autre chemin que celui

qu'avait emprunté le troisième bataillon.

Dans la grange, le bataillon des inferi attendait encore un peu, la taille de Graup les obligeait à attendre le dernier moment pour sortir.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapitre 66 : L'affrontement du Solstice.**

Pendant qu'il marchait, Harry jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, il ne voyait plus que le toit d'ardoises de la Métrane. De fines gouttelettes de pluie commencèrent à tomber. Ils marchèrent silencieusement pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Bientôt Harry vit un épais mur de fumée verdâtre. Ce devait être la protection de la forteresse noire, comme la protection de Poudlard sauf que là au lieu d'être bleu électrique, le mur était presque consistant et vert, le même vert que le sort de l'Avada Kedavra. Harry essaya de percevoir des ombres au travers du mur. Il parvint à distinguer ce qui devait être la forteresse noire. Pourtant, Harry trouvait cette ombre familière.

- Commence Neville, ordonna Soazick en jetant des coup d'œil de tous les côtés.

- Vous voudrez bien dire à ma grand-mère que je suis désolé, demanda Neville.

- Neville, dit Soazick, si chaque membre de l'Ordre dit ce genre de chose on ne va pas s'en sortir…

- Oui, mais moi c'est sûr que je vais y passer, expliqua Neville.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Soazick surprise, il n'a jamais été question de ça. Tu vas juste être épuisé, mais tu seras toujours vivant.

- Mais Rogue…? Commença Neville.

- Rogue croyait qu'on allait causer une sorte de court-circuit, il ne connaît pas l'existence des forêts de Kodrulles, et il ignore que tu as réussi à prendre leur contrôle, expliqua rapidement Soazick. Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas trop lui en dire, lui-même l'accepte, il connaît les risques…

- Ah bon, dit Neville soulagé.

Il tendit sa baguette devant le mur vert. Puis il lança une dizaine de sorts d'affilée contre le mur.

- Alors ? demanda Soazick au bout de quelques minutes.

- Ça fait bien comme avec les forêts de Kodrulles, sauf que cette fois je n'arrive pas à attraper le… truc… machin…chose,

expliqua maladroitement Neville.

- Tu as essayé de faire fonctionner ta haine avec ? suggéra Soazick.

Neville ne semblait pas avoir entendu ce que Soazick avait dit, son attention resta sur le mur.

- C'est parce que « c'est » déjà pris, murmura Neville pour lui-même.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Neville marmonna des brides de mots incompréhensibles : mélange de formules et de suggestions pour lui-même.

- Je le tiens, dit soudain Neville.

- Vas-y, encouragea Soazick.

- J'essaie, dit Neville le visage tendu pas la concentration.

- Je n'arrive pas à le faire obéir… avec les forêts de Kodrulles… ce n'était même pas nécessaire…

Neville ne se servait plus de sa baguette qui pendait le long de son bras.

- J'y suis presque, annonça Neville.

Quelques gouttes de sueur commencèrent à perler sur sa tempe.

- …et maintenant… il…il y a autre chose qui tire le … truc… machin en arrière, expliqua Neville.

- Quoi ? demanda Soazick inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Neville.

Soudain un vent glacial s'abattit

- Les Détraqueurs, dit Soazick en fermant les yeux.

- On jette un patronus, suggéra Harry.

- Non, dit Soazick, ils ne nous pas encore trouvés. Il vaut mieux rester discret.

Un puissant écho retentit.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença Ron.

- Voldemort vient d'activer ses inferi, expliqua Soazick. Plus de doute on est découverts. Soit par l'un des bataillons, soit il a senti l'intrusion de Neville.

Les jambes de Neville cédèrent. Il se trouvait à présent à genou face au mur.

- Je ne sais pas laquelle des deux possibilités je préfère, avoua Soazick. C'est lui qui doit tirer le truc machin en arrière

- Oui, dit Neville, c'est lui.

Harry sentit ses entrailles se glacer. Les Détraqueurs n'étaient plus loin.

- Vite, dit Soazick, si tu n'y arrives pas, personne ne le pourra.

- Je le sais bien, s'énerva Neville.

Une ombre passa près d'eux. Harry regarda derrière eux. Une dizaine de Détraqueurs commençait à les encercler.

Harry et Ron tendirent leurs baguettes devant eux.

- Pas encore, supplia Soazick.

Les Détraqueurs se rapprochèrent en formant un demi-cercle parfait autour d'eux.

- J'y suis presque, annonça Neville.

Les Détraqueurs n'étaient plus qu'a une dizaine de mètres d'eux.

- Encore quelques minutes, annonça Neville.

- On n'a pas quelques minutes, dit Soazick tendue.

Les Détraqueurs n'étaient plus qu'à cinq mètres. Harry dos au mur, faisait de son mieux pour repousser les effets des

Détraqueurs sur lui.

- Ça y est, annonça enfin Neville.

La lumière verte répandue par le mur, disparut.

- Spero Patronum, lancèrent Harry, Ron et Soazick en même temps.

Les Détraqueurs fuirent aussitôt.

- Les étincelles rouge et or, ordonna Soazick.

Harry, Neville et Soazick lancèrent les étincelles sans prononcer, ni penser à la moindre formule. Plus loin des cris retentirent.

Soazick se tourna vers Neville qui était face contre terre après avoir lancé les étincelles.  
- Neville ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Je vais devoir rester là, annonça Neville.

- J'en ai bien peur, répondit Soazick soulagée.

Elle s'approcha de Neville et fit signe à Ron de venir l'aider à transporter Neville derrière un chêne.

- Dès tu peux tu transplanes ou tu retournes à la Métrane.

Neville n'acquiesça pas, il ferma les yeux, sa tête tomba sur son épaule.

- Bon, on y va, dit Soazick en se tournant vers Ron et Harry.

Ils se mirent à courir. Harry regarda devant lui. Il vit Graup envoyer de violents coups de masse contre des inferi qui attaquaient son bataillon. Mais ce qui frappa Harry, ce fut Poudlard. Le château de Poudlard était là devant lui. Poudlard, qui avait perdu ses couleurs, les pierres étaient noires.

- Mais… commença Ron.

- Juste une copie, expliqua Soazick avant que Ron n'ait eu le temps de formuler sa question.

Ils coururent plus vite vers la grande porte.

- L'intérieur est différent, cria Soazick.

La pluie tombait de plus en plus drue. Soudain Soazick changea brutalement de direction. Harry et Ron la suivirent vers une

partie du bataillon des Mangemorts qui courrait également vers le château.

- Des Détraqueurs nous ont empêché de passer, expliqua rapidement Malefoy à Soazick lorsqu'ils commencèrent à courir à côté d'eux.

Les portes de la forteresse noire étaient grandes ouvertes. Le plus gros du bataillon des Mangemorts était déjà entré. Harry sentit la panique monter en lui, le plan ne se déroulait pas comme prévu.

À peine, ils entrèrent, que Soazick lança un sort contre une tapisserie qui recouvrait le mur de droite. Un homme dissimulé derrière la tapisserie tomba sur le sol. Harry sentit Soazick lui tirer la manche. Ron s'était déjà mis sur le côté pour laisser passer le reste du bataillon, qui se divisa en plusieurs parties.

- Celle-là ! dit Soazick à Ron en désignant la tapisserie de gauche cette fois.

Aussitôt Ron s'approcha de la tapisserie et il la souleva.

- Oui, dit Ron, il y a un passage.

- Bonne chance, dit Soazick en reprenant son chemin.

Harry regarda Ron, ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête et disparut derrière la tapisserie.

- Viens, Harry, dit Soazick.

Elle avait déjà atteint les escaliers.

Harry la rattrapa, il essaya de ne pas trop penser au fait que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Ron vivant.

- Voldemort est au dernier étage, dans ce qui devrait être la tour d'astronomie, lui apprit Soazick.

Harry et Soazick courraient à toute allure. Autour d'eux le combat faisait rage. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que pour aider Lupin qui était attaqué par deux Mangemorts à la fois. En général l'ascension jusqu'à sommet de la tour était facilitée par le bataillon qui protégeait le passage d'Harry et de Soazick. Ils appliquaient l'ordre de Sturgis Podmore disant de faciliter le déplacement du quatrième bataillon.

- Attends, dit Harry à Soazick.

Il venait de voir Susan Bones, Hestia Jones, Fleur en train de se faire écraser par six Mangemorts.

Soazick suivit Harry.

- Stupéfix ! Lança Harry au premier Mangemorts qu'il vit.

- Impedimenta, rugit Soazick derrière lui.

- Petricus totalus ! Lança Harry lorsqu'un Mangemort dirigea sa baguette vers lui.

- Impero, jeta Soazick.

Le Mangemort touché par le sort de Soazick fit volte-face, se mit à courir vers une fenêtre, empoigna l'un des Mangemorts qu'Harry avait vu l'année précédente, au vrai Poudlard. Puis le Mangemort ensorcelé fonça sur une fenêtre, il passa au travers en entraînant avec lui l'autre Mangemort.

Susan Bones était encore debout, mais pas pour longtemps. Greyback venait de lui sauter dessus. Harry se souvint de ce que Malefoy avait dit quelques mois plus tôt : « sa cheville… un peu comme un talon d'Achille » Harry fit voler l'un des bouts de verres de la fenêtre brisée et l'envoya transpercer la cheville de Greyback. Greyback se mit à hurler de douleur.

Susan Bones repoussa Greyback et s'éloigna de lui. Une Fleur effrayante se jeta sur lui.

- C'est bon, dit Soazick à Harry.

Avant de sortir de la pièce, Harry jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Les éclairs et le tonnerre étaient pratiquement synchrones

à présent, la pluie était violente. Harry aperçut les pavillons abandonnés, les Détraqueurs flottant tout autour, le bataillon prévu pour eux semblait en grande difficulté. Harry prit peur en pensant à Hermione, aux jumeaux Weasley et aux autres qui en faisaient partie.

Bientôt Harry et Soazick montèrent les dernières marches qui menaient au sommet de la fausse tour d'astronomie. Une large double-porte avec des serpents gravés bloquait le passage.

Soazick s'arrêta, elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- N'oublie pas, rappela Soazick, moi d'abord.

Harry repensa aussitôt à Malefoy, il avait beau le détester, il savait l'idiotie que Soazick s'apprêtait à faire, et il redoutait la douleur de Malefoy…

Soazick tendit sa baguette. Les portes n'étaient pas verrouillées. Elles s'ouvrirent lentement. Au centre de la pièce, seul, Lord Voldemort les attendait.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapitre 67 : L'accomplissement de la prophétie.**

Harry et Soazick entrèrent.

- Cela fait des mois que je veux vous voir pour vous tuer, dit Voldemort. Des mois que je cherche le moyen, et c'est vous qui venez à moi…

Tout autour de la pièce, Harry vit des portes, elles étaient censées donner sur le vide… Harry en doutait.  
- Ferme la porte, ordonna Soazick à Harry.

Harry hésita une seconde, puis il ferma et verrouilla la porte.

- Tu as donc peur qu'on nous dérange ? demanda Voldemort en souriant.

- Non, Tom, dit Soazick, je sais qu'on ne nous dérangera pas, de toute façon.

Voldemort grimaça lorsque Soazick l'appela par son vrai nom. Soazick s'approcha lentement.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup apprécié que tu divulgues mon ancien nom, et mon autre identité dans la Gazette du Sorcier, dit

Voldemort.

- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, dit calmement Soazick.

- Je suppose que tu as fait tout ça pour me discréditer.

- Démystifier est le terme exact, corrigea Soazick.

Harry eut à peine le temps de voir la baguette de Voldemort se lever, le jet de lumière évita Soazick de peu.

- Stupéfix, lança Soazick.

Voldemort repoussa le sort avec une facilité déconcertante.

Harry vit Soazick avoir peur. Elle continua cependant.

Brusquement l'une des portes censées donner sur le vide s'ouvrit. Trois Mangemorts menés pas Bellatrix Lestrange entrèrent.

Harry se rapprocha prêt à combattre.

- Stupéfix, lança Harry sur Bellatrix qui se ruait sur lui.

Elle tomba un genou à terre. Le grand Mangemort blond, derrière elle, fonça sur Harry.

- Endoloris, lança le Mangemort blond.

- Protego, cria Harry.

Le sort impardonnable dévia de sa trajectoire.

- Sectumsempra, enchaîna Harry.

Le sort n'eut pas un effet aussi puissant que sur Malefoy. Cependant le Mangemort était quand même bien entaillé.

Bellatrix était debout à présent, elle et l'autre Mangemort pointaient leurs baguettes sur Harry.

Soudainement une autre porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Rogue et Neville entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Impedimenta, lança Rogue sur le troisième Mangemort qui tomba à terre.

- Rogue ! hurla Voldemort alors que Soazick tenait péniblement debout. Tuez-le ! ordonna Voldemort.

Deux autres Mangemorts entrèrent par la porte par laquelle Rogue et Neville étaient entrés. Ils avaient entendu l'ordre de Voldemort et attaquèrent directement Rogue. Neville courut rejoindre Harry.

- Petrificus Totalus, lança Harry sur Bellatrix Lestrange.  
Elle esquiva et éclata de rire.

- Stupéfix, lança Neville sur elle.

Cette fois-ci Bellatrix chancela. Harry se retourna pour aller prêter main-forte à Rogue, il passa près de Voldemort et Soazick qui combattaient toujours.

- Endoloris ! Lança la voix pénétrante de Voldemort.

Soazick hurla de douleur, Harry fit demi-tour. C'était son tour d'affronter Voldemort. Finalement, sous les yeux stupéfaits de

Voldemort, Soazick se releva. Elle tenait bon.

- Pas encore, dit-elle à Harry.

Obéissant Harry fit volte-face et se rapprocha de Rogue.

- Impedimenta, lança-t-il à un Mangemort qui menaçait Rogue de sa baguette.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry et Rogue se trouvèrent côte à côte pour combattre. Une autre porte s'ouvrit, cinq

Mangemorts entrèrent. Tous se mirent à courir vers Harry et Rogue. Soudain Rogue repoussa Harry d'un coup de coude et se positionna devant lui.

- Hé, s'écria Harry étonné.

- Tu dois rester au fond, justifia Rogue.

- Stupéfix, lança un Mangemort sur Rogue.

Rogue repoussa le sort.

- Impedimenta, lança un autre Mangemort.

Rogue repoussa également ce sort.

- Petrificus Totalus.

- Avada Kedavra.

Le dernier sort heurta Rogue de plein fouet. Rogue tomba à genoux, puis sur le côté, aux pieds d'Harry. Mort.

La porte par laquelle étaient entrés les derniers Mangemorts s'ouvrit pour laisser passer des membres du bataillon Mangemort. Harry aperçut la crinière flamboyante de Ginny.

Tous se ruèrent aussitôt sur les Mangemorts qui attaquaient Harry.

- Petrificus Totalus, lança Harry sur le Mangemort qui avait tué Rogue.

Il tomba. Harry eut le passage libre, il s'avança vers Soazick et Voldemort.

- Tu ne tiendras plus très longtemps, Soazick Robert, annonça Voldemort confiant.

Harry distingua un éclair vert que Neville lança sur Bellatrix. Sirius était vengé.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Soazick Robert, dit péniblement Soazick. 

- Vais-je avoir la chance de connaître ton nom avant que je ne te tue ? demanda Voldemort.

- Bishop, Soazick Bishop.

- Bishop ? dit Voldemort, ça me dit quelque chose.

- C'est le nom de l'un des enfants que vous maltraitiez à l'orphelinat, l'un de ceux que vous avez emmené dans la caverne lors d'une sortie à la campagne, expliqua Soazick. Dennis Bishop et Amy Benson, ce sont mes parents.

- Quel drôle de hasard, dit Voldemort.

Harry était persuadé avoir vu une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Voldemort.

- Vous les avez affrontés trois fois comme les parents de Neville et d'Harry. Et je suis également née lorsque est mort le septième mois. Drôle de hasard, dit Soazick laconique.

Cette fois-ci l'inquiétude de Voldemort devint parfaitement visible.

- Explique, ordonna Voldemort.

- La prophétie que vous aviez entendue en plus d'être incomplète, n'était qu'une partie d'une autre prophétie plus importante.

- Dis-la moi, ordonna Voldemort.

- Ceux qui détiennent les pouvoirs d'anéantir l'Ordre des Ténèbres seront bientôt prêts…  
Ils sont nés de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, ils sont nés lorsque est mort le septième mois…  
Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des Ténèbres sera bientôt prêt…  
et le seigneur des Ténèbres l'a marqué comme son égal, il a un pouvoir que le seigneur des Ténèbres n'ignore plus… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…  
Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre l'Antre des Ténèbres sera bientôt prêt…   
et les serviteurs des Ténèbres l'ont marqué dans son cœur, il a le pouvoir que les serviteurs des Ténèbres lui ont donné… Il devra briser l'Antre de Ténèbres car lui seul le pourra…  
Celle qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre l'Armée des Ténèbres sera bientôt prête…  
et sa puissance révélée la marquera dans son être, elle a le pouvoir de sa destinée…   
et elle devra détruire l'Armée des Ténèbres, car elle saura rassembler les alliés…  
Au prochain solstice, ceux qui détiennent le pouvoir d'anéantir l'Ordre des Ténèbres seront prêts.

---------------------------------------------------

Pendant que Soazick récitait la prophétie, tout le monde avait cessé le combat.

- Nous sommes le solstice. L'Antre des Ténèbres, c'est la forteresse noire, a été détruite par Neville il y a quelques minutes, jolie importation des forêts de Kodrulles d'ailleurs, j'ai mis du temps à comprendre, expliqua Soazick.

Voldemort tressaillit.

- Depuis des mois, je rassemble les alliés pour détruire votre armée, ce qui se passe en ce moment même… continua Soazick.

Soudain une nouvelle porte s'ouvrit. Peter Pettigrow se tenait dans l'encadrement. Il tendit sa main d'argent, Nagini. Le cadavre du serpent. Queudver lâcha brutalement le serpent sur le sol. Sous l'impact, le cadavre du serpent cracha la pierre que Soazick avait confiée à Ron plus tôt dans la soirée.

- Non ! hurla Voldemort effaré. Tuez-le !

Un éclair bleu frappa Queudver qui tomba.

- …et c'est à Harry que revient le privilège de vous tuer, dit Soazick.

Elle recula lentement. Harry, lui, se rapprocha de Voldemort

- Enfin, dit Voldemort.

- Vous devriez être plus inquiet que ça, dit Harry, Nagini votre dernier Horcruxe est détruit.

- Je vois que tu connais l'existence de mes Horcruxes, dit Voldemort. Je suppose que tu connais l'autre, le journal.

- Pas seulement, dit Harry.

Le visage de Voldemort s'assombrit encore un peu.

- En plus du journal. Je connais la bague des Gaunt. Dumbledore l'a trouvée dans les ruines de la maison de votre grand-père. Il l'a détruite. Je connais également le médaillon de Serpentard que vous avez caché dans les cavernes de votre enfance. Lorsque nous y sommes allés avec Dumbledore, quelqu'un était passé avant nous. C'était, je l'ai appris plus tard, Regulus Black, l'un de vos anciens Mangemorts. Le médaillon est détruit. Tout comme la coupe de Poufsouffe cachée sous le Chemin de Traverse et le gant de Serdaigle caché dans les forêts de Kodrulles. Ça n'a pas été facile, mais vous voyez vos six Horcruxe sont détruits. À présent, Tom Elvis Jedusor, vous êtes mortel.

La peur s'exprimait sur le visage de Voldemort.

- Avad…

- Protego, contra Harry.

Autour d'eux, le combat reprit.

- Avada…

- Protego, contra une nouvelle fois Harry.

- Stupéfix, lança Harry.

- Si tu veux me tuer, il te faudra autre chose que des sorts aussi simples, dit calmement Voldemort.

- Endoloris.

Harry esquiva le jet de lumière.

- Sectumsempra, lança Harry.

D'un geste, Voldemort repoussa le sortilège.

- Magie noire, dit Voldemort, c'est mieux. Un sort inventé par ce traître de Rogue. Même si la prophétie l'indique, Potter, tu restes un simple adolescent, tu ne peux pas battre le seigneur des Ténèbres.

Derrière Voldemort, Harry vit Ginny qui envoyait un Mangemort au tapis.

- Vous oubliez toujours, dit Harry.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Voldemort. Cette stupide vieille magie ? Soyons sérieux, je ne la laisserai pas m'atteindre une seconde fois.

- Impero ! lança Harry.

- Avad….

- Protego, cria Harry.

Voldemort lui aussi avait évité le sort d'Harry.

- Un sort impardonnable, de mieux en mieux, dit Voldemort.

Derrière lui, Ginny avait stoppé le combat, elle regardait Harry.

Harry se concentra de toutes ses forces sur elle.

- Avada Kedavra, lança Harry.

Voldemort fit un geste pour dévier le sort, en vain. Le sort le frappa, il tomba brutalement en arrière. Mort. Pour de bon cette fois.

Des Mangemorts se mirent à hurler, ils transplanèrent.

- Les inferi sont désactivés, annonça Neville en regardant par la fenêtre. Les Détraqueurs eux, combattent toujours…

Harry lui n'entendait et ne voyait plus rien, juste Ginny…. Ginny. C'était fini. Harry s'approcha de Ginny sans la quitter des yeux. Celle-ce vint à sa rencontre.

- Lord Voldemort est Mort !

Harry n'eut qu'a peine conscience de la voix de Soazick qui résonnait dans toute la forteresse. Il courut presque jusqu'à Ginny. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Alors que les cris de joie commençaient à se faire entendre.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapitre 68 : Le début de la fin.**

Harry relâcha Ginny de son étreinte.

- Ce n'est pas fini, dit Ginny.

Elle repoussa lentement Harry et regarda autour d'elle. Les membres du bataillon se ruaient vers les portes. Seul Neville était

resté dans la pièce, il était resté figé devant le corps de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Neville, viens, dit doucement Harry.

Neville releva la tête. Tous les trois sortirent par la grande porte. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers. Harry fit signe de s'arrêter dans la pièce ou Fleur et Susan avaient combattu plus tôt dans la soirée. Harry ouvrit la porte. Hestia Jones était la dernière à combattre avec Rodolphus Lestrange. Susan était à terre, inconsciente, Fleur rampait péniblement vers elle.

- Stupéfix, lancèrent Harry et Ginny sur Rodolphus Lestrange qui tomba instantanément à terre.

Hestia Jones remercia Harry et Ginny d'un regard et entreprit d'attacher le Mangemort. Neville s'était déjà rué sur les jeunes femmes à terre.

- Susan ? Appela Neville.

Susan Bones grommela. Ginny se rapprocha de Fleur.

- Je vais bien, dit Fleur. Secouée, c'est tout.

Harry se rapprocha d'elle. Avec Ginny, ils aidèrent Fleur à se relever.

- J'ai tué Greyback, marmonna Fleur.

Harry regarda le cadavre du Mangemort ensanglanté.

- Une bonne chose de faite, dit Ginny, je t'emmène dehors, on t'aidera à transplaner.

Ginny et Fleur parvenaient à se déplacer seules. Harry se retourna vers Susan, mais Neville passait ses bras sous son corps, la serra et la souleva. Sans vaciller, Neville porta Susan vers la sortie. Ginny et Fleur le suivirent. Harry avança à leur suite, Hestia Jones vint à ses côtés. En jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, Harry vit que l'orage était terminé.  
Harry et Hestia avancèrent tous les deux à la recherche de personnes à aider. Ils ouvrirent toutes les portes qu'ils virent. Au bout de quelques minutes ils trouvèrent une petite bibliothèque. Charlie Weasley, faible, essayait de soutenir Maugrey Fol œil à demi-inconscient, Hestia Jones se précipita vers eux. Harry, lui, accourut dans un autre coin de la pièce où il voyait le corps étendu de Williams Chambers.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, l'arrêta Charlie. C'est trop tard pour lui.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Williams Chambers avait un an de moins que lui, il voulait juste aider. Voyant que les autres se débrouillait sans lui, Harry sortit et traversa un long couloir. Il fut rassuré de croiser plusieurs membres de l'Ordre qui soutenaient ou étaient soutenu par d'autres. Harry croisa Lupin et l'aida à descendre Bill Weasley dehors. Les portes de la forteresse passées, il régnait un véritable vacarme. Des membres du Ministère emmenaient des Mangemorts captifs, les sorciers en blouse blanche faisaient du transplanage d'escorte avec des sorciers blessés. Des sorciers toujours combattants se ruaient vers les pavillons où les Détraqueurs n'avaient toujours pas cessé le combat. Harry voulu aller les aider, mais à l'intérieur de la forteresse, il vit la tapisserie par laquelle Ron était passé. Harry rentra à nouveau dans la forteresse. Il passa derrière la tapisserie et monta les escaliers. Il alluma sa baguette et enchaîna les couloirs et les escaliers étroits et sombres.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il vit une porte entrouverte. Il entra dans la pièce, c'était une petite chambre, elle paraissait occupée et pourtant sans aucun objet personnel. Harry traversa la pièce, il passa par une seconde porte. Cette pièce-ci était vide, les cadavres de rats s'entassaient sur le sol. Ron était étendu sur le sol, sa baguette serrée dans la main. Harry sentit un frison glacé le parcourir, il fonça sur Ron.

- Ron ! Appela-t-il.

Ron remua légèrement.

- …le serpent…, dit-il faiblement,… est-ce que Croûtard l'a…

- Oui, dit Harry rassuré. Il est détruit, Voldemort aussi.

- Cool, dit péniblement Ron.

Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

- Wingardium Leviosa, lança Harry sur Ron.

Le passage secret serait trop étroit, Harry prit une autre porte. Elle conduisait dans un nouveau couloir, Harry avança vers une porte grande ouverte. Il atterrit dans le repère de Voldemort. Dans cette pièce quatre corps gisaient sur le sol, celui de Rogue, de Bellatrix Lestrange, de Queudver et bien sûr celui de Voldemort.

Harry prit la première porte qu'il vit, il se souvenait qu'une bonne partie du bataillon était passé par là. Soudain Harry se figea, il venait de voir Queudver bouger. De quelle couleur était le sort qui l'avait touché ? Vert ? Non, bleu ! Harry se précipita vers lui. Queudver remuait bien.

- Wingardium Leviosa, répéta Harry.

Harry emmena les deux corps inanimés. Ils traversèrent un nouveau couloir vide. Puis Harry entra dans une grande salle. Lupin, Tonks et Ginny accoururent vers lui.

- Comment…? Commença Ginny inquiète.

- Il m'a parlé, répondit simplement Harry.

- On les conduit en bas, dit Tonks en désignant Ron et Queudver. Vous, allez chercher Soazick, elle pourra calmer les Détraqueurs

- C'est un allié, dit Harry à Lupin.

- Quoi ? demanda Lupin.

- Queudver, répondit Harry.

Lupin regarda Queudver étonné. Tonks et Lupin repartirent avec les blessés. Harry et Ginny prirent une autre route au pas de course.

- Attends, dit soudain Ginny.

Elle s'arrêta et ouvrit une porte. An centre de la pièce, Soazick était penchée et pleurait sur le corps de Drago Malefoy.

Harry et Ginny s'approchèrent.

- Soazick, dit gentiment Ginny, viens !

- Non, dit Soazick.

- Les Détraqueurs ne sont pas arrêtés, il faut que tu y ailles.

- Débrouillez-vous sans moi, répondit froidement Soazick.

- S'il te plaît, insista Ginny. Mes frères, Hermione et Luna y sont.

Soazick leva la tête vers Ginny. Lentement elle se leva et marcha vers la sortie, Ginny et Harry sur les talons.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dehors, Soazick courut directement vers les pavillons. Le plan concernant les Détraqueurs ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu, les Détraqueurs aurait dû rester dans les pavillons et les membres du premier bataillon devaient les contenir. Au lieu de ça, les Détraqueurs s'étaient dispersés, et les combattants avaient passé leur temps à essayer de les rassembler.

Des patronus retenaient les Détraqueurs qui perçaient de temps à autre le mur créé par les combattants.

Ils passèrent devant Surgis Podmore immobile, bouche béante et yeux hagards.

- Le baiser, dit Soazick en le regardant.

Harry et Ginny rejoignirent Hestia Jones et lancèrent leurs patronus. Soazick, elle, passa au travers des patronus. Elle

rejoignit les Détraqueurs qui l'attaquèrent aussitôt. Soazick les repoussa légèrement, juste de quoi les maintenir éloignés. Ce manège dura quelques minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'un Détraqueurs s'avance lentement vers Soazick, sans l'attaquer. Harry n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient. Enfin les Détraqueurs cessèrent subitement le combat et rentrèrent dans les pavillons.

- Ils attendent des émissaires pour trouver un accord, annonça Soazick en direction de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Tout le monde repartit en laissant là les Détraqueurs Harry et Ginny eux ne bougèrent pas. Ils cherchaient. Les sorciers

amenaient avec eux des blessés ou des cadavres qu'ils faisaient léviter.

- Ils sont là ! S'écria Ginny.

Fred et Luna soutenaient Georges. À côté d'eux Hermione marchait laborieusement. Rassurés, Harry et Ginny foncèrent vers eux.

- Il faut les emmener à Sainte-Mangouste, dit Fred inquiet en désignant Georges et Hermione.

- Là-bas, dit Ginny en montrant l'entrée de la forteresse noire.

-------------------------------------------------

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'entrée, la plupart des blessés et des Mangemorts avaient été emmenés. À présent c'était des cadavres que les gens ramenaient. Alignés sur la pelouse grillée et recouverts d'un drap blanc, il y avait une vingtaine corps pour le moment.

Ils s'approchèrent vers les sorciers en blouse blanche.

- Venez, dit une guérisseuse d'une voie autoritaire.

Elle prit Hermione par le bras et toutes les deux transplanèrent.

Un homme s'approcha de Georges.

- Je veux aller avec lui, dit Fred.

- Non, il y a trop de monde, répliqua l'homme.

L'homme se tourna vers les élèves.

- Vous allez à l'infirmerie de votre école.

L'homme empoigna Georges et transplana avec lui.

- Il a raison, dit Fred, rentrez à Poudlard.

Harry regarda autour de lui, plus personne ne se pressait. Hagrid déposait le corps brisé de Mondingus Fletcher parfaitement aligné avec les autres. Puis Hagrid le recouvrit d'un drap blanc.

Dominic Shepard, Elisabeth Montgomery et Neville avancèrent vers eux.

- On nous a dit de rentrer à Poudlard, dit Elisabeth.

- Oui, on rentre, dit Harry.

Ils transplanèrent devant la grille de Poudlard, le vrai cette fois. Dans le parc tous les élèves étaient rassemblés, ils hurlaient lorsqu'ils les virent.

- Où sont les autres ? demanda Dominic avant d'avancer.

- Susan est à Sainte-Mangouste, répondit Neville.

- Ron et Hermione aussi. Hermione va bien, dit Ginny.

- Et William ? demanda Elisabeth.

- Il… commença Harry…il… il est tombé.

Elisabeth éclata en sanglots. Ils passèrent les grilles de Poudlard. Les autres élèves avaient commencé à faire la fête, ils étaient devenus silencieux envoyant les combattants arriver. Ginny se dirigea vers un groupe de Serpentard, elle s'arrêta devant Blaise Zabini. Quelques secondes plus tard, Pansy Parkinson hurla de douleur. Luna alla vers un groupe de Serdaigle, la maison de William Chambers.

Harry regarda sa montre, il était minuit passé, on était le 22 juin.

C'était fini.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapitre 69 : Le dernier Poudlard Express.  
**  
Harry ne vit pas la première semaine s'écouler après le 21 juin. Il savait que tout le monde sorcier, y comprit Poudlard, faisait la fête tout en gardant une pensée pour les soldats tombés. Harry faisait semblant de participer à l'allégresse générale, le plus souvent, il restait avec Ginny. Plus que la disparition du Maître des Ténèbres, Harry était heureux que lui et Ginny sortent à nouveau ensemble malgré tout ce qui s'était passé.

Ron, Hermione et Susan Bones était toujours à Sainte-Mangouste, tous les trois allaient rentrer le jour même à Poudlard pour participer au banquet des quatre maisons, qui célébrait la fin de l'année.

-----------------

Peu de temps après qu'il soit rentré de la forteresse noire, Harry avait été convié dans le bureau de la directrice avec les autres élèves qui était partis pour la Métrane, plus tôt dans la soirée. McGonagall les attendait avec une bonne partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, le Ministre Rufus Scrimgeour, des hauts-membres du Ministère et Soazick qui paraissait déconnectée de la réalité. Harry et elle avaient pourtant pu raconter toute la quête des Horcruxes, la prophétie et tout ce qui allait avec. Harry, Soazick et parfois Neville mesuraient les révélations qu'ils faisaient, ils étaient restés prudents concernant l'emplacement des Forêts de Kodrulles, étaient restés vagues sur la manière de créer un Horcruxe, cachèrent qu'il y avait une armée de dragons sous le Chemin de Traverse... Une partie des informations révélées ce jour-là, c'était bientôt retrouvée distillée dans la Gazette du Sorcier à côté des récits funéraires et des avancées sur les captures des Mangemorts en fuite.

-----------------------------

Peu après l'arrêt définitif des cours, Harry, Ginny et Neville devaient se rendre à Sainte- Mangouste pour raccompagner Ron, Hermione et Susan Bones. C'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'ils y allaient depuis le 21 juin. La première fois, en sortant de l'hôpital, Ginny avait pestiféré contre Ron et Hermione : « Ils sont dans la même chambre, et ils ont trouvé le moyen de revenir au point de départ… ». Harry lui aussi s'avouait déçu que la relation de ses amis stagne.

-----------------------------------------------

Harry, Ginny et Neville se dirigèrent donc vers le bureau de Soazick pour partir.

Ginny frappa à la porte. McGonagall l'ouvrit.

- Bonjour, dit poliment Ginny suivit par Harry et Neville.

- Bonjour, répondit McGonagall.

Soazick attendait devant la cheminée. Elle leur fit signe d'approcher.

- Soyez prudents, recommanda McGonagall en sortant.

- On le sera, répondit Soazick neutre.

McGonagall referma la porte derrière elle.

- Elle tient à garder Trelawney, annonça Soazick.

- Maintenant qu'on sait que c'est une vraie prophétesse, dit Ginny. Tant mieux si elle reste.

- Trelawney l'a quand même découvert en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier, dit Soazick.

- C'est vrai que les inscriptions pour son cours ont triplé ? demanda Neville.

- Oui, répondit Soazick. Ils vont vite déchanter.

Soazick tendit la poudre de cheminette à Ginny.

- Sainte-Mangouste, annonça Ginny quelques secondes plus tard.

Harry, Neville et Soazick la suivirent.

----------------------------------------

L'effervescence dans l'hôpital s'était un peu calmée depuis la première fois qu'ils étaient venus.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers sous de nombreux regards curieux. Neville était mal à l'aise devant les murmures sur son passage auxquels il n'était pas habitué.

- Pourvu qu'ils se soient décidé, dit soudain Ginny.

- Qui ? demanda Neville.

- Ron et Hermione, répondit Ginny.

- Ah, dit Neville avec un sourire.

Ginny regarda Neville pendant quelques secondes.

- Pourquoi c'est Neville et pas Hannah Abbot que tu as chargé de venir chercher Susan ? demanda Ginny à Soazick.

- J'ai pensé que la visite de Neville lui ferait plus plaisir, répondit Soazick… parce qu'il était à la forteresse noire.

Harry tourna la tête vers Neville qui gardait les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures.

-----------------------------------------

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils entrèrent dans la salle ou Ron, Hermione et Susan étaient soignés.

Ron et Hermione accueillirent les nouveaux arrivants avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Trop d'enthousiasme. Derrière eux, Harry vit Susan adresser un sourire complice à Ginny, puis elle désigna Ron et Hermione d'un mouvement de tête.

- Enfin, murmura Ginny à peine audible.

-------------------------

Ils s'apprêtaient à partir lorsqu un sorcier en blouse blanche entra dans la salle.

- Mr Potter, dit-il, j'aimerais vous dire un mot.

Surpris, Harry suivit le sorcier pendant que Ginny suppliait, à voix basse, Hermione de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé.

- Voilà, dit le guérisseur mal à l'aise. Depuis le 21 juin il y a l'un de nos patients qui réclame votre visite. Nous n'avions pas l'intention de vous embêter avec ça, mais depuis la parution de cet article, il y a deux jours…

Harry fit fonctionner sa mémoire à toute vitesse. Il y a deux jours, de quoi parlait la Gazette du Sorcier ? Le grand article sur les Mangemorts qui avaient changé de camp. Malefoy et Rogue étaient morts, il ne restait plus que…

- Peter Pettigrow, continua le guérisseur. Le problème c'est que son état empire d'heure en heure…

- Bien, dit Harry à regret, où est-il ?

-------------------------------

Après avoir annoncé le contre-temps aux autres, Harry suivit le guérisseur dans les couloirs et les escaliers de l'hôpital. La chambre qu'occupait Queudver était gardée.

Harry prit une forte inspiration et entra. Queudver était affalé sur son lit.

- Mr Pettigrow, dit le guérisseur Mr Potter est ici.

Difficilement, Queudver se redressa.

- Je serai juste derrière la porte.

Le guérisseur sortit.

- Harry… commença péniblement Queudver, je suis désolé…

Harry ne répondit pas.

- Lunard est venu me voir, annonça Queudver. Il m'a dit qu'en vous aidant, j'avais récupéré un peu de sa considération.

Encore une fois, Harry resta muet.

- J'ai tout perdu, hein ?

En son fort intérieur Harry acquiesça.

- Je le sais, poursuivit Queudver. Ronald m'a dit que je devais payer ma dette. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je l'aide à mettre la

pierre dans la gueule de Nagini, puis le tuer et te montrer son cadavre. Mais Blake est arrivé, comme je paraissais terrifié, il croyait que Ron me menaçait alors il a attaqué Ron par derrière. Lorsque Blake est parti, j'ai pris la pierre et je suis allé seul dans les appartements de Nagini. Je croyais que Ronald était mort… Lorsque j'ai réussi à mettre la pierre dans la gueule du serpent, j'ai bien vu une série de sortilèges en sortir… J'avais entendu parler de ça, j'avais même vu le Maître des Ténèbres créer l'un de ces objets, une fois.

Harry savait déjà tout ça. Ron le lui avait raconté. Soazick avait mis plusieurs mois à faire rentrer tous les sortilèges dans la pierre. Elle prévoyait depuis longtemps de confier la tache de détruire le dernier Horcruxe à Ron. L'apparition de Queudver quelques jours plus tôt avait facilité les choses.

Assembler les éléments apportés par les récits des combattants avait permis à Harry de se faire une bonne vue d'ensemble de l'affrontement final.

- Dis-moi juste Harry, supplia Queudver. que ma dette est payée, cela m'obsède et m'empêche de dormir depuis des années.

Harry hésita.

- Oui, répondit simplement Harry.

- Merci, répondit Queudver.

Il ferma les yeux et Harry sortit.

---------------------------

Le lendemain matin, l'infirmière, annonça le décès de Peter Pettigrow.

---------------------------------------------

Juste après le banquet, Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de Soazick, une rumeur courrait qu'il tenait absolument à vérifier.

Harry frappa.

- Entrez.

Harry ouvrit la porte. Soazick avait déposé un unique sac de voyage moldu près de la porte.

- Décidément, dit Soazick, j'ai plein de visites aujourd'hui.

- C'est vrai que tu quittes Poudlard ? demanda directement Harry.

- Entre autres, répondit Soazick.

- Pourquoi entre autres ?

Soazick hésita.

- Gryffondor à encore gagné la coupe des Quatre Maisons cette année, dit-elle.

- Toujours depuis sept ans, répondit Harry.

Soazick hésita à nouveau.

- J'ai laissé les souvenirs de Dumbledore dans la Salle sur Demande, dans une malle protégée par un sort de « bonnes

intentions obligatoires », dit Soazick. J'ai laissé toutes mes affaires sorcières dans cette malle. La malle est également protégée par un code…

- Pourquoi tu laisses toutes tes affaires sorcières ? demanda Harry.

Soazick s'approcha de la porte et enfila son sac sur son dos.

- En fait, dit-elle. C'est tout le monde sorcier que je quitte.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Harry.

- J'ai terminé, annonça Soazick. La prophétie est accomplie, j'ai enseigné jusqu'à la fin de l'année et je n'ai plus aucune obligation. Et franchement la mort de Drago est la goutte d'eau de trop.

- Mais… commença Harry. Tu ne peux pas, il reste plein de Mangemorts... Et les Détraqueurs, et la forteresse noire, personne n'arrive à en prendre le contrôle…

- Vous vous débrouillerez sans moi, dit-elle.

Elle mit la main sur la poignée.

- Je te dis adieu Harry, salue tous les autres pour moi, dit-elle. Je suis sûre que tu seras un excellent auror…

Elle ouvrit la porte. Subitement elle stoppa net, elle se retourna et sortit sa baguette magique. Elle la déposa sur une table de classe proche. Puis elle sortit.

Dans le Poudlard Express, depuis que Ron et Hermione étaient là, Harry parvenait enfin à faire la fête sans faire semblant. Ron et Hermione se tenaient discrètement la main. Harry et Ginny les avaient même surpris à s'échanger un baiser lorsqu'ils pensaient que personne ne les voyait. D'après ce que Harry avait compris des explications embrouillées de la veille de Ron, les choses avaient enfin bougé lorsque Hermione s'était décidée à l'embrasser. « Susan était partie prendre un thé… j'ai rien vu venir… on se chamaillait un peu… comme d'habitude… et là… Paf… j'ai rien vu venir… ensuite Susan est rentrée… elle est ressortie aussi sec en gloussant… après… il y a eu un temps mort… et ensuite… j'ai enchaîné… et le soir… après dîner, Susan est à nouveau sortie… et on s'est plus lâchés… super sympa comme fille Susan… ».

----------------------------------------------------

Beaucoup de sorciers s'étaient amassés sur le quai de la gare. Harry se dirigea vers les Weasley, chez qui il allait passer quelques vacances avant de repartir Square Grimaud. Les badauds ne cessaient de le dévisager, puis ils s'arrêtaient sur son front, plus loin Harry voyait Neville avec sa grand-mère. Lui aussi était dévisagé, par contre, pour Neville comme pour Soazick, les marques n'étaient pas visibles. Contrairement à Harry, elle était cachée… leur cicatrice.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapitre 70 : Epilogue.**

Harry entra dans l'ascenseur bondé. Les grilles se refermèrent bruyamment. L'ascenseur monta lentement dans un cliquetis de chaînes.

- Niveau sept, Département des jeux et sports magiques, Siège des ligues Britanniques et Irlandaises de Quidditch, Club officiel de Bavboules, bureau des brevets saugrenus.

Il était à peine dix heures du matin, Harry avait pu quitter son stage plus tôt ce jour là. Dans une semaine lui et Ron allaient officiellement devenir aurors. Harry se rappelait la chance qu'il avait eue d'obtenir des notes suffisantes à ses ASPIC malgré les événements de l'époque. Près de trois ans s'était écoulés depuis. En fait, aujourd'hui, Harry ne parvenait pas à chasser une petite douleur dans son estomac, parce que précisément, cela faisait trois ans. On était le 21 juin.

- Atrium.

Tous les sorciers descendirent d'un coup.

Harry s'avança dans le hall du Ministère. Il s'arrêta devant un monument mural consacré à l'Affrontement du Solstice. Une pancarte signalait qu'on fêtait les trois ans de cette bataille. Harry relut pour la énième fois les noms des combattants morts. Au centre trônait la prophétie. Lorsque le Ministère avait envoyé un courrier à Harry lui demandant l'exactitude de la prophétie, Harry pensait que c'était pour les archives au Département des Mystères, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle débâcle. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir son portrait affiché à côté de celui de Neville et de Soazick. Harry s'attarda sur le portrait de Soazick. Elle n'était pas là. Depuis qu'il venait ici tous les matins, Harry n'avait jamais pu voir le portrait de Soazick dans son cadre. D'ailleurs la Gazette en avait parlé dans le numéro spécial aujourd'hui. En même temps que son portrait, Soazick avait disparu, Harry ne l'avait plus jamais revue depuis qu'il était parti de Poudlard. Il savait que beaucoup de monde l'avait recherchée, le Ministère… ou pour l'interviewer. Elle avait disparu de la surface du globe. Harry avait le pressentiment que c'était exactement ce que Soazick avait voulu : que personne ne la retrouve. Harry avait une cicatrice bien visible, celle de Soazick était ce monde qu'elle souhaitait oublier et pour Neville sa cicatrice devait se trouver à Sainte-Mangouste.

- Harry ? demanda une voix familière.

Harry se retourna.

- Bonjour Hermione, dit-il radieux.

- Comment tu vas ? demanda Hermione.

- Bien, répondit Harry, pourquoi ?

- Eh bien parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est le solstice d'été, répondit Hermione.

Harry adressa un mince sourire à Hermione.

- Quoi de neuf au Département des Créatures Magiques ? demanda Harry.

- J'ai remis mon analyse des conditions de vie des elfes de maison, répondit Hermione.

- Bien, dit Harry.

Ce qu'Hermione ignorait, elle qui pourtant avait été reçue première aux ASPIC, c'est que d'ici quelques années, c'est elle qui demanderait ces analyses. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que d'ici quelques décennies le nouveau professeur d'Histoire de la Magie parlerait d'elle comme ayant bouleversé, dans le bon sens, le statut de la plupart des créatures magiques. Bientôt elle rédigerait les droits des elfes, signerait le traité rendant la liberté aux gobelins, délivrerait des circulaires sur l'augmentation des territoires centaures, supprimerait une suite de loi anti-loups-garous, exilerait les Détraqueurs à Azkaban et passerait des accords de paix avec les géants avec l'aide d'un émissaire nommé Graup.

Mais pour le moment, Hermione ignorait tout cela, par contre elle savait une chose, une chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore annoncée à Ron.

- On se voit tout à l'heure, dit Hermione.

- Oui, à plus tard, dit Harry.

Harry se dirigea vers l'espace prévu au transplanage. Il trouvait toujours que sans la fontaine de la fraternité, le hall était

vide. Heureusement d'ici quelques années, il se dresserait un nouveau monument, commandé par Hermione à un certain Dean Thomas qui avait toujours eu un don pour le dessin.  
Harry transplana. Il atterrit dans le hall d'entrée de sa nouvelle petite maison. Après la mort de Kreattur, Harry avait quitté le square Grimmaurd.

- Je suis rentré, annonça Harry.

- Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard, râla Ginny en sortant de la salle de bain.

- On a du temps, dit Harry.

- Il n'y a qu'une salle bain et on est deux, dit Ginny avec un sourire. Ne l'oublie pas.

Ginny avait emménagé chez Harry depuis seulement quatre mois. Quatre mois merveilleux pour Harry. Il détestait être séparé de Ginny. Lorsqu'elle étudiait sa septième année à Poudlard, Harry lui avait confié la carte de Maraudeur, pour qu'elle vienne le voir en douce.

Au bout d'une heure, le jeune couple était enfin prêt. Ils transplanèrent tous les deux sur les lieux où devait se dérouler la cérémonie du mariage.

-----------------------------------------

Les futurs mariés avaient fait les choses en grand. Il y avait plusieurs centaines d'invités. Harry et Ginny saluèrent des têtes connues. Dont Luna Lovegood, qui travaillait à présent aux services d'investigations du Chicaneur. Quelques jours plus tôt, elle était devenue une célébrité en photographiant avec l'aide de son petit ami, Colin Crivey, un Ronflak Cornu.

- Hagrid n'est pas là, remarqua Harry en ne voyant pas l'immense silhouette.

- Je crois qu'il est en France, dit Ginny, avec Olympe Maxime.

Harry sourit.

- Ils sont là-bas, annonça Ginny.

Harry regarda la direction indiquée et vit les Weasley au grand complet, accompagnés par Tonks et Lupin.  
Ils saluèrent tout le monde d'un geste de la main et ils s'assirent au bout du banc.  
Ginny commença à discuter avec ses parents, devenu grands-parents à présent. Harry regarda Bill et Fleur, et Lena leur fille qui marchait à peine. Lena avait les mêmes cheveux que sa mère avec quelques reflets roux que le soleil révélait. Pour le moment Lena était assise sur les genoux de sa mère, et s'esclaffait avec son cousin. Georges avait eu un petit garçon, finalement. Après la guerre, il était retourné dans le village de ses parents pour acheter le journal. Et il avait épousé la vendeuse de journaux. Un an plus tard, elle lui donnait un fils. Au côté de Georges, Fred était assis à côté d'une fille avec une longue tresse blonde dans le dos. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Fred et Angélina n'étaient plus ensemble.  
Harry regarda à nouveau les jeunes bambins. Ginny surprit son regard.

- Tu ne voudrais pas… commença Harry voie basse.

- Pas encore, coupa Ginny avec un petit sourire, sois patient.

Harry tourna à nouveau la tête vers les Weasley. Charlie était venu seul, sa fiancée était moldue, et comme la femme de Georges, elle ne pouvait pas assister à une cérémonie où la magie grouillait.  
À l'autre bout du banc, Harry vit que le ventre de Tonks avait encore grossi. Harry s'était promis de confier la carte du maraudeur à son ou sa filleule qui devait naître dans les prochaines semaines.  
La musique démarra et tout le monde se tut. Harry regarda droit devant lui. Il aperçut Percy Weasley avec sa toute nouvelle fiancée.

Les ambitions de Percy allaient être comblées, tout comme il l'avait rêvé, il deviendrait Ministre de la Magie. « Pas trop mauvais » selon Hermione qui allait assurer l'intérimaire à une ou deux reprises.  
Au-dessus de l'autel, Harry vit une immense banderole, il lut : « Le 21 juin, Neville et Susan. »

---------------------------------------------

Après le mariage, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione, s'éloignèrent sous un chêne imposant. Ils s'assirent et discutèrent.

---------------------------------------

Quelques minutes plus tard des gamins qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de huit ans se mirent à courir et à crier autour d'eux, puis les enfants s'éloignèrent en riant.

- Les parents ne peuvent pas tenir leurs montres, se plaignit Ron.

- Ce sont des enfants rouspéta Hermione, ils s'amusent.

- Ils pourraient s'amuser silencieusement, grogna Ron.

- Non ! Intervint Hermione furieuse, ils ne peuvent pas !

Ron parut surpris.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu me disputes comme ça, j'ai l'impression de retourner à Poudlard, dit Ron d'un ton d'excuse.

Hermione voulut répliquer mais stoppa, mit sa main devant sa bouche et eut un haut-le-cœur.

- Encore cette grippe, dit Ron d'un ton inquiet, en plus cela te donne des sautes d'humeur.

- Non, ce sont mes hormones, dit Hermione calmée.

Harry fixa Hermione. Hormones ? Il commençait à comprendre.

- J'aimerais bien que tu aies les mêmes problèmes d'hormones, dit-il à Ginny.

Ginny eut un petit sourire vers Hermione. Elle devait être au courant.

- Attends une seconde…, dit Ron. Ma sœur est trop jeune pour tomber enceinte.

- Au moins avec Ginny, tu comprends plus vite, dit Hermione.

Ron se tourna brusquement vers elle.

- Tu…tu es enceinte ?

- On va se balader annonça Ginny en entraînant Harry.

---------------------------------

- Ils sont mignons, dit Ginny quelques minutes plus tard.

- Oui, répondit Harry qui n'aurait jamais osé utiliser cette expression.

- Finalement, dit Ginny, il lui faudrait un cousin de son âge à ce petit. Je pourrais peut-être arrêter ce sort de contraception.

Harry regarda Ginny avec espoir. Il désirait tellement une famille. Sa famille.

----------------------------------

Harry regarda les mariés, Neville paraissait tellement heureux avec Susan. Neville devait avoir ses raisons de se marier le jour du solstice d'été.

La blessure de l'affrontement du solstice n'était pas complètement refermée, Neville avait peut-être trouvé le moyen de refermer cette blessure, pour qu'il n'en reste qu'une cicatrice.

FIN

La suite s'appelle les Forêts de Kodrulles.


	71. Mon Blabla

**Mon Blabla **

Pendant tout un chapitre je vais faire mon auteur prétentieuse qui raconte le pourquoi du comment de cette fic. J'ai bien le droit de faire ça, cette fic possède 70 chapitres en tout, ça m'a prit du temps, du coup vous allez être obliger de me supporter un moment.

**Historique **

Le mieux est de commencer par le début, au départ la fic n'était publier que sur le défunt chicaneur, je n'avais prévu que 4 ou 5 chapitres, ce qui explique le titre peu travaillé. Les commentaires laissés par les lecteurs étaient très encourageants, alors sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai continué et j'ai installé une intrigue.

**Les 10 premiers chapitres :**

Sont, ils faut l'avouer assez mauvais, quand je me relis j'ai honte. Les seuls indices de l'histoire sont la taupe du ministère, RAB, les histoires de cœur et la bref apparition mystérieuse de Queudver. Ce n'est qu'à partir du chapitre 11 que toute l'intrigue est réellement enclenchée.

**Soazick.**

Soazick est l'unique personnage que j'ai réellement inventée, j'en suis donc très fière… Comme Rowling je lui ai donné la même date d'anniversaire que moi, autrement dit le 31 juillet. À la base Soazick ne devait être quasiment pas présente, enfin autant que Neville, à peu près. Elle devait juste faire partie de l'Ordre, elle devait avoir le même age que Tonks (je voyais une forte complicité entre elles). Elle ne devait pas être jolie, être brune avec une cicatrice sur la lèvre. Progressivement elle à changer, en premier parce qu'il me manquait un prof à Poudlard, le prof devait forcement être quelqu'un d'important. Ensuite je me suis rendu compte que c'était vraiment trop bête d'avoir trois personnages qui possédaient la même date d'anniversaire sans s'en servir. Soazick a donc subitement rajeunie. Ensuite, je me suis rendu compte que l'histoire d'Harry et de Ginny tournait en rond, j'imaginais bien Ginny sortir avec Blaise Zabini (un petit Roméo et Juliette) mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle ait le mauvais rôle. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait mieux installer une sorte de concours de circonstance toute en donnant à Harry le plus mauvais rôle, puisque à lui je pouvais expliquer ses émotions. C'est comme ça que Soazick est devenue jolie et un sosie de Ginny. C'est en réécrivant la prophétie que j'ai trouvée les parents de Soazick sur une illumination, à ce moment là, j'écrivais les vacances de Noël, et c'est Tonks qui lance la première allusion en disant que les parents de Soazick ont plutôt l'air d'être ses grands-parents. L'effet avec cette phrase à été génial tout le monde a cru que c'était réellement ces grands-parents, alors tout le monde demandait : mais qui sont les parents de Soazick. Personne n'a penser à Dennis Bishop et Amy Benson, personne ne l'ai avait utiliser dans les fics jusque là.

**Ron et Hermione. **

Le problème avec leur histoire, c'est qu'on tourne rapidement en rond. Ça a été très dur de pimenter, le premier truc à été de détourner l'attention de ces personnages, avec l'Avada Kedavra de Ron sur l'araignée, puis sur le mangemort. Ensuite j'ai carrément fixé une date que j'ai donné très tôt. Histoire de faire monter la pression d'un cran et ne plus avoir à parler d'eux… Les arbres qui poussent dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il m'a fallut un moment pour trouver ce détail parfait.

**Harry et Ginny **

Pire que Ron et Hermione , avec eux, pas moyen de pimenter autrement qu'avec la jalousie. Blaise et Soazick m'ont sauvé la mise, sans eux j'aurais vraiment galéré. Lorsque dans le tome 6 Harry rompt avec Ginny, j'ai remarqué des similitudes avec une série télé, « Alias » ou les deux héros Sydney et vaugtn, ne sortent pas ensemble pour les même idées stupides, leur premier baiser avait eu lieu après un dur combat contre les méchants, j'ai fait le même topo avec Harry et Ginny.

**Neville et Luna.**

J'imaginais ces deux là ensemble, et puis en surfant sur le site de Rowling, je suis tombé sur une petite phrase ou elle disait qu'ils ne pouvait pas être ensemble, parce que Neville serait trop déstabilisé d'être avec Luna. J'ai utiliser les même raison pour tuer leur histoire dans l'œuf.

**Sous le chemin de traverse.**

Le plus gros problème que j'ai eu était de trouver des histoires plausible sur les horcrux. J'ai donc cogiter, ou Voldi a-t-il vécu ? Orphelinat, Poudlard et chemin de traverse... L'orphelinat avait déjà été exploiter avec la caverne. Poudlard avec le journal, il ne restait que le chemin de traverse. J'ai rassemblé toute les infos que j'avais dessus, disparition Ollivanders, Florian, Gringott… la légende des Dragons avec les gobelins, et j'ai pondu le topo…

**Les Forêts de Kodrulles.**

Je vis entourer de bois, le reste est venu en cogitant. Le nom « Kodrulles » je l'ai trouvé sur GoogleEarth, je voulais visualisé l'Albanie, perdu dans les montagnes il y avait un mont appelé Kodrulles… j'ai adoré…

**Le rouge et l'or des baguettes. **

Là, tout part de trop d'éléments louches que j'ai décider d'exploiter. Pour commencer l'étrange disparition d'Ollivanders. Ensuite le fait que cette disparition soit juste après la visite de Neville qui lui n'avait pas encore été acheter de baguette puisqu'il avait celle de son père… Après cogitation, ça a donné ce résultat

**Queudver. **

La dette, dès le début je savais ce qui allait se passer. Je savais que c'était lui qui allait s'occuper de Nagini. L'aide de Ron là dedans n'est venu qu'après.

**Rogue.**

J'ai toujours été persuadée que Rogue était gentil, logique que ce soit le cas dans la fic. La raison pour laquelle je l'ai tué est assez cruelle, je ne savais pas quoi dire sur lui dans l'épilogue, je ne lui voyais pas d'avenir.

**Les faux morts.**  
Là vous allez me détester, dans mes petites notes j'avais noté « exposer les faux futurs morts ». Donc Neville, Harry, Soazick et Ron. Le tout pour pouvoir crée la surprise lorsque j'aurais écris le happy end. Parce que moi je ne peux que mettre un happy end.

**Le combat Voldi VS Harry.**

Il est très mauvais, cette scène à été très difficile et m'a taper sur le système ce qui explique l'aspect bâclé. Je sais qu'il aurait été plus judicieux d'attendre un moment et de reprendre la fic plus tard mais je n'ai pas eu la patience nécessaire.

**Les autres fics. **  
J'ai plusieurs autres fics qui sont plus "comique", ma perle c'est "Malorie Moon, 9 jours" qui est une fic achevée. cliquer sur mon nom d'auteur si ca vous interresse.

**Les sites **

Si vous surfer beaucoup sur les sites de fan fictions, vous vous êtes rendu compte qu'il est impossible de passer à coté de ma fic. Elle est publier sur :

Hpfanfiction : : :   
Pottermaniac :   
Potter Magic World :   
La Gazette du sorcier : 

**Remerciements **

À toute les personnes qui m'ont reviewer…. En particulier aux fidèles revieweur qui poste régulièrement…Et encore plus particulièrement aux revieweurs du site Pottermaniac parce que ce sont les tout premier à avoir poster des reviews sur ma fic (sur le chicaneur à l'époque.)

À ceux qui ont mis ma fic dans leur favori… au point que j'ai pu être dans le top 10 sur Hpfanfiction à une certaine époque.

Aux modérateurs des sites que j'ai dû lasser à force de faire des fautes de mises en page dans mes résumés…

À Loan, à Myrtille, Roonil et à Berenger, ont sont ou ont été correcteurs de la fic…

À Bruno Claret qui ne cesse de m'encourager…

À Cedkram de Pottermaniac, c'est à lui que revient l'idée du gant de Serdaigle (entre autre ).

Aux personnes qui on citée ma fic comme l'une de leur préféré sur les forums…

Au défunt site « chicaneur » qui m'a donné envie d'écrire cette fic…

À Malorie Moon qui m'a aidé à tenir le coup lorsque j'ai sentit la fin de la fic approcher…

À Mélie qui ne lira jamais ces mots, c'est elle qui à fait le montage de l'illustration de la fic.

Aux lecteurs qui me suivent depuis longtemps ou qui ont prit le train en cours de route ou encore qui lisent cette fic à présent qu'elle est terminé…

**La suite. **

J'ai envisager une suite, pour ça que je n'ai pas tuer Soazick que j'avais envisager de faire mourir à un moment.

La suite de cette fic, « Les Forêts de Kodrulles » vous aurez le lien en cliquant sur mon nom d'auteur à partir de Lundi normalement.

Petite mise en garde : La fic est un peut différente du Début de la Fin, ne la lisez que si vous êtes prêt à lire des choses qui ne vous plairont pas.

Pour Harry Potter et le début de la Fin, une très grande partie de la fic tenait aux petits détails suspects que Rowling avait laissé et que j'ai exploité. Pour cette fic, c'est complètement différent… j'ai construis un plan en 17 étapes (ça ne veut pas dire 17chapitres) et c'est une intrigue beaucoup plus indépendante des livres HP.  
La fic sera plus courte avec beaucoup plus de personnage, surtout au début.


End file.
